My Little Pony, Friendship is Out of This World
by Robobrony
Summary: Two ponies from Space have come to Equestria, seeking a home, they share in the mane six's adventures and find a home. But how long can they keep their origin a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wayward Traveler From The Stars**

**The Space Ponies Arrive**

**AN: I realize that what I'm going to do here isn't exactly original, but this is something I wanted to do as well. This will be my version of the series of My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic with the addition of two other ponies. This first chapter will be the telling of the two ponies arriving in Equestria. From there, the story will pick up from episode three, The Ticket master.**

It was a peaceful night in Equestria, every pony was resting peacefully after a day of partying to celebrate the return of one of Equestira's princesses, Princess Luna. After turning into a wicked and powerful mare bent on making an everlasting night, being banished to the moon for a thousand years, returning to Equestria, and being purified by powerful magical artifacts known as the elements of harmony wielded by six ponies, Luna had come back and returned to Canterlot with her big sister, princess Celestia. Luna was restored to her former self and was now happily reunited with her big sister.

Every pony rested soundly and dreamed. Unaware of a strange object that hovered above them in space. It was shaped like a triangle with fins at the back. Inside, there were two creatures looking over the planet. One looked older than the other as it was bigger than the other. They both had green fur, fins instead of a mane and tail that was yellow at the bottom and faded to orange at the top. There were three spines that connected a membrane along the backs of their necks. Three other spines similar in appearance for the tail connected by a membrane, they walked on four legs and looked very much like ponies, their eyes were orange and bulging like an insect, yet a yellow orb could be seen from behind the orange, like it was the pupil of the eye. Finally, they both had a pair of antennae on their heads.

"Big brother, are we going to make our home here?" The younger one asked.

The older one had a mark on his flank, three gems, one red, one white, one blue, with a hammer next to them. "I hope so little brother, we just need to land and make sure the natives don't see us. Since its night, they should all be asleep and we can land quietly." The older said as he looked at his younger brother.

"We've been traveling for so long, I hope we can live here, we never found a planet before that can support life like this one can, right Nova?"

"That's right Starburst, I'm sorry that you never knew anything outside this ship, but hopefully that will all change here."

Starburst came up to his big brother's side and looked up at him. "I can't wait to see what it's like, I really want to meet others."

"I know you do Starburst, but remember, we have to keep our identities a secret, we don't know how they'll react if they knew we weren't one of them." Nova then turned his attention back to the console in front of him. His antennae began to glow yellow and the controls sprang to life. The ship engaged a kind of cloaking device that made it invisible, it began its quiet descent to the planet.

The ship quietly flew over the sleeping town of Ponyville. It hovered over a one story house for a moment and a blue light shone from the bottom of the ship briefly before disappearing. The ship continued and came to a rest just outside of the town. The ship dropped its cloaking and landed, then began to change shape. It made itself look like the house it scanned, inside stayed the same. The side of the ship on the outside looked like the front of the house that was scanned.

"Ok Starburst, we better get some sleep. We'll begin exploration of the town tomorrow." Nova walked away from the console with his little brother following. He came to a stop at a door on the right side of the ship and entered, inside were beds with metal frames, they were completely enveloped by the metal except for the top. Nova climbed into his bed while Starburst climbed into his own. "Goodnight little brother, hopefully tomorrow will be the start of our new lives here."

"I hope so too big brother." Starburst said with a smile. "Goodnight." The lights in the room shut off and the two went to sleep.

Morning arrived and the two aliens woke up feeling well rested. "Good morning Starburst." Nova said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with his right foreleg.

"Morning Nova, ready to start exploration?" Starburst said excitedly. The two crawled out of bed and made their way out to the main room of the ship. On the left side of the ship, next t to the door that led outside, was a table with a glass panel. The two made their way over to it.

"Morning meal first Starburst." Nova said. "Let's see, what do you feel like having this morning?"

"Ooh ooh, can we have snorbler fruit this morning, that's my favorite." Starburst said excitedly.

Nova looked at his little brother with a smile. "All right, snorbler fruit it is." Nova turned to the table as they sat in front of it. "Snorbler fruit and chizzle berries." Nova announced. A beeping emitted from the panel and blue lights started to flash, two pear shaped objects appeared looking purple with green dots on it and red bumpy round things next to them.

"YAY, chizzle berries too, thanks Nova!"

Nova chuckled. "You're welcome, now eat up." Starburst wasted no time and dug in.

Half way through his meal, Starburst had a thought. "Say, big brother, do you think the food here will be edible for us, I like our stuff just fine, but it would be interesting to try something different."

Nova looked from his meal to his little brother. "I don't know Starburst, but we can find out with that scanning spell I taught you. Just don't go nuts with it out there, but before that, I need to go out on my own first and look around, see what the locals look like. You're going to have to wait here first, then when I get back, we can go out together."

"Awwe, no fair." Starburst complained.

"Starburst." Nova said warningly with a stern look.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Starburst said with disappointment. The two then finished up their meal.

"Ok, I'll go out and look around for a bit, then I'll come back and we can disguise ourselves." Nova informed.

"Please hurry back Nova, I really want to look around."

"I know, I'll try to be quick." Nova's antennae then lit up with its yellow aura and Nova shrunk down to the size of a bug and had a pair of insect like wings on his back, they buzzed as they flapped quickly. He turned around and the door to the ship slid open to the side. From the outside, it looked like the front door swung open. Nova flew out and headed for the town, the door closed behind him.

The first structure nova came to was a large tree with windows, a red wooden balcony on the side of the tree, and a red wooden door on the front. Nova flew to one of the windows and landed on the sill. He simply stood there and observed the occupants inside. One of them was a bipedal creature with purple scales, green spines, and a lime green underbelly. The other was a creature similar in form to Nova. This one had a purple coat, a dark blue mane and tail with dark purple and pink streaks.

It had one protrusion from its forehead and a pink star on its flank with five white sparkles surrounding it. "Interesting, I wonder which of them is the dominant species here, and what are they?" Nova asked himself.

"Spike, can you find me that book I was reading last night?" The purple creature asked. Nova deduced that from the sound of the creatures voice, she was female.

"Right away Twilight." Said the scaled creature. Nova deduced this one was male.

"Hmm, it seems the bipedal creature is the servant, they also speak the same language as us, this is good news and will make things easy, but further observation is needed." Nova then turned around and flew off to the rest of the town.

As he made his way further, he saw no other creatures similar to the bipedal creature he saw in that tree. The whole town was made up of creatures like the female purple one he saw, he also noticed that some of them had that same single protrusion on their foreheads, while others had wings, and some had neither. "Fascinating, these quadrupedal beings must be the dominant species then. A simple disguise spell will do just fine." He continued his observation through the town and saw two of the winged creatures talking. Nova hid in a nearby potted plant to listen to them. They were sitting at a table with an umbrella on it. One had a sky blue colored coat with a rainbow colored mane and tail. This one had a white cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

The other had a soft yellow coat with a soft pink flowing mane and tail. "I can't believe it, how cool is it that we're national heroes now?" the sky blue winged one said.

"I don't know, I don't like all the attention." The yellow colored one said in a timid way.

"Hmm, not only do they share the same language, but they all also seem to have skill signs on their ends, I wonder if they are the same as mine. I'll just have to wait and see. I'd better head back to the ship." Nova decided he had seen enough and made his way back to his ship.

The door opened upon Nova's approach and he flew in, the door closed behind him. Nova returned to his normal size and the wings disappeared. "Well, what are they like, are they weird, do they have extra eyes, extra heads, what did they-" Starburst asked excitedly until he was interrupted by his big brother sticking a hoof in his mouth.

"Starburst calm down, you'll see for yourself, they aren't too different from us in shape. A simple disguise spell will be enough, now do as I do, ok?"

"Ok."

Nova closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. His fins soon sunk into his body and hair emerged, his bulging eyes flattened out, his two antennae merged together and formed a single horn. Nova opened his eyes and revealed normal pony eyes, they were orange with black pupils. His mane was yellow on the bottom and faded to orange up to the top. The same with his tail, from the base, it was yellow and faded to orange as it went out. "There we go, now you Starburst."

"Ok." Starburst said eagerly. He closed his eyes and focused his magic, his antennae started glowing yellow. He started to change and soon matched his big brother in appearance. "I did it, wow, look at us. So is this what the natives look like big brother?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have you look like this if they didn't, now there's one more thing before we go."

"Oh come on, how much longer are you going to keep me cooped up in here?" Starburst complained.

"Relax Starburst, I just need to gather some things, perhaps I can sell the gems I have for the local currency." Nova then went to the bedroom, went to the closet next to his bed and levitated out a pair of white squared saddlebags with light blue trimming. Nova then placed the saddle bags on his back and went over to the table. He opened up a drawer and took out a whole mess of gems and placed them in his bag.

"Big brother, this feels weird." Starburst commented.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it, you're going to look like that whenever we go out. Now remember, stay close to me, do exactly what I say, and don't talk to any strangers unless I say so, ok?"

"I promise big brother, I'll stay close to you."

Nova turned to face the door and Starburst came up next to him. "All right, here we go, let's go meet the natives." The door opened and the pair exited their ship. "During my exploration, the first place I saw had a bunch of information storage units, but they looked different than what we have. We'll head there first and see if we can get a location assistant."

"OK, were one of the natives there?"

"Of course, but there was another creature there, he spoke the same language as us, as did the local in the place." The two crossed over a bridge and headed into town. The whole time, Starburst looked around with wonder at the sky, the ground, the grass, at everything.

"WOW, this place is amazing, it's so pretty, much better than the darkness of space." Starburst commented.

"I have to agree with you, this planet is very nice, just remember though, we have to be careful here, we can't let the natives know who we really are."

"I know, I know, I'll be careful." Starburst said as the two approached the tree with the red door. "Look Nova, their written language is the same as ours." Starburst noticed as he pointed at a sign in front of the door. It read Golden Oaks Library.

"So it IS an information storage facility." Nova said.

"But it says library."

"Must be the native tongue for that." Nova then walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and revealed the purple pony on the other side. "Hello there, welcome to the Golden Oaks library, I'm Twilight Sparkle, how can I help you?" Twilight asked cheerfully.

Nova began. "Hello there, my name is Nova and this is-" Before he could finish, Starburst rushed in right up to the bipedal creature as he was carrying a small stack of books. It was so sudden, it startled the purple scaled creature that he dropped his books.

"COOL, look at this big brother, what is it? I know." Starburst then focused his magic and a yellow beam fanned out from Starburst's horn and went from the two legged creature's head to his feet. "WOW, you can eat gemstones, breath fire and have tough scales? That is so cool."

"Umm, hello?" Spike said.

"STARBURST, what did I tell you, that's rude!" Nova shouted.

Starburst cringed at his big brother's shout. "Sorry big brother."

"Get over here." Nova commanded. Starburst obeyed and got next to his brother. "I'm terribly sorry about that miss Sparkle, you'll have to excuse my little brother, he's….excited to….be in a new town."

"Oh, that's quite all right, and you can just call me Twilight. But, what did your little brother do just now?" Twilight asked.

"It's a simple scan spell I taught him, it lets one learn just about everything about the object it is used on." Nova informed.

"Wow, that's amazing, but how is he able to use magic at such a young age? I've never met a unicorn that can use magic at such a young age."

Nova grew nervous at this statement. "I've been…..working hard with him to teach him how to use magic, he's very good at it."

"That's amazing, he must be very gifted then."

"So what is that anyway?" Starburst asked as he pointed a hoof at the little creature.

"Starburst, your being rude again." Nova scolded.

"Sorry." Starburst apologized.

"This is Spike, he's my number one assistant here." Twilight introduced as Spike walked up next to her. "He's a baby dragon."

"Fascinating." Nova said quietly.

"Cool, I've never met a dragon before, hi there Spike, I'm Starburst." Starburst said with a smile.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Spike said with a smile.

"So what can I help you with today?" Twilight asked.

"We are new in town and was wondering if you had a locator assistance device."

Twilight looked at Nova with confusion. "I'm sorry, a what now?"

"A locator assistance device, you know, a device that can help one locate and identify places?"

Twilight still wore a look of confusion.

"You got a map we can borrow?" Starburst asked. Nova looked down at his brother disapprovingly. "What?" Spike giggled at this.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle too. "Hm hm, sorry but we don't have a map. However, since your new, I wouldn't mind giving you a tour of the town myself."

Nova looked back to Twilight. "Thank you but I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all, let me show you around and give you a tour of Ponyville."

"Well, if you insist, thank you very much Twilight." Nova said with a smile.

"Spike, would you mind watching things while I'm out?" Twilight said to Spike.

"No problem Twilight, I can watch things here." Spike answered

"Thanks Spike, let's go you two." Twilight then began to lead the two into town to begin the tour. "So where are you two from anyway?"

The two brothers then stopped in their tracks. "Uh, where are we from? Uh." Nova stuttered, not sure what to say. "Were from…um."

"NOWHERE!" Starburst blurted out. "Were not from anywhere." He said again with a nervous smile.

Nova looked at his brother nervously, then back to Twilight who was looking at them curiously. "What do you mean you're not from anywhere?"

Nova thought fast for an answer. "What he means is….that…..we…traveled around a lot. We never had a town to call home."

"You….never had a home, you mean that you've been on the road all your lives?"

"You could say that, yes."

"That must have been hard, how did you get by?"

"We managed."

"I can't imagine life on the road like that. It sounds hard."

"It was, but we got by."

"And boring." Said Starburst.

"Which is why I decided we've done enough traveling and figured we could settle down somewhere and make a home for us, it's really more for Starburst's sake, life on the road is no life for a young one."

"I think I'll have to agree with you." Twilight said.

The first place Twilight took them by was a large building that looked like it was made of sweets, with candy canes, peppermints, and frosting lining gingerbread like walls. "Whoa, what is this place?" Starburst asked.

"This is Sugarcube Corner, it's Ponyville's number one bakery, the best place to come for all your needs for anything sweet." Twilight informed.

"Can we go in big brother, PLEASE?" Starburst gave a pleading look.

Before Nova could answer, Twilight answered for him. "I'm afraid it's not open for the day yet. You'll have to come back later to check it out."

"Awwe." Starburst was very disappointed at this.

"Heh heh, come on Starburst, lets continue on." Nova said.

Twilight soon led the two brothers to the center of town where dozens of stands were set up, ponies from behind them were calling out to other ponies passing by to buy their stuff. It was mostly produce stands. "This is the town market, every day the local farmers come into town to sell their produce." Twilight informed.

"Brother, look at all those things, they sure do look funny." Starburst whispered to Nova as he noticed all the different fruits and vegetables being sold.

"I know, I've never seen anything like them before." Nova whispered back.

"Do you think they're safe to eat?"

"I don't know, but we can find out easily enough."

Twilight led the two to one stand in particular being run by a mare with an orange coat, a blonde mane and tail, and wearing a western style hat. She also had three white freckles under her eyes. "Howdy Twilight, good ta see ya." The mare greeted.

"Hello Applejack, how are you today?"

"I'm doin just fine, thanks fer askin. Who are yer friends?"

"She talks funny." Starburst blurted out.

"Starburst, that was rude, you really need to be more careful about what you say." Nova scolded.

"Sorry big brother."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her."

Starburst then looked up to the mare and spoke. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to insult you."

Applejack just smiled at Starburst. "Well shucks, that's all right youngin, I realize I don't talk like most other ponies, no hard feelins. Names Applejack by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Applejack, I'm Nova, and this is my little brother Starburst, sorry again for his comment." Nova stated.

"That's all right, like I said, no hard feelins. So what brings ya'll by my stand?"

Twilight answered. "They're new in town, I'm giving them a tour of Ponyville."

"Well that's mighty nice o ya Twilight." A soft rumbling was soon heard. The group all looked at the source, it was Starburst's stomach.

"Heh heh, guess I'm a little hungry." Starburst said.

Applejack came around from behind her stand. It was then the mark on her flank was visible. It was of three apples. "Why don't ya help yerself to an apple pie youngin?"

Nova interjected. "That is very nice of you to offer, but we don't have anything to pay you with."

"Shoot, don't worry none about that, think of it as a welcoming gift, besides, I can't stand seein a youngin hungry." She then picked up a pie from off her stand and lowered it to Starburst.

"Really, thank you Applejack." Starburst said happily.

"Yer welcome Starburst."

Starburst was then about to take a bite, but then the pie levitated out of Applejack's hoof and in front of Nova. "Hold on there Starburst, let me check it first."

"Awwe." Starburst cried.

Twilight and Applejack looked at Nova in confusion. Nova cast his scanning spell on the pie. "Hmm, the chemical makeup seems safe, doesn't seem to be anything wrong." He said to himself. He then noticed the odd looks he was getting. "Oh, I…..uh….just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything in it that Starburst would…be allergic to." With that, he then levitated it back to Starburst. "Here you go Starburst, eat up."

Starburst smiled, took hold of the pie in his hooves, then took his first bite of the pie. "Mmm, thish ish good, you got to try thish big brofer." He said with a mouthful. He then separated a piece of the pie and held it in front of Nova.

Nova took hold of the piece in his magic grasp and took a bite. After savoring the piece and swallowing, he spoke. "Mmm, that is good, thank you very much Applejack. That…..what did you call it again?"

Applejack looked at them curiously. "Apple pie, ain't ya'll ever had an apple pie before?"

"No, and I must say, this apple pie was very delicious." Nova said.

Applejack's smile returned. "Well thank ya kindly, I'm glad ya liked it."

"We should probably continue on so you can get back to your sales, thank you again for the pie."

"All right then, I'll see ya'll around."

"Bye Applejack, I'm sure we'll see each other soon." Twilight said.

"You betcha." Applejack said back.

As the three walked on, it was then that Nova remembered his gems. "Twilight, before we continue, is there a place I can sell some things for some money?"

"That depends, what do you have to sell?"

The three stopped in their tracks, Nova used his magic to open his saddle bag and levitated three small different gems from the bag. "I have these special gemstones I want to sell."

Twilight looked on in wonder at them. One gem stone was a red ruby and looked like the sun, at its center was an orange orb glowing brightly. The second was a white diamond with a small white glowing orb at the center. Finally, the third one was a green emerald with a pattern carved into the center that looked like a leaf. It too was letting off a faint glow. "Wow, Nova, these are amazing, where did you find these?"

"I made them myself. It's my skill after all. I call that red one a red ruby sun. The diamond I call a white dwarf star diamond, and finally, the emerald, I call a leaf emerald."

Twilight kept her look of wonder. "You made these? This is amazing."

"Thank you, so do you know of a place I can go to sell them?"

Twilight smiled. "I know the perfect place, come on, I'll show you." Nova put the gems back in his bag and the two brothers followed Twilight.

They soon arrived at their destination. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, my friend Rarity runs this place, she's a fashion designer, she used gemstones in her designs, so I'm sure she would love to use some of your gems in her work." She then led the two up to the front door and walked in. A little bell sounded to announce the arrival of customers.

"I'll be with you in a moment dear." Came a feminine voice from another room in the back of the store.

Nova and Starburst took the opportunity to look around. They saw ponyquins with dresses on them, a small stage to the side and three mirrors on the other. "Great galaxies, look at all these dresses." Nova commented to himself.

"So, these are clothes you told me about?" Starburst asked in a whisper.

"Well, yes but, they look different from what I recall, must be the fashion style on this planet." Nova whispered back.

The owner finally emerged. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is sheik, unique, and magnifique. Twilight darling, how good of you to come by. What can I do for you?" The owner was a unicorn mare with a white coat, a violet mane and tail styled in curls, and had three white diamonds for a cutie mark.

"Hello Rarity, I brought some new friends by, I'm showing them around town. This is Nova and Starburst." Twilight introduced.

"Hello." Starburst simply greeted.

"It's nice to meet you miss Rarity." Nova said.

"Always a pleasure to make new acquaintances, what can I do for you?" Rarity asked.

Nova began. "I have some gemstones I want to sell, Twilight here says you might be interested in purchasing them."

"Well normally I can find gemstones myself, I don't really have need to have someone selling them to me."

"But these stones are unlike anything you've ever seen Rarity, trust me, you won't regret it." Twilight said.

Rarity then became curious. "Well, all right, let's see what you have." She led Nova over to a counter near the front door and got behind it.

Nova opened his bag and levitated his gemstones out of the bag and presented them to Rarity. She looked over them and levitated four to look at them carefully. "Good heavens, these gemstones are amazing, I've never seen anything like these before." One of the gems Rarity was looking at was a long dark purple gemstone shaped like an octagon, there was a kind of sparkling from the inside of the stone. "This one looks like there are stars in it, this is most intriguing, wherever did you find these?"

"I made them myself, I just used a few enchantments I learned and shaped the gems like how you see them." Nova informed. "That red one I call a red ruby sun, the white one I call a white dwarf star diamond, the green one I call a leaf emerald, and that purple one I call a stardust gem."

"These are absolutely gorgeous, and you say you made them yourself?"

"Yep, so what do you say, are you interested?"

"Am I ever, I'll take the whole lot, I could make such magnificent dresses with these. How does 300 bits sound for all of them?"

Nova was surprised by this. "WHOA…..is that a lot?" Starburst asked.

"Rarity, are you sure you can afford that?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I can, I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't." Rarity answered.

"You got yourself a deal miss Rarity, and thank you very much." Nova said with a smile.

"Your quite welcome, with a talent like yours, you could open up a wonderful business. And I would certainly be more than happy to purchase more of your merchandise once you have more. In fact, I don't suppose you would be able to make a gem look like anything, could you?"

"Sure, no problem, why?"

"Splendid, I could start up a new line of dresses with personalized gemstones with your help, we could make a lot of bits with this. What do you say, care to start a business deal?"

"Wow, this is great big brother, you can already start earning the money here." Starburst said.

"Again, you got yourself a deal miss Rarity, you let your clients know about me and how I can make a gem more personal for them and I'll make it." Nova said.

"Splendid, this is sure to make us a lot of bits, thank you so much for coming Nova, and I look forward to working with you."

"Wow, this is quite the first day in town for you, already you got a deal to make some serious bits. Not a bad first day in Ponyville." Twilight said.

"And where will you be staying dear, I need to know how I can contact you after all." Rarity asked.

"Oh, I have a house just outside of town, near Twilight's library." Nova informed.

"Really, I don't remember there being a house there." Twilight said with curiosity.

"Really, well, it's there heh heh, you know how it is with development right? Houses just seem to crop up overnight." Nova said nervously. "We should probably get going, I'll see you again soon Rarity." Rarity levitated a small brown bag full of bits and levitated it over to Nova, Nova took Rarity's bag of bits and placed them in his saddle bags.

"All right then, I'll see you all later, and welcome to Ponyville." Rarity said as she waved a hoof goodbye.

Once outside, Starburst was jumping for joy. "This is great big brother, we can already start making a living here, does this mean we can call this place home now?"

"I guess so Starburst, we have found a home." Nova said.

"ALL RIGHT! WE HAVE A HOME!" Starburst cheered.

Twilight was smiling big at the display. "Gosh, he's really excited about all this isn't he?"

"You have no idea." Nova said with a smile.

"By the way, I think Sugarcube Corner should be open now if you want to go take a look." Twilight informed.

"Can we go Nova, please please please?" Starburst asked pleadingly.

"All right, we can go check out this bakery." Nova said with a smile.

Twilight led the way to the place and they soon arrived. "Here we are. Come on in, another friend of mine works here." Twilight was the first to walk in.

Nova and starburst walked in and noticed the lights were out. "Twilight, are you sure this place is open the lights are off." Nova asked worriedly.

Suddenly, the lights came on and a large crowd of ponies sprang out and shouted. "**SURPRISE!**"

Nova and starburst both cried out in fear. "AAAHHH!" Starburst quickly took shelter behind his brother while Nova took a defensive stance. "Say back, I'm warning you, you better not hurt my brother!" Nova declared to the group.

"Nova, calm down, it's just a surprise party." Twilight informed.

Nova quickly looked to Twilight with confusion while Starburst continued to shiver in fear with his forelegs over his muzzle. "A WHAT?"

"A surprise party silly, hi there, I'm Pinky Pie and I threw this party just for you cause your new in town and I just love to throw parties for new ponies what's your names?" A pink coated mare with a dark pink puffy mane and tail and three balloons for a cutie mark said as she hopped up and down in front of them.

"Look you, I don't know where you got the idea its ok to scare others like this but I don't appreciate it, you scared my little brother." Nova scolded.

Pinkie stopped hopping up and down and frowned. "Awwe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just thought you might like a big party to celebrate your arrival here." Pinky said.

"How did you even know we were here?" Nova asked.

Pinkie smiled again. "I always know when a new pony is in town."

Nova was now confused. "But how?" he asked again.

Applejack stepped up next to Nova. "Sugar cube, it's best not to question it, trust me." Applejack then noticed Starburst. "Is he gonna be all right?" She asked concerned.

Nova turned to his little brother still cowering. "Starburst, it's ok, you can look now, it was just a misunderstanding."

Starburst slowly lifted a foreleg and peeked out from under and looked at his brother. "Nova, what happened?"

"I don't know, but appearantly, it's some sort of welcoming custom." Nova whispered. "Come on Starburst, its ok, you can get up now." He said a little louder.

Starburst slowly stood up and got next to Nova. "um, hello." He said, still shaken up by the scare.

"Awwe, aren't you a cutie, hi there, I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name." Pinkie said excitedly.

Starburst backed up into nova. "Big brother?" He said with a bit of fear.

Nova just looked down at Starburst, then back up at Pinkie. "I think we've seen enough, we'll be going now." He declared.

Pinkie frowned. "Wait, please don't go, I'm sorry for scaring you, I really didn't mean to, please stay for the party. I threw it just for you to welcome you here."

"I don't know." Nova looked down at Starburst. He spoke a little quietly. "What do you think Starburst?"

Starburst took a good look around, as he saw all the colorful streamers and balloons, his eyes lit up in wonder. "Whoa, Nova, look at all this stuff, what is it?"

Pinkie gave a smile. Nova then spoke. "Starburst, are you sure you want to be here for this…party?"

"Nova, look at this, what's that, hey look at these, these look real tasty." Starburst said as he zipped around the room looking at all the decorations and sweets.

"I guess that answers that question." Nova stated.

Pinkie smiled bigger. "YAY, I promise you'll have a lot of fun."

"Starburst, wait, don't eat that yet!" Nova called as he saw Starburst about to eat a cupcake. He quickly rushed over just in time to snatch it away from him.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that." Starburst complained.

Nova leaned in and whispered to Starburst. "We don't know what this stuff is made of yet, it could have an adverse effect on us, I need to scan this stuff first before we eat it."

"But that apple pie was fine, why wouldn't this stuff be safe to eat too?" Starburst asked in a whisper back.

"Just let me scan these first." Nova then cast his scan spell across the table to check the contents of the sweets. While he did this, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and two other ponies walked up behind them.

"Um, what are you doing?" One of the ponies asked.

Nova turned around and saw the sky blue winged pony with the rainbow mane and the yellow winged pony with the pink mane standing before him, the rainbow one asked the question.

"I'm just making sure that there isn't anything in these that Starburst here isn't allergic to." Nova informed. Starburst also noticed the two other new ponies, he cringed a little and got up against Nova.

Nova looked down at his brother. The pink maned winged pony saw this and cooed. "Awwe, it's ok little one, we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to meet you. I'm Fluttershy, what's your name?"

"I'm Starburst." Starburst introduced himself, still a little shaken up from his scare earlier.

"That's a nice name, it's nice to meet you."

Nova then introduced himself. "I'm Nova, it's nice to meet you too."

"Um, h-hello." Fluttershy said timidly.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, best flyer in all of Equestria." The rainbow pony introduced herself.

"Hello, so what do we do at this…..party?" Nova asked.

"Well DUH, you have fun silly, haven't you ever been to a party before?" Said Pinkie.

"To be honest…no, we haven't."

Pinkie let out a huge gasp. "YOU HAVEN'T, I don't believe it, I've never met a pony that's never been to a party before. Don't worry, I'll show you how to have fun, just stick with me."

Starburst was clinging to Nova's right foreleg at this point as Nova looked down at him. Nova looked back up at Pinkie. "Look….Pinkie was it?" Pinkie nodded. "I think we'll be fine on our own. Thanks anyway."

Pinkie frowned. "What's your problem?" Rainbow asked.

Nova gave a small glare at Rainbow. "In case you hadn't noticed, Pinkie here didn't exactly make a good impression on my little brother here."

Rainbow dash glared back. "She said she was sorry, what more do you want?"

"Nova?" Starburst said, it seemed that Rainbow Dash was starting to scare him now.

"I want my little brother not to be scared." Nova declared.

"All right you two, that's enough, Rainbow, back off, you ain't exactly helpin the situation, yer scarin the poor little guy." Applejack intervened.

"Whatever." Rainbow then walked off.

"Sorry bout her, she can be a bit of a hot head sometimes." Applejack said. She then looked down at Starburst with a smile. "You all right there sugar cube?" She asked softly.

Starburst just looked up at her and nodded. "I'm ok, I guess."

"Why don't ya'll help yerselves to the sweets here and you can join in on the games whenever yer ready." Applejack said to both of them.

"Thanks Applejack, I think we'll do that." Nova answered.

Pinkie then walked up with a small smile. "I'm sorry for scaring you're little brother, I just get so excited when I meet new ponies, can you forgive me?"

"It's really up to Starburst since you scared him the most." Nova said. "Well little brother, what do you say?"

Starburst released his grip on his big brother and stepped forward to Pinkie. "Well, this place is real nice, and you said you set it up just for us?" Pinkie nodded. "Weeeellll…OK!" Starburst said with a big smile. "So what can we do at this…..party that's fun?"

"Oh all kinds of things, I got a bunch of fun games set up we can play, like pin the tail on the pony, bobbing for apples, twister, we even got a piñata set up."

Nova and Starburst looked a little confused. "You know what Pinkie, I think we'll take you up on your offer to show us how to play these games." Nova said.

"You got it new friends." Pinkie then hopped off with Nova and Starburst following.

The others followed as well. Nova turned to Twilight and asked her something. "Say Twilight, how did you know Pinkie had a party set up for us to welcome us here?"

"I didn't, It was really a surprise to me too that it was set up. Just good timing on our part I guess." Twilight said.

The first game they came to was the bobbing for apples tub. "This game is real simple, you just dunk your head in the water and try to pick up an apple with your mouth, like this." Pinkie instructed then demonstrated as she dunked her head in and brought it back up with an apple in her mouth. "Ta daa." She the spit the apple out and back in the tub. "Now you try."

"Can I go first Nova?" Starburst asked.

"Go ahead."

Starburst walked up to the tub and immediately encountered a problem, the tub was too tall for him. "How am I supposed to do this?"

"Hold on, I got a solution." Pinkie announced. She zipped off and came back with a stool. She set it in front of the tub, then picked Starburst up and set him on it. "There ya go, now dunk your head in and get an apple."

Starburst didn't waste any time, he quickly dunked his head in the water and moved about as he tried to grab an apple. After a couple seconds, he pulled out and had an apple in his mouth. "Ook, I id it, I id It!" He cheered with the apple in his mouth. He then spit it out and spoke. "I did it big brother, did you see?"

Nova chuckled. "I saw Starburst."

"Come on Nova, you try."

After Nova's successful attempt at bobbing for apples, they moved on to another game. Pin the tail on the pony, Rainbow Dash was in the middle of her turn when they came to it. Nova noticed she was wearing a blindfold and carrying a fake tail in her teeth, making her way to a picture of a pony. She managed to pin the tail close to the target location. She removed her blindfold and saw how she did, she was a little satisfied with her attempt. She then looked over and saw the two brothers.

She walked over to them. Starburst got closer to Nova upon her approach and looked a little fearful. "Hey." She said softly. "Sorry for how I acted before, I tend to get a little tempermental, we cool?"

Nova looked down at Starburst, then back to Rainbow Dash. "Think you can apologize to Starburst?"

"Sure."

Nova looked back down at Starburst. "Go on Starburst, it's all right."

Starburst looked up at Nova, then back to Dash, he then took a few steps towards Rainbow Dash. "Sorry for scaring you Starburst, I didn't mean to, we cool?" She said with a smile.

Starburst smiled back. "Ok, we're…..cool."

"Come on, I'll show you how to play this game." Rainbow offered to Starburst.

He looked back at Nova. Nova made a motion with his hoof to say 'go on'. Nova happily followed Rainbow Dash to the area.

Nova just sat on his haunches and watched Starburst with a smile. "You really care about him, don't you?" Came Twilight's voice, she was sitting on his right when she asked.

"Of course I do, he's all I got, and I'm all he's got."

Twilight looked at Nova with concern. "What do you mean by that, what about your parents?"

"It's…..not easy to talk about, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."

"I had to be the one to take care of him, we've been on our own for so long and lived a sheltered life, I have to do what I can to keep him safe, but at the same time, I want him to be happy. It can be scary starting a new life, meeting new….ponies."

Twilight became confused by Nova's statement. "How could you live a sheltered life if you traveled around?"

Nova froze for a moment, not sure what to say. "You see…..what I mean is….we just kept contact with others limited and never really settled in a town long enough to get to know others."

"I see." Twilight smiled. "You know, we have a school here you can enroll Starburst in, it would be a good chance for him to meet other ponies his own age and make some friends."

"I don't know Twilight, we just moved here, I don't know if he's ready for that yet, we still need to get settled in. Besides, how do I know this school is any good."

"It's a great school, the little ponies love the teacher, she's real nice."

"Well, I'll have to think about it."

"NOVA, LOOK, I DID IT, I WON!" Starburst cheered.

Nova and Twilight looked over and saw Rainbow Dash holding him up in front of the picture, the tail was right on target.

"When does the school start?" Nova asked.

"In a few weeks." Twilight answered with a smile.


	2. The Ticket Masters

The Ticket Masters

After the party Pinkie threw to welcome Nova and Starburst, Nova borrowed a few books from Twilight to learn more about the world the two aliens found themselves in. Twilight thought it odd Nova wanted to borrow books with common knowledge in them, and Nova thought it strange the information was printed on paper. It was this that made him realize this planet wasn't as technologicaly advanced as he thought.

Nova had gone over the books and learned the basics of the world he and Starburst were on. The country they were in was Called Equestria, and it was ruled by two princesses, Celestia and Luna. He was surprised as well to learn that the princesses controlled the sun and moon. He went over all this information with his little brother so he would know all this as well. They were still in the dark about what the ponies called the marks on their flanks. Nova didn't ask because he didn't want to raise suspicion. The two went over these books in the same day as the party was held on.

The next day came and they decided to explore the town more. They dropped their disguises inside the ship and put them on before heading out. The two brothers left the ship and headed into town. "So, where should we go first Starburst?" Nova asked as they crossed the bridge.

"Why don't we go visit Twilight, she was nice." Starburst suggested.

"That's a good idea, let's go see if she wouldn't mind a friendly visit."

As they approached Twilight's house, they saw her and Spike leaving. "Hey Twilight, hey Spike!" Starburst called out. "Where you two headed?"

"Hey you two, good morning, me and Spike are headed over to Applejack's, she asked us to help her with apple collecting."

"Awwe, we were hoping to visit with you." Starburst complained.

"Why don't you come with us, I'm sure Applejack would like the extra help?" Twilight said.

"That sounds like a good idea, it will give us a chance to get to know you all better." Nova said.

"I want to help." Starburst said cheerfully."

"Great, follow me, I'll lead the way." Twilight said.

The four had finished helping Applejack with the apple collection and were now carrying baskets of apples on their backs, except for Starburst, the baskets were too big for him and the load would be too heavy. Spike was on Twilight's back sitting backwards. "Nope….no….no." Spike said as he looked at each apple he took out and tossed it from Twilight's basket.

Applejack gave her thanks for their help. "Thank ya'll kindly fer helpin me out. I bet Big Macintosh I could get these golden delicious in the barn before lunch time, if I win, he's gonna walk down stirrup street in one of granny's girdles."

"No problem at all Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunch time, all this hard work has made me hungry."

"Spike, what are you doing, would you PLEASE stop tossing those apples. You're wasting good fruit." Nova said to Spike. Nova was picking up the apples Spike was tossing and put them in the basket he was carrying

"Sorry, I'm just looking for a good apple, I worked up an appetite too." Spike said as he threw another apple behind him and hit Twilight on the head. Twilight glared at him as he gave a sheepish smile.

"Puh-lease Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while WE worked." Twilight said.

"Exactly, you four were taking so long I missed snack time."

"Weren't you munching on a gemstone on the way over here?" Starburst asked.

Twilight's stomach then rumbled. "Heh heh heh, guess we'd better get some food."

Spike continued going through the apples. "No….no….no….AHA!" Spike cheered as he pulled out a big red apple and was holing it in front of Twilight.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." Twilight commented. Spike then just shoved the whole thing in his mouth and ate it in one bit. "SPIKE!" Twilight said in frustration.

"What?" Spike asked, clearly unaware of what he did wrong. Spike's cheeks suddenly puffed up and he let out a belch, followed by a green flame that turned into a scroll.

"It's a letter from princess Celestia." Twilight said.

Nova and Starburst looked at Twilight and Spike confusedly, they said nothing though as Spike unrolled it and proceeded to read it out loud. "Hear ye, hear ye, her grand royal highness, princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the grand galloping galla is to be held in the magnificent capitol city of Canterlot on the 21st day of….uh yadda yadda yadda….cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

Twilight and Applejack grew surprised looks. "THE GRAND GALLOPING GALLA!" They cheered together.

Nova and Starburst looked at each other with confusion, then back at the two mares. "The grand galloping what now?" They asked in unison.

Applejack and Twilight started jumping for joy. "THE GRAND GALLOPING GALLA!" They cheered again.

Nova levitated his baskets off and set them next to the fence that lined the dirt road. Spike looked displeased, he even expressed it by sticking one of his claws in his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He then let out another belch and two golden tickets appeared. "Look, two tickets." He cheered.

"Wow, great, I've never been to the gala, have you Spike?" Twilight asked.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way, I don't want anything to do with that girly frilly fru fru nonsense."

"Awe come on Spike, a dance would be nice."

"Nice, it's a heap good more than just nice." Applejack said. "I'd love to go. Laaandsakes, if I had an apple stand set up, I could drum up business for the farm, ponies would be linin up just to get a taste of my tasty viddles. We could raise a lot of money to do a heap o fixin up around here. We could replace the barn's saggy ol roof, Big Mac could replace that saggy ol plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy ol hip. I'd give my right hind leg to go."

Twilight figured she could invite Applejack then. "Well in that case, would you like to-" Her words were then cut off by a shout.

"WHOOOOA!" Rainbow Dash fell right on top of Twilight and Applejack. Nova and Starburst both winced at the sight. Rainbow Dash's crash on them knocked the baskets of apples off of their backs.

"Are we talking about the grand GALLOPING galla?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you said you were too busy to help me pick apples, what were you really doin, spyin?" Applejack asked.

"Nope." Rainbow answered. "I was busy….nappin." The girls then looked up. Nova and Starburst followed their gaze and saw a pillow and a blanket on a branch overhead. "And I just HAPPEN to hear, that you have an extra ticket?" Rainbow asked as she fluttered in front of Twilight upside down.

"Yeah, but-" Twilight was interrupted again.

"YES! This is so awesome, the wonderbolts perform at the gala every year, this could me my chance to show them my stuff. I can see it now, the wonderbolts would be going through their routine and in would fly….Rainbow Dash. I'd draw their attention with my super speed strut, then I'd wow them with my fantastic filly flash. And for my grand finale, the buccaneer blaze. The wonderbolts would insist they incorporate my moves in their routine and welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see Twilight? This could be my one chance to show em' my stuff. You gotta take ME!"

Nova and Starburst were still clueless as to what this grand galloping galla was, and now they are hearing about some performing ponies they know nothing about.

Rainbow was then pulled back from Twilight by the tail by Applejack. "Now hold on one pony pickin minute here." She said, her voice muffled by Rainbow's tail. She then spit it out of her mouth and continued. "I asked fer that ticket first." She said as she glared at Rainbow.

"So, that doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow said as she glared back.

"Oh yeah, well I challenge you to a hoof rassle contest, winner gets the ticket." The two then took sides of a nearby stump, locked hooves and began their hoof wrestle.

Before a winner was decided, Twilight pushed them aside and spoke. "GIRLS, these are MY tickets, I'll decide who gets to go, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket.

Applejack started. "Drummin up business for the farm?"

Rainbow then got in front of Applejack and gave her reason. "A chance to audition for the wonderbolts?"

"Money to fix granny's hip."

"Living the dream."

"Oh my, those are all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" Twilight's stomach then rumbled. Twilight then gave a sheepish laugh. "Hah ha ha, fancy that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach." She said as she started backing away. "So I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you. Ok?" Spike then hopped on Twilight's back and they left for town.

"Ok." Applejack and Rainbow said together. Then glared at each other again and started their hoof wrestle again.

"Twilight, wait up, maybe I can help you figure this out." Nova said as he came up next to Twilight with Starburst next to him.

"Wait, Nova, do you want to go to the galla?" Twilight asked.

"I don't even know what this galla is."

"It's only one of the biggest parties held in canterlot, there's dancing and fine dining and all the rich and sophisticated ponies go, it's a chance to meet princess Celestia."

"I think I'll pass, it doesn't really sound like a lot of fun, besides, who would watch Starburst for me? But I am curious, why would princess Celestia send you tickets to this big party?"

"Oh, well, you see, I'm her personal student, I'm being taught by her personally." Twilight answered.

"I see, well I'm fine with not going, I'll just help you in any way I can to help with your decision making." Nova said.

Twilight smiled at Nova. "Thank you Nova, that's one less pony I have to worry about disappointing."

"So who ya gonna give the ticket to Twilight?" Starburst asked.

"I don't know, but I really can't think straight on an empty stomach. So where should we eat?" Twilight asked.

"Um, Twilight, we're new in town remember, we don't know about what places there are to eat." Nova informed.

"Oh right, sorry." Twilight said. Right as she did, Pinkie came rushing out and knocked every pony to the ground. Nova and Starburst lay next to each other, Spike next to Twilight who had Pinkie on top of her. The force knocked the tickets out of Spikes claws.

"PINKIE, watch where you're going!" Nova scolded.

The two tickets floated down and landed on Pinkie's nose. She opened her eyes and squealed. "AAAHH, BATS, BATS IN MY FACE, HELP!" She cried as she rushed around then stopped and danced on her tippy hooves. "Wait, these aren't." She then noticed it wasn't bats in her face, but the tickets. "Tickets to the grand galloping galla?!"

"It's the most AMAZING wonderful super tremendous spectacular fun party in ALL of Equestria, I've always always ALWAYS wanted to go." Pinkie then broke out in song. "Oh the grand galloping galla is the best place for me, oh the grand galloping galla is the best plave for me, hip hip, hooray, it's the best place for me, for Pinkiiiiieeeee." She then just rambled on about it.

"With decorations and fairy light and streamers and pinwheels and piñatas and pin cushions! With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sasparillas. And I get to play my most favorite of favoritest games of all time of pin the tail on the pony." Pinkie then continued on in song again. "Oh the grand galloping galla is the best place for me, oh the grand galloping galla is the best place for me, cause it's the most suprelyterrific galla in the whole gallaxyyyyyyyy. WEEE!"

Pinkie then started hopping around Twilight. "Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderfulest gift ever." Pinkie then stopped in front of Twilight and was looking her in the eyes.

Twilight backed up a little. "Uh, Actually…" Twilight wasn't sure what to say to Pinkie.

Spike went to pick up the tickets, Nova figured he knew how to break it to Pinkie that Twilight hadn't made up her mind yet. "Pinkie, I'm sorry but…" Before he could finish, Rarity interrupted when she saw Spike holding the tickets.

"*Gasp* Are these what I think they are?" She asked.

Pinkie answered. "Yes, yes, yes, Twilight's taking me to the grand galloping galla in Canterlot."

"The galla, I design dresses for the galla every year." Rarity informed. "But I've never had the opportunity to attend. The society, the sophistication, the glamour. It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet HIM."

"HIM!" Pinkie said, then her face became one of confusion. "Him who?"

Rarity continued. "Him." She started off on a story that sounded like something from a fairy tale. "I would stroll through the galla, and everypony would wonder, 'who is that mysterious mare?' They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. I would cause such a sensation that I would be granted an audience with princess Celestia herself. The princess would be so taken with my style and elegance, that she would introduce me…to HIM, her nephew. The most handsome elegible unicorn in all of Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask me for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say YES!"

Starburst at this point was just expressing his disgust at this sappy story as he stuck his tongue out with one eye closed. Nova chuckled at his display. Rarity failed to notice as she continued on with her fantasy. "We would have a royal wedding befitting a princess, which is what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams. Twilight, I can't believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can….party…and prevent me from meeting my true love, HOW COULD YOU?" Rarity cried.

Twilight was still clueless as to how to break the news to Rarity that she hasn't made a decision yet. Nova tried again. "Rarity, Twilight hasn't…" Once again, Nova was interrupted when Spike let out a call.

"HEY!" Every pony turned and saw a little white rabbit running to Fluttershy with the tickets in its mouth.

He ran up onto Fluttershy's back and held the tickets out in front of her to see. "Oh Angel, these are perfect.".

Twilight finally spoke up. "Uh listen guys, I haven't decided on WHO I'm giving the extra ticket to."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Pinkie and Rarity both cried out.

"Um….excuse me Twilight, I would just like to ask, if it's all right, if you haven't given it to someone else." Fluttershy said.

Rarity interjected. "YOU, you want to go to the grand galloping galla?"

"Oh, no." Angel then just gave her a few quick kicks in her foreleg to get her to speak up. "I mean, yes, well kind of. You see, it's not the grand galloping galla, but the wonderous beautiful private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers there are said to be the most fragrant flowers in all of Equestria. For that night of the galla, and that night alone, will they all be in bloom. And that's just the flora, don't get me started on the fauna. There's tucans and bitterns and loons, oh my. And humming birds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. There's blujays and green jays and red jays, pink jays and pink flamingos."

"Gee fluttershy, it sounds…..wonderful?" Twilight said.

"Wait just a minuite!" Came Rainbow Dash's voice. Every pony looked up and saw her standing on a roof. She then flew down to ground level.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following me?" Twilight asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, maybe…..LOOK, it doesn't matter, I couldn't risk a goody fourshoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody."

"Wait just another minute." Applejack declared as she strolled up.

Nova spoke up. "Applejack, were you following us too?"

"No, I was followin….THIS one, to make sure she didn't try any funny business." Applejack answered as she pointed to Rainbow Dash. "Still tryin ta take my ticket."

"YOUR ticket!" Rainbow cried.

"But Twilight's taking ME." Pinkie said. Then they all started arguing about the ticket.

Twilight cringed and was down on the ground as the others argued. The arguing got so loud now, that Twilight, Nova, and Starburst were covering their ears. Nova saw his little brother trying to drown out the noise. He was getting tired of it too. "ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU JUST STOP!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"And I said oatmeal, are you crazy?" Pinkie said, unaware that every pony had stopped arguing.

Once it was quiet, Twilight got up and looked at Nova. "Thank you Nova."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "You ok Starburst?" He asked as he looked down at his brother.

"Ow, my ears." Starburst complained.

Twilight then addressed the others. "Girls, there no use in arguing."

"But Twilight." Rarity said.

Twilight cut her off before she could continue. "Ah, this is my decision, and I'm going to make it with Nova's help. And I simply can't think straight with all this noise." Twilight's stomach rumbled. "Not to mention hunger, now go on, shoo." The girls all then parted ways. "AND DON'T WORRY, WE'LL FIGURE THIS OUT!" She called out to them. "somehow." She said quietly to herself.

Nova and Starburst came up to her and Nova put a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry Twilight, I'll help you in any way I can to help you make this decision. Together, we CAN solve this problem."

"I'll help too." Starburst cheered.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks you two, I really appreciate this."

The four came to a café for lunch. Spike sitting on one side of the table while Twilight sat on the other. Nova and Starburst sitting next to each other between them.

"Oh Spike, Nova, what am I going to do, all my friends have a good reason to go to the galla. Rarity or Applejack, Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, oh who should go with me?"

The waiter then came up to the table. "Have you made your decision?"

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight called out.

"Uh, Twilight, he just wants your order." Spike informed.

"Oh, I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwhich."

"That sounds good, I'll have that too please." Nova said.

Spike then gave his order. "Do you have any rubys?...No, ok then, I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

"That sounds good, can I have that too?" Starburst asked.

"Very good." Said the waiter, he then took their menus and left.

"What do you think Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I thinks we have to try another resturaunt. I like hay and grass just fine, but would it kill them to server gemstones here?"

"I mean about the galla and the ticket and who I should take."

"Oh, you're still on that?" Spike said, clearly frustrated about the situation.

"Spike, LISTEN!" Twilight declared as she put her hooves on the table and stood up. "How do I choose, and when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies."

"Oh oh, I know, you could….no, that won't work, what if you…..no, oh oh I know, you could…..no, that won't work either." Starburst said, eager to help.

"Having trouble with an idea there Starburst?" Nova asked.

"This IS a hard decision. They're all your friends, and they all deserve to go, but you only have two tickets." Starburst said.

"Thanks for trying anyway Starburst." Twilight said with a smile.

"Your food." Said the waiter as he presented everyone's meal.

Twilight eyed her sandwhich hungrily. "Oh thank you this looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat."

Nova looked in thought as the others ate. "Hmm, six ponies, two tickets, the problem is not enough tickets." Nova said to himself.

"MMM, these hayfries are good." Starburst said as he ate.

"I know right?" Spike agreed.

"Twilight, what if you…." Nova started but was interrupted when a group of ponies rushed past them and into the resturaunt.

The waiter, who held the door for them, looked at the group curiously. "Madame, are you going to eat your food in the rain?"

"It's not raining." Twilight said, then took a good look around and noticed that it was raining, just not over her and her friends.

"What's going on here?" Nova asked as he, Twilight, and Starburst looked up to see a whole in the clouds.

Rainbow Dash poked her head out of the hole and looked down at them. "Hi there best friends forever I ever ever had, enjoying the sunny weather?" She asked.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean, I just saw the two most smartest cleverest most GENEROUS ponies about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds so they could dine in peace. That's all."

"Yeah right, your just doing this to get the ticket, aren't you?" Starburst asked.

"Who? Me? oh no no no, of course not."

"Uh huh." Nova said, unconvinced.

"Seariously, I'd do it for any pony." Rainbow said.

"Then why don't you do it for them?" Nova asked as he waved a hoof at the other ponies running around to get to shelter from the storm.

Rainbow then laughed nervously. "Rainbow, I'm not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you closed up that cloud right now." Twilight said.

"Uh, fine." Rainbow then proceeded to close up the cloud.

"That's better." Twilight said smugly. She then levitated her sandwhich in front of her, ready to eat.

"Uh Twilight, I don't think that was…" Nova said, but was again interrupted when the rain started falling on them, making Twilight's sandwhich all soggy before she could get a bite. Her mane also became drenched, as well as Nova's. Spike just sat there and giggled at the sight with Starburst.

Rarity then came walking up in a purple raincoat with an umbrella on her back. "Twilight, Nova, it's raining." She informed.

"No, really." Twilight said with sarcasm.

"I hadn't noticed." Nova said with equal sarcasm.

"Come inside with me before you catch a cold." Rarity said before grabbing the two and dragged them to her boutique.

Once there, Twilight shook herself dry, Nova found a towel and first dried off Starburst before he dried himself off. "There you go, better?" He asked Starburst.

"Yep, thanks Nova." Starburst said cheerfully.

"Oops, heh heh, sorry." Twilight said when she realized she shook the water on her over onto Rarity who was now soaked.

"Oh, That's quite all right, after all, we are…..the best of friends are we not?" Rarity said as she snuggled up to Twilight. She then looked over at Nova. "And you know what the best of friends do."

Nova was growing nervous at Rarity's words. "Uh…"

"MAKEOVERS!" Rarity Cheered. She then brought over a dresser blind over in front of her and Twilight. A lot of noises was heard as she was getting Twilight prettied up, while Twilight complained the whole time. "Rarity…..OW…..what are you….HEY….that's…too tight."

The blind moved aside and revealed Twilight wearing a very fancy looking saddle. "There, oh you simply look darling."

Twilight looked herself over and smiled. "Uuuuhh yeah, it is kinda pretty isn't it. What do you think Nova."

"It does look nice on you."

Rarity then turned her attention to Nova. "And I have a wonderful handsome suit for the stallion."

Nova grew a little fearful. "Uh oh." Rarity then moved the blind in front of Nova and began her work. "HEY….Watch it….that…ow….what are you…..WHOA!"

Rarity moved the blind for all to see Nova. "There, oh don't you look absolutely handsome." Rarity cooed.

Nova was wearing a simple black suit with a black bowtie and a gold chain hanging out of the chest pocket. "Whoa, great galaxies, this is nice." Nova complimented.

"Great galaxies?" Twilight asked as she and Rarity looked at Nova in confusion.

Nova noticed this and grew nervous. "Uh, what I mean is…this is very nice rarity, thank you."

"Oh your quite welcome dear." Rarity then turned her gaze on Spike and Starburst. "And I have dandy little outfits for the dashing young gents." Starburst and Spike both gained worried looks. Rarity then began her work. Afterwards, once she was finished, Spike was now wearing a blue suit with a blond wig and buckles on his legs, while Starburst was wearing a sailor looking outfit complete with hat. "There we go, now all you need is a hat." Rarity said to Spike as she placed a blue hat on him.

Spike looked himself over and was not pleased. "Gah, look, I don't want anything to do with this girly galla gunk." Spike removed the outfit. "See you back at the house Twilight." Spike then ran off.

"Ewe." Starburst commented as he looked himself over.

Nova couldn't help but laugh. "Ha ha, nice."

Starburst glared at his brother. "It is not, I look ridiculous." Starburst then started taking it off.

"Awwe, but you look so cute in it." Nova teased.

"Oh, who needs him." Rarity said, referring to Spike. "This is all about you two." Rarity said as she moved a mirror in front of them to admire themselves. "And how fabulous you'll look at the grand galloping galla."

Nova then made a realization. "Wait, what?"

Twilight followed. "The grand…" But before she could finish her though, Rarity interrupted.

"*Gasp* and oh my goodness, what a coincidence, I just happen to have an enseble that matches Twilight's to a tea. We'll be the belles of the ball you two and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention, all eyes would be on us." This thought made Nova freeze up at that thought. "And everyone will finally know that the most glamorous, most talented, most sophisticated pony in Ponyville is Rarity the unicorn." Twilight was now glaring at Rarity. Rarity noticed this and gave a sheepish laugh. "eh he heh, and Twilight and Nova of course."

Nova managed to regain his composure as Twilight spoke. "I know what this is, your just trying to butter us up so we'll give you the extra ticket. Well your just going to have to wait for our decision like everyone else." Twilight then removed the saddle Rarity gave her. Nova removed the suit. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch." She said as she reached the door with Nova and Starburst behind her.

"Did some pony say lunch?" Came Applejackes voice. She suddenly grabbed Nova and Twilight and dragged them outside in front of a large cart full of treats.

"Oh my stars." Nova said as he looked at the cart.

"You've got to be kigging me!" Twilight shared in the surprise.

Applejack started listing off all the sweets in the cart. "I've got apple pie, apple crisp, apple dumblings, caramel apples, apple tarts, aaaaaand…apple brown betty. The desert, not my auntie. What do ya say there, best friends?" Applejack finished as she held a plate with an apple sweet on it on her head in front of Twilight and Nova. Twilight was about to refuse, but her stomach growled. As did Nova's. "Is that a yes?"

Twilight was getting fed up with this, as was Nova. "NO, NO! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these extra favors aren't making it any easier, in fact, I'm even less sure than I was this morning, UGGHH!" Twilight then ran off.

"You girls aren't exactly being good friends with this!" Nova called as he and Starburst ran after Twilight. "Great galaxies, that cart reminded me how hungry I was." He said to himself.

"So, that's a maybe?" Applejack said, really to herself.

"Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors could be so aggravating." Twilight commented.

"Tell me about it, this is ridiculous." Nova said.

"Yeah, they aren't being very good friends, they seem to just be acting greedy to me." Starburst commented.

"Look Twilight, I think I know how to solve this problem." Nova said as Twilight opened the door with her magic. But, again, before Nova could share his idea, a light humming was heard coming from inside. The three walked in and saw animals and Fluttershy going around the library cleaning everything.

"For the love of the cosmos." Nova said, but tried to keep it low.

"Fluttershy, not you too." Twilight whined.

Fluttershy then saw the three. "Oh, hello Twilight, Nova, Starburst. I hope you don't mind Twilight, but me and my animal friends are doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's summer." Twilight deadpanned.

"Oh, well, better late then never right? It was Angel's idea." Flutershy then looked over to angel who was tossing a salad and gave a happy wave hello.

"You aren't doing this for the ticket, are you?" Nova asked.

"Of course she is, why else would she?" Starburst commented.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because your my very best friend. Right angel?" Fluttershy asked. Angel just gave her a glare. "Oh, yes, we are just doing it for the ticket."

"At least she's being honest about it." Nova commented.

Angel then ran up to Twilight and Nova with the salad and presented it to them with a smile. Nova and Twilight's stomach rumbled. "NO NO NO!" Twilight cried.

"Fluttershy, you aren't exactly making things any easier for us with this….FAVOR. We would appreciate it if you would just leave now." Nova said, he then went to the door for Twilight and opened it to let Fluttershy out. Once he did, a call rang out.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie grabbed Nova and Twilight and a group of ponies started tossing them up in the air while Pinkie sang. "Twilight and Nova are my bestest friends whoopee, whoopee."

"Pinkie." Twilight said.

Pinkie continued. "The cutest smartest bestest ponies, ponies."

"Pinkie." Nova said this time. Both still being tossed up by ponies.

Pinkie continued. "I bet if I throw a super fun party, party."

"Pinkie." Twilight said again.

"Then they'll give the extra ticket to the galla to meeeeee."

"PINKIE!" Nova and Twilight shouted together. This got every ponies attention as they stopped tossing the two and they fell to the ground.

"Nova!" Starburst called out as he rushed over to his brother in worry. "Nova, are you okay?"

Nova stood up and helped Twilight up as well. "I'm fine Starburst, you okay Twilight?"

"I'm fine, but this is getting ridiculous." Twilight answered.

Pinkie then spoke up. "You wanted something Twilight, Nova?" She said with a smile.

"At least the other ponies TRIED to be subtle about the ticket." Twilight said, very annoyed.

"Wait, what ticket, what galla?" one of the ponies from the crowd asked.

Pinkie answered. "Oh, didn't you hear, Twilight has an extra ticket to the grand galloping galla."

"PINKIE!" Nova scolded. Too late now, the damage has been done.

"THE GRAND GALLOPING GALLA!" The crowd cheered out.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your mane." One pony said.

"I'll wash your dishes." Another said. Spike then came out and the four started to trot away but was stopped by another pony.

"Do you need any help with your gardening."

"I have a cart full of extra carrots."

"Nova." Starburst said worriedly as he backed up to his brother.

"What are we gonna do." Spike asked.

"One thought comes to mind." Nova said as he scooped up Starburst and placed him on his back.

"And that would be?" Twilight asked.

"RUUUUUN!" Nova shouted, and they took off with the crowd of ponies hot on their tail.

Twilight, Nova, Starburst, and Spike ran through town, doing everything they could to lose the ponies chasing them. They tried disguising themselves in a window at a shop, then a couple with a carriage, while Spike and Starburst rode in it dressed like babies. They even tried hanging from under a bridge. Eventually, the crowd had them cornered. "Nova, what are we gonna do?" Starburst asked with fear.

Nova did the only thing he could think of at the time. He focused his magic in his disguised horn and the four disappeared in a yellow flash. They all reappeared in Twilight's library. "Warn me next time you're gonna do that." Spike said as he wobbled.

"Sorry Spike, but we had to get out of there." Nova informed.

"Quick, lock the doors and turn off the lights." Twilight said. Twilight and Spike began rushing through the house to do so.

"Nova, your antennae." Starburst said worriedly.

Nova looked and saw his antennae were no longer disguised. In a panic, he quickly tried to hide them with his foreleg. Thankfully, Twilight and Spike didn't notice. Once they went upstairs, Nova lowered his foreleg and managed to disguise his antennae as a horn again. "That was close, guess I need to be more careful with my magic while disguised."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Twilight screamed from upstairs.

"TWILIGHT!" Nova called out. The brothers then rushed up to Twilight's room and saw her cringing on the floor with the other five ponies looking at her.

"I can't decide, I just can't decide, I know it's important to all of you, and your all my friends, but I don't want to disappoint you, but doing me favors and giving me gifts won't make a difference. I can't decide, I just can't." Twilight dropped to the ground and covered her head with her hooves.

Applejack walked up to her and put a hoof on her head. "Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. And if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

Twilight looked up at Applejack with a smile. Fluttershy then fluttered over. "Me too, I feel aweful that I made you feel so aweful."

"And me too, it's no fun upsetting your friends." Pinkie said.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to force you like I did." Said Rarity.

"YES, that means the ticket is mine." Rainbow cheered. "I got the ticket, I got the ticket." The other ponies then glared at her. "Uh, you know what, I haven't perfected my moves for the wonderbolts yet, I don't need that ticket anyway."

"We were all so gung ho about going to the galla, we didn't see how un-gung ho we were making you." Applejack said.

"What about you Nova, don't you want to go?" Pinkie asked.

"Like I said, I'm not sure I want to go, besides, I can't leave my little brother on his own." Nova stated.

"Hey, I can take care of myself, I'm a big…..pony…now after all." Starburst said.

"Not yet you're not, you still got a ways to go. Now Twilight, as I was TRYING to say before, I think I have a solution to this problem of yours."

"Really, what?" Twilight asked.

"If this…..I mean, if princess Celestia is as nice as you say she is, then why not just ask her for more tickets so you can take all your friends?"

Twilight thought for a moment, then smiled big. "NOVA, you're a genious. Spike, take a letter please." Spike then rushed to her side with a quill and parchment in claw. "Dear princess Celestia, I learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but if there isn't enough blessing to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel aweful, which is why I must ask that you send six more tickets so I can take all my friends. If you are unable to, I will understand and I will send back the two you sent me. Sincerely, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike then rolled it up and sent the scroll on its way. "That is a great idea, good thinking Nova." Pinkie complimented.

"Wait, six extra tickets?" Nova asked.

"Of course." Twilight answered.

"Hold on, but that means…"

Before Nova could finish his thought, Spike burped out a scroll. "That was fast." Twilight commented.

Spike picked it up and read it out loud. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, why didn't you say so in the first place. Then six tickets emerged. Spike held them out and announced. "Six extra tickets."

"That means we can all go." Fluttershy declared.

"Hold on, that means eight tickets, that's six for each of you, one for Spike, but who is the eighth ticket for?" Nova asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rarity said with a smile.

"It's for you silly." Pinkie cheered.

"But I can't go, I have a little brother to take care of."

"Well shoot, you could leave him with my big brother, Big Macintosh on the night of the galla, I'm sure he wouldn't mind watchin Starburst fer ya." Applejack informed.

Nova wasn't sure about this. "I don't know, I don't even know your brother."

"Oh come on Nova, if he's Applejack's big brother, how bad can he be?" Starburst said.

"Please say you'll come, you're the whole reason we all get to go." Fluttershy said.

"Come on Nova, you deserve it." Rainbow said.

Twilight then chimed in. "Please Nova, it won't be any fun without you."

"Well….I…..uh…..*Sigh* you're not gonna let me say no, are you?" He asked the girls, they all just smiled at him. "Fine, I'll go with you to this…grand galloping galla. But I want all of you close by, I'm not exactly comfortable in a large crowd. Also, I want to meet this big brother of yours Applejack, I want to know who I'll be trusting my little brother with."

"You got a deal partner. Big Mac may be a large fella, but he's a real softy." Applejack informed with a smile.

Twilight and Nova's stomach then rumbled. "Heh heh." Twilight gave a sheepish laugh.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity said. The group then made their way out of the library to a place to eat.

Nova and Starburst walked into their ship. Once safely inside, they dropped their disguises and had their true forms visible. "Boy, what a day, huh big brother?" Starburst asked.

"I'll say, that was weird, I can't believe how excited those ponies were to go to this galla."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you thought?"

"I'm still wary about leaving you with this….Big Macintosh."

"Don't worry Nova, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Sure isn't good enough, what if something happens that causes you to lose your disguise."

"Nova, your worrying too much, this place is great, we've already made some friends here. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, how about this princess finding out what we are and having us imprisoned or something for invading her land. Or forcing us to leave and having to find a new planet to call home, who KNOWS how long that would take, we searched for years in space just to find a planet we could live on, and we come across this one. We have to be careful Starburst, I want you to have a good life here."

"Ok, I'll be careful." Starburst said somberly.

Nova smiled at his little brother and took him in a hug. "Hey, come on, we can make this work, I know it sounds hard, and it is, but if we want to make a life for ourselves, we have to be careful, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?" He then proceeded to tickle Starburst in the gut, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, hah hah, quit it….that…that tickles….ha ha."

"Come on Starburst, let's get some sleep, we got another day tomorrow."

"Ok." The two then went to their room, climbed in to bed, and lay their heads on their pillows. "Nova?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll find my special skill and earn my skill sign like you here?"

Nova smiled at Starburst. "I know you will, you just have to try, being stuck in a ship for years isn't exactly the best place to try and find your special skill. You're sure to find it here and earn your skill sign."

Starburst smiled. "Ok, good night big brother."

"Good night little brother." They closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Ok my readers, as you see, I have changed the title of this story, I thought it better than what I called it before. Hope you like my take on this episode. There's more to come.**


	3. The Stubborn Apple Farmer

**The Stubborn Apple Farmer**

Nova arose first and greeted his little brother. "*YAWN* Good morning Starburst, sleep well?"

"*Yawn* Yep, not a bad night's sleep."

"That's good, you ready to start a new day of our new lives here?"

Starburst got out from under his covers and started jumping on his bed. "You bet Nova, come on, let's go."

"Morning meal first, remember? Gotta get something to eat." The two left the room and went over to the table for breakfast. "Gropple stalks." The panel lit up and long stalks of grey looking leafy objects appeared.

"Gropple stalks, awe." Starburst complained. "Why can't we have snorbler fruit again?"

"Come on Starburst, you need your nutrients. Snorbler fruit is nice, but it doesn't have the important nutrients your body needs."

"Ok." Starburst then unhappily ate up. "It doesn't taste very good though."

"I know, but it's good for you." They finished up their breakfast, dawned their pony disguises, and headed out for the day.

"So where are we going today Nova?" Starburst asked happily, eager to look around more.

"I figure we'd stop by Rarity's place, I want to discuss this arrangement I made with her more."

"But that's boring, can't we do anything fun, like maybe explore the place more, or see what there is to do around here, I saw a place that looks like it had some colorful edible things. I know, what about we go to Sugarcube Corner, we never really got to check it out before, and some of the things there looked good."

Nova smiled at Starburst. "Starburst, you just ate, you can't be hungry again."

"I'm not, I just want something to get rid of the taste of those grapple stalks. PLEASE Nova?"

"Fine, we'll…." Nova was interrupted when the ground began to shake. "What the galaxies?"

"Nova, what's going on, why is everything shaking?" Starburst asked, getting scared.

"STAMPEDE!" Rainbow's voice cried out.

"Stampede, what's that?" Starburst asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good, come on, let's find one of our friends." The two headed in the direction of where Rainbow's voice came from.

"HeEeEyYyY, ThIiSssSs MmMaKkKeEeSsS MmYy VvoOIiiIcCeE SoUnNdDd SiLlLyYyY." Pinkie said as she was bounced by the shaking.

Twilight saw this. "Pinkie, are you crazy, RUN!"

Mayor Mare was trying to get everypony to calm down. "Every pony, please remain calm!"

Rarity then came up to the mayor and spoke rather dramatically. "But Mayor Mare, whatever shall we do."

Nova and Starburst ran up to Twilight. "Twilight, what's going on, why is everything shaking?"

"Nova, Starburst, we have to take cover, there's a herd of cows heading right for town!" Twilight informed.

"LOOK THERE!" Rainbow cried again. The ponies, Mayor Mare, and the two aliens looked out from the edge of town and saw the herd of cattle with Applejack and a little dog running up next to them.

Applejack was attempting to get the cows to turn away from the town. "Come on you little doggies, TURN! Put em up Winona!" Winona, on the other side of the herd, gave a bark back as she jumped up on one of the cows back. Applejack did the same. She started twirling a lasso overhead and tossed it. She managed to get it around the neck of the lead cow, jumped back down, and started pulling on it, this got the lead cow to turn and the others followed.

The cows slowed down to a stop and Applejack got in front of them. "Now what in tarnation was THAT all about?"

"MOO, oh, ahem hm, beggin your pardin Applejack, but MOOriella here, saw one of those nasty snakes." The lead cow said, which got the other cows chattering, but quickly stopped.

"I completely understand, but next time, try ta _steer _clear of Ponyville."

"You betcha Applejack, so long winona." Winona barked back as the cows walked away.

Applejack ran up to a hill and reared up. "YEEHAW!" She then galloped off back to her farm.

"Yeehaw, ride em' cow pony." Pinkie cheered.

Mayor Mare spoke up. "Applejack saved our town. She was just….just."

Pinkie interrupted. "Appletastic."

"That was galactic. She just jumped on that cow and tossed that rope right around another's neck." Starburst cheered. "Come you cow, move it." He mocked as he hopped up on Nova's back. "YAAAAHEY! Did I say that right?"

Nova chuckled. "Easy there Starburst."

"But Applejack was amazing, I wanna learn to do that."

"I'll say she was." Pinkie agreed as she picked up Starburst in her forelegs. She then tossed him up playfully and caught him.

"Heh heh, whee!" Starburst cheered.

She then set Starburst down.

The mayor started again. "We simply must do something to thank her for single hoofedly saving the town."

"I know what we can do." Pinkie cheered.

"What?" Starburst asked.

" THROW A PARTY!"

Starburst smiled big. "OH BOY, I liked that party you threw for me and Nova to welcome us."

"I'm glad you liked it, now you get to enjoy another one, this is going to be for Applejack and to thank her for her help."

Nova came up to Pinkie with a smile. "We'll be sure to be there too." He then turned to locate Rarity. "Rarity, I wanted to talk to you about something if you don't mind."

Later that evening:

Nova and Starburst came back to the ship after the sun had set. Before entering, Nova stopped in his tracks after he took a look at the sky. Starburst didn't notice and already went in. "Whoa, Starburst, come her, take a look."

Starburst came back out. "What is it Nova?"

"Come here, take a look at the sky."

Nova was sitting on his haunches, Starburst came up next to his brother and they both gazed up at the night sky. "Wow, look at that." Starburst commented. It was a mostly clear night with a few clouds lazily drifting along. The moon was out and full.

"It's a lot different looking at them from this point of view then being among them huh?" Nova asked his brother.

"It sure is, It actually looks pretty, and that big white thing is a moon right?"

"Yes Starburst, that's a moon." Nova's voice dropped a little. "It sure is pretty isn't it?"

"And you said that one of the rulers of this place can manipulate them?"

"Yes, but I find that hard to believe, stars are just massive balls of burning gasses light years away. It still looks nice though. Almost reminds me of home." He said with a smile as a single tear ran down his face.

Starburst saw this and looked up to Nova with a frown. "Nova, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Nova looked down at his brother and wiped his face with a foreleg. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little home sick I guess."

"Brother, why won't you tell me what happened to our home, don't I deserve to know too, I know I was too young to remember, but I do sometimes get these flashes in my dreams of others like us screaming and running around, what happened?"

Nova picked Starburst up in a hug. "I'm sorry Starburst, I promise I'll tell you one day, it's just too painful right now, and I'm sorry you've been having nightmares, I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't worry Nova, it's not too bad, I don't have those dreams very often."

Nova looked down at his little brother. "As long as we have each other though, that's all that matters, right?" He asked with a smile.

"that's right, we just need each other…of course, having friends doesn't hurt either, right?"

Nova's smile grew a little. "Hm hm, right Starburst." The two hugged again. "Now come on, let's get inside and have night meal, then off to bed."

"Ok, can we look at the stars some more like this again sometime?"

"Of course Starburst." The two then headed inside for the night.

A week later:

Every pony had the party just about ready to go. Nova and starburst had been helping out as well. They were near town hall with Rarity as she set a red ribbon on a tree. Twilight came up to them. "Is everything ready?"

Rarity answered. "Just about, Nova, do be a dear and hang up that banner, would you?"

"Sure thing Rarity." Nova focused his magic and levitated a large yellow banner with an apple on it. He hung it right on town hall. "There we go, how's that?"

"Perfect, now we're ready."

"Is Applejack ready?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow answered as she flew up. "Actually, I haven't seen her all week."

Pinkie then trotted up. "Not since the stampede."

Nova answered as well. "I haven't seen her either, I wonder where she is."

"She'll be here for sure, Applejack is never late." Rainbow said as she waved a hoof.

A large crowed of ponies had gathered in front of town hall, Nova and Starburst were at the front of the crowd with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Twilight walked onto the stage up to a podium, levitated a stack of cards and tapped them against the podium to straighten them out. She then began her speech. "Welcome every pony, today, we are here to honor a pony who is always willing to help with matters great and small." She moved the top card to the bottom, levitated the next card up and continued. "A ponies contributions to…"

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew up to the stage, knocked Twilight's cards out of her grasp and started speaking. "Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete, this week she's gonna be helping me perfect a new trick I've been working on, and I know that it's going to be SO AWSOME!" She said as she squished her cheeks together and squealed.

"EXACTLY…" Twilight said as she pushed Rainbow away. "And.."

This time, Pinkie suddenly popped up in front of Twilight. "This week, I get to run Sugarcube corner for the first time."

Twilight looked at Pinkie over her shoulder. "What does that have to do with Applejack?"

Pinkie paused for a moment. "Oh, Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. And everything Applejack makes is great, so free samples for everypony!" Pinkie cheered, the crowed followed in her enthusiasm.

Starburst liked the sound of this. "Oh boy, free samples, can we get some too…wait, samples of what?" He asked confused. Nova just chuckled.

Twilight then just pushed Pinkie off the podium. "Ok that's great, now if I could just get through my speech without being inter…."

"Uhm, Twilight?" Fluttershy came shyly up to her.

"Rupted."

"Twilight, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is helping me this week with the annual bunny census where we count up all the new baby bunnys that have been born this season, she's going to help me gather them with her amazing herding skills." Fluttershy then looked to Twilight who was very unhappy.

"Anyone else….anyone?" Fluttershy slunk away. No pony said anything after that. "Well then, as I was trying to say….." Twilight then noticed the mayor standing next to her with a big smile. "UUUGGHHH, never mind!" Twilight just tossed her cards up in the air and walked off.

"Poor Twilight, that wasn't very nice of them to keep interrupting her like that." Nova said.

The mayor then took the podium. "And now, without further ado, it is my great honor to present the prized pony of Ponyville award to our guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity, Ponyville's own….APPLEJACK!"

The ponies all looked to where Applejack was supposed to be standing but she wasn't there. An awkward silence filled the air. "Awkward." Spike commented.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Applejack cried as she made her way through the crowd with baskets of apples on her back. "Sorry I'm late…WHOA…did I get your tail." She made her way up to the stage and was looking very tired. She came up to the podium. "Miss Mayor, thank ya kindly fer this here award thingy. *Yawn* It's so bright and shiny." She commented as she looked at the big gold trophy.

"Is she all right, she doesn't look so good." Starburst observed.

Nova agreed. "I know, it looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep in a long time."

Applejack was looking at her reflection in the trophy. "He he, I sure do look funny. Woo Woo." She started moving her head back and forth. "Woo Woo."

Pinkie then joined in. "Woo Woo."

Twilgith came up to the two. "Ok, well thank you Applejack for saving us all from that scary stampede and being a good friend to every pony."

"*YAWN* I do like helpin the pony folk and all. *YAWN*" She then fell asleep standing up for a few seconds, she quickly woke back up and shook her head. "Uh yeah, thanks." She then grabbed hold of the trophy with her teeth and started dragging it away.

Twilight made an observation. "Is it just me or did Applejack seem.."

Rainbow cut in. "Tired."

Fluttershy. "Dizzy."

Rarity. "Messy." The others just looked at her. "Well, did you see her mane?"

Pinkie then hopped on the stage next to Twilight. "She seemed fine to me. WOO WOO!"

Nova spoke up. "Not to me, there was something definitely wrong with her."

Twilight agreed. "I have to agree, I'm going to go talk to her and see what's going on."

"I'll come with you, I want to know too. Come on Starburst."

"You got it brother."

"Thanks Nova, Starburst." Twilight said with a smile, the three then headed off to Applejack's farm.

They arrived at the farm and found Applejack bucking trees, she was looking very exhausted. She tried to buck a tree but missed. She tried again and ended up knocking over a bucket of apples. "Whoops."

Twilight called out. "Hey Applejack!" She didn't seem to hear.

Nova called out. "Applejack!" She still didn't hear, she started walking away but then fell asleep again standing up.

Starburst then tried. "APPLEJACK, OVERHERE!" Still no response.

Twilight then focused her magic and teleported in front of her. "APPLEJACK!" Twilight called out louder. Nova and Starburst trotted over.

Applejack woke up, shook her head and saw Twilight in front of her. She greeted with a smile. "Howdy Twilight. Howdy Nova, Starburst."

Nova started. "Applejack what is going on? Why are there more buckets around her than the last time we were here?"

"It's apple bucking season."

"Apple what now?" Starburst asked.

Applejack bucked another tree. "It's what the apple family calls harvestin time. It's when we gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell em."

Twilight teleported in front of Applejack again. "But why are you doing it all alone?"

"Cause Big Macintosh hurt himself." She explained as she started walking around again. Nova and Starburst just walked and followed.

"Is he going to be all right?" Nova asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time ta heal."

"So you're doing all this by yourself?" Starburst asked.

"Yep."

Twilight teleported again. "But what about all those relatives I met when I first came to Ponyville, can't they help?"

"They were just here for the apple family reunion, they actually live all over Equestria, and are busy harvestin their own orchards. So I'm on my own." Applejack just kept walking as she explained while Twilight kept teleporting to keep up.

Nova heard enough, he galloped and got in front of Applejack. "Hold on there, let me get this straight, you really expect to take care of this job all on your own?"

"Well, Yeah."

"Applejack, this is too much for one pony to handle."

Applejack glared at Nova. "Is that a challenge?"

"What NO, I'm simply stating a fact."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna prove to ya that I CAN do this. I'm gonna get every last one of these apples out of the trees by the end of apple bucking season all by myself."

Starburst came trotting up to Applejack. "But Applejack ,there's a lot of trees, how are you going to do it all?"

"I just will, that's all."

"Do you…..want some help?" Twilight asked.

"Help, no way no how, I can do this just fine on my own, now if you'll excuse me, I got apples to buck."

Nova raised an eyebrow. "All right, but if you change your mind, I'm more than happy to help. Come on Starburst, let's go." Twilight followed as well.

Starburst looked at Applejack worriedly before leaving with Nova.

The next day:

Nova and Starburst were in their ship, it was around ten in the morning, the two brothers didn't have their disguises on. Nova was busy working with some gems Rarity gave him to work with for a client. "Nova, can we go do something today, I'm bored." Starburst complained.

"I'm sorry Starburst, but I have work to do, Rarity got me a client and I have to focus on making the gem she asked for just right. This is my first real job and I can't mess it up. Why don't you play in the holo deck?"

"It's on the fritz again. It won't load the games I want."

Nova looked from his work station. He had another table set up on the other side of the room. "Again, by the galaxies, this ship has seen better cycles. It's getting more difficult just to keep it running. I'll have to take a look at it later."

"Well, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Nova thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could use a break, come on, let's go into town and get a snack."

Starburst gave a big smile. "YAY!"

The two dawned their pony cover and headed out. "Now where shall we go?" Nova wondered. As they drew closer to the bridge into town, they saw a rainbow streak heading right for the library and for the balcony. They heard a cry.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" *CRASH*. The two quickly rushed over to see if anyone was hurt.

"Twilight, are you ok?" Nova asked.

Twilight's head popped out from over the balcony. "I'm fine, but Rainbow Dash here just crashed into my balcony after Applejack launched her."

"Why would Applejack do that?" Starburst asked.

Rainbow had managed to straighten herself out and flew down to ground level. "She was supposed to be helping me with a trick but it didn't go so well."

"I see." Nova mused. "Are you ok Rainbow Dash?"

"I'll be fine, but I think some pony else needs help."

Twilight teleported down to ground level. "Nova, would you mind coming with me, I think between the two of us, we can talk some sense into her." Twilight asked.

"If you think I could be of any help, sure. You ok with this Starburst?"

"As long as it's something to do, sure."

The three made their way to Applejack's again and found her still bucking apples. She had leaned down to pick one up, but bumped her head on a low branch. Twilight, Nova and Starburst walked up to her, Twilight started. "Applejack, can we talk?"

Applejack shook her ear with a hoof. "Can bees squawk, I don't think so!"

Twilight tried again. "No, can we talk?"

"Twenty stalks, bean or celery?!"

Nova put a hoof to his face, closed his eyes and shook his head. "For the love of the cosmos." He said quietly. "NO, WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" He shouted.

"Ya need ta walk to the zoo, well who's stopping ya?!"

"Why is she shouting?" Starburst asked.

Nova tried again. "WE….NEED…TO…..TALK….TO…YOU!"

"Oh, well why didn't ya say so, whatcha want ta talk about?!"

Twilight began. "Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today!"

"Well that was quite neighborly of her!"

"Yes, except she crashed into my balcony after YOU launched her into the air!"

Applejack then talked normally. "Oh, yeah, I wasn't feelin quite myself this morning."

Nova spoke with sympathy. "Because you're working yourself too hard Applejack, you need help."

Applejack raised an eyebrow at him. "Kelp, I don't need kelp, I don't even like seaweed."

Even Starburst was getting frustrated. "HE SAID YOU NEED HELP!"

"Nothin doin fellas, I'm gonna prove ta you, ta every pony, that I can do this on my own." She then started walking away but bumped her head on another branch. "OW, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go help Pinkie Pie." She then stumbled away.

Twilight commented. "That pony's as stubborn as a mule." A mule then sounded off next to her. "No offense."

The mule just smiled. "None taken." Nova and Starburst were confused at this but said nothing about it.

"Ok then, well I don't know what to do about this, I'm sorry Twilight. Me and Starburst are just gonna head into town and find a place to grab an early lunch." Nova informed.

Twilight just looked at them with a sad face. "Ok, thanks for trying to help anyway." The two then left for town.

After their lunch, Nova and Starburst were now heading back to their ship/home. Their route took them past Sugarcube Corner where there was a large group of ponies gathered around. The two grew curious about this so they stopped and Nova asked a pony from the crowd. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

A pony with yellow crossed eyes answered. "SugarCube corner is giving away free muffin samples."

Starburst lit up at this. "OOH OOH, can we get one big brother, PLEASE?"

Nova looked down at Starburst. "We just had lunch, you can't be hungry again."

"I'm not, but I would like to try this muffin thing. Please Nova."

"*SIGH* fine, we'll get you a muffin. I swear, you got an appetite bigger than a raging snarg beast."

"YAY, thanks Nova." So the two waited in line to get a muffin.

Once they got to the front of the line, they saw it was Pinkie and Applejack handing them out. Nova seemed to grow concerned about this. "Applejack, did you make these?"

"Sure did, go ahead, help yerself."

Nova was hesitant. "I don't know, did you follow the directions to make these?"

"Well course I did." She answered with annoyance. "I'm one of Ponyville's best bakers after all."

Pinkie chimed in. "Don't worry, their delicious, go ahead and have one."

"Think I'll pass, I'm only here cause Starburst wanted to try one." Nova then levitated a muffin off the counter and lowered it to Starburst. "Here ya go Starburst, hope you like it."

"Aren't you gonna try one?" Starburst asked.

"Maybe some other time."

Starburst took hold of it with his own magic and began to eat as they left.

Later that afternoon, Nova was busy again making the personalized gem Rarity asked for for a customer. Starburst came up to him with a groan. "Ooohhh, Nova, I don't feel so good."

Nova stopped his work and looked to his brother. "What's wrong Starburst?"

"My stomach hurts, I don't know why."

"Starburst?" Starburst then lost his balance and fell on his belly. "STARBURST!" Nova said in a panic, he rushed over to Starburst and held him. "Starburst, are you okay, where does it hurt?"

"OOoooohhh, I….I can't move."

"Hold on Starburst, I'll get you to bed." Nova carefully rushed Starburst to bed and gently placed him down. "Just hang in there little brother, I'll make you better."

"Oooohhh, please hurry, I don't like this, my stomach." Starburst whined.

Nova put a hoof to Starburst's forehead. "Sweet supernovas, your burning up, just hold on, I'll get a cooling band." Nova quickly rushed over to the main room of the ship, he went to the side of his work table to the wall, he placed his hoof on a panel and the wall opened sideways. "Come on, where is it, AHA, there you are." Nova picked up a silver metal band from off a shelf that was a half circle. He rushed back into the room and placed it on Starburst's head. He used is magic on the device and a blue light was seen coming from the sides of the device on Starburst's head. "Any better Starburst?"

"A little, but my stomach still hurts."

"Ok, just hang on. I'll be back." Nova went back out to the closet in the main room. "Let's see, scanner, scanner, there it is." He picked up a square flat metal device with a screen and buttons on it. He went back to the room, used his magic to manipulate it, turned it on and began using it to scan Starburst. Nova levitated the device in front of him, the screen depicted Starburst's body as a graph, two intersecting lines went across the graph of Starburst and came to a stop where his stomach was.

The screen displayed 'Hazardous materials detected' in red letters. "Sweet black holes this is bad." Nova said a little louder than he meant to.

"Nova, what is it, am I gonna die?"

"Of course not Starburst, the scan shows you just ingested something that wasn't food or something. You should be fine soon, just stay here and rest, you'll be fine."

"I think it was that muffin I ate."

"I think so too, does your magic still work?"

"No, I'm in too much pain to focus."

"I'm so sorry Starburst, you just take it easy and rest, I'll be right here if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok."

Nova walked out of the room to let his brother rest. He furrowed his brow. "Applejack, this is her fault, making my brother sick, I can't believe how irresponsible a pony could be. I'm going to have a few choice words for her when I see her."

The next day:

The next day came and Nova was almost done with the order he was given. Starburst came out. "Nova?"

Nova dropped his work and looked to his brother. "Hey Starburst, you feeling any better?"

Starburst gave a light nod. "A little bit, at least well enough to walk around."

Nova smiled. "That's good, why don't we head out, I'm sure some fresh air will help, can you put up your disguise?"

"No, I still don't feel well enough to use my magic."

"All right, I can put it on for you." Starburst walked up to Nova, Nova used his magic and put up his brother's pony disguise. Then he did the same for himself. "There we go, now come on, let's head out for a while, there's a certain pony I want to talk to." Nova picked up Starburst gently with his magic and placed him on his back. The two then headed out.

After a bit of a walk through Ponyville, they got close to the other side of town when the ground started shaking. "Nova?" Starburst asked weakly from Nova's back.

"What now?"

"STAMPEDE!" Came Rainbow's cry.

"Again, really?" Nova asked, annoyed. He looked out and saw a whole mess of bunnies heading into town. Nova quickly hid in an alley way to get out of the way of the bunnies and watched them run past. Once clear, Nova stepped out and saw them just eating all the plants in sight.

He saw Fluttershy going about trying to control them and not getting anywhere. "Oh, please stop now, ooh, that's not, oh my, please….stop, come now..oh….let's go home."

Nova saw Twilight walking away with a scowl on her face. Nova quickly caught up with her. "Twilight!"

"Hello Nova." She greeted as nicely as she could with the mood she was in.

"Let me guess, Applejack?"

"Applejack."

"I got something I need to talk to her about too, so I hope you don't mind us tagging along."

"Of course not, but why do you need to talk to her?" Twilight then noticed Starburst on Nova's back. "Is something wrong With Starburst?"

"He's not feeling 100% today, he ate a muffin that didn't agree with him, I figured some fresh air might do him some good."

"Please don't mention muffins around me, it makes me sick all over again." Starburst whined.

Twilight stopped in her tracks and looked at Starburst with sympathy. "Oh my, you poor thing." She came up to Nova's side and stroked Starburst's mane. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Just don't mention muffins around me please."

Twilight gave Starburst a smile. "Ok, you just take it easy."

Starburst gave a weak smile back. "Ok, thanks Twilight."

Nova smiled too. "Thanks Twilight."

Twilight gave Nova a confused look. "For what?"

"For caring."

She smiled again. "You're welcome." They continued on their way to Sweet Apple Acres. "Starburst wasn't the only one who got sick off those mu…those things Applejack made." Twilight stopped herself from saying muffins out of consideration for Starburst. "Every single pony that had one got sick."

"They going to be okay?" Nova asked.

"Like Starburst, they'll be fine after a while."

They arrived at the apple orchard to find applejack tiredly kicking an apple tree. Twilight walked up to her to begin scolding. "All right Applejack, your harvesting has not only caused you problems, but they've over propelled pegasai , practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushel of brand new bouncing baby bunnies."

Nova then came in. "Not to mention made my little brother sick, I can't believe how irresponsible you've been acting. Do you have any idea how much I got worried for my brother when he came to me complaining about his stomach hurting, you're lucky that's all he got, and those other ponies who ate those muffins you made."

"Oooh, please don't mention muffins." Starburst whined.

Nova looked at his little brother on his back. "Oh, sorry Starburst."

"Irresponsible. Now look here…." Applejack started, but Nova cut her off.

"No, YOU look here, you've been causing nothing but trouble all because you are being too STUBORN to accept help when you need it, can't you see that there is just too much work here for you, you need help. After how you've been acting, how is any pony supposed to trust you."

Applejack started looking regretful. "Well I…." Nova cut her off again.

"You were awarded the prized pony of Ponyville award because ponies here considered you dependable and trustworthy, with how you've been acting, I find it VERY hard to believe that's you."

Applejack hung her head. "You…..your right, I have been acting a might foolish, I'm real sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if you let us help you finish harvesting so you can rest and not be killing yourself for the sake of pride."

"All right Nova, you win, I'm real sorry for everythin, is Starburst gonna be ok?"

"Just don't mention….." Nova leaned in to Applejack and whispered in her ear. "Muffins around him."

"ooohhhh." Starburst groaned.

Twilight smiled. "So, does this mean your finally ready to accept help?"

Applejack smiled back. "Yep, and I will really appreciate it too."

Twilight gathered Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rainbow Dash to help with the rest of the harvest. Starburst was resting on a hay bale while Nova and the girls worked. Applejack came out pushing a cart with bottles of apple juice on it. She stopped in front of Starburst. "Hey there sugar cube, how you hodin up?"

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks for asking."

"Listen here darlin, I'm real sorry about what happened with the mu…I mean, them things I helped Pinkie make."

"It's ok, everything turned out all right in the end right?"

Applejack smiled. "You betcha." She then called out to the others. "Why don't ya'll take a break, I got some nice refreshments fer ya." The girls, Spike, and Nova gathered around a table Applejack set the drinks on. Starburst got off and came up to his brother.

"Hey there Starburst, I'm glad to see you feeling better." Nova said to him.

"I'm glad to be _feeling_ better."

Applejack then started a bit of a speech. "I know Ponyville gave me the prized pony award, but the real prize, is havin you six as friends. And I'm sorry it took a caring older brother to make me realize that I was actin a bit stubborn." She said as she looked over to Nova.

"A BITSTUBBORN!" The group called out.

"Ok, a might stubborn. And I'm sorry for it. Now what do ya'll say we get a snack."

"I've got the perfect treat." Spike announced, he held up a tray of muffins with bites in them and a worm sticking out of them.

Pinkie raised a hoof in disgust. "Ewe Spike, I threw those away. Where did you get them?"

"From the trash." He happily answered.

"AAAHHHH, MUFFINS!" Starburst cried when he saw them, then ran off. "AAAAAHHHH KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

"SPIKE!" Nova cried scoldingly. "STARBURST, WAIT, ITS ALL RIGHT!" Nova cried as he chased after his brother.

"Was it something I said?" Spike asked confused.

Later that evening, Twilight wrote a letter to Celestia about a lesson she learned in friendship.

_Dear princess celestia,_

_ Applejack is the best friend a pony could ask for, and she's always there to help anypony. The problem is, when she needs help, she has trouble accepting it. It took my new friend Nova to help Applejack realize that being stubborn is no way to go. While friendship is about giving ourselves to others, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer. Nova was a big part in helping Applejack realize her mistake in being stubborn and I am grateful to him. Your fatithful student, Twilight Sparkle._


	4. Griffon Meets Alien

**Griffon Meets Alien**

Another day dawns for the two aliens from space. Nova and Starburst rose from their beds and headed over to the food maker. "So what's for breakfast this time Nova?" Starburst asked with a smile.

Nova just walked up to the table and spoke to the panel. "Chester nuts and Rubarb fruit."

"Ooh yummy, I like those." Starburst said eagerly.

The panel came to life, but not before flickering a bit with a few buzzing noises. "What the cosmos?" Nova looked at it confusedly. Black round looking fruits appeared with stems, they were shaped like Equestria apples. "Grogan berries, that's not right. What the stars is going on?"

"Nova, what are Grogan berries? I've never heard of those?"

"That's because you didn't need to, they aren't edible, they taste bad, are hard to chew, and are very sticky. Looks like the food synthesizer is on the fritz now."

"So what now?"

Nova levitated the black food up off the table and went to the side. A thick cylinder came up and a disk on the top swung open. "Into the de-constructor these go." He said as he dropped them into the tube. "Looks like we'll have to eat out for breakfast. I'm going to have to try and fix it when we get back. Quasars, and I have a big order from Rarity to take care of too."

"Nova, do you need any help, maybe I could help fix the thing, or help you with work."

Nova smiled at his brother. "Thanks for the offer Starburst, but you don't know how to fix the food synthesizer, and the gem making I do is too difficult for you. Now come on, let's put on our disguises and head out." The two brothers then headed into town to get something to eat.

"Ok…..but, can we not get those…..m-u-f-f-i-n-s?" Starburst spelled out, he then shivered. "oooh, I'm still having nightmares about those things."

Nova chuckled at Starburst, but at the same time felt sorry for him. "Don't worry Starburst, we'll get whatever you want."

An hour and a half later:

Nova and Starburst were now heading back to their ship passing by town hall. The two noticed Pinkie positioning her hooves in front of her face in odd ways and calling out directions to Rainbow Dash as she moved a cloud around overhead. "Over to the left, now just a smidge to the right, now just a little to the leftish while staying rightly."

Out of sheer curiosity, the two went over to her to see what was going on. "Um, Pinkie Pie, what is going on?" Nova asked.

"Oh hey Nova, hi Starburst, you two are just in time to see me and Dash pull a prank."

"What's a prank?" Starburst asked.

Pinkie continued. "Just a sec you two. Ok Rainbow Dash, maybe a few inches to the south." Rainbow was looking very annoyed with Pinkie's direction giving. "Now a few centimeters North. Maybe a little to the…."

"PINKIE PIE!" Rainbow called out of anger.

"Oh, um, perfect, now wait for my signal. Come on you two, over here." Pinkie directed the two brothers to stand to the side of a doorway to the building.

"Pinkie Pie, what is going on?" Nova asked.

"Shhhh, you'll see." Pinkie shushed him.

Nova and Starburst took a peek in the window to see Spike gathering scrolls from shelves, he started walking out with a big stack of them in his claws. Once he walked through the door and outside. Pinkie pointed a hoof at Rainbow. She then kicked the cloud with her hind hoof and caused a bolt of lightning to shoot out.

"YAH!" Spike, Nova and Starburst all cried out. When Spike did, he dropped all his scrolls on the ground.

"Pinkie, what the Ga….I mean, what the hay, what was that for!" Nova asked in anger.

Pinkie didn't answer. She and Rainbow Dash just got close to Spike and watched. He started hiccupping.

Pinkie fell over laughing. "Ha ha ha, oh Rainbow Dash, we scared Spike into getting the hiccups."

"N…Nova…wh-what was that?" Starburst asked as he shook.

"Pinkie!" Nova called out.

"He ha ha, yes Nova ha ha!"

"What the hay was that for?"

"Oh ha ha, we were just playing a prank on Spike."

"Good one *hiccup* Pinkie *hiccup* Pie, you're always *hiccup* pulling a fast one on me." Spike said. They looked at Spike as he picked up a scroll and hiccupped, green flames shot out of his mouth when he did. It set the scroll ablaze and sent it to Celestia.

Pinkie and Rainbow got worried. "Oh my gosh, are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Na *hiccup a, dragons are fire proof."

"Oh….good." Pinkie said, then Rainbow and Pinkie started laughing again.

Spike managed to gather a large stack of scrolls in his claws. He then hiccupped again and sent the scrolls away. "I just wish the same thing could be said for scrolls."

Nova started scolding. "Pinkie, that little PRANK of yours scared Starburst."

"It did?" She stopped laughing and saw Starburst shaking a little as he hid under Nova. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Rainbow then flew down and landed near them. "Yeah, we only meant to scare Spike, is he going to be ok?" She asked with genuine concern.

Nova looked down at his brother. "Starburst, you gonna be ok?"

Starburst came out from under Nova a little and looked up at him. "Yeah, but what was that loud bang?"

Nova explained. "It was just lighting Starburst, pure electricity discharging from a cloud. Whenever that happens, it makes a loud noise like what we just heard.

"Wow, and you can make that happen anytime Rainbow Dash?" Starburst said with interest.

"Well, yeah, all us pegasai can do that, didn't you know?" Rainbow asked.

Nova answered. "I…never got around to explaining that to him."

Rainbow then spoke to Pinkie. "I never took you for a prankster Pinkie Pie, we should definitely hang out more."

"Really, great we can pull all kinds of pranks. Nova, Starburst, you wanna join us?"

Nova answered. "No thanks, I gotta…"

Pinkie interrupted. "Oh please please please pleeeeeaaaaase, let me make it up to you and Starburst for scaring you, I totally promise it'll be totally fun."

Nova could tell she wasn't going to let up. Rainbow encouraged as well. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"*Sight* fine, we'll pull some of these….pranks….with you."

Pinkie cheered. "YAY!"

"Are we really going to get to have some fun today Nova?" Starburst asked.

"You be Starburst, trust me, you two are gonna have a great time." Pinkie answered.

After a stop at a joke shop, Pinkie and Rainbow were happily hopping out of the store with baskets full of stuff for pulling pranks, Nova and Starburst were trotting up behind them.

"So how does this work again?" Nova asked.

Rainbow explained. "Simple, we put sneezing powder in the flowers, we ring the doorbelle, then we hide in the bushes, once Rarity comes out, she'll sniff the flowers and start sneezing, it'll be great."

"Seems kinda mean to me." Starburst said.

Pinkie smiled at him. "Awe don't worry, it's all in good fun, trust us."

Pinkie placed a bouquet of flowers in front of Rarity's door and Rainbow Dash put the sneezing powder in it. Pinkie then rang the doorbell and the group went to hide behind a nearby bush.

The top half of the door opened and Rarity stuck her head out. She looked around to see if any pony was there, she then noticed the flowers and smiled. She leaned down and gave them a good sniff. She pulled her head back up and her nose was covered in a pink powder which caused her to start sneezing.

Pinkie and Rainbow came out from behind the bush laughing while Pinkie held up the can of powder. Nova and Starburst couldn't help but laugh too. They saw Rarity smile at them as well. They all took off to pull another prank. "Did you see that Nova, she just smiled when she saw us." Starburst said.

Nova responded. "I know, I guess this pranking stuff isn't bad after all."

The four were now up in Twilight's tree. "Ok, Nova, this is where you get to get in on the fun." Pinkie explained.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?"

Dash explained. "You're going to levitate that bottle of ink out to us so we can fill it with this disappearing ink." She held up a bottle of disappearing ink.

"Well, all right." Nova focused his magic, levitated an inkwell inside Twilight's room, floated it through the window and over to them, Pinkie poured the ink into the inkwell and Nova floated it back into position.

The four waited and Twilight soon entered, she started fiddling with potions and wrote something down with the ink. She turned away to look at the potion, then back to the scroll, only to see what she wrote down was gone. She went back and forth from the potion to the scroll until the potion exploded. The four ponies in the tree just laughed. Nova saw Twilight smirking at them through the window. Starburst just waved at her.

Next, the four found themselves at Sweet Apple Acres. This time, Starburst got in on the prank as well, he was helping his brother and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash paint the apples on the trees different colors. Once they finished, they just waited for Applejack to come around. She came walking out of the house and saw the apples. She picked up a few of the multi colored fruit and started tossing them at the four ponies laughing at her.

Nova got worried about this though, but then saw her laughing too after she saw the colors wash off one apple that landed in a barrel full of water.

Later, the four were now at a lake. Rainbow dash was looking through a telescope while Pinkie had a sqeaker in her mouth with a long tube. "This has been a lot of fun actually, I don't think I've ever had this much fun before." Nova commented.

Starburst agreed. "Me neither, this was fun, I especially liked the one we did when we colored all those apples."

"I told you you'd have fun." Pinkie said with the squeaker in her mouth. "So who's over there Rainbow Dash, who we gonna squirt, who we gonna squirt?"

Rainbow Chuckled. "He heh, Fluttershy."

"WHAT!" Pinkie, Nova and Starburst all said together. Pinkie spat out the squirter. "No no no no no, we can't prank her, I mean she's SOOOOO sensitive, it would hurt her feelings."

Nova sighed in relief, he knew Fluttershy was sensitive too. Rainbow reluctantly agreed. "Yeah your right." She pulled her head away from the telescope. The three others saw a black ring around Dash's eye and started snickering. "We need someone who's made of tougher stuff."

Pinkie started. "Oh, heh he, I can think of one pony."

"Oh yeah, who, do I know them?"

"Oh, he heh, you're very close."

Starburst then pointed out. "TCH, Rainbow, you got a little something around your eye there, he he."

Rainbow then went to look at her reflection in the lake and saw the ring, she too started laughing. "He ha, good one Pinkie Pie." She held out her hoof for Pinkie to slap, she went for it but Rainbow pulled it away. She did it again with the same result, then the two shared a laugh. "Why don't you all come by my place tomorrow and we can do this again."

Pinkie smiled. "Sounds good to me, what about you two?"

"Can we Nova, please please please." Starburst asked with saucer sized eyes and a smile.

Nova was helpless before the look. "Starburst, don't give me that look…..Ugh, all right, all right, we'll meet up with you two tomorrow to do this again."

Pinkie and Starburst cheered. "YAY!" Nova rolled his eyes with a smile.

The next day:

Nova and Starburst met up with Pinkie to go to Rainbow Dash's house. Upon seeing Pinkie, the two couldn't contain themselves, she was weaing a pair of green rimmed glasses with black lenses and green swirls on the lenses, a fake arrow on a head band, a big red nose, a fake mustache, and a noise maker in her mouth. She just kept tooting it as they went along. "Pinkie, he he, you look so silly." Starburst commented.

"That's the idea silly." Pinkie said happily. They came upon a large cloud with rainbow waterfalls and columns.

Starburst and Nova were in awe. Starburst was the first to comment. "Wow, Rainbow Dash lives in there? COOL!"

Nova then commented. "Wow, she has quite the place."

Pinkie called out. "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash, it's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to do." Suddenly, an eagle head popped out and looked down at them with one eye. "Oooh." Pinkie said.

"Whoa, what is that?" Starburst asked.

"I have no idea." Nova answered.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash poked her head out from another part of her house further up. "Mornin Pinks, hey fellas." She then flew down to ground level with the new creature. She then started introductions. "Gilda, this is my gal pal Pinkie pie, my friend Nova, and his little brother Starburst."

At this point, Pinkie's stuff had fallen off her head.

The creature greeted. "Hey, what's up?"

Rainbow continued. "Guys, this is my griffon friend Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" Pinkie asked.

Rainbow Explained. "She's half eagle, half lion."

Gilda then flew up to Dash and got her in a playful headlock. "And all awesome. Rawr."

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. HEY, remember the chant?" She asked Gilda.

"Are you kidding, they made us recite that dumb thing every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

Rainbow came up to here. "Sooooo." She raised her eyebrows.

Gilda had a bored expression. "*Sigh* Only for you dash." She said dryly.

The two then began the chant, Dash with enthusiasm, Gilda with none. "Junior speedsters are our life, sky bound soaring and sky bound dives, Junior speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best." They finished with raised foreleg and eagle claws.

"Well, that was…interesting." Nova commented.

"I thought it was pretty stellar." Starburst commented.

Pinkie just started laughing. "He ha ha ha he ha ha, that was great, and it gave me a great idea for a prank." Pinkie slapped her head on the ground and all the silly things she dropped were back on her face. "Gilda, you game?"

"Huh, well I can grove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised we'd get in a flying session this morning." Gilda then flew up into the air.

Rainbow looked to the Pinkie and the brothers with a disappointed look. "Yeah, well, uh, Pinkie Pie, guys, you don't mind do you, Gilda just got here and we got a lot of catching up to do. I'll catch up with you later ok." Rainbow Dash then flew off.

"Yeah, ok, sure, later." Pinkie's face dropped.

Nova came up to her and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Hey, we're still here, what do you say we go do some of that pranking you wanted."

Pinkie gave a sad smile. "Thanks Nova, but it won't be the same without Dash." Pinkie then walked off.

"Poor Pinkie, she was really looking forward to doing this with Dash." Starburst commented.

"I know, but there's something about that griffon I don't like. I can't place my hoof on it, but something tells me she may be trouble. I'm going to keep an eye on her whenever we're around her.

Later that day:

Nova and Starburst were on their way to Rarity's to drop off another order for her. Nova was wearing his saddle bags. Starburst spoke up. "I hope Pinkie's feeling better about not being with Dash."

Nova agreed. "Me too, I hate to see her sad." The two then heard a bouncing sound. "What is that?" They were traveling down a road in an open area, further down, they saw Pinkie Pie jumping up and down on a trampoline. She was jumping so high, she was poking her head through a cloud that Rainbow Dash and Gilda sitting on.

"That looks like fun, I want to try." Starburst then rushed off to Pinkie.

"Starburst, wait up!" Nova called as he ran after him.

As soon as the two reached Pinkie, they saw Gilda and Dash fly off. "Hey." They heard Pinkie say. Pinkie stopped her bouncing and got off. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

Nova started. "Pinkie, what's going on?"

"Oh, be back in a second." Pinkie then rushed off and came back in seconds with a bunch of balloons, she blew them up, tied them to her waist and floated up to where Dash and Gilda were.

"Nova, what is she doing?" Starburst asked.

"I have no idea. But if it has something to do with Gilda, I think we need to stick around."

The two just watched from the ground as Pinkie was talking with the two. They couldn't hear what was being said. After a moment, the two saw Dash and Gilda fly straight up and left a cloud behind, but when one of them cleared, Gilda was still there. The two brothers saw Gilda pop some of Pinkie's balloons.

"Hey, did you see that Nova?"

"I sure did, that griffon just popped Pinkie's balloons. Why would she do that?"

"It sure wasn't very nice."

Pinkie floated down back to the ground. Nova tried to talk to her. "Pinkie, what happened up there, why did Gilda pop your balloons?"

"I don't know, she just said she thought the high altitude was making me dizzy, then she popped them. Be right back." Pinkie then rushed off again and came back with a funny looking contraption.

The two looked at it curiously. Nova was the first to ask. "Um, Pinkie, what is that thing?"

"It's my flying cycle. I'm going to try and talk to them again." Pinkie answered. Her machine was a large candy cane, with bike pedals, handle bars, a flower on the front, and a propeller on top. She started pedaling and flew right up to where Dash and Gilda were, but they were much higher up now.

The two brothers stayed where they were as they watched what was going on. Rainbow Dash then flew off the cloud, Nova kept his eyes on Gilda and Pinkie. He saw Gilda suddenly grab Pinkie's machine by the pole the propeller was on and seemed to be glaring at her as she pointed a claw at her. Gilda then released Pinkie's machine, but then grabbed it by the propeller, causing it to spin out of control and plummet to the ground.

"PINKIE!" Nova cried out. "Starburst, wait here."

"But Nova.." Nova didn't wait, he quickly zapped up his insect wings and took off like a shot, leaving behind his saddle bags. He quickly flew up to the out of control machine and snatched Pinkie out of it. He then quickly came back down and landed softly, then set Pinkie down.

"Pinkie, are you ok?" Nova asked.

"Nova, you just saved me, you can fly?! That is so cool, I didn't know you could fly!"

Nova dismissed his wings. "Yeah, well, it's just a simple flying spell I managed to make up. It doesn't last very long."

"And what's up with your tail?"

Nova's eyes shot open. He spoke with nervousness evident. "My…my tail….wh-what do you mean?" He gave a nervous smile as he tried to hide his tail from view. His tail was no longer under the influence of his disguise spell.

"It seems different." Pinkie looked at him curiously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, ha ha."

Starburst then got an idea. "Hey Pinkie, um, I….want to show you a new trick I picked up." He said as he got Pinkie to turn away from Nova.

"Really, cool. What kind of trick?"

Nova took the opportunity to reinforce the disguise spell, his tail was back to looking like hair.

Starburst stuck out his tongue and touched it to his nose. "TA DA!"

Pinkie clapped her hooves together. "Nice trick." Pinkie then turned back to Nova. When she noticed his tail, she looked confused again. "That's odd, I could have sworn it looked different."

"Maybe you were just seeing things, you know, from being spun around like that on your flying cycle? So anyway, what happened up there, I saw what Gilda did."

"That grump, she told me to buzz off. That Gilda wasn't being very nice."

"I'll say, you could have been seriously hurt there."

Pinkie smiled at Nova. "Thanks for saving me like that."

Nova smiled back. "Anytime."

"Come on, let's talk to Twilight, maybe she can give us an idea on what to do about her."

Nova put his saddle bags back on his back and the two brothers followed Pinkie, they spoke to one another in a whisper with Starburst starting. "That was a close one Nova."

"Too close, I'm just glad you haven't had any close calls."

They soon arrived at Twilight's, after greetings and being let in, Twilight went back to her reading while Pinkie went over the events of the day. Twilight finally commented. "Pinkie Pie, are you sure this friend of Rainbow Dash's is as mean as you say she is?"

"Uh, YEAH, she keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean, actually, I've never met a griffon at all. But if I did, I bet she wouldn't be as mean as Gilda."

"Well, you know what I think Pinkie Pie?"

"What?"

"I think….your jealous."

"JEALOUS?!"

"Green with envy, or in your case, Pink with envy." Spike commented from the stairs he was sitting on while holding a book.

Nova stepped in. "Twilight, you didn't see what we saw, that griffon nearly caused Pinkie to crash into the ground when she grabbed the propellers of her flying cycle, I had to fly up and save her."

"She what?...wait, you FLEW!?" Twilight's eyes widened. "But….how, you don't have wings?"

"It's a simple flying spell I made, it doesn't last long. Look that doesn't matter, Pinkie could've been seriously hurt here, she's lucky I was around."

"But….you flew!"

"Twilight, focus, what are we supposed to do about Gilda?"

"Well, what do you expect to do, she IS Rainbow's friend. Just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump, perhaps it's you Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude."

This set Pinkie off. "Improve MY attitude, but she….but I….she's the one who…GRRR!" Pinkie then just stormed out.

"Twilight, you have to believe me when I say that Gilda may be what Pinkie says, I didn't hear what was said between them, but I saw clear enough that Gilda nearly caused Pinkie to crash. Come on Starburst, let's go after her." The two then went after Pinkie.

The three were now sitting at a table with drinks near the center of town. "Maybe Twilight's right, maybe Gilda isn't a grump, maybe I'm just being a jealous jealousy judgemental pants." Pinkie said sadly.

Nova tried to console her. "Come on Pinkie, don't talk like that, I saw what happened. It wasn't your jealousy that caused your cycle to crash was it?"

Starburst chimed in. "Yeah, it was that mean griffon that did it. Your right about Gilda."

Pinkie was still unsure of herself. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Dash and Gilda were heard laughing as they flew overhead. "Uh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here, just hang out around town and I'll come back for you, ok?" Rainbow said as she and Gilda landed.

"That's cool I guess, I'm gonna go chow down."

"Later." Dash then flew off again. They both failed to notice Pinkie, Nova, and Starburst.

Nova narrowed his eyes. "Gilda." He said quietly.

"That mean griffon, I'd like to show her a thing or two." Starburst said.

"Easy little brother, just ignore her."

The three just watched her in silence. They saw her go around a fruit stand. Granny Smith was approaching it from the other side. She started sniffing some of the produce, Gilda's tail then snaked out in front of Granny's face. She saw it and screamed. "AAAHHH, A rattler, a rattler, head fer the hills!" She slowly walked away.

Gilda popped up from behind the stand and saw the mare running the stand looking at her, she tapped a tomato with her tail. "This stuff ain't fresh dude."

"HEY! That wasn't very nice." Starburst said.

"Poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a prank, how mean." Pinkie stated. She then looked in thought. "No no, I can't misjudge her, it was kind of a funny prank."

Nova disagreed. "Kind of a funny prank, she scared that poor old mare. There is nothing funny about it, that was just plain mean."

They then saw Gilda take an apple with her tail and ate it. Starburst was the first to comment. "HEY, did you see that, she stole that apple."

Pinkie spoke up. "Oh come on, now, I'm sure she'll give it back."

Nova disagreed again. "Pinkie, she ATE IT, how is she supposed to give it back?"

"Well, uh." Pinkie had no answer.

"Um, Nova?" Starburst said.

"What is it?" Nova asked. Starburst pointed a hoof in the direction of a little ways down the road. Pinkie and Nova looked in the direction.

"By the stars no." Nova said to himself. Fluttershy was walking backwards, leading a family of ducks through town, Gilda was heading right for her.

"Ok little ones, this way, this way, momma duck, you're free and clear." Fluttershy said as she led the ducks.

The inevitable happened. Fluttershy bumped into Gilda. "HEY!"

Fluttershy shyly turned around to face her. "Oh, please excuse me."

"I'm walkin here!" Gilda pressed her face to Fluttershy's.

FLuttershy started backing away. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I was just."

Gilda started mocking her. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, why don't you watch where you're going."

Nova narrowed his eyes. "That's it, Starburst, stay here with Pinkie." Nova ran off and placed himself between Fluttershy and Gilda. "Hey, bird brain, back off."

"Well look who it is, what do you want pony boy?"

"I want you to leave Fluttershy alone, she didn't mean to bump into you and she apologized for it, so just let it go and leave."

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't, you gonna make me?"

Fluttershy was cringing behind Nova. "If I have to, I will."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Gilda took in a deep breath. Nova saw what was coming, so he quickly erected a sound proof shield around Fluttershy, she looked at it confusedly. Gilda let out a large roar. Nova kept his stern look as he closed his eyes while Gilda roared. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Nova just looked at her when she was done. "My turn." Nova took in a deep breath of his own.

"Pinkie, you may want to cover your ears." Starburst informed. They both did so.

Nova then let out an even louder roar, louder than Gilda's. **"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** The mere force of it caused Gilda to start slipping backwards as she struggled to stay in place. Thanks to the shield around Fluttershy, she didn't hear any of it. Nova ceased and lowered the shield. Gilda's feathers were now all ruffled. Nova glared at her.

He walked up to her and got in her face, he spoke low and menacingly. "Don't you ever threaten my friends, if you do, I swear by the cosmos it will be the last thing you do, do I make myself clear?"

Gilda gave an audible gulp. She tried to recompose herself as she straightened out her feathers. "Yeah, well…..you….you just better watch yourself, you don't scare me. You're all just a bunch of lame ponies, I'm outta here." Gilda then just flew off.

Nova's hard look softened as he turned to Fluttershy. "You okay fluttershy?" He offered a hoof to help her up.

"Um, I think so, thank you for standing up for me like that, but who was that?"

Nova looked to the side as he said her name. "Gilda, she's a friend of Rainbow Dash."

"Really, but, why would Rainbow Dash be friends with someone like that, she didn't seem very nice."

Starburst came running up to them with Pinkie behind. "Nova, that was stellar how you showed that griffon what for."

"Stellar?" Fluttershy said confusedly.

Nova laughed nervously. "Uh, he he, you know kids, with their new phrases and all. Anyway, I think we need to do something about Gilda, Rainbow Dash needs to know what a jerk she is."

Pinkie then got an idea. "I think I have an idea, we'll throw her a party, a good party is a sure way to change her mood."

Nova didn't agree. "Uh, Pinkie, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Trust me Nova, I got it all figured out."

Later that afternoon:

Pinkie was greeting guests as they came in. "Welcome, welcome, hey there, welcome." As usual, the party was being held at Sugarcube Corner.

Nova and starburst were at the back of the room talking. "Nova, do you really think this party Pinkie is throwing will help?"

"I doubt it, but I don't think we would've been able to talk her out of it. I still say the best way to go would have been to tell Rainbow about what Gilda has been doing."

It was then that Rainbow Dash came storming up to Nova and Starburst, glaring at Nova. "Nova, we need to talk."

Nova looked at her with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Your darn right something is wrong, Gilda told me what you did to her today!"

"What I did to her, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, she told me all about it!"

"Rainbow, what are you talking about, I really have no idea."

Rainbow took a step closer. "She told me about how you just roared at her and threatened her, and how your little brother insulted her."

"WHAT?"

"Did you or did you not do that?"

Starburst was now cringing under his big brother. Nova answered. "Well yeah, I did but Starburst…."

Rainbow interrupted. "SAVE IT, I don't want to hear it, I can't believe you two did that, I thought you were my friends, how could you do that to a friend of mine?"

"Look Dash, it's not what you think….."

"Keep your excuses to yourself, just get out of here, both of you, I never want to see you again."

Nova narrowed his eyes. "Fine….if that's how it is, then you win. Come on Starburst, we're obviously not wanted here." Nova then started walking out with Starburst behind, looking sad.

"But Nova, shouldn't we say something?"

"Like what, you heard her, she doesn't want anything to do with us." He stopped in front of Pinkie. "Well Pinkie, you got that party you wanted to throw for Gilda, I hope you enjoy it."

Pinkie looked at him sympathetically. "Nova, wait, you two can stay."

"No we can't, Rainbow Dash made it perfectly clear she doesn't want us around. I told you a party might not have been a good idea. I'll see you later Pinkie." Nova and Starburst then walked out.

"Nova, what now?"

"What do you mean what now? Dash isn't our friend anymore now all because of that rotten glorb headed freak griffon. She chose to listen to her over me. guess we might as well head back home."

"Nova, Starburst, wait up!" Came Twilight's voice. The two stopped in their tracks and turned to see Twilight running up to them. "Nova, is it true that you did what Rainbow said?"

"Why should I tell you, you didn't believe Pinkie or me when we tried to tell you about Gilda before, you just chose to believe whatever you wanted. Just go on back to the party." Nova and Starburst then continued on. Twilight looked at them solemnly as they left. She then turned and headed back to the party.

Later that evening:

Nova and Starburst were in their ship now with their pony disguises gone. Nova had a few funny looking tools floating around him as he lay on his back under the food synthesizer. He had on a pair of goggles over his eyes. "Lets see here, circuit board checks out, processor seems to be functioning normally." Nova levitated one of the tools to him and took hold of it with his hoof. "Lets see, maybe if I….OW!" A spark came from under the table.

Starburst was nearby watching as his brother worked on the food synthesizer. "Nova, are you ok?"

He came out from under the table to look at his brother. "yeah, I'm ok, stupid thing zoted me though."

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, no problem, it just looks like the voice print recognizer was a little worn out." He then stood up. "Good thing we got a few spare parts I can use." There was a knock at the door. "visitors, wonder who that could be…..wait, VISITORS, great galaxies, we can't let them see the inside! Starburst, quick, put up your disguise." Nova said in a panic.

"Uh right." Starburst did just that, as did Nova.

Nova removed his goggles and placed them on the table, came up to the door and opened it, doing his best to keep any pony from seeing the inside. "Yes, what is…..oh, it's you, what do you want?" Nova's mood dropped when he saw Rainbow Dash standing there with Twilight.

Rainbow started with a sheepish grin. "Hey Nova, he he, uh, I just wanted to come by and….well, apologize." Nova raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too." Twilight said. "Can we come in?"

Nova grew nervous at the request. "Uh, no, you can't, it's a real mess in there, very bad. We can….talk outside. Starburst."

"Coming." Starburst came up to his brother, they closed the door behind them once they were outside.

Rainbow started. "Look, about what happened at the party, I'm real sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. Also, gilda kinda fell for a few pranks I set up and she lost it, she thought Pinkie set them up and started insulting my friends there. It was then I saw what she was really like, then later, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy told me about what happened between you two."

Nova raised an eyebrow at Dash. "Then you know that I did what I did because of how she was acting toward Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy told me how you stood up for her, and I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain that. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked with a smile.

Twilight then began. "And I'm sorry for not listening to you too, I already apologized to Pinkie for it and she forgave me, but I'm hoping to get the same thing from you. I should have listened to you."

Nova smiled. "Well, I don't know, do you promise to listen to me the next time I try to tell you something?"

"Of course. I promise." Rainbow said with a big smile.

"Me too. We're real sorry Nova." Twilight said.

"The next time a friend tries to tell you something, I suggest you hear them out before you make a decision on whether to believe them or not."

Rainbow then looked down at Starburst. "Hey Starburst, I'm sorry to you too, I know now that you didn't insult Gilda like she said you did."

Starburst smiled up at her. "That's ok, I forgive you too."

"Glad to hear it squirt."

Twilight made an observation. "Nova, why are all the windows on your house blacked out?"

Nova practically froze up. "Uh, well, we just….had them boarded up….on the inside, yeah."

Rainbow asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well…..you see, the morning light is so bright and all for my eyes."

Twilight made a suggestion with a smile. "Then why not get some curtains or blinds?"

"That is a good idea, I will definitely look into it." Nova said with a nervous smile.

"Ok, and maybe sometime we could come inside for a visit."

"…sure, why not, but…but not now."

Starburst agreed. "Yeah, it's a real mess in there, you don't want to see it."

Rainbow then made an offer. "Maybe we could help you clean up?"

"NO!" Nova and Starburst cried out together. Nova then continued. "No, um, what I mean is that, this is our mess and we couldn't possibly trouble you with it, besides, we can handle it."

Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Twilight then spoke. "Well, all right then, if you say so, we'll see you later."

"Bye guys, see ya around." Rainbow said as she started to fly off. Nova and Starburst just stood there with nervous smiles on their faces as they waved goodbye.

Once they were out of sight, Nova and Starburst let out a sigh of relief. "*WHEW*"

Nova spoke up. "I am getting REALLY tired of these close calls."

"Nova, what are we gonna do, they want to come inside."

"I know Starburst, but don't worry, I'll think of something. It won't be easy, but I'm going to have to do some major rewiring for the whole ship."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll have to try and reroute the holo-deck's image generators to transmit throught the whole ship, or possibly reprogram the matter materializer to make what we need to disguise the inside."

"Or we could just redecorate it by buying furniture and stuff." Starburst suggested.

Nova looked at his brother with a straight face, then smiled. "You are too smart for your own good little brother."

Starburst smiled. "I have a good teacher."

"Come on, let's head inside and start figuring out what we can do to make the inside look more like one of the local residences." The two then made their way inside to begin their work.

**AN: And here we have the next chapter/episode, please leave reviews to let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Nova And The Boaster

**Nova And The Boaster**

It took a few days of hard work, a lot of bits, and some technical knowhow, but Nova and Starburst managed to make the inside of their ship look like a house. "Well little brother, we did it. I'd say it looks just like a real home."

"It sure does big brother, not bad."

"Yep, and thanks to my techno know how, if need be, we can make the inside look like the ship again."

"I'd say we deserve a reward for our hard work, wouldn't you say Nova?" Starburst looked up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

Nova just chuckled at him. "He he, yes Starburst, I think that's appropriate, come on, lets head into town and get something nice to eat and some refreshing drinks."

"YAY!" Starburst cheered as he hopped up and down. The two brothers then left their home and headed into town.

As they walked along a path in town, two little unicorns suddenly ran past them with Spike hanging on to one of them, Twilight then ran past as well. "What the stars?" Nova commented.

"What's their hurry?"

"I don't know Starburst, but something is up, come on, let's see what's going on." The two then ran and caught up with Twilight. "Twilight, what's going on, why the rush?"

"Oh, hey Nova, hello Starburst, Snips and Snails says there's a new unicorn in town and every pony seems to be making a big fuss about it."

"Snips and Snails?" Starburst asked confusedly.

"The two little unicorns that ran by you with Spike." Twilight informed.

They soon came to a large crowed of ponies gathered in front of a wooden carriage. Twilight, Starburst, and Nova made their way to the front of the crowd and met up with Spike and her friends. Starburst took this opportunity to introduce himself to the two unicorns. "Hey there, I'm Starburst." He said happily.

"Oh, hey there, you're one of the new ponies in town right? I'm snips, and this is my friend Snails."

"Hello." Snails said.

"Yeah, kinda, me and my brother got here a couple weeks ago."

Before the conversation could continue, the carriage opened up into a stage and a voice rang out as fireworks and sparks shot off. "COME ONE, COME ALL, WITNESS THE AWESOME MAGIC OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRRRRRIXIE!" In a puff of smoke, a unicorn appeared on the stage wearing a blue pointed hat and cape with stars on them. Every pony in the crowd gasped except Twilight and the others. "Watch and be amazed as the great and powerful Trixie performs spectacular magical feats ever witnessed by pony eyes!" She then stood up on her hind legs and spread out her forelegs as more fireworks went off.

"My my my, what boasting." Rarity said.

"I'll say, she just seems like a bragger to me." Nova commented.

Spike then continued. "Come on, no pony is as magical as Twi…." Spikes eyes went wide for a moment once he saw it was Rarity next to him. "Twi…uh…*ahem* oh uh, hey Rarity, I uh…MUSTACHE!" Spike then just bolted off.

"What was that about?" Starburst asked.

Twilight then came up to them. "There's nothing wrong with being talented is there?"

Applejack answered. "Nothin at all, cept when someone goes showin it off like some school filly with fancy new ribbons."

Rarity agreed. "Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than others."

"No argument here, the way I see it, if you go around bragging about what you can do, then you most likely can't do much at all and are just trying to make yourself sound better than you really are." Nova said.

"Well said Nova." Applejack complimented.

Rainbow Dash then cut in. "Yeah, besides, you got me around to be better than the rest of you." Applejack glared at her, Rainbow then changed her tune. "Uh, I mean, magic shmagic, BOO!"

Trixie seemed to hear their conversation. "Well, well, well, it seems we have some _neigh _sayers in the house. Who is so arrogant as to challenge the magical ability of the great and powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they are in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

Starburst whispered to Nova. "Psst, big brother, why don't you show her up, I know you got more magic than her, you could totally beat her."

Nova whispered back. "Forget it Starburst, what if I stress my magic too much and my disguise falls, we'd be exposed."

"Oh, right, never mind then."

"Pffft, just who does she think she is?" Rarity said aloud.

Spike then popped up. "Yeah, since we all know Twilight here is…."

Twilight interrupted him. "Spike, Shhh." Twilight then pushed him away and out of the crowd to speak with him privately.

Nova and Starburst got curious and followed. They just stood there and listened in. Spike started. "What? What's wrong?"

"Did you see the way they reacted to Trixie, I don't want them thinking I'm a show off."

Nova then came in. "Twilight, they would never think that of you, they're your friends."

More fireworks suddenly went off, interrupting the conversation. Rainbow Dash then flew up and got in Trixie's face. "So great and powerful Trixie, what makes you think your so awesome anyway?"

Trixie began. "Why, only Trixie has the magical talent to defeat the dreaded URSA MAJOR!" More fireworks went off, and a glowing outline of a large bear appeared, followed by an outline of Trixie.

"The dreaded what now?" Nova asked.

Trixie continued with her story. "When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had nowhere to turn to, but the great and powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the dreaded ursa major and sent it fleeing back to it's cave in the dreaded Everfree Forest."

Snips and Snails came to the front of the stage. Snips started. "That settles it."

Snails continued. "Trixie truly is the most talented, most magical, the most awesomest unicorn in Ponyville."

Snips came in again. "NO, in all of Equestria."

Spike disagreed. "How do you now, you weren't there, and besides, Twi…." Before Spike could finish, Twilight used her magic to form a zipper and shut Spike's mouth.

Trixie laughed. "Ha ha ha ha ha, it's true my little enthusiastic admirers. Trixie is certainly the best in all of ponyville." She said with a smug smile. No pony said anything as the area was filled with a silence. "Don't believe the great and powerful Trixie, well then, I here-by challenge you Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers, anyone, or is the great and powerful Trixie destined to be the greates equine who ever lived!" Still more fireworks shot off at her announcement.

Starburst was quietly pleading with Nova now. "Come on Nova, you just gotta do something, I can't stand her bragging."

"I'm sorry Starburst, but we can't take the risk of being exposed. If they find out what we really are, we won't be able to stay here, they'll chase us off."

"Hmm, how about…YOU!" Trixie pointed a hoof.

"Uh oh." Nova said quietly. He thought Trixie was pointing right at him. Nova looked around and saw Twilight looking worried as well. Nova began to think he was mistaken at who Trixie was pointing at.

"How about it, is there anything you can do that the great and powerful Trixie can't."

Nova was still not sure if Trixie was talking to him or Twilight. "Well, I um."

"How about it, little hayseed?"

Applejack was glaring at Trixie. "That's it, I can't take no more!" Applejack got up on the stage with Trixie and got out a rope from under her hat.

"You show her AJ!" Spike Cheered.

"Can yer fancy magic do this?" She started twirling a lasso around her legs with her tail, then moved it up to over her head, then to the side and jumped through it a couple times. She then whipped it out and lassoed an apple and brought right to her waiting mouth and ate it in one bit. The ponies cheered for Applejack. "Top that missy." Applejack took a proud stance.

"Oh ye of little talent." Trixie said as she levitated her hat off and revealed her horn. "Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie. She used her magic to manipulate Applejack's rope, one end stated slowly wiggling in front of Applejack's eyes. She was mesmerized by it's movements and failed to notice the other end snake around her legs.

"Applejack, look out!"Starburst tried to warn, but it was too late.

The rope quickly wrapped itself around her legs and tied her up, flipping her on her back, then the end that kept her gaze grabbed an apple and stuffed it in her mouth. Applejack managed to get up and hopped off the stage.

Nova came over to her and undid the rope and took out the apple. "Aj, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks fer the help with the rope there."

"That Trixie, that was a rotten move she pulled." Starburst commented angrily.

Rainbow flew up to Trixie again. "There's no need to go strutten around and showin off like that."

Trixie just looked at her smugly. "Oh?"

"That's my job." Rainbow then shot off and flew right for a nearby windmill and flew around it, causing its blades to spin fast. She shot straight up into the air and burst through a few clouds, leaving holes behind. She struck a pose up in the air and flew back down the same path she did before, as she passed through the clouds, droplets of water followed her. She came to the windmill again and did the same as before with the water right behind her, she came to a sudden stop on the stage and let the water hit her in the back and spray around, this created a rainbow right over her head. "They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing."

The crowd cheered. "When I get through with you, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie the shot a stream of magic at the rainbow. It came to life and started spinning Rainbow around like a tornado.

"WHOOOOAAAHH!"

"HEY, that was uncalled for!" Nova declared.

Once Dash finally stopped spinning, she was lying on the ground. "I…think I'm gonna be sick."

Nova came up to her and helped her up.

Trixie then announced to the audience. "Seems like any pony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the great and powerful Trixie." She then made a storm cloud appear and shoot off a bolt of lightning right behind her, scaring her.

"Ok, that was REALLY uncalled for." Nova commented. Nova was glaring at Trixie now.

"That jerk, just who does she think she is, come on Nova, isn't there something you can do that won't cause your disguise to fall to show her up?" Starburst asked quietly.

"Starburst, I can't, we could be exposed."

Starburst gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her, someone with some magic of her own." Spike said as he nudged Twilight.

Rainbow agreed. "Yeah, a unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss."

Applejack also agreed. "A real unicorn to unicorn tussel."

"Uh…" Twilight was about to say something, but then Rarity came in.

"Enough, enough all of you, I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Applejack and Rainbow Dash may act like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace."

Trixie taunted. "Ooh, what's the matter, afraid to get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Oh it….is…ON." Rarity came up on the stage. "You may think your tuff with all your so called powers, but there is more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle." Rarity then used her magic and started manipulating one of the curtains from the stage. "A unicorn needs to have style." The curtain started swirling around her. Rarity was now wearing a beautiful dress with her mane styled up. "A unicorn needs to have grace and beauty."

Trixie lit up her horn.

Spike started. "Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her, she's strong, she beautiful, she's…" His words were cut off from a flash.

Every pony gasped at what happened. Rarity started panicking. "QUICK, I NEED A MIRROR, what did she do to my hair, I know she did something to my hair!"

Twilight tried to assure her. "Nothing."

Then Rainbow Dash. "It's fine."

Then Applejack. "It's gorgeous."

Spike and Starburst said together. "It's green." The girls and Nova glared at them. "What?" they said together again.

Rarity looked up at her mane with tears in her eyes. "Green hair! NOT GREEN HAIR!" She cried as she ran off stage and away. "Such an aweful, aweful color!"

"By the cosmos, I swear I'm tempted to just take the chance and show up that bragging unicorn and teach her not to mess with my friends." Nova said quietly.

Spike started. "Well Twilight, I guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what your made of."

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are, you're better than her."

"I'm not better than anyone."

Trixie then interjected. "HAH, you think you're better than the great and powerful Trixie, well come on then, show Trixie what you got, show us all."

Nova had enough. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" All pony eyes fell on him. "Look here miss I'm so great and powerful, you are nothing but a big blowhard!"

Trixie looked at him disgusted. "Excuse me, and just who are you to say such a thing?"

"My name is Nova, and I can't stay quiet anymore, you are nothing more than a show off jerk."

"How DARE you insult the great and powerful Trixie, if you think you're so tough, then let's see YOU best me. Come on, let's see what you got."

Nova glared at her. "I don't have to prove anything to you, all I need to know is I'm as good with my magic as I need to be. I don't have to prove if I'm better than you or not. The only thing YOU'VE proven is that your good at making others look foolish with your magic, you couldn't duplicate what my friends did, you just turned their tricks against them and acted like a big bully. You are nothing more than a big fat show offy talentless jerk."

"HOW DARE YOU, I DEMAND YOU GET UP HERE AND FACE ME IN A DUEL!"

"No, as I said, I don't have to prove anything, and I'm not about to lower myself to your level of showing off. Come on Starburst, I think we've seen enough."

Starburst proudly followed. "You got it big brother." Starburst then turned his head as he walked and gave Trixie a raspberry.

"GET BACK HERE, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE DEMANDS YOU FACE ME SO I CAN PROVE YOU WRONG!" As Trixie yelled, the crowed started to disperse.

The girls caught up to him. "Wow Nova, I think you beat her without using your magic." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, did you see the look on her face when you called her talentless, ha ha, priceless." Applejack said.

"Wow Nova, you just stood up for us didn't you?" Twilight said.

"Of course I did, you all are my friends. I'm not about to let some bragger make you all look foolish and not get away with it." Nova said with a smile.

"But then, why didn't you just show her up yourself, I'm sure you would have been able to really stick it to her with your magic, Pinkie told us about how you saved her from crashing on her flying cycle when _Gilda_ showed up." Rainbow said Gilda's name with disgust.

Nova started nervously. "I….well….I never performed in front of a crowd before, I….could have gotten stage fright. Besides, I believe I just demonstrated that there is more than one way to stand up for your friends than trying to show a bragger up."

"I'll say." Spike agreed.

"Still, I would have liked to see how you or Twilight could show up that Trixie." Rainbow commented.

Twilight grew curious about this. "You….would?"

Applejack answered. "Well sure, we all know you got a lot o talent in ya."

"And…you don't mind?"

"Of course not." Rainbow said. "your our friend, we don't care how much talent you have."

Nova then started. "Twilight, I'm getting the feeling here that you were afraid to show a part of yourself here. What's going on?"

Twilight began to explain. "Well, when you all were saying all those things about Trixie, I thought that if you knew how good with magic I was, you wouldn't like me."

Nova started. "Twilight, having great abilities isn't going to chase away friends, it's how you act that can make or break friendship."

"Really, so you all don't care how good with magic I am?"

They all answered together. "Nope."

Twilight smiled. "Hm, thanks girls, and thank you Nova, I think you just helped me learn a valuable lesson in friendship."

"Yeah, and thanks fer standin up to Trixie like that fer us too." Applejack thanked.

Nova responded with a smile. "Your welcome."

Later that evening:

Nova and Starburst were now getting ready for bed. Nova let out a yawn. "*Yawn* good night Starburst, sleep well."

"Good night Nova." But before they even got a chance to lay their heads down, their whole ship was suddenly shaken with a loud booming.

"What the quasars was that?!" Nova asked as he sat up. Another shake occurred.

"Nova, what's going on?" Starburst asked with fear.

Nova hopped out of bed as another shake occurred. "Ok, what in the name of the cosmos is going on here? Starburst, come on, we need to check this out."

Starburst answered with nervousness. "Um…ok." He then got out of bed and the two headed outside. As soon as they did, they saw a giant bear looking like it was made out of stars.

Nova was stunned. "Great galaxies…..what is that thing?"

Starburst was shaking with fear as he looked at it. "Nova, wh-what is that, why is it attacking the town?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Starburst, you stay here and wait inside the ship."

Starburst looked at him worriedly. "But Nova, we…we've never been apart before, can't I go with you, I promise to do whatever you say."

"Starburst, this is dangerous, I'm not about to take you into a dangerous situation. I know this may be hard, but I have to try and do something to help, now just stay here, I promise I'll come back. Don't let anyone else inside, understand."

Starburst gave a weak nod. "Ok, I'll stay here, but please hurry back."

Nova gave a nod and a smile. He then rushed into town. "Mighty cosmos, grant me strength." Nova said to himself as he ran.

He rushed around town trying to get to the thing to do who knows what to try and get the bear thing gone. He managed to catch up to it just in time to see it had Trixie and the two little unicorns from earlier today cornered. It gave a roar after Trixie tried to shock it with a lightning bolt on it's but.

It reared up and was about to slam it's paws on them, but Nova quickly rushed over and put up a barrier in front of him. Trixie had her eyes closed when she saw the thing rear up. The bear came down and slammed against Nova's shield, he grunted when it did. He looked at Trixie with one eye as she was now staring at him. "Wh-what are you waiting for, get those two out of here now!"

Trixie narrowed her eyes at him. "I-I don't need your help,Trixie was doing just fine on her own."

The bear slammed down again, causing Nova to grunt again. "Yeah, I could tell, this is no time for stubborn pride, now get those two out of here or you're all bear chow!"

Snips started with fear. "Uh, miss Trixie, maybe we should…."

Trixie cut him off. "FINE, but don't think I've forgotten what you said." She then led the two away as Nova did his best to hold it off.

The bear slammed down again and caused Nova's shield to break. He fell to the ground in exhaustion, because of his struggling, his disguise fell and his whole form was visible.

The bear loomed over Nova, it lowered its head and snarled. It opened its mouth to roar but stopped when a soft melody started floating in the air. The bear raised its head and started looking sleepy. Nova just looked on in confusion from the ground. He was unable to move from exhaustion.

He couldn't even put his disguise back up. "NOVA!" Starburst's voice cried out.

Nova looked behind the bear and saw Starburst standing there. "Starburst, what are you doing here!?" He called.

Starburst rushed over to his brother. "Brother, your disguise, you have to get it up."

"I can't, I'm too weak from keeping that bear thing from squashing me." The bear wobbled and started to fall, it was going to fall right on them. They winced and waited for the thing to fall on them, but it never came. They looked to see its form surrounded by a purple aura.

Starburst took the opportunity to think fast. "I know, I can put your disguise on."

"No Starburst, that won't work, if you try, you'll lose your disguise."

"Well….maybe we could…." Starburst looked around as the bear stated floating away. "I know, come on, we'll hide behind those boxes." Starburst pointed out a pile of boxes stacked up nearby. Nova slowly stood up on all fours and made his way to the pile of boxes. Starburst trying to push him along to hurry him. "Come on Nova, hurry." The two finally got behind the boxes and waited there.

They heard cheering and peeked out to see what was going on. They saw Twilight looking exhausted as the ponies cheered for her. They then heard Rainbow speak up. "Oh man, that was awesome Twilight."

Applejack agreed. "I'll say, you sure showed that ursa major what fer. We knew you had ability, but not that much."

"Thanks girls, I'm glad you don't mind my magic." Twilight said.

"Well of course not dear, why would we?" Rarity asked.

Applejack continued. "yer magic is a part of who ya are, and we like who ya are."

"Wow Twilight, that was amazing, how did you know what to do with that ursa major?"

Twilight answered. "That's what I was doing when you came looking for me, I was so compelled by Trixie's bragging, I decided to do a little research on them."

"So it IS possible to defeat a rampaging ursa major all by yourself?" Spike asked.

"That wasn't an ursa major, that was a baby, an ursa _minor_."

"That was just a _baby_?" Trixie asked surprised.

"And it wasn't rampaging, it was just cranky cause someone woke it up." Twilight said as she and the other's glared at Snips and Snails. The two gave nervous smiles as they cringed.

"THOSE two broght that thing to town, I can't BELEIVE it, how dumb do you have to be to lead a dangerous creature like that right to town on purpose?" Nova said quietly.

Spike started to wonder. "Well, if that was an ursa minor, what's an ursa major like."

"You don't want to know." Twilight answered.

"I don't think I want to know either." Starburst said in a whisper.

Trixie then walked up to Twilight. "HUH, you may have stopped the ursa, but you will never have the amazing, show stopping ability of the great and powerful TRIXIE!" She then made a puff of smoke and galloped off.

Rainbow was about to go after her. "Why that little….."

Twilight stopped her. "Just let her go, maybe one day she'll learn her lesson." Twilight caught Snips and Snails as they tried to sneak away. "Now, about you two."

Snips laughed nervously. "Ah he he, we're sorry we brought the ursa to town."

Snails continued. "Yeah, we just wanted to see some awesome magic."

"And we did, the way you defeated that ursa was awesome! And how that other unicorn protected us from it."

The girls grew curious at that. Twilight started. "Other unicorn?"

"Yeah, that green one with the orange and yellow mane." Snails informed.

Applejack then started. "That musta been Nova, where is he? Is he ok?"

Snips answered. "We don't know, he just told Trixie to get us away and we left, last we saw, he was keeping up this big magical shield up to keep the ursa away."

Nova decided now would be the perfect time to see if he could put his pony disguise back on. He focused his magic and managed to get it up.

Rainbow got worried too. "We gotta find him."

Nova and Starburst came out from their hiding spot. "No need girls, I'm right here, I'm ok."

"NOVA!" The girls cheered.

Snips started. "Yeah, that's him, he saved us and Trixie from the ursa."

"Glad ta see yer still in one piece there partner." Applejack said with a smile.

"Thanks." Nova said.

"Now then, as for you two." Twilight said as she looked at Snips and Snails.

They crouched down, Snails spoke. "We deserve whatever punishment you give us."

"For starters, you can clean up this mess." Twilight motioned to Trixie's smashed carriage. "And, what do you think Spike, should I give them number twenty five?" She said slyly.

Spike rubbed his claws together. "Oh yes, number twenty five, and I think I deserve it too."

Snips and Snails looked at each other with confusion. As did Nova and Starburst. Twilight focused her magic and a purple aura appeared on their Spike's, Snips's, and Snails's face. Mustaches appeared on each of their faces. "Sweeeeet!" all three said in unison.

The two brothers weren't sure what to make of that, how was that supposed to be a punishment if they liked it? Nova just shrugged it off. "Well, now that this little mess has been resolved, me and Starburst are going back home now, we'll see you all tomorrow.

"Good night you two." Twilight said with a smile.

Applejack said her goodbye as well. "See ya'll in the morning."

Then Rainbow Dash. "Later dudes."

During their walk back, they had a conversation. Nova started. "I am REALLY getting sick and tired of these close calls."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know Starburst, but I better think of something soon, if not, it may only be a matter of time before our cover is blown."

"Don't worry Nova, you'll think of something, you're the smartest, bestest, best big brother in the universe."

Nova smiled at Starburst. "Thanks Starburst, but don't think I forgot about how you went against my orders for you to stay in the ship."

"Awwwee."


	6. Facing Fluttershy's Fears

**Facing Fluttershy's Fears**

Another day has dawned, Nova and Starburst were out in Ponyville park enjoying the day as other ponies went about having fun or just relaxing. The two were curiosly eyeing something Pinkie recommended they get for when they were at the park. "Nova, any idea what it is?" Starburst asked.

"Pinkie called it a kite….I think." They just looked at it, they managed to assemble it using the directions it came with, but weren't sure where to go from there.

"What does it do?"

"Well, from the design, it looks like it can fly, but I'm not sure how you're supposed to get it up in the air."

"What about the strings attached to it?"

"I think those are to hold onto it." Nova levitated it up in front of him to look at it better. "Hmm, maybe…..aha, maybe if I hold it up and give it a toss into the air, then you have to try and run with it so it catches the wind while holding onto the plastic part at the end."

"You think that will work?"

"I don't see any other way to do it, let's give it a try."

"Ok, if you say so Nova." Starburst picked up the plastic handle for the kite with his magic.

Nova kept the kite in his magic grasp while Starburst got a few paces away. "Ok, when I give the signal, you start running and keep going until the kite starts flying on its own!"

"Got it! Starburst answered.

"Ok, ready…..GO!" Nova called as he tossed the kite up with his magic.

Starburst started running at a good pace. The kite caught the wind and flew up and was now floating on its own power. "We did it Nova!" Starburst yelled to his brother.

"Way to go Starburst, you got it!" Nova cheered as he came up to Starburst.

"Hey, this is kinda neat, I like this Nova. You wanna try?"

"In a little bit Starburst, you enjoy it for now." Nova just stayed by his brothers side as he flew the kite around.

As the two enjoyed their moment, dark clouds started rolling in. the two saw this as they flew the kite, Starburst was the first to say something. "Nova, are those storm clouds?" Starburst asked with worry.

"I don't think so, but we better bring the kite down." Starburst did as he said and managed to roll the kite in.

Starburst was holding the kite in his magic grasp as he looked to his brother. "Should we head back home for shelter?"

Before Nova could answer, they saw Fluttershy running around in a bit of a panic trying to get every ponies attention. "Help….help, there's a horrible cloud of smoke."

"Smoke?" Nova and starburst said together, they went up to Fluttershy to ask her what was going on, Nova started. "Fluttershy, did you say smoke?"

"Oh, yes, there's a horrible cloud of smoke covering Ponyville and….GAH!"

"WHOA!" Fluttershy shrieked and Nova and Starburst jumped when Rainbow Dash zipped in out of nowhere bouncing a ball on her head.

"Don't be such scaredy ponies, it's just me, future Equestria ball bouncing record holder. 226, 227…"

Pinkie then came up and cheered. "This calls for a celebration!"

"No Pinkie Pie, this is no time for a celebration, this is a time for panic, for…." Fluttershy tried to tell her, but Pinkie wasn't listening.

"Ooh, I'm gonna need balloons, one for every pony in Ponyville." Pinkie started hopping off while Fluttershy followed to try and talk to her. Nova and Starburst followed.

"But there's smoke, and where there's smoke there's fire and…"

Pinkie suddenly stopped and Fluttershy ran right into her. "Let's see, 6." Pinkie counted.

Nova decided to intercede. Fluttershy was obviously trying to warn them but no pony was listening. "Pinkie, Rainbow, listen up!"

Rainbow Dash dropped the ball. "Uh, Nova, you made me mess up, now I have to start all over."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, Fluttershy was TRYING to point out that cloud of smoke overhead." Nova said as he pointed to it.

The girls then looked up and saw it. "Whoa, how did we miss that?" Pinkie asked.

Suddenly, Twilight's voice rang out. "LISTEN UP!" This got the other ponies attention in the park. Twilight was standing on the bridge to the park with Spike on her back. "Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria!" The ponies finally looked up and noticed it. Twilight continued. "But not to worry, I just received a letter from princess Celestia that it's not coming from a fire."

The crowd sighed in relief.

"Oh, good." Fluttershy said in relief.

"Whew, that's good." Nova agreed.

"So then, what is it coming from?" Starburst asked out loud to Twilight.

Twilight continued. "It's coming from a dragon."

The ponies then panicked a bit more. "A…a d-d-dragon?" Fluttershy stuttered in fear.

"That's not good." Nova said.

"Nova, what is it?" Starburst asked in fear.

"I remember reading about them in the books I borrowed from Twilight, the adult ones aren't very friendly." Nova trotted up to Twilight with Starburst close behind. Once in front of Twilight, Starburst set the kite down next to him. "So Twilight, what is the princess going to do about this?"

"She asked me and my friends specifically to handle it. We're going to try to convince him to leave."

"Well, good luck with that."

"You're coming too Nova."

"WHAT!?" Nova was surprised by this. Starburst looked up to Nova with worry. "Twilight, I can't go, I don't know anything about dragons, besides, I can't leave my little brother alone. And why do you want me to come anyway?"

Twilight gave a smile as she answered. "Because she asked for you too, you are one of my friends aren't you?"

"Well, yes….but why would Celestia ask me to help with this? And there is still the issue of Starburst, I can't leave him alone, but I'm not about to take him with us to face a dragon."

"Spike can watch him." Spike then hopped down off Twilight's back.

He came up next to them and put a claw on Starburst's back. "Don't worry Nova, I'll take good care of Starburst."

"Nova?" Starburst said worriedly.

Nova looked down at Starburst. He then looked back at Twilight. "Twilight, are you sure Spike can take care of Starburst, their practically the same age."

Twilight answered. "Of course he can, he's actually a little more mature for his age, besides, he is a big help around the library."

"And Celestia asked for each of your friends by name to help with this, me included?"

"Yes, she did. I have been telling her about the lessons I've learned about friendship and I mentioned you a few times, you were the one that taught me a lesson or two in friendship after all. So it's only natural that Celestia would want you and my friends to help me with this."

Nova sighed. "All right, I guess since this is an order from the princess, I don't really have much of a choice. I'll help."

"Thank you Nova, meet me back at my library in one hour with supplies, I'll get the others together as well."

"Ok, come on Starburst."

Starburst picked the kite back up and the two headed for home. All the while with a worried expression on his face.

Back at their home, Nova was packing some food and water for the trip in his saddlebags. Starburst spoke with worry in his voice. "Nova, are you sure about this, I mean….can't I come with you, I promise to behave."

"I'm sorry Starburst, but this could be dangerous, and as I said before, I'm not about to take you with me into a dangerous situation. You'll just have to stay with Spike while I'm gone."

"But….we've never been apart before, I don't want you to go."

Nova stopped his packing and looked at Starburst with sad eyes. He came up and picked up Starburst in a hug. "I know we've never been apart before, but now that we've found a place to call home, there's going to be situations like this where we can't be together all the time. I know this may be hard for hard for you, but this is hard for me too. I don't want to leave you alone either."

Starburst pushed himself away from Nova's chest and looked up at him. "Then just don't go, why should you follow the orders of some princess we don't know all that well?"

"Starburst, the girls could use my help, if I don't go, I wouldn't be a very good friend here, besides, this dragon is a problem for every pony. Now come on, let's head over to Twilight's." Nova set his brother down, placed his saddle bags on his back and the two left for Twilight's.

Once they arrived, they saw The girls lined up, waiting for him. Nova just took his place in line and Starburst got next to him. Twilight started pacing in front of them as she gave a speech. "All right girls, and Nova, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route up the mountain, so we need to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall."

Fluttershy was on the other side of Nova, he heard her shutter. "M-m-mountain?"

"The dragon is in that cave at the very top." Twilight pointed at the mountain the smoke was coming from.

"Looks pretty cold up there." Applejack commented.

Rainbow confirmed. "You bet it is, the higher you go, the chillier it gets."

"Good thing I brought my scarf." Rarity then reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a pink and white scarf and wrapped it around her kneck.

"Ooh, pretty." Pinkie complimented.

Rainbow Dash just snickered. "Oh yeah, that will keep you warm." She said sarcastically.

Nova saw Fluttershy look at the mountain and cringe a little. "Fluttershy, are you okay?" Nova asked with sympathy.

"Um….I'm fine, excuse me." Fluttershy then walked up to Twilight as she was going over a map.

Nova turned to Starburst. "Starburst, I want you to be good for Spike, listen to what he says and behave yourself while I'm gone."

Starburst was looking like he was about to cry. "Nova, do you really have to go?"

Nova smiled at Starburst. He took him in a hug again. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. Just stay here and be good ok?"

A small tear ran down Starburst's cheek. "Ok, please hurry back."

"Count on it." They looked at each other with a sad smile. Nova set Starburst down and went to rejoin the others. He did so just in time to hear Fluttershy say something odd.

"Oh good, I'll stay here and…"

Twilight cut her off. "Wait, you have to come, your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." Twilight put the map back in her saddle bags.

"Oh, I don't think I…."

Twilight cut her off again. "Oh, and don't worry about your animal friends in the meadow, Spikes got it all covered while you're gone."

Spike stood proudly next to Fluttershy with some animals on him. "You can count on me." Suddenly, Angel Bunny got on his head and pounded his foot on Spike's head repeatedly, scaring off the animals. "Hey, come back here!"

This was not very reassuring to Nova. Fluttershy commented. "Oh, I don't know if he's up to the task."

Nova then stepped in to agree. "Twilight, after what I just saw, are you absolutely sure Spike can watch a bunch of animals AND take care of Starburst?"

"Don't worry Nova, Starburst will be fine, I promise." Twilight assured with a smile.

"Ok, I'm trusting your word here, and Spike with the wellbeing of my little brother."

Rainbow then flew up to Twilight. "Are you sure you want to bring Fluttershy along, I mean, that pony is afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down."

"Oh, she's just a little nervous, I'm sure once we get going, she'll be just fine."

Fluttershy suddenly squeaked out "YAH!" Nova, Twilight, and Rainbow turned to see Fluttershy looking at her own shadow in fear, then jump into a bush, only her eyes were seen looking around.

Nova went over to her to check on her. "Fluttershy, are you sure you're ok?"

Fluttershy came out of the bush. "Well, actually, I…"

Twilight's voice called out again. "All right every pony, let's move out!"

The girls then started galloping away in a cloud of dust and picked up Fluttershy, she screamed as she was carried off. Nova started galloping to catch up and called back to Starburst as he did. "Bye Starburst, remember what I said, I'll be back soon!"

Starburst waved his hoof goodbye as he sat on his haunches and called back. "Bye Nova, please be careful!" His face was meloncoly the whole time.

Spike came up to him and placed a claw on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Starburst, he'll be fine, he's a bit stallion."

"I kknow Spike, it's just that….this is the first time we've been apart like this, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Come on, let's go inside and have some ice cream."

Starburst gave a weak smile at this. "Sounds good I guess." Starburst followed Spike into the library.

Back with Nova and the girls, they were now standing at the base of the mountain. A loud rumble sounded as a large puff of smoke joined the rest of the smog in the air. Fluttershy hid behind Applejack. "Whoa, what was that?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight informed. "That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores."

Fluttershy peeked up at the mountain from behind Applejack. "It's so…so….high."

Rainbow flew into Fluttershy's field of vision. "Well it IS a mountain. I'm gonna fly up there and check it out."

Rainbow was about to take off, but Applejack grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back down. "Hold on now, I think we should stick together, safety in numbers and all that."

Rainbow wasn't pleased as she crossed her forelegs and narrowed her eyes. "Oh all right."

The group then started their climb up with Rainbow just flying along with the same displeased look. "I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales, are the jewels they use to build their nest." Rarity commented. "Ooh, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few."

Nova couldn't believe Rarity was thinking of jewels at a time like this. Pinkie decided to joke around. She spoke in her best dragon impression. "Welcome to my cave Rarity, care for a nice jewel, RAWR." This set the others off laughing, except for Nova and Twilight.

Twilight started. "Girls, this is no laughing matter."

Nova came in as well. "She's right you know, in case you forgot, we're supposed to deal with a DRAGON here."

"Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures, what do you think the dragon will be like." After no response was given, the girls looked around to see she wasn't with them. "Fluttershy?"

They looked down to see her hiding in a bush at the base of the mountain. "Hey, what are ya waiting for, a written invitation!" Rainbow called out.

Pinkie got excited about this. "Ooh, I think I have one in my bag." She then reached in and pulled it out, causing an explosion of confetti. It startled rainbow and she just glared at Pinkie.

Fluttershy was looking at the mountain with fear as she shook. "It's so….so…..steep."

Rainbow was looking annoyed at this point. "Well it IS a cliff, you could just, oh I don't know, FLY up here."

Nova could tell Fluttershy was scared about something and Rainbow was being insensitive about it. "Rainbow Dash, do you think you could be a little more sensitive, she's obviously scared about something."

Rainbow Dash just blew him off. "Whatever."

Pinkie tried to encourage her. "Come on, you can do it. Just flap those wings."

Fluttershy came out from behind the bush. "Oh….ok." She closed her eyes and started to fly up. She smiled as she looked up when she accomplished this. But then, the dragon let out another loud snore and a puff of smoke. Fluttershy's confident look turned to one of horror, her wings quickly folded back up and she fell onto he bush.

Rainvow face hoofed and grunted.

Fluttershy struggled to get her wings back out, but they wouldn't budge.

Twilight was starting to seem annoyed too. "Ugh, we don't have time for this." Applejack grabbed Twilight's map out of her saddlebag and looked it over. "What are you doing?"

"I'll need this if'n I'm gonna take her around the mountain another way."

Rainbow grunted in annoyance again. "Uuhhhh, around the mountain, that will take them forever."

Nova figured he could help. "I'll go with them, maybe the two of us can make it a little easier." The two slid back down to Fluttershy.

"Thank ya kindly Nova, appreciate it." The dragon let out another snore and Fluttershy fainted, her legs sticking straight up. "Looks like I'm gonna need it. Don't worry Twi, we'll be there lickity split."

The two looked at Fluttershy as she was fainted. "I can just carry her on my back and you lead the way." Nova levitated Fluttershy's form up and placed her legs so they would be dangling off his sides.

"Ya sure you got her?" Applejack asked.

"No sweat." Applejack started walking and led the way.

"So Nova, how you likin Ponyville so far?"

"It's a nice place, I'm glad we ended up here."

"Where ya from anyway? If'n ya don't mind me askin."

"We're not from anywhere really, we did a lot of traveling, never had a steady place to call home."

"That musta been hard, and it's just been you and yer brother for a long time?"

"Yeah, I've been taking care of him most of his life so far."

"You know, I got a little sister too, bet she and Starburst would get along great, she's about the same age as your brother."

"That's good, I don't know if those other two little unicorns we met would be good friends for Starburst."

"You mean Snips and Snails?"

"Yeah, they don't' seem all that….umm."

"Bright?"

"Yeah, I don't mean to sound rude."

"I understand, how ya holdin up there partner?"

"I'm doing fine, Fluttershy isn't as heavy as I thought she'd be." The two continued on with casual conversation as they walked.

After about an hour or two, they finally made it to where the others were waiting. Applejack was a little out of breath, but not as much as Nova. "We made it." Applejack declared.

"Huh….huh….by the stars that took longer than I thought." Nova accidentally said out loud.

"Stars?" Applejack asked.

The girls were all now looking at him curiously. Nova was getting nervous. "Uh….um….."

Thankfully, Fluttershy provided a distraction as she woke up from her fainting spell. "Oh..oh my, Nova?" She quickly jumped off his back. "I'm sorry you had to carry me, I hope I wasn't too heavy for you."

Nova gave a smile. "Not at all. You were fine."

"Oh…good."

"So, shall we continue?" Nova asked in hopes the others would forget his comment. Fortunately for him, it worked.

"All right then, let's move out." Twilight said. The group continued on.

After a while, they came to a part in the route they were taking where they had to jump over a gap. Rainbow jumped across first, followed by Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, then Pinkie Pie. Nova stayed when he saw Fluttershy was cringing again. "Fluttershy, are you ok?"

"Your turn Fluttershy." Twilight said.

Fluttershy was now clutching on to a rock. "It's so…so…wide."

"Come on Fluttershy, we should be much further along by now."

Nova just looked at the others. "Will you girls be a little more sensitive, can't you see she's scared?" Twilight recoiled a bit. Nova softened his look. "I realize this is important, but it isn't very considerate of you to be rushing some pony when they're having trouble with something." Twilight seemed to cringe a little as she looked regretful. He then looked to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, why don't you get on my back again and I'll jump us across."

Fluttershy looked at Nova. "Really, are you sure?" Nova just gave a nod. "Well, ok then."

Nova kneeled down for Fluttershy to climb on. She did so and wrapped her forelegs around Nova's kneck. "Just hold on, I'll get us across no problem." Nova walked up to the gap, and just jumped across. "There we go, nothing to it." He said with a smile. Fluttershy smiled back.

She got off his. "Thank you for helping me across Nova."

"Your welcome."

Twilight then came up to her. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry for not being sensitive to your feelings, I should have seen you were scared."

"It's fine Twilight." The group continued on.

They soon reached another area of the mountain. "We need to be real quiet here, the slightest noise could cause an avalanche."

Fluttershy cringed some more. "An av….ava…"

Twilight interrupted. "Shh." The group then quietly made their way through.

Rainbow was flying over the group, she flew through a low hanging branch and knocked some leaves loose, two of them landed right on Fluttershy's flank as she walked under it. It startled her and she cried out. "AVALA…!"

Applejack stuck a hoof in her mouth before she could finish. The girls thought they were safe, but a rumbling started, a few rocks were seen starting to fall. Nova saw this and decided to act quickly. "EVERY PONY, GATHER AROUND ME NOW!" He called out. They complied and huddled around him. Nova put up a shield around them.

The rocks came crasing down around them. The girls looked around them at the rocks in fear. Nova was struggling a bit to keep his shield up, he grunted a bit whenever a big rock landed on the shield. They were starting to get buried in the rocks as they continued to fall, but Nova didn't let up.

The avalanche finally ended, but they were buried by the rocks, Nova's shield dome keeping the rocks at bay. "How are we supposed to get out?" Rainbow asked.

Nova grunted and strained to expand his shield to force the rocks away, he succeeded and sent them flying off. He panted a bit, the girls cheered. Nova was panting heavily when he looked up and noticed his antennae were visible. "GAH!" He cried out. He quickly covered them with his foreleg.

"Nova, you saved us, thank you so much!" Twilight said. She then noticed what he was doing. "Oh my gosh, are you ok, you didn't get hit in the head did you?" She asked with worry.

Nova was sweating nervously. "Huh, Oh no no no, I'm fine, really, just…uh…" He thought fast, the only thing that came to mind was kind of a cheap trick, put it would have to do. "HEY, what's that over there?" He pointed behind the girls with his other hoof.

"Where?" Pinkie asked as the girls looked away.

Nova took this chance and focused his magic, he managed to re-disguise his antennae back into a horn. He then removed his foreleg from his forehead. "I don't see nothin." Said Applejack as the others looked back.

"Oh well must have just missed it. That was a close one though huh?"

"I'll say, you really saved us there Nova." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you so much Nova." Rarity smiled.

Nova smiled back, feeling a little more relaxed the girls didn't notice anything. "You're welcome. Now that that's over, let's get going shall we."

"Good idea." Twilight agreed. They all turned to continue on, but then noticed the avalanche left a large pile of rocks in their way.

Fluttershy frowned "Sorry."

Applejack gave a sympathetic smile. "oh, no big whoop sugar cube."

Twilight agreed. "Yeah, we'll just have to…" Twilight then sounded less sure of herself. "Climb over it."

The goup then started climbing over while Rainbow just flew overhead. They made it over and started walking down. Nova was behind Fluttershy, she slipped and started sliding down and slammed into Rarity, then Applejack. Rainbow Dash came to try and help Rarity up. "My apologies." Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash glared at Fluttershy. "Not your fault." Nova glared at Dash. Nova knew it was an accident and Dash was acting like she might have done it on purpose.

The group continued on. Nova was walking just behind Twilight now, Dash came up to Twilight and whispered in her ear, it was still loud enough he could hear it. "Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along."

Twilight answered back. "We're about to find out. We're here." The ponies were all now standing before the cave the dragon was in. Twilight started giving orders. "Rainbow Dash, you use your wings to clear the clouds."

"Mhm." Rainbow nodded.

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a distraction in case things get a little hairy."

Pinkie then took out a rubber chicken and started swinging it around. Rarity just looked at her confused.

"Applejack, you be ready with the apples in case the dragon decides to attack."

Applejack smiled. She took out two apples from her bags, tossed them up and bucked them at a tree.

"Nova, since you were able to shield us from the rock slide, you can act as our defense."

"I'll do my best." Nova said unassuredly. He had never gone up against a dragon before, so he didn't know if he could hold off the fire it would breath out.

"But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to convince him why he needs to go. Is every pony ready?"

Nova and the girls, except for Fluttershy, nodded.

"Ok then, we're going in." Twilight started walking, but Nova noticed Fluttershy wasn't following.

He figured it was best to point it out. "Twilight wait, Fluttershy isn't following you." She and the girls all turned and saw that she was hiding her head in the dirt.

"Oh come on." Twilight commented. She pulled Fluttershy's head out by her wings, then got behind her and started pushing her to get her to move. "Come on, we have to do this….NG….now. every…gh…" Rainbow then started helping Twilight push. "Every….gh…second longer that dragon.." Rarity then joined in. "Is another…" Applejack then joined. "Acre of Equestria covered in smoke…" Finally Pinkie just bumped into the whole group.

Nova stayed out of it though, he was just annoyed the girls couldn't see that Fluttershy was afraid. "I….I…..I can't go into the cave."

The girls fell over from behind her.

"Oh great, she's scared of caves now too." Rainbow commented.

"That's it Dash, I'm getting real tired of this attitude of yours."

Dash then got in Nova's face. "MY attitude, Fluttershy's been slowing us down the whole time!"

"Because she's scared of something, I haven't asked her of what because I don't want to press her." He then looked over at all the girls. "And if you all were good friends like I thought you were, you'd see this too." The girls, started looking rather guilty.

Twilight started to try and defend herself. "But Nova, this is important."

Nova glared at her. "And being a good friend isn't? Aren't you supposed to be learning about what makes a good friendship or something?"

"Well, yes."

"Then here's a lesson." Nova softened his look. "A good friend should be able to tell when something is bothering your friend, you should ask them if something is wrong and help them with whatever problem their having, if they choose not to tell you, then let them tell you when they feel ready, and don't' ignore it if they do tell you for the sake of something else."

Twilight started. "Nova….I…I'm sorry, you're right, we should have noticed something was bothering Fluttershy." Twilight then turned to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry for trying to rush you Fluttershy, and for not noticing when you were afraid."

"Yeah, me too." Dash apologized as well. The others then joined in. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's ok."

Nova turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, I'm sorry but you're obviously afraid of something here, I don't mean to force you, but I think it's about time you came out and told us what's going on, why are you acting so scared?"

"Well, um….I…..I…."

Nova came closer and put a hoof on her shoulder. "It's ok Fluttershy, you can tell us. We won't think any less of you." He then looked to the girls. "Right?" His look was really more directed at Rainbow and Twilight.

The girls all sounded off in agreement. Fluttershy was hesitant. "Well, you see….I….I'm…..afraid of dragons." The dragon let out another loud snore, Fluttershy cringed and hid behind Nova.

Twilight came around to Fluttershy to talk to her. "But Fluttershy, you have such a wonderful way with dealing with all kinds of animals."

"Yes, because they're not dragons."

Rainbow Started. "Oh come on, we saw you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing."

"Yes, because it wasn't a dragon."

Pinkie then chimed in. "Spikes a dragon, you're not afraid of him."

"Yes, because he's not a huge gigantic enourmous sharp scale having teeth nashing fire breathing could totally eat a pony in one bite all grown up dragon."

Twilight started and spoke nicely. "But if you're so scared of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?"

"I was afraid to."

Applejack came up to her. "All of us are scared of that dragon."

"I'm not." Dash bragged.

Applejack corrected herself. "Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we got a job to do, so get in there with Twilight and show em what yer made of."

Fluttershy looked over her friends. "I…I…" She looked like she was about to cry. "I just….can't." She then turned and started walking away.

"Oh Fluttershy." Twilight said sadly.

Nova felt bad too. "Maybe I can talk to her, I'll be back." Nova then took off after her before the others could object.

"Fluttershy, wait up." Nova caught up to her. "Fluttershy, I know it must be hard, but if you're really as good with animals as Twilight says, then I believe you could get that dragon to leave."

"But I'm afraid, I can't face a dragon."

"I know you're afraid, but this is one of those times where you need to face your fears. I'm facing one right now my-self."

Fluttershy looked at nova with a bit of surprise. "You are? What is it?"

"Leaving my little brother alone. This is the first time ever we've been apart, and I'm worrying about him the whole time. I've never left his side before."

"Goodness, really?"

"Ever since I was little, I had to be the one to take care of him while he was still a baby. I watched out for him, bathed him, taught him what I could, I was always there for him. This is the first time I've left him alone and in the care of some pony else."

"Goodness, but, what about your parents, what happened to them…if you don't mind me asking."

"Sorry fluttershy, but I do mind, it's not an easy thing to talk about."

"Oh, ok then….forget I asked."

"Fluttershy, facing your fears is one thing, but facing them for the sake of your friends is a another, you'd be helping them out a bunch if you did this. Now I know your scared, but your friends are there to help you, and I'll be right there with you the whole time too….promise."

Fluttershy smiled at Nova. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Great, now come on. We got a dragon to talk to." Nova led Fluttershy back to the cave.

As they drew closer, they heard a ruckus, they picked up their pace and got to the cave just in time to see a large red and yellow dragon blow a cloud of smoke at the girls, knocking them up against a rock. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at the dragon. "How dare you."

The dragon turned his attention to Fluttershy. Nova cringed and looked in fear at it. Fluttershy fluttered up higher. "HOW DARE YOU!" To Nova's surprise, she flew up to the dragons face and got on its nose. "Listen here mister, just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to act like a bully!" She was looking it right in the eyes. "You may have huge teeth and sharp scales and snore smoke and breath fire, but you do not, I repeat, you do NOT…HURT …MY…FRIENDS! You got that?" The dragon was now looking scared as he dropped his head. "Well?"

The dragon then spoke. "But that rainbow one kicked me." He pointed to Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy's voice softened. "And I'm very sorry about that, but your bigger than she is and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can be a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I…"

"Don't you but I me mister, now what do you have to say for yourself…..I said, what do you have to say for yourself." To every ponies surprise, the dragon started crying.

"Great galaxies." Nova said to himself.

Fluttershy then started comforting him. "There there, you're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision, now go pack your things, you just need to find a new place to rest." Fluttershy said as she flew back down to the ground. The dragon ceased his crying and went into the cave to get his stuff. He then came back out and flew off.

The girls all gathered around her and cheered for her. "You did it, I knew you could do it." Twilight complimented.

Nova came up then. "Way to go Fluttershy, that was amazing."

"Thanks Nova, but I couldn't have done it without you, you helped me find the courage to stand up to the dragon and face my fears."

"Glad I could help."

Twilight then addressed Nova. "Nova, you talked Fluttershy into facing the dragon?"

"No, I helped her find the courage to face her fears. She chose to stand up to the dragon and talked it into leaving."

Applejack called out. "Come on, ya'll, lets head on back."

Later on, back in Ponyville.

The girls and Nova made it back to Ponyville as a team of pegasai started clearing away the smoke. The girls went their separate ways while Nova came up to the library with Twilight who opened the door with her magic. As soon as she did, Nova was tackled to the ground by a green blur. "NOVA!"

"OOF….hey Starburst." Nova said as Starburst wrapped his forelegs around Nova's neck and nuzzled him.

"Nova, I missed you so much, please don't leave me like that again." Starburst looked like he was about to cry.

Twilight laughed at the scene. "HEY, get back here you little pest!" Spike cried as Angel ran out the door. He stopped when he saw Nova. "Oh, hey Nova." He said happily.

Nova stood up with Starburst now on his back and continuing his hug with a smile. "Hey Spike, so how did things go, was Starburst any trouble?"

"Nah, we were fine, right little buddy?" He asked Starburst.

"Well, things were fine, but that bunny seemed to keep causing trouble for Spike."

"But you and Spike got along ok?" Nova asked.

"Mmhmm."

Twilight then came up to them. "You see Nova, I told you Spike could handle it."

"Yes Twilight, you did, at least now I know if I need someone to watch him, I can count on Spike, but I also have the option of Big Macintosh."

"Wait, you mean we might be separated again?" Starburst asked.

"Well you are going to be starting school here soon."

"Really, so that means it'll be every day that we won't be together?"

"Almost every day. Let's head home and I'll tell you more about it. Thanks Spike, for keeping an eye on Starburst for me."

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Spike said with a smile.

Nova then turned back to Twilight. "I'll see you later Twilight."

"Bye Nova, and thanks again for all your help today."

Nova and Starburst then left and headed for home. "So starburst, did you learn anything interesting while staying with Spike?"

"Yep, Spike showed me why I shouldn't eat too much ice cream at once, he got this thing he called a brain freeze, it looked painful, and I don't think he meant to do it on purpose either."

Nova chuckled. "He he, well I'm glad you didn't have to learn about it the hard way."

**AN: I was planning on putting Starburst in school during episode 12, call of the cutie, but that episode is before winter wrap up and that would seem too long for starburst to go without getting put in school, therefore, I'm going to be writing that episode before winter wrap up, then do an extra chapter where Nova and starburst experience winter, then winter wrap up will come. Hope you don't mind and enjoy the story.**


	7. Slumber Party Fiasco

**Slumber Party Fiasco**

Nova and starburst were out in the park as the Pegasus weather team was making a storm ready. Nova had agreed to help Applejack with a task in the park of clearing loose branches out. Starburst was with him because Nova didn't want to leave Starburst alone for this storm, since this would be his first time experiencing one and didn't want him to be scared. "Nova, are you sure it's ok for us to be out here with this storm coming?" Starburst asked.

Nova was using his magic to pull down a loose Branch. "Don't worry Starburst, it'll be fine, the storm isn't supposed to start for a while, I just need to knock out a few more braches, then check in with Applejack and we can head home."

"Ok, but I don't know if I'm going to like this storm, you said there was going to be lightning, and it scared me when Rainbow made that lighting when she pulled that prank on Spike."

Nova pulled down another branch then turned to Starburst. "Starburst, don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time, I'm not going to leave your side during this storm, nothing bad will happen, I promise. Now come on, that was the last branch so I can go to Applejack and we'll head home where it will be safe." Nova and Starburst then headed off to another part of the Park where Applejack was.

They arrived and got to her just in time to see her pull down a branch where some of the leaves had been made to look like ponies. Applejack looked a little annoyed with Rarity who was next to her. "Just take the broken limbs down Rarity, Don't ya'll care about nothin other than prettyfyin."

Rarity Replied. "Some pony has to, you're making an absolute mess of the town square Applejack." She looked around to see more branches just lying around her.

Nova came up to her. "Excuse me Applejack."

Applejack didn't notice as she continued to speak to Rarity. "Yeah well the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loos branches so they don't tumble down on any pony."

Nova tried again. "Um, Applejack."

Rarity interrupted. "I simply cannot understand why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful down pour and ruin what could have been a simply marvelous day."

Applejack retorted. "Think more practical like will ya." She said as she bucked a tree and made more branches fall off. "They missed a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it is all."

Nova tried again. "Excuse me Applejack."

Applejack finally noticed him and greeted him. "Oh hey there Nova, hey starburst, you done with yer area?"

"Yes mam, all done on my end."

"Good work Nova." Applejack said with a smile. The rain then started to fall.

Starburst huddled up to Nova "Nova, can we go now?"

"I just need to make sure if Applejack needs me for something else, then we'll head home."

Rarity started panicking as the rain fell. "Oh no, my wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!"

Nova spoke to get Applejack's attention again. "Applejack, is there…"

Applejack just ignored him as she spoke to Rarity. "Ya should a hurried up and finished the job already."

Nova tried again. "Applejack, do you…."

Rarity's panicking interrupted him. "Oh…it's coming down to fast….ah oh ah, help me!" She said as she ran around trying to avoid the rain.

Nova tried again with a bit more volume. "Applejack, do you need me to….."

Applejack interrupted him again. "There, hunker down to yer heart's content while we finish things." She said as she pointed a hoof at a nearby park table. "Sorry Nova, now what were you sayin?"

Nova sighed in relief. "Do you need me for anything else?"

Before Applejack could answer, Rarity cried out again. "Oh no no NO NO!"

Applejack came up to her. Nova was looking very annoyed as he hung his head. Starburst stuck close to Nova as he followed Applejack. Applejack started with annoyance. "What now?"

Rarity answered. "I prefer not to get my hooves muddy." They all looked and noticed a mud puddle under the table.

Nova tried again with more force. "Applejack!"

Applejack was just glaring at Rarity. "Gah, there is just no pleasin ya is there? Everythin's gotta be just so."

Rarity just answered plainly. "How does muddying my hooves serve any purpose."

Nova had given up at this point and was looking very annoyed, so he just let them argue it out until he could talk to Applejack without interuptions. Starburst just hid under his big brother from the storm.

Applejack retorted. "Ya'll wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit ya."

Rarity just laughed. "That doesn't even make any sense."

Applejack then retorted. "Does so."

Rarity countered. "Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

Nova just darted his eyes back and forth as they went on like this for a bit.

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

Nova closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he had enough, he finally exploded. "GIRLS, STOP ARGUING!" This got their attention as they looked at him. "I can't believe you two, your acting like a couple of foals."

Applejack and Rarity then glared at each other. Rarity started. "He's right, perhaps we should go our separate ways before one of us says something she'll regret."

Applejack responded. "I reckon ya'll will say somethin you'll regret first."

Rarity countered. "On the contrary, I believe it shall be _you_ who will most certainly say something _you _will regret first."

Nova facehoofed at this.

Applejack countered again. "I'm not sayin anythin."

"Nor am I!"

Nova tried again. "KNOCK IT OFF!" A loud clap of thunder sounded off scaring every pony. Rarity and Applejack clung to each other as they looked up in fear.

"Nova, can we go home now….pleeeease?" Starburst asked in fear

Rarity started. "Perhaps we should stick together and find some shelter?"

Applejack finally agreed with her. "Uh huh, perhaps we should, and fast."

"Well at least they finally agreed on something." Nova said to himself. "Come on Starburst, I don't know if we can make it to the ship, lets….."

Before Nova could finish his sentence, a voice called out to them. "Nova, Applejack, Rarity!" They all looked to the source of the voice, it was Twilight standing in her doorway waving to them. She called again. "Nova, Applejack, Rarity!"

Nova was pleased to see her beckoning to them. He wasted no time. "Come on Starburst, let's get out of this storm. Come on you two, let's go." Nova said to his little brother and the two mares. He picked up his brother and placed him on his back and galloped off to Twilight, Applejack and Rarity followed.

Nova and Starburst were the first ones in, Rarity followed, Applejack stopped before she came in and made an observation. "Whoa nelly, is inside a tree really the best place to be during a lightning storm?"

Twilight informed with a smile. "It is when you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do, come in in."

Starburst spoke from Nova's back, still a little shaken up from the lightning. "Thanks for letting us come in Twilight."

Nova agreed. "Yes, thank you very much, we really appreciate it."

Rarity followed up. "We are most grateful for your invitation."

Applejack gave her thanks as well as she walked in. "Thank ya kindly fer yer hospitality."

Rarity then stopped her and pointed to her muddy hooves. "Do be a polite houseguest and go wash up won't you?"

Applejack was very displeased with this. She just angrily walked out muttering something under her breath.

Starburst finally climbed down from Nova's back and spoke to Twilight. "Twilight, we are safe in here right, I don't like Lighting, it's scary."

Twilight looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Starburst, I promise we're completely safe in here, you don't have to worry."

Starburst smiled back at Twilight.

Twilight then continued. "Some storm huh, the Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you all don't have any trouble getting home."

Rarity confirmed. "Getting home may indeed be a problem."

Starburst spoke up again. "Getting home, you mean we have to go back out there?"

Nova looked down at his little brother with sympathy, he then looked at Twilight. "Listen Twilight, I don't mean to impose, but would it be all right if we stayed here for the night until the storm clears, starburst really doesn't like storms."

Rarity cooed as she looked at Starburst. "Oh, the poor dear, will he be all right?"

Nova answered. "He's just scared of the loud noise the lightning makes."

Twilight looked back down at Starburst as he seemed to tremble a little. "Well you're all more than welcome to stay here if you like."

Nova smiled at her. "Thank you Twilight, we really appreciate it."

"Spike is away on Canterlot royal business anyway, so I'm all alone here tonight." Her eyes then lit up with an idea. "You all should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party. I've always wanted one of those."

Nova and Starburst looked at her in confusion, Starburst got his brother to lower his head so he could whisper in it. "Nova, what's a slumber party?"

Nova whispered back. "I don't know, must be another pony thing, we better play along. It might be like a regular party but with different stuff."

Rarity then began as she seemed to remember something. "Oh…I….do belive I have a prior engagement I need to get to that completely slipped my mind till just now ha ha ha. I can't possibly stay here all night." She then said something under her breath.

Nova cocked an eyebrow, he could tell she was most likely making up an excuse.

Twilight then went over to one of her shelves and lit up her horn, she pulled down a book from it and levitated it in front of Nova and Rarity. Rarity read it out loud. "Slumber 101, all you needed to know about slumber parties but were afraid to ask."

Twilight proudly announced. "My own personal copy, it's a fantastic reference guide, you should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today's the day. This is going to be so great." She said excitedly.

Rarity didn't seem so sure. "Yes, great, ha ha ha."

Nova wasn't too sure about this either. "I'm not so sure about this."

Twilight tried to encourage with a smile. "Oh come on Nova, it'll be fun." Nova said nothing. Twilight continued. "OK, first on the list is mud masks, I'll go and make it."

Starburst was confused. "Mud mask?"

Nova looked down at him. "I'm as clueless as you here little brother."

After a while, Twilight came back in with a bowl of lime green colored muck. "Here we go."

Rarity perked up at the sight. "Wonderful, let's get started." The girls sat in front of it while Nova and Starburst approached cautiously.

Starburst came up to it and looked down into the bowl with a disgusted look. "Ewe, what is that stuff?"

Rarity answered. "This is the mud mask Twilight mentioned. You simply put it on your face and it refreshes and rejuvenates your complexion."

Starburst raised an eyebrow at this. "I am NOT putting that stuff on my face."

The girls chuckled. Rarity continued. "Don't worry dear, you don't need it, Nova on the other hoof looks like he could."

Nova's eyes shot open. "Excuse me?"

"Well you have seemed rather stressed lately, you just seem so worried all the time, think of what it's doing to your complexion." Rarity explained as Twilight started putting the gunk on her face.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't really care about my…_complexion_."

Twilight tried to encourage. "Oh come on Nova, it'll be fun." Rarity then started putting the stuff on Twilight's face.

Applejack came in and provided a much needed distraction. She saw what the girls were doing and got confused. She then started looking upset. "Now wait just a gall darn minute, you made me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's ok fer ya'll ta have mud all over yer faces?"

Rarity explained again. "Silly, this is a mud mask, it's to refresh and rejuvenate ones complexion."

Twilight squealed with excitement. "We're giving each other make overs! EH he, we have to, it says so in the book."

Twilight then levitated the slumber party book over to Applejack, she started to read it herself. "Slumber 101, everythin ya…." She stopped and looked shocked. "Oh hey, would ya look at the time, I'm powerful late fer uh….somethin, goodnight." She then started for the door. Before she reached it, a bolt of lightning went off.

"AH!" Starburst shrieked.

Applejack ran back too, looking a little afraid. "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell."

Nova looked down at Starburst as he quivered. Nova picked him up in a hug to try and comfort him. "Shhh, it's ok Starburst, it's just noise."

"I know, but it's so loud and scary."

Twilight then cheered, completely oblivious to Starburst's distress. "Hooray slumber party!"

Rarity then tossed some of the green gunk onto Applejack's face and started rubbing it in. Applejack was complaining a bit the whole time. Rarity then placed cucumber slices over her eyes. "What in the world is this for?"

Rarity explained as if Applejack should have already known. "To reduce the puffiness in one's eyes of course."

"Puffiness shmuffiness, that's good eatin." Applejack then licked them off her eyes and ate them.

Nova just looked at her a little disgusted.

Twilight went over to her book that was resting on a stand. "Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun." She clapped her front hooves together.

Nova tried to disagree. "Um, Twilight, I don't think you have to go by a book's directions to have fun."

His comment went unnoticed as Rarity spoke. "Did you hear that Applejack, you certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, _would you?_"

Applejack answered with hidden annoyance. "Of course not. And you wouldn't either I reckon."

"So do we have an agreement?"

"You betcha." Applejack then spit in her hoof and held it out to Rarity.

Rarity recoiled at the sight. "Ewe gross. You know, there's messy, and there's just plain rude." She glared at Applejack.

Applejack lowered her hoof and glared back. "Ya know, there's fussy, n just plain gettin on my nerves."

Nova rolled his eyes at this. "Oh yeah, this will be loads of fun."

Rarity countered Applejack's comment. "Fortunately I can get along with any pony, no matter how difficult SHE may be."

Applejack retorted. "Oh yeah, well I'm the most getting alongest pony yer ever gonna meet."

"That's not even a word."

Nova finally interjected as calmly as he could as he walked over to them with Starburst right next to him. "Will you two just stop already, your acting ridiculous."

The two looked at him. Rarity started. "Excuse me, I'm not the one with such rude behavior."

Applejack retorted. "Well I'm not the one bein a real fuss budget."

Twilight interjected as she gave them all a hug. "This is gonna be the best slumber party ever, YAY!"

Applejack, Rarity, and Nova parroted her with very little enthusiasm. "yay."

Later in the night, the girls, AND Nova all had curlers in their mane and tail. Nova and Applejack looking very displeased. Nova was the first to say something. "How did I ever let you girls talk me into this?"

Starburst was laughing at his brother. "HA HA, you look so silly Nova, HA HA!" He was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Nova couldn't help but smirk. He was glad to see Starburst wasn't feeling afraid anymore. Twilight and Rarity smiled to see him happy now. Rarity then turned her attention back to Nova and Applejack. "So, how are you two getting along?"

Nova answered first. "I suppose it's worth it to see Starburst smiling again."

Applejack then answered. "Just Fine Rarity."

Twilight was beaming. "This is so awesome, ha ha ha." She levitated a check list in front of her and marked something on it. "Make overs, check." Twilight then used her magic to make the curlers disappear.

"Awe, you looked so good in them." Starburst said with mock disappointment.

Nova smiled at him. "Ha ha, very funny Starburst."

Twilight started again. "Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?"

Starburst picked up on this and looked scared again. "Ghost stories?"

Nova became worried. "Uh, Twilight, I don't suppose we could skip that could we? You know, for Starburst's sake."

"Oh, but it'll be fun, I promise, now who's first." Twilight practically ignored him, Nova wasn't pleased about this.

Before he could say anything, Applejack quickly raised a hoof. "ME!" She called out right after Twilight asked. "I'd like ta tell ya'll the tale of the prissy ghost, who drove every pony insane with her unnecessary neatness. Ooohhhhh."

Nova rolled his eyes at this. Starburst just giggled at Applejack's lame impression of a ghost.

"I'm sure YA'LL are familiar with that one." Applejack said as she looked at Rarity.

Rarity then answered. "Never heard of it. But I have a much better one. This is the story of the messy INconsiderate ghost who irritated every pony within a hundred miles….Oooohhhh."

Starburst just laughed some more. "He he ha, this ghost story thing isn't so bad, it's actually funny."

Nova smiled as he wiped a foreleg across his forehead.

Applejack spoke up. "That's not a real story, you made it up."

Once again, Nova just face hoofed at them. "Don't they ever quite?" He asked himself.

Rarity countered. "It is a ghost story, they are all made up."

Suddenly lightning flashed again and knocked out the lights. "AAAAHHHH!" Applejack, Rarity, and Starburst all cried out in fear, Nova jumped a little himself.

Twilight got a lantern with fire flies in it and was in front of them. "I've got one, this story is called, the legend of the headless horse."

Starburst was clutching tightly to Nova's foreleg. "H-h-h-headless…..h-horse?"

Nova looked at his brother worriedly, he tried to stop Twilight again. "Twilight, could we please skip this, Starburst is scared enough as it is from the storm."

Twilight looked at him with hopeful eyes. "But….." She stopped when she saw Starburst holding his big brothers leg with his eyes closed and shaking. The girls couldn't help but feel sorry for the little colt.

Applejack agreed. "Twi, I'm sure it won't be a big deal if we skip this part of the slumber party would it?"

Rarity agreed with Applejack, she came up next to starburst and stroked his mane. "Just look at him, the poor dear is scared stiff."

Nova spoke under his breath. "Glad to see you two agree on something for once."

Twilight smiled. "I suppose so, let's move on to the next activity." Twilight went and turned the lights back on.

Nova smiled. "Thank you Twilight." Starburst looked up at his brother with a smile. "So what's next then?"

"Smores, come on, we'll head into my room for this." Twilight informed.

The girls and the two brothers followed Twilight to her room upstairs. Twilight started a fire in a fireplace she had in it. Starburst came up to Twilight. "So what are smores?"

"You're gonna like this Starburst." Twilight brought out gram crackers, marshmellows, bars of chocolate, and a few sticks. Twilight put a marshmellow on a stick and levitated it to Starburst. "Here you go."

He took it in his foreleg. "So what now?"

Applejack informed. "Come over here and I'll show ya." She guided Starburst over to the fire. "Ya just hold it over the fire till it's nice and golden brown."

Starburst held the stick over the fire, he was soon joined by the others. Nova started. "So we just cook them over a fire, what about that other stuff?"

Rarity informed. "Once the marshmellows are ready, we put them together with the other stuff."

Once the marshmellows were ready, the ponies brought them to the table with the other stuff. Rarity began her instructions on proper smore assembly as Twilight followed her directions. "Now you just place a piece of chocolate on top of one cracker, then you gently place the marshmellow on top of the chocolate at the center, that's critical, then you place the square gram cracker on the top. Aaaaaaand, tada."

Twilight was a little impressed. Nova was making one as well while Rarity was giving her directions. Applejack seemed disinterested. "Nah, ya just eat em." She then gobbled up the one Twilight assembled and chewed it noisily. She then let out a burp.

Rarity was disgusted. "You could at least say excuse me."

"Oh I was about to but you interrupted me." She then gave a straight look. "Pardon."

Nova narrowed his eyes at the two. He then looked back at Starburst. "Here Starburst, try it, see what you think." Nova slid the smore over to Starburst.

Starburst levitated it up in front of him and took a bite. "Mmmm, that is good, nice and chewy." He ate the rest in one gulp.

Nova chuckled. "He ha, so I guess you like it?"

"You bet, can I have another?"

They assembled a few more and Nova enjoyed his smores as well. Twilight then went over to her book. "Smores, check. Now the next item for fun is….truth or dare."

Before instructions were given, Rarity started the game off. "I dare Applejack to do something neatly and carefully for a change."

Applejack cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, well I dare Rarity to lighten up, and stop stressin over every….last….little….detail fer a change."

"I think the truth of the matter is that some pony could stand to pay a little more attention to detail."

"And I think some pony needs to quit fussin so the rest of us can get stuff done."

Nova grunted. "Not this again." He spoke up. "Can't you two stop arguing for five minutes?"

Twilight went over to her book. "I don't think that's how the game is supposed to work, you have to give an honest answer to any question, or do whatever any pony dares you to do."

Applejack gave the first dare to Rarity. "I dare you to step outside and let yer precious tidy mane get ruined." She smirked.

Rarity glared at Applejack.

Twilight started. "You have to, it's the rules."

Applejack laughed. "HA!"

"FINE!" Rarity went outside for a few seconds, then came back in soaking wet and shivering. Applejack laughed.

Nova spoke up. "Applejack, that wasn't very nice."

Applejack just smirked. "Oh, it's all in good fun."

Nova snorted. Rarity then came up to Applejack with a dare of her own. "Ok, I dare Applejack to play dress up, in a fru fru glittery lacy outfit."

Applejack gasped, then glared at Rarity again. She walked off and put something on. She came back out wearing a dress like something from a fairy tale.

Starburst snickered, Nova was REALLY getting tired of this.

Applejack came up to Rarity. "Happy?"

Rarity smiled. "Very."

Twilight spoke up. "Um, do I ever get a turn?"

Nova came up to her. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

Applejack started again. "I dare you to enter the next rodeo that comes to town."

Rarity countered. "I dare you not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town."

Nova finally exploded. "ENOUGH ALREADY, BY THE COSMOS, JUST STOP FIGHTING!"

The ponies all looked at Nova "Cosmos?" The girls asked in unison.

"I can't believe you two, your acting like foals here, you're grown mares for galaxies sake!"

Twilight put a hoof on his shoulder to get his attention. "Nova, what is with this galaxies and cosmos talk?"

Nova ignored her. "Look, I get that you two have opposite personalities, but that's no reason to be going at it like this, there is no reason why you two can't get along! You've been doing nothing but argue this whole time, and to be honest, I'm SICK OF IT!" The room grew quiet for a moment.

Applejack stepped forward. "Now look here Nova, we…."

Before she could finish, a bolt of lightning struck just outside Twilight's window. "AAAAHHHH!" Starburst shrieked and clutched on to Nova's foreleg.

The girls got worried and ran up to see what happened. Nova picked up his brother and placed him on his back and followed. They all looked out a window to see a nearby tree about to fall over on a house next door.

Applejack turned to Rarity. "Ya _see_? That's why we needed to take down all those branches in town, not pretty em up."

"But I…" Rarity tried to defend herself.

Applejack cut her off. "Out of my way missy, times a wastin." She then got out a rope, opened the window and started twirling it around over her head.

Rarity tried to warn her. "Wait, stop, DON'T!"

Nova saw what Rarity saw. "Applejack STOP, LISTEN TO HER!"

Applejack didn't listen. "No waitin, no stopin, DOIN!" She tossed the lasso and roped the tree. "And that my friends, is what we call gettin it done." She then pulled on the rope and the tree came crashing in.

The girls were buried under the tree, Nova was knocked back to the edge of the loft. "OW, APPLEJACK!" He then looked down and saw Starburst lying on the floor with his eyes closed. "STARBURST!" He cried out in a panic. He got up and rushed down to him.

The girls heard the cry and went over to the edge to look over. They gasped when they saw Starburst had fallen down.

Nova came up to Starburst. "Starburst, Starburst are you okay?"

Starburst groaned. "Ooohh, my leg."

"Where does it hurt, which leg?"

Starburst opened his eyes. "I think it's my front left leg."

Nova gently took hold of it in his leg. "Does this hurt?"

Starburst winced a little. "oh, a little."

Nova looked sadly at his brother. "Just hold on, I'll assess the damage." Nova cast his scanning spell on Starburst's leg. He sighed in relief. "*Sight* It's not broken, but it looks like a small sprain, you'll just have to take it easy on that leg for a while."

Twilight asked from over the edge. "Is he going to be ok?"

Nova looked up at her. "He'll be ok, it's just a sprain." He then glared at Applejack and Rarity who also looked worried. "Well, I hope you're happy, because of YOU TWO, my little brother got hurt. Applejack, Rarity tried to warn you what would happen if you pulled on that rope, even I saw what would happen, but NO, you were being too stubborn to listen. If you two could learn to get along, this little accident could have been avoided! Until you two can learn to get along, I don't think it's a good idea for us to be around you. Twilight, I'm sorry I can't help you with this mess, but I have to tend to my brother."

Twilight gave a sympathetic smile. "It's fine, there's a first aid kit in my kitchen that might help. It's just under the sink."

"Thank you, and good luck with those two, you're gonna need it." Nova gently levitated Starburst on his back and headed out, he saw Twilight give Rarity and Applejack a glare as they just smiled nervously back.

Nova made his way to the kitchen while Starburst was sniffling a little from the pain. He found the kit, gently set his brother down on his haunches and went through the kit. He picked out some ointment to help relieve the pain and rubbed it on Starburst's leg. "This should help with the pain, how you holdin up there bro?"

"*sniff* Ok I guess."

Nova started wrapping Starburst's leg with the bandages provided. "I just can't believe those two, I never thought I'd see such animosity towards one another."

"Nova, why do they seem to hate each other, they were nice to me?"

"I don't know Starburst, but I don't think we should be around them anymore. Something like this might happen again." Nova finished wrapping his brother's leg. "There, how's that, any better?"

Starburst raised his leg a little. "It feels a little better, thanks Nova."

Nova smiled at him. "Any time little bro. guess we'll just stay down here for the night."

Nova heard hoof steps coming down the stairs from Twilight's room. Twilight came into the kitchen leading Applejack and Rarity who were hanging their heads. "Hey Nova, how's Starburst doing?"

Nova looked over to Twilight. "He's doing a little better now, thanks for asking. I take it you found a way to get rid of that tree that fell in your room?"

"Mmhmm, Rarity and Applejack FINALLY stopped arguing and worked together to get rid of it."

"Really, those two FINALLY stopped fighting?" Nova cocked an eyebrow.

Applejack came foreward. "Nova, we're aweful sorry fer what happned ta Starburst, somethin like that shoulda never happened."

Rarity continued. "You were right when you said we were acting like foals, and because of it, your little brother got hurt, can you ever forgive us?"

Nova thought for a moment. "Can you two promise me that you can get along from now on?"

The two smiled and answered together. "We promise."

"I'm still mad at you two for what happened, but as long as you've learned your lesson, I suppose I can forgive you."

Applejack then came up to Starburst. "Starburst, I'm aweful sorry ya got hurt like this because of me, I hope ya'll can forgive me too."

Rarity came up. "Me too, it was partly my fault this happened."

Starburst looked up to them. "It's ok, it was just an accident, besides, I've got my big brother here to take care of me." He said with a smile as he looked at Nova.

Applejack smiled back. "That ya do sugar cube, and yer aweful lucky ta have Nova as yer big brother."

Starburst let out a yawn. "*YAWN* Can we get some sleep now, I'm tired."

Twilight giggled. "Hm hm, I think that's a good idea, let's all get some sleep."

They all headed up to Twilight's room for the night, Nova carried Starburst again. Twilight asked. "So how did you boys enjoy the slumber party?"

Nova answered first. "It was all right, probably would have been better if a certain pair of mares didn't argue all the time."

Starburst then answered. "I liked the smores best, when can we make them again?"

Nova laughed. "Starburst, it's time for bed, no snacking all right."

"All right." Starburst answered disappointedly. The girls just laughed at him.


	8. Gossip Begets Fear

**Gossip Begets Fear**

It had been two days since the slumber party now and Starburst's leg was all better. The two brothers were out and about to enjoy the beautiful day. Nova and Starburst were walking side by side as they made their way into town. "Wow, sure is a nice day, Rainbow Dash must have done this early." Nova complimented.

"Yeah, but…..where is every pony." Starburst pointed out.

Nova looked around as they walked and saw that no other pony was out. "That's odd, I wonder why no pony is out today."

They continued their walk and soon came upon Twilight with Spike riding on her back in front of Sugarcube corner. Nova greeted first. "Hey Twilight, good to see someone out and about."

Twilight greeted back. "Good morning you two, any idea why no pony is out today?"

"I was hoping you'd know."

"PSst, Twilight, Spike, Nova, Starburtst, over here." A voice whispered out to them.

"Did you hear that?" Starburst asked.

They looked and saw Pinkie beckoning them. "Come here, hurry, before she gets you."

The four didn't waste time, they jumped in through the open top half of the door into the shop. Pinkie quickly closed the door behind them. Pinkie then turned on a flashlight and briefly blinded Nova and Twilight.

"Who, the zombie pony?" Spike asked in fear as he wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck.

"Zombie pony?" Starburst asked in fear. Nova looked down at his brother, then narrowed his eyes at Spike for scaring Starburst.

Pinkie repeated. "Zoooombie pony?"

Twilight countered. "Spike, Starburst, there are no zombie ponies."

Starburst wanted to make sure. "Really, promise?"

Twilight looked to Starburst to assure him. "I promise Starburst, Spike is just letting his imagination get the better of him."

Nova further assured. "You see, nothing to be afraid of Starburst." Starburst smiled up at Nova.

Twilight then wondered out loud. "Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?"

Pinkie answered. "I'm not alone in the dark." The lights came up a little as Pinkie opened a curtain revealing the other girls in the room, along with a little filly.

Twilight tried again. "Ok then, what are you all doing here in the dark?"

Applejack answered. "We're hidin from _her_." Applejack pointed a hoof outside the window to a figure outside wearing a dark brown cloak with a few gold bracelets around one foreleg digging at the ground. The figure stopped digging and looked at them with yellow glowing eyes. The girls, except Twilight gasped.

Nova grew nervous at this. He wasn't afraid of this figure, but of how the ponies were reacting to it.

The little filly got on Spike's head to talk to Twilight. "did you see her Twilight, did ya see…Zecora?"

"Applebloom, I told you never to say that name!" Applejack scolded.

"Nova look, is that Applejack's little sister, the one you told me she said she had?" Starburst asked with a bit of excitement.

"I think so." Nova said, he then came up to Applejack. "Applejack, is this the little sister you mentioned before?"

Applejack didn't smile as she spoke. "Yep, this is my little sister Applebloom, Applebloom, this here is Nova and his little brother Starburst."

Applebloom seemed to perk up. "Howdy, nice to meet ya." She came up to Starburst. "Hey, you don't have a cutie mark yet."

Starburst was thrown off by that statement. "My what…OH right my cutie mark, no I'm still trying to earn it he he." He remembered the symbols on every pony were called cutie marks instead of skill signs.

"We'll maybe we can work together to find em."

"Really, I would like that."

Applebloom went back to Twilight. "So Twilight, did you see her?"

Twilight answered. "Well I saw here glance this way."

Pinkie corrected. "You mean glance eeeevily this way."

"And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason."

Applejack countered as she got Applebloom next to her. "No good reason? Ya call protectin yer kin no good reason? Why when Applebloom saw Zecora ridin into town, she started shakin in her little horseshoes." Applejack proceeded to shake Applebloom.

"DIiIiD NoOoOt." Applebloom countered as she was shaken by her sister.

Applejack continued. "So I swepte her up and brought her here." She picked up Applebloom and placed her on her back.

"Applejack, I walked here myself."

"For safety."

"Applejack, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." Applebloom said as she climbed down off her sister's back.

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

Fluttershy started. "She's mysterious."

Rainbow continued as she hovered overhead. "Sinister."

Pinkie continued. "And Spooookie."

Twilight rolled her eyes. Nova was starting to ger real nervous. If these ponies reacted to this Zecora like this, how would they react if they saw what he and Starburst really looked like or found out what they really were.

"Hey girls, I don't suppose you all might just be overreacting to this maybe a little. I mean, how bad can she be? Right?"

Twilight agreed. "Exactly."

They all looked back out the window to look at Zecora. She removed the hood she was wearing to reveal a black and white striped mane, the ponies, except Twilight, Nova and Starburst gasped. Twilight found it annoying. "Will you cut that out!"

Rarity commented with a scowl. "Will you look at those stripes, how garish."

"She's a zebra." Twilight informed.

"A WHAT?!" The girls all asked in unison.

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with."

Rarity fainted at the fact.

"Born where, I never seen a pony like that round these parts, cept _her_." Applejack said with a shiver.

Nova tried to talk some sense in them. "Look girls, don't you think maybe you should get to know here first before you start jumping to conclusions?"

Applejack countered. "Don't ya'll know wehre she lives, she lives in….The Everfree forest!"

As soon as she said it, there was a loud clattering. "AAAHHH!" Starburst shrieked and clung to Nova's leg, thinking it was lightning.

"SPIKE!" Twilight called out. Apperantly, Spike had snuck into the kitchen and knocked over a few pots and pans.

"Oops." Was all he had to say for himself.

Nova comforted Starburst. "It's ok Starburst, it was just Spike knocking over some things."

Starburst released his grip on his brother.

Applejack continued. "The Everfree forest just aint natural, the plants grow…"

Fluttershy picked up from there. "The animals care for themselves…"

Rainbow then continued. "And the clouds move…"

Then all three of them spoke. "All on their own!"

Rarity fainted again.

Pinkie then picked up from there. "And that wicked enchantress lives there doing her evil….stuff. Oh, she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her."

Nova cocked an eyebrow. "A song?"

Rainbow commented. "Here we go."

Pinkie started singing her song.

_She's an evil enchantress, and she does evil dances_

_And if you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances._

_And what will she do, she'll mix up an evil brew _

_Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew soooooo_

_WATCH OUT!_

Pinkie finished her song standing on a table on her hind hooves with her forelegs raised up above her head panting heavily.

Nova commented. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Twilight then commented. "Wow, catchy."

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie said as she climbed off the table.

Twilight started to lecture. "This is all a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me, what have you seen Zecora actually do?"

Rainbow answered. "Well, once a month , she comes into Ponyville."

"Oooh." Twilight mocked. Nova was feeling some relief that Twilight wasn't about to judge based on rumors or anything unless you got to know a pony better.

Rarity continued. "Then, she lurks by the stores."

Twilight mocked again. "Oh my." Starburst giggled at her.

Fluttershy then came in. "Then, she digs at the ground."

"Good gracious…..ok, I'm sorry, but how is any of this bad." Applebloom came up next to Twilight. "Maybe she comes to town to visit."

"Yeah, maybe she's just tryin to be neighborly." Applebloom agreed.

"Yeah, what she said." Starburst said as well.

Twilight continued. "And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them…lurk free…to do some _shopping_."

Applebloom agreed again. "Yeah, every pony likes to shop, you know what I think…"

Applejack interrupted her. "Applebloom, hush and let the big ponies talk."

Applebloom started walking away from the crowd. "I am a big pony."

Starburst saw her walk away. Nova leaned down and spoke to him in a whisper. "Starburst, why don't you go talk to her, get to know her…..just….be careful ok?"

Starburst smiled. "Ok." He then went off to join Applebloom.

Nova tried to throw in his thought on the matter. "Don't you all think your jumping to conclusions here, I mean, you don't even know here, don't you think you should at least get to know here before you start thinking the worst of her. For all you know, she could be one of the nicest ponies around."

Pinkie disagreed. "Or she could be an evil enchantress, what about my song?"

"What about your song, just because you write a song about some pony being evil doesn't make them evil."

Rainbow then came in. "What about digging at the ground, you gotta admit, that's weird."

Fluttershy agreed. "What if she's digging for innocent creatures?"

Twilight countered while Pinkie started her song again. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for everything Zecora does, and if _anypony _were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth."

Applebloom looked to Starburst next to her. "Did ya hear that Starburst, I'm brave enough, what about you?"

Starburst was a little hesitant. "I don't know Applebloom , maybe we should just stay here with the others."

"Don't be such a scaredy pony, come on, let's go see what she's like." Applebloom grabbed Starburst by the hoof and dragged him out the door.

"Applebloom, wait." Starburst tried to object, but it was too late, they were out the door.

The two hid behind a building and watched as Zecora dug at the ground. Starburst tried to talk to her in a whisper. "Applebloom, I don't know about this, why don't we go get Twilight…Or my brother, he could definitely…."

Applebloom shushed him. "Shhh…..get down." Applebloom pushed Starburst back behind the building as Zecora kept walking. She peeked again and saw Zecora continuing to walk. "Come on Starburst, lets go." She grabbed his hoof again and dragged him as they snuck around quietly to follow Zecora. They quietly followed her out of town.

Back at the bakery, the argument continued. "You ponies are being ridiculous!" Twilight said aloud.

"I have to agree with her, you're all just listening to a bunch of rumors." Nova said aloud.

Pinkie countered. "Well, I hear that Zecora eats hay."

Twilight countered back. "Pinkie, I eat hay, you eat hay."

"Yeah, but I hear it's the _evil _way she eats hay."

Applejack then cried out. "HEY, where's applebloom."

Nova then looked around in a panic. "Starburst? Where are you? Oh no, Starburst is gone too!"

Fluttershy pointed out. "The doors open."

Rarity pointed out. "they went outside."

Rainbow then spoke up. "And Zecora is still out there."

Nova wasted no time, he took off out the door. Twilight called out to him. "Nova, wait up!" The girls all followed him out.

Nova was barreling through town in a panic. "STARBURST, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Applebloom and Starburst followed Zecora to the edge of a forest. Starburst was feeling nervous and scared. "Applebloom, I'm not so sure this is a good idea, maybe we should head back."

"Don't be such a scaredy pony, come on, we can show them grownups were big ponies like them." Starburst just followed Applebloom into the forest, they followed Zecora as she walked past some blue flowers growing along the path.

"STARBURST, there you are!" Nova ran up to Starburst and scooped him up in a hug. "Starburst, what were you thinking, don't you ever run off like that again, you scared me half to death."

Applejack called out too. "Applebloom, you get back here right now!"

Nova placed Starburst on his back and rejoined the other mares with Applejack that were standing in the blue flowers. Zecora saw them and started speaking to them in rhyme. "Beware, beware you pony folk, those leaves of blue are not a joke."

Applejack lifted Applebloom with her head and set her on her back. "You keep yer creepy mumbo jumbo to yerself ya hear!"

The others, but Twilight sounded off as well. Nova didn't like this, he looked at them with worry, he then turned his neck to face Starburst. "Starburst, I can't believe you would wander off like that, what were you thinking?"

Starburst defended himself. "It's not my fault, Applebloom dragged me along with her, I tried to talk her into going back but she wouldn't listen."

"Well…..all right then, just try not to let that happen again ok?"

"I'm sorry Nova, I didn't mean to worry you."

"As long as your safe, that's all that matters."

Zecora's voice rang out again. "Beware, beware!"

Rainbow Dash tried to counter. "Yeah, back at ya Zecora, you and your lame curses better beware!"

Applejack then started scolding Applebloom. "And you, why couldn't you listen to yer big sister."

"I…I…."

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora coulda put on you and Starburst."

Pinkie started. "Just like in my song." She started a revised version of it.

Twilight then started. "You guys, there's no such thing as curses!"

Rainbow flew through the flowers up to Twilight. "Well that's interesting to hear coming from miss magic pants herself." She pointed at Twilight's horn.

"My magic, real magic comes from within, it's a skill your born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic, all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. They're just an old pony tale."

Nova agreed. "Twilight is right, Curses aren't real, your all just being ridiculous. What proof do you have that they are real?"

Applejack disagreed. "Just you wait you two, you'll soon learn that some pony tales….really are true."

Nova kept his worried look as Applejack walked off. "Twilight, you're not one to judge some pony on appearances are you?"

Twilight looked at Nova. "Of course not, come on, let's head back into town." Nova followed Twilight out through the flowers and out of the forest, from there, Nova and Starburst headed on home.

That night:

"_Starburst, where are you!?" Nova galloped through town looking for Starburst. "Starburst, answer me!"_

_He came to the center of town and found his little brother in a horrible state, he was out of his disguise and in a cage surrounded by other ponies yelling at him and throwing trash at him. Starburst was crying and sniffling. _

"_Get the alien!"_

"_BOO, get that freak out of here!"_

_Nova called out. "STARBURST!"_

_The crowd of ponies turned to Nova. "There's the other one, get him!" One pony called out._

_Nova looked over himself and saw he was out of disguise. "What, NO, I'm not….I mean…Please!" The crowd closed in on Nova. He ran off away from the crowd. "Starburst, I swear I'll come back for you!"_

_Nova ran and ran, he managed to find Sugarcube Corner, he knocked on the door. "Pinkie, please I need your help!"_

_The door opened and Pinkie stepped out. "AAHHH, ALIEN!" She shrieked._

"_Pinkie It's me, Nova, please I need your help."_

"_Get away from me you thing!" she then slammed the door on him. _

"_Pinkie, please…"_

_The crowd that was chasing him was getting closer, Nova ran off in another direction._

_He came upon Rarity's shop. "Rarity, open up, it's me Nova. Please, I need your help!"_

_The door opened and Rarity stepped out. "Can I….GAAAAAHHHH! What are you?!"_

"_Rarity, please, I need your help, Starburst is…"_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rarity shrieked. _

_Nova had to run again. "This can't be happening!" He made his way back to the center of town just in time to see the ponies carrying Starburst's cage away. _

"_NOVA, HELP ME!"_

_Nova held out a hoof toward him. "STARBURST!"_

"_GET HIM!" Nova was soon swarmed by ponies and grabbed him as his brother was dragged away. _

"_STARBURST!"_

"_NOVA! HELP!"_

"STARBURST!" Nova sat up in his bed panting heavily.

"uhhh, Nova, what's wrong?" Starburst asked tiredly from his bed.

Nova looked over at Starburst. "Starburst." He quickly got out of bed and hugged his little brother. "Thank the stars you're ok."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just had a horrible nightmare that we had been found out and they were taking you way from me."

"Nova, what are those blue spot on you?"

Nova pulled away from his brother and looked himself over. His whole body was covered in blue spots. "What the cosmos, what is this?"

"Are you feeling ok Nova?"

"I don't feel any different, I'd better get the scanner." Nova made his way out of the room and into their living room. He went to the same wall that was now next to an entrance to a kitchen. The wall opened up and revealed the shelves. Nova retrieved the scanner with his magic. Starburst had followed Nova out.

Nova turned the scanner part and used it on himself. He rotated it back around to look at the screen. "Unkown biological contaminant detected?"

"Nova, what does that mean?"

"It means something that shouldn't be in me is in me, whatever it is, it must be why I'm covered in these spots…..uh oh."

"What?"

"What if it's contagious, I hugged you…Starburst, come here and hold still." Starburst did as he was told. Nova scanned his little brother. Nova looked at the screen. "Good, nothing detected, your fine Starburst. So whatever this is isn't contagious."

"Maybe Twilight will know what's wrong?"

"Good thinking Starburst, let's get our disguises up and go see her, maybe she can shed some light on this." Nova focused his magic on his disguise spell, but nothing happened. "What the galaxies?" He tried again harder and grunted. "Grrr, come on, come on."

Starburst looked at Nova with worry. "Nova, what's wrong?"

Nova stopped as fear became evident. "I…..I can't disguise myself, my spell won't work…..it must be whatever caused these blue spots on me….I can't disguise myself."

"Nova?"

"No no no no NO NO! This can't be happening, why is this happening, I can't disguise myself!"

"Nova, what are we gonna do?"

"I….I don't know."

"Maybe I could go to Twilight and ask her for help for you."

"Starburst, if you do that, she'll have to see me, if she sees me she'll expose us, we'll have to leave, we can't risk exposure! It took us years to find a planet that could support life, who knows how long it would take for us to find another! We were lucky to come across this one Starburst, we can't let them know what we are, if we do, who knows what they'll want to do to us, we'd have to leave!"

"well then….what are we going to do?"

"I….I don't know…maybe…..maybe I can find a cure. I just have to look it up on the ships computer for known diseases." Nova went over to the table that was next to the wall with the medical stuff where the scanner was. Nova tapped a button on the bottom of the table, a thin flat section of the table flipped up and revealed a screen and buttons. Nova started working on it, he typed in symptoms and waited for any result. "Come on, come on…..no results found! BLACK HOLES THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE!"

"Nova, maybe we could…"

Nova interrupted Starburst. "There has to be a cure here somewhere, there has to be." He wasn't about to give up on it.

Starburst got an idea. "Maybe Twilight can help, we just have to tell her what's wrong."

"I already told you Starburst, we can't risk exposure. I'll just have to find a cure myself." Nova went back to the screen and became completely oblivious to the world around him.

Starburst remembered how Twilight was when the others were acting towards Zecora, he figured Twilight wouldn't care what they looked like. Starburst resolved to speak to Twilight. He dawned his pony disguise and headed out without Nova's knowledge. "Sorry big brother, but I have to do something."

Starburst approached Twilight's house and saw Twilight trotting out from a distance, followed by the others, except for Applejack. He ran up to catch up with them. "Twilight!"

Twilight turned to see Starburst approaching. "Starburst, what are you doing here?"

"Twilight I need your help Nova's….what's with your horn?" Starburst noticed Twilight's horn was covered in the same blue spots as Nova was and looking all floppy. "And what's with every pony else?" He also noticed Pinkie's tongue was bigger and had blue spots on it, Rainbow's wings were lower on her body and upside down, Rarity's hair was tangled and matted, and…Fluttershy seemed just fine.

Rarity answered. "Zecora cursed us."

"Not to mention Applebloom went after Zecora." Rainbow informed as she tried to keep her balance.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight yelled. "Look Starburst, you better come with us, I don't think Nova wants you to be alone. Speaking of, is HE ok, what happened to him? He doesn't have anything wrong with him does he?"

"Well actually…." Starburst tried to say but Rainbow cut him off.

"Come on girls let's go!" Rainbow then zipped off in a zig zag pattern unable to fly straight.

"Sorry Starburst, you can tell me later, come on, just stick close to me ok?" Starburst didn't have much of a choice now, he would have to go with them and wait for his chance to ask Twilight for help.

Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight made their way through the forest with Starburst sticking close to Twilight. They soon reached their destination. Zecora's hut, it looked like a hollowed out tree like Twilight's but a bit more natural and had masks and gourds hanging around it.

Rarity started to complain. "Uhh, I look horrible."

"Thths plthse looks hrrible." Pinkie said through her large tongue as she lifted some of Rarity's mane out of her eyes so she could see the hut.

"Oh my, this place really does look horrible."

The girls and Starburst creeped up to the hut and looked in through a window. "Nice decorations, if you like creepy." Rarity commented as she looked at more masks hanging on the walls inside.

They saw Zecora walk in carrying a jar in her mouth, she poured its contents into a bubbling cauldron and started speaking in a strange language.

Pinkie jumped back and tried to speak. "Sh stle m sng, sh stls m sng!"

Rarity translated. "She stole your song?"

Twilight disagreed. "Oh Pinkie, it doesn't sound anything like your song."

Pinkie was about to try and sing her song, but realized she wouldn't be able to. She then slid to Fluttershy and looked up at her pleadingly.

Fluttershy knew what Pinkie wanted and gave a sigh. She started singing, and to Starburst's surprise, Fluttershy's voice was deep instead of meek and gentle like it was before.

_She's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances,_

_And if you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances, _

_And what will she do, she'll mix up an evil brew, _

_Then she'll gobble you up, in a big tasty stew_

_Soooooooo watch out._

Starburst did his best not to laugh at Fluttershy but his face betrayed him, he was smiling so big at her.

"Now do you believe us Twilight?" Rarity asked.

Starburst looked at her worriedly. "Twilight, you can't, remember, you said curses aren't real."

Twilight listed off the stuff she had seen. "Scary masks, confusing incantatons, and a great big bubbling cauldron, ho, everything is pointing to Zecora being an evil enchantress."

That was it, Starburst's last hope of getting his big brother help was starting to fade. "No….Twilight, you can't believe it, you just can't."

Twilight looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry Starburst, but it all points to that."

"No….No you can't….I…..Nova is….NO!" Starburst ran off with tears in his eyes.

He heard Twilight call after him. "Starburst, wait, come back!"

He didn't turn around, he just ran as fast as he could back home, crying all the way.

He finally came to the ship and ran in. "Nova, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Nova looked from the screen to his brother. "Starburst, what is it?"

Starburst ran up and wrapped his legs around Nova. "You were right, I tried to get Twilight to help, but she started believing what the others said about zecora, if she believes all that stuff, then she may act the same way you think the others will too, I'm so sorry."

Nova picked up Starburst in a hug. "Starburst, it'll be ok, I just have to find a cure for this is all."

"But what if you can't, what if we have to leave?"

Nova looked Starburst in the eyes. "Starburst, I will not rest until I find a way to cure myself, I promise, I will find a cure."

Nova wiped away Starbursts tears. "Ok Nova, I know you can do it." Starburst didn't really believe it, he just said that so Nova wouldn't worry about him.

The next day:

Starburst woke up the next morning and looked to his brother's bed. Nova wasn't in it. Starburst grew curious about this and went into the living room. He found his big brother asleep at the computer with his head on the key board. On the screen 'no cure found' was flasing. "Nova, I wish there was something I could do." Starburst decided to head out on his own for once and see if he could think of something, he didn't want to leave his brother, but Nova needed rest. So Starburst put up his disguise and headed out into town.

Starburst walked around on his own for a while and noticed something, he saw Pinkie happily skipping along, but her tongue wasn't sticking out anymore. "Pinkie?" Starburst asked quietly to himself. "But….how is she back to normal?"

He kept walking and saw Fluttershy Rainbow and Rairty sitting with each other at a table enjoying drinks, they looked normal too, he could hear Fluttershy talking and she sounded normal as well. "What the cosmos is going on?"

Starburst started to think, how did they get cured of what they had, how was he supposed to find out? He couldn't go to one of them or they might ask about Nova or want to see him. Starburst wracked his little brain as hard as he could to think of some way to find out what happened. Then it hit him. Applebloom was the only other pony to think how Twilight was, it was a long shot, but it may be his last hope.

"I have to get to Applebloom." Starburst made a mad dash for Sweet Apple Acres.

He arrived at the front door of Applebloom's home, he knocked on the door and waited. Applejack answered the door. "Well howdy Starburst, what brings you around these parts, does Nova know you're out on your own?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, he knows, I was just wondering if Applebloom could come out and play for a bit."

Applejack gave a smile. "Well sure thing, just a sec and I'll go get her." Applejack then went inside.

Applebloom soon came out and greeted him. "Hey there Starburst, glad you could come over, so whatcha want to do?"

Starburst looked nervous. "Applebloom, I kind of need to ask you something in private, is there somewhere we can be alone?"

Applebloom raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess, we can go in the barn, but what's this about?"

"Please Applebloom, I'll explain when we're alone."

"Well, all right, follow me." Applebloom led Starburst to the barn. They walked inside and Starburst looked around to make sure no pony was around to hear them. "So what's all this about Starburst?"

"Well, you see…..it's my brother, he's sick."

"Sick, really, is he gonna be ok?"

"I…..I don't know, he has those same blue spots on him that Twilight and Pinkie had on them, but their all over his body."

"Is that all, well shoot, that came from those blue flowers they got into in the forest."

"Really, so then how did the others get cured?"

"Zecora made the cure."

"Really, so what is it, you gotta tell me."

"Well I don't remember, we can go ask my sister fer it."

"NO!" Starburst practically shouted. "I mean, they can't know about it."

Applebloom raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not, what's wrong with him?"

"I…..I can't say." Starburst looked away from Applebloom.

"Why not?"

Starburst still wasn't sure if he could tell Applebloom about him and his brother being aliens. "Please Applebloom, I just need to know what the cure is."

"Well like I said, ya have ta talk ta my sister or the others that got sick with it."

"But I can't, don't you understand!"

"What in tarnation is goin on in here?" Applejack asked from the barn door.

"Applejack." Applebloom called.

Starburst looked at her with fear. "Starburst, what is goin on, I just happen ta walk by and herd ya say somethin bout how ya need a cure fer somthin, but can't say why or what fer. What's goin on?"

Applebloom answered. "It's his brother Applejack, Nova was affected by the poison joke like you and the others were."

"Well if that's all, why can't ya say so?"

Starburst was afraid of this. "I….Applejack, just please tell me what the cure is."

Applejack eyed Starburst. "Just what is wrong with Nova anyway, why doesn't he come ask fer it himself?"

"He can't, please Applejack, just tell me what it is so I can take it to him." Starburst asked pleadingly.

"Well why not? Ever since you two showed up, you been actin all squrly and havin all this talk about stars and cosmos and galaxies, just what are you two hidin anyway?" Applejack narrowed her eyes at the little colt.

Starburst was sweating in fear now. He started backing up from Applejack. Applebloom just watched in worry. "Please Applejack, we're not hiding anything, please just tell me what I need to make my brother better."

"Starburst, I don't like others keepin secrets from me, what are ya'll hidin?"

Starburst's eyes darted around. "Applejack, don't ya think yer bein hard on him, just tell him what he wants ta know."

"Not until he answers my questions."

Starburst finally cracked. "WE'RE ALIENS ALL RIGHT!" He dropped to his haunches and started to cry. "We…..we're aliens, me and my brother."

Applejack recoiled a little. "What…aliens, what are ya'll talkin about?"

Starburst looked up at Applejack sadly, he then closed his eyes and dropped his disguise before them. Their eyes went wide at what they saw. "Well I'll be." Was all Applejack could say.

Applebloom was speechless.

Nova just looked at them with sad eyes as he cried. "*Sniff* we just wanted a home, that's all, we just want a place to call home, please don't' chase us away, *sniff* please."

Applejack's eyes softened. "I….well I….that is….golly, you're a real alien?"

Starburst just nodded sadly. "I….I just wanted…..to help my brother…please….we just want a home….we….we…" He couldn't finish as he just cried more.

The sight of this broke Applejack's heart. She came up to Starburst and spoke as nicely as she could as she hugged him. "Awe, there there now sugar cube, I'm sorry fer pressin ya so hard, we aint gonna chase ya away, I was just wonderin why ya'll have been actin all funny."

Starburst looked up at Applejack. "*sniff* re-really…..so….so you're not gonna chase us away?"

Applejack gave a sweet smile to Starburst. "I promise we aint gonna chase ya away, now I'll admit ya'll do look a might strange, but we aint gonna do nothin ta ya just cause yer different. Why would you think that?"

"Well *sniff* after how me and Nova saw you all act about Zecora, we thought if you knew what we really were, then you wouldn't want us around anymore."

Applejack blushed. "Oh, yeah, that. Well, we all learned a lesson about that, about how to not judge some pony based on appearances. So you don't have ta worry about it."

"Applejack, we can't take any chances, this has to stay a secret, you can't tell any pony about us, Nova can't know I told you or I'd get in trouble. Please Applejack, Promise you won't tell, please."

"*sigh* all right, I promise, but I don't like keeping secrets from my friends, ya'll are gonna have ta tell them someday. Ya can't keep hidin like this forever."

Starburst smiled at Applejack, thanks Applejack, but I don't know how to convince Nova to tell the others, he strongly believes that if we're found out, we'd have to leave here and find a new planet to live on."

"What happened ta yer old one anyway? Why did ya'll need ta find a new planet to live on?"

"Nova won't tell me what happened , at least not yet. I was too young at the time when we left it so I don't know."

Applebloom finally spoke up. "I can't believe yer an alien, this is so cool!" She cheered. "What planet are ya from how far away is it, do ya'll get cutie marks like we do, howdy a get here, what's yer ship like…"

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack cried to stop her. "That's enough now. Since you herd all this, you have ta promise not ta tell any pony either."

"But Applejack…." Applejack gave her a stern look. "Um, I mean, ok, I promise not to tell a soul about Nova and Starburst bein aliens."

Starburst smiled at Applebloom. "Thanks Applebloom." She just smiled back.

Applejack started. "Now ya'll best get yer disguise back up, and I'll help ya get the cure fer yer brother."

"Thanks Applejack….just curious, but what happened to you when you were affected by the flowers?"

"I shrank."

"you shrank?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Applejack deadpanned. "What about yer brother, what's goin on with him that caused all this?"

"The poison joke gave him blue spots all over his body and affected his ability to disguise himself, that's why I came over here and tried to ask Applebloom for the cure."

"Well come then, lets' go get it fer him." Starburst put his disguise back up and happily followed Applejack and Applebloom out to get the cure for Nova.

**AN: Thus Applejack and Applebloom are now privy to Nova and Starburst being aliens, but they can't tell any pony else or Nova that they know. To find out when their secret is revealed to the rest of the ponies, you'll just have to keep reading to find out, thank you all for liking it.**


	9. Ponyville's Pest Problem

**Ponyville's Pest Problem**

Nova was at his work table with a few tools levitating next to him with his goggles on as he looked down at two metal silver necklaces with a round center, one was smaller than the other. He was fiddling with a few wires in the bigger one when Starburst came up to him. "Nova, what are you doing?"

*ZAP* "GAH, Quasars!" Nova used his magic to lift his goggles off his eyes and looked over at Starburst. "Starburst, don't sneak up on me like that." The necklace sparked and startled Nova.

"Sorry Nova, I didn't mean to, I was just curious what you were doing."

Nova sighed then began to explain. "*Sigh*Starburst, that incident with the poison Joke was too close a call, we need some other way to disguise ourselves that doesn't rely on our magic, so I'm making us a pair of portable holo-emitters to disguise us. As long as we have these on, we'll look like regular ponies so we don't have to worry about close calls with our magic anymore."

Starburst smiled. "Really, great."

"By the way, how did you get the cure for me again?"

Starburst grew a little nervous. "Oh, uh, I…..I just told Twilight that you were affected too and was too embarrassed to come out and let any pony see you, so she gave me the ingredients and wrote down how to use it. Remember?"

"Right, well, I'll have to be sure and thank her for it the next time I see here, and good thinking on your part too Starburst, thank you for that."

"Anything for my big brother."

Nova put his goggles back down over his eyes and resumed his work. "Ok, just a few more adjustments here, and…..there we go, that should do it." Nova removed his goggles completely. "Good thing I was able to find enough spare parts to make these, now we just need to test them." Nova placed the tools down on the table and levitated the larger one up in front of him. He placed it around his neck and pressed the button on the center of the device. Once he did, his form flickered from alien to pony a bit until finally it stayed on pony with the necklace hidden as well. "Sweet celestial bodies it works, HA, perfect, now I don't have to worry about stressing my magic anymore. Here Starburst, put yours on."

Nova levitated the smaller one over to Starburst. He took it in his magical grasp and placed it around his neck, then pushed the button like his brother did. The same thing happened and now Starburst looked like a normal pony too. "It works, how do I look Nova?"

"Like a regular pony, this is perfect, come on, let's head out, I need to drop off an order for Rarity, while were out, we'll get something special to eat to celebrate." Nova went to the bedroom to retrieve his saddle bags.

"All right, can we go to Sugarcube Corner?" Starburst cheered.

Nova came back out with his saddle bags on his back. "Sure thing little brother, let's go there first, then we'll head to Rarity's place." The two headed off for town.

As they headed in, they saw Twilight leaving the library in a brisk trot. Starburst pointed her out. "Look Nova, there's Twilight."

"I see her Starburst, let's go say hi." The two trotted up to catch up. "Hey Twilight, what's up?"

"Oh, hey you two, I'm afraid I don't really have much time to talk, I need to make sure everything is ready for Celestia's arrival."

Nova's eyes went wide for a moment. "D-did you say Celestia's arrival?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you, she's coming to Ponyville tomorrow for a visit?"

"Great galaxies I forgot about that." Nova muttered under his breath.

This started a whispered conversation between the two brothers as they followed Twilight with Starburst starting. "Nova, what is it?"

"Didn't you hear, the princess of this land is coming here."

"So?"

"Don't you get it, she's one of the two most powerful beings here, she and her sister control the orbiting bodies of this planet for cosmos sake. What if she sees through our disguise, this could be bad."

"Nova, don't you think you're over reacting."

Nova went off keeping his voice low. "Starburst, how many times do I have to say it, if she finds us out, we'll have to leave."

"Well…..what if your wrong, I mean, the ponies here have gotten to know us, maybe if they did know, we wouldn't have to leave. Twilight and the others accepted Zecora remember?"

"Because she's just from another part of this world, we're from a whole other world entirely, I'm not taking any risks here Starburst, end of discussion."

"But…."

"AH, we are not telling any pony where we're from, understand."

Starburst hung his head in defeat. "Ok Nova."

Nova then spoke to Twilight. "So Twilight, me and Starburst are heading to Sugarcube Corner, I don't suppose you'd want to join us?"

"Actually, I'm heading over there now."

"Perfect, we can sit a spell and chat."

Before Twilight could answer, she stopped in front of two mares setting up a banner. Nova remembered meeting them before at one of Pinkie's parties. One was Berry Punch, the other was Carrot Top. The banner they were putting up had 'Welcome princess Celest' crudely painted on it. "What happened to the rest of her name?" Twilight asked them.

Carrot Top answered. "We couldn't fit it all in."

"You can't hang a banner that says welcome princess Celest, take it down and try again." Twilight then started to trot off again.

Nova and Starburst stopped to greet them. "Hey girls, despite what Twilight says, I think it looks nice."

Berry Punck responded. "Thanks Nova, how are you two doing today?"

"Fine thanks, but we should get going, we can talk later, maybe I could help you with the banner, I've got some free time later."

Carrot Top smiled. "We'd appreciate it Nova, thanks."

"Ok, I'll come by a little later and help you with it, see ya then."

Berry said her goodbye. "Bye Nova, see ya later Starburst." The two mares waved.

Starburst waved as he trotted with Nova. "Bye, see you in a bit."

They managed to catch up to Twilight after she had stopped to compliment another mare, Bon Bon, on how well she was taking care of some flowers. "that looks perfect, keep up the good work."

"Hey Twilight, I wanted to thank you about giving Starburst the cure for that poison joke stuff for me, I can't tell you how glad I am to be rid of it." Nova said as he came up to Twilight.

"No problem, but you know you can come to me if you ever have any problems, I'm more than happy to help."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The three soon arrived at Sugarcube Corner, they walked in and Twilight addressed the cakes as they seemed to look busy. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cake, how's the banquet coming?"

Mrs. Cake answered. "It would be coming along a lot better if a…." She pointed to a hoof to a table with all kinds of sweets set up on it, but they all looked like they had been eaten.

The only thing on the table that was still whole was a large chocolate cake with a little crown on it, it soon disappeared as Pinkie munched down on it and gained a frosting beard and now had the crown on her head. Pinkie then licked all the frosting off her face as Twilight came up to her looking very displeased and worried.

"Pinkie, what are you doing, those sweets are for the princess!"

Pinkie gave a sheepish smile. "I know, that's why I'm tasting them." She continued her explanation with a regular smile. "Some pony needs to taste them to make sure they're tasty enough to touch.." Pinkie stuck out her tongue that still had a little frosting on it. "The royal tongue." She pulled it back in and started speaking like a royal figure. "And I, Pinkie Pie, declare these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess."

"Nova came up to try and resolve the situation. "Pinkie, your just making more work for the cakes, just stop eating them already, I doubt the princess will care how sweet they are."

Pinkie lowered her head with a small smile. "Oh, right, I didn't want to burden the cakes, sorry."

Fluttershy then came barging in excitedly. "Twilight, Pinkie, Nova, you won't believe what I…..oh." She then stopped herself and went back to her shy self as she tried to hide her face behind her mane. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

Pinkie answered. "Not at all, come on in and make yourself at home. What's going on Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stated with a smile. "You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest." She turned her head to face a part of her mane. "Come on out little guy, it's ok."

A small round insect with four black legs, two sets of wings, and big round eyes emerged from her mane and hovered next to her, it was soon joined by two more that came out of her mane. Fluttershy was surprised by this. "Three?"

Twilight came up to her to get a better look at them. "They're amazing. What are they?"

"I'm not sure, I'm also not sure where these other two came from."

Starburst came up to Twilight. "Awe, they're so cute."

Nova came up to them as well. He just eyed them curiously.

Twilight couldn't help herself. "I'll take one off your hooves, I've never seen anything so…_adorable_." She said as she held one in her front hooves and nuzzled it. She soon realized the others were looking at her and changed her tune when she released it. "Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying."

Starbust started pleadingly. "Nova, can we take the other one, pleeeease?"

Nova shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Starburst, we don't know anything about these." Nova then turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, if you don't know anything about what these things are, you should probably take them back where you found them, who knows what kind of trouble they could cause."

Fluttershy started. "Come on now, how could something so adorable be trouble, Pinkie, do you want the other one since Nova doesn't?"

Pinkie stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, a parasprite? Are you kidding?" She then started for the door.

Fluttershy was confused at Pinkie's reaction. "Ugh?"

Twilight was also confused. "A para what?"

From Pinkie's reaction, Nova got the feeling Pinkie might know exactly what these bugs were. "Pinkie do you…."

Before he could finish, Pinkie cut him off. "Now I have to go find a trombone."

"A what?!" Twilight asked feeling more confused.

"A trombone, you know." Pinkie then made like she was playing a trombone before leaving through the door.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "*Sigh* Typical Pinkie."

Nova disagreed. "I don't know Twilight, I think she knows what these are, as for the trombone thing…..I'm lost."

"It's just Pinkie being Pinkie, I need to head over to Rarity's next."

"Me too, I need to drop off an order for her."

Starburst then came in. "But Nova, I thought we were gonna get something to eat here?"

"Sorry Starburst, but the cakes look like they're very busy right now, we'll have to skip getting something here."

"Awwwee."

The three headed off and Fluttershy went off for home. The little bug hid inside twilight's mane.

They soon arrived at Rarity's and walked in to see Rarity fussing over Rainbow Dash wearing a kind of dress and a large wig with white curls and yellow shoes on her hooves. She was impatiently trotting in place. Starburst couldn't help himself. "TCh, pfft, HA HA ha ha, Rainbow dash, what are you wearing ha ha?" He started rolling on the floor.

Nova started to scold Starburst but was also holding back his laughter with a smile. "Pfft, now Starburst, let's not tch, be rude here."

Rainbow scowled at them. "Go ahead, laugh it up, like I care."

Rarity looked over to them. "Excuse me, but this happens to be one of the latest fashions."

Nova tried to regain his composure. "Ahem, sorry Rarity, I'm just here to drop off an order."

"Wonderful, let's see it."

Nova used his magic to open his bag and levitated out a round orange gem with an orange glowing center. "Here you go, what do you think?"

Rarity swooned. "Why darling, it looks absolutely perfect, thank you so much, you money is on the counter over there."

"Thank you." Nova went over to the counter Rarity pointed out and set the jewel down, then levitated a bag of bits up and set it in his bag.

"Well Nova and starburst may not like them, but I think your outfits look gorgeous."

Rarity cooed. "Thank you twilight, it's nice to know _some_ pony appreciates my talent."

"Uh, sooooo boring." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched out her bottom eyelids with her hooves.

A chirping was herd from Twilight's mane. Rarity came up to her looking curious. "Huh?"

Rainbow flew over to Twilight's other side looking at her mane. "What's that sound Twilight?"

The bug came out of her mane and stood on her back, it was soon joined by two more that jumped out from behind the first one. Rainbow was impressed. "WOW, what are they?"

Twilight began. "The better question is where did they come from, I only had one a minute ago."

Nova didn't like the looks of this. "Ok, what is going on here, there's something odd about those things."

Rainbow grabbed one off Twilight's back. "I'll take one."

Rarity agreed. "Me too, they're absolutely perfect."

Nova tried to interject. "Now girls, I don't think that's such a good idea, the same thing happened with Fluttershy when she first showed up with them, she said she had one a minute ago too and then there was two more."

Rarity disagreed. "Oh come now dear, how can something so cute be so dangerous?"

Before he could answer, Pinkie appeared in the door way. "Does any pony know where I can find an accordion?"

The girls were too busy admiring the bugs to answer. Nova answered. "Sorry Pinkie, looks like they're not listening."

Pinkie tried again. "Girls, HELLO, this is important! GAH, thanks a lot."

"Pinkie wait!" Nova called out to her but it was too late. He ran to the door with Starburst behind him looking worried. "Pinkie, Pinkie!" She was gone, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nova, do you really think those things might be trouble?"

Nova looked down at his little brother to answer. "I don't know for sure, but if we want to find out, we need to talk to Pinkie, I think she knows what they are and she seems worried about them. We'll just have to try and find her tomorrow. Come on, let's meet up with Carrot and Berry to help them with that banner."

Later that afternoon:

"Thanks for your help Nova and Starburst, we really appreciate it." Berry Punch said to the two.

"Yeah, thank you so much, it went a lot faster with your help." Carrot Top said with a smile.

Nova responded with a smile of his own. "You're welcome, glad to be of help. Me and Starburst should get going now, we'll see you later."

"Bye, I had fun with the painting." Starburst waved as he and Nova walked off. The two mares waved back under the finished banner that now said 'welcome princess Celestia'.

Before they got much further, a voice called out to them. "Hey you two, wait up!"

Nova and Starburst stopped in their tracks and saw a grey Pegasus float down in front of them. Nova gave a greeting. "Oh, hello…..Derpy, right?"

The blond maned Pegasus confirmed. "Yep, that's me, nice to see you two again." Derpy was another Pony Nova met during Pinkie's party she threw to welcome the two brothers.

"Hi Derpy, nice to see you again." Starburst said.

"Hey there Starburst."

Nova started. "What up Derpy, you need help with anything?"

"No, I just wanted to come over and say hi, I saw you two helping Berry and Carrot with the banner, that was nice of you."

"Yeah, well, I just want to help out around here."

Derpy smiled big. "And I thing such things deserve a nice treat as a reward."

Starburst perked up at this. "Really, what kind of treat?"

Derpy reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a muffin. "A muffin, its banana nut, my favorite."

"AAAHHH, MUFFIN!" Starburst shrieked and jumped behind his brother. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Nova became worried at this encounter, Derpy just looked at Starburst confused. "What's wrong, why is he afraid?" She asked Nova.

"Uh, he had a bad experience with a muffin a while back, apparently, there was a bad batch of muffins that came out of Sugarcube Corner and Starburst had one of them. The muffins made a lot of ponies sick and Starburst was one of them."

Derpy frowned at that. "Awwe, I remember that, I was one of the ponies that got sick too, but I didn't let that deter me from my love of muffins, that was an accident, when made right, they're really good. Just try one, I promise it won't make you sick." She held the muffin towards Starburst.

Starburst was shivering in fear behind his brother. "I….I don't know, promise it won't make me sick?"

Nova tried to encourage him. "Go on Starburst, just try it, It'll be fine."

Starburst looked up to Nova and cautiously stepped out from behind him. "Well….ok."

Derpy was giving Starburst her best reassuring smile as she held the muffin out for him to take. Starburst took hold of it in his hoof, he gave it a sniff and recoiled a bit at first. He slowly opened his mouth and took a tentative bite. He rolled it around in his mouth and let the taste sink in. He swallowed and thought for a moment. "It's…..better than the first one I tried, it's actually good."

Nova smiled at his little brother. "See, I told you."

"I didn't get sick right away from the first one I tried either, so if I don't get sick, I may want to try this again."

Derpy smiled. "I promise you won't get sick, just you wait. I need to go now, enjoy the rest of the muffin." She then took to the air and flew off.

"Come on Starburst, lets head home."

"good idea, I want to be able to get right into bed if I get sick again." The two brothers then headed for home.

The next day:

Morning came and the two brothers got out of bed. Nova greeted Starburst. "*Yawn* Good morning Starburst, feeling okay?"

Starburst looked over to his brother with a tired smile. "I sure am, I don't feel bad at all."

"That's good, I told you it would be fine. So does this mean your finally over your fear of muffins?"

Starburst looked in thought. "I don't know, I think the only way to know for sure is to have another one, can we go get a few?"

Nova chuckled. "He he, sure Starburst, come on, let's get the holo-emitters and head out."

Nova climbed out of bed while Starburst jumped out and ran for the living room to grab their necklaces. Nova couldn't help but laugh at his little brother's eagerness. They put on their disguises and left for town.

As they neared Twilight's library, they heard a ruckus of things falling. "By the stars what was that?"

"That didn't sound good." Starburst commented.

"Come on Starburst, Twilight might be in trouble." Nova and Starburst then galloped up to Twilight's door and burst in. "Twilight, are you ok…holy black holes!" Nova cried as he saw hundreds of those little bugs flying around all over the place and knocking books off shelves.

"Nova, thank Celestia you're here, I need your help to round up these things!"

"Twilight, where did they all come from?"

"I don't know? Please help!" Twilight asked in a panic.

"Right, Starburst, you can help too."

"Ok, what should I do?"

"Just try to round up as many as you can in a shield bubble. I know you can only produce a small one but that will help."

"You can count on me big brother." Starburst gave a salute with determined eyes.

"Twilight, I'm going to make a makeshift pen with my magic, you, Spike, and Starburst try to get them to it and I'll keep them locked up until we can figure out how to get them out of here."

Twilight smiled at that idea. "Good thinking Nova, let's do it."

Nova managed to create a bubble and trap a few of the bugs already. He held it in position while Starburst used his bit of magic to make small bubbles to trap a few of them, the bubbles he made were a little bigger than his head, but was able to move it around and get the bugs into Nova's bubble. Twilight followed Starburst's lead and did the same, she was able to make larger bubbles to trap a few of them as well. Spike just did his best to heard them to Nova's bubble or try to grab them and toss them in.

Once the bugs were finally gathered in Nova's magic pen Twilight started. "We should try and get them to Fluttershy, I'm sure she'll know what to do, she knows about all kinds of animals."

Nova disagreed. "Twilight, don't you remember, yesterday when Fluttershy first came to us with those things, she said she didn't know what they were, but I think Pinkie does. We should find her and ask her about them."

"How would Pinkie know, she said something about getting a tuba when she saw them, she…"

Nova cut her off. "Twilight listen to me, you promised to listen to me whenever I tried to tell you something rigt?"

"Well yes, but….."

"Then listen to me now, Pinkie may be odd and eccentric, but that doesn't mean she won't know how to deal with this, now I say we find Pinkie and ask her."

"Can we at least see Fluttershy first, she is an animal expert after all."

Nova just gave a defeated sigh. "*Sigh* Fine, but if she doesn't know, we find Pinkie, agreed?"

"Agreed. Now let me get my saddle bags and we can put those things in them." Twilight retrived her saddle bags and Nova funneled half of the bugs in one of Twilight's saddle bags and the other half in the other bag. "Come on, let's go to Fluttershy. Spike, you stay here and clean this up."

"Oh come on, really?" Spike whined.

Twilight was already out the door before she heard him. Nova and Starburst followed.

Along the way, they came upon Rarity who also had a pair of saddle bags full of the bugs. "I see we're having the same problems." Rarity commented when she saw Twilight's bags.

"Ditto!" Rainbow cried as she flew up with a few of the bugs hanging off her chin, she stopped and shook them off then sped on with the pests following her.

"Fluttershy knows everything about animals." Twilight informed as she started to gallop with Rarity following. "I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying."

Nova wasn't so sure. "I doubt it."

Twilight approached Fluttershy's door and reached to open it, before she touched it, the door flew open and a huge swarm of the bothersome pests came flying out. "AH!" Starburst shouted as he was startled, he hid under his brother for protection.

"Great cosmos." Nova muttered under his breath.

Rainbow soon came up to them in hopes of Fluttershy knowing what to do. The girls looked in and saw a bunch more flying around ruining Fluttershy's place. "Do something Fluttershy, can't you control them?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy explained as she ran around and tried to avoid getting hit with things the bugs were carrying. "I tried everything, I tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking nicely!"

Twilight seemed to zone out for a moment. Nova tried to snap her out of it. "Twilight….Twilight!"

She snapped out of her daze. "If we can't get these things under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster!"

One of the bugs flew up in front of Rarity's face and spat out a glob that turned into another bug. "EEWWE, if you ask me, it's already a total disaster."

"Which is why we need to find Pinkie Pie, I'm telling you she knows how to deal with this!"

Rainbow disagreed. "Pinkie Pie, are you kidding, she is so random."

Before Nova could retort, Applejack came up with a cart full of apples. "Here's all them apples you wanted Fluttershy, but I still don't know why you wanted so many." A bunch of the bugs then flew up and ate all the apples in a second. "HEY!"

Fluttershy asked. "Oh, what are we going to do?"

Nova tried again. "We're going to find…"

Twilight cut him off. "I got it, no pony can heard like Applejack."

Nova was starting to get irritated. "Twilight, you said that….."

Nova was again interrupted by Rainbow. "Yeah, we can drive them back into the forest."

Applejack agreed. "I'll rastle em up, but I'll need everyponies help to do it."

Nova gritted his teeth and exploded. "GIRLS, FOR THE LOVE OF…" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence and started a new one. "Listen to me! I'm telling you PINIE PIE KNOWS HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS, we need to find her and get her help!"

Twilight came forward. "But Nova, Pinkie is so….."

Nova stopped her. "I know, she's a little eccentric and random, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have anything to offer. If you all want to just ignore my advice, then go ahead, but me and Starburst are going to find Pinkie and get her help, come on Starburst, let's let our _friends_ deal with this themselves." Starburst just looked back at the girls with worry, he then started following his big brother away.

"Nova, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Are you kidding, it seems like every time I try to give them advice with this whole ordeal, they just blow me off, Pinkie knows something and I'm going to find out."

"NOVA, wait!" Twilight's voice called out.

Nova and Starburst stopped in their tracks and turned around. Nova just gave them a scrutinizing look. "Well, are you all FINALLY ready to listen?"

"Nova…we're sorry for not listening." Twilight apologized.

"You must understand with the way Pinkie is, it's hard to take her seriously. But she was going on about having to gather instruments." Rarity said.

"Yeah, I mean, when she saw these bugs, she just started wanting to collect some instruments for some reason, you gotta admit that's random." Rainbow informed.

Nova glared at them and they all seemed to cringe. "Did any of you bother to ask her WHY she was gathering them?" A simple headshake gave his answer. "Then let's ask her. You all coming or what?"

Applejack answered for them. "You betcha."

"Good, then let's find…..Pinkie, there you are, we were about to come looking for you." Nova had turned around and Pinkie was coming up to him with a pair of symbols around her neck.

"Hey Nova, what do you need?" Pinkie asked with a smile.

Nova started. "Pinkie, we need you to tell us what these bugs are and how to get rid of them."

"Don't you know?"

Rainbow answered. "Of course not, that's why we're asking you, Nova seems to think you know how to deal with this."

Pinkie kept her smile. "Well of course I do, they're called Parasprites, and the only way to get rid of them is to lead them away with music."

Starburst then came forward. "So is that why you were trying to gather instruments?"

"You betcha."

Nova then came forward. "How many more do you need to lure these things away?"

"Let's see, I still need a trombone, a tuba, a drum….." Pinkie just listed off all the instruments.

"All right, come on girls, let's get Pinkie those instruments!" Nova declared.

The ponies all then spread out throughout town and gathered all the instruments.

About half an hour later, they all met back up at the center of town and Pinkie put all the instruments on. "Now Pinkie, are you sure this is going to work." Twilight asked after making sure the drum on her back was secure.

"Of course I'm sure, just watch." Pinkie answered with a smile. She started her march through town playing all the instruments at once. As the music filled the air, all the parasprites heard it and started bouncing in mid-air to the beat of the music. Needless to say, the girls were surprised by this. The parasprites were now following Pinkie out of town in a single file line as they bounced behind her. Nova Starburst and the girls all followed.

As they neared the forest, Twilight saw Celestia's carriage coming pulled by four Pegasai. "Look!" She cried out.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Nova said quietly to himself.

Twilight saw him freeze up, she grabbed his leg with a smile and dragged him to meet where Celestia would land, they had rushed past Pinkie as she played. "Come on Nova, this is your chance to meet the princess."

"Uh, Twilight, I don't know if I….." He didn't get to answer. They all stopped abruptly and bowed, Starburst followed suit. Nova was still afraid to confront the princess, fear of being found out welled up inside him. Starburst was worried too as he hid under his brother.

Celestia got off her carriage and stepped off to greet the ponies. "Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil."

Twilight greeted back. "Hello princess."

"So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends." Pinkie's symbols sounded off loudly, startling every pony. Pinkie was now marching past them with the parasprites following.

Twilight came up to Celestia nervously and spoke. "So, how was the trip, hit much traffic?"

Celestia became curious at what she was seeing. "What is this?" One of the parasprites flew up to her and landed on one of her folded wings. She held it up closer to get a better look at it and laughed. "Ho ho ho, these creatures are adorable."

"They're not that adorable." Rainbow retorted under her breath.

"I'm very grateful that you and the citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit."

"Parade?" Twilight asked in confusion, she then decided to take this opportunity to use it as an excuse for the bugs. "Oh, yes, the parade."

"Unfortunately, that visit will have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Phillydelphia. Apparently, there's been some sort of infestation."

Twilight asked to confirm. "An infestation."

"Yes, it seems a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight to have to put you through so much trouble."

"Trouble, what trouble?"

Celestia started to get back on her carriage before she stopped to ask Twilight a question. "Before I go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?"

"My report?" Twilight looked over at Pinkie as she continued to march in place as the parasprites passed her by and into the forest, then over at Nova who was still looking nervous. Twilight grew concerned about this. "Actually princess, I would like you to meet a couple of ponies you didn't get the chance to, he's been a big help to me and my friends with my lessons on friendship so far, he and his brother are the ones I told you about in my letters."

"Really, very well, I suppose I have time for a short introduction."

Twilight grabbed Nova's hoof as Starburst came out from under him and pulled him in front of Celestia. Nova was sweating nervously while Starburst just hid behind his brother. Nova tried to speak. "Uh….g-g-goood day p-p-princess, it's an honor to-to meet you. I'm….N-Nova and th-this is my little b-b-brother Starburst." He said with a nervous smile.

"Um, hello." Starburst said meekly from behind his brother.

Celestia smiled down at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you two, I wish we had more time to talk, but I must be going, perhaps we can have time to chat later since I never got the chance to meet you like Twilight's other friends."

"Um…sh-sure…no-no problem heh heh."

Twilight then intervened. "And as for the lesson, I've learned that the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect them, it's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends ideas and perspectives, even if they don't always make sense. Nova helped me learn this today, and I'm very grateful to him."

Celestia gave a smile to the ponies before her. "I'm so proud of you Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well, it sounds like you're all learning so much from each other." Celestia's carriage then pulled away and took off.

Right after she left, the last of the parasprites finally entered the forest and were gone. The girls made their way over to Pinkie. Nova stayed where he was, still frozen. Starburst finally came out from behind him and looked up at him. "Nova, are you ok?" Starburst poked his brother's foreleg, he got no response. "Nova, hello?" Nova then just fell over stiff and lay there on his side. "NOVA!" Starburst cried out.

The girls all looked over and saw what was going on, they all rushed over to him. Twilight was the first to ask. "Starburst, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know, he won't answer me and he just fell over."

Twilight looked him over. "He….fainted."

"Fainted?" Starburst asked.

"But, why did he faint?" Rainbow asked.

"He did seem rather nervous when Celestia came by." Rarity pointed out.

"Oh my, I hope he'll be all right." Fluttershy said with worry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he just fainted after all." Pinkie pointed out.

"But why would meeting the princess make him so nervous?" Twilight mused.

"Who knows, I'll take him back home." Applejack offered. She managed to lift Nova up on her back. "Come on Starburst, let's get you two home."

Starburst gave a weak but thankful smile. "Thanks Applejack."

Once they were out of ear shot of the girls, Applejack spoke to Starburst. "So any luck in convincing Nova ta let the others know about ya'll bein aliens yet?"

Starburst answered with a frown. "I'm afraid not, he just seems too scared of being found out, and I think the meeting with the princess pushed him over the edge, which is why he must have fainted."

Applejack felt sorry for the two. "Poor feller, why is he so afraid of us knowin?"

"Well, if we're found out and chased off, we may never find another planet that can sustain life, Nova said we were lucky to find this world so if we have to leave, we may never find another one again."

"Wow, that is hard, I can't imagine what that must be like, I'm aweful sorry, but ya gotta know that aint gonna happen."

"Applejack, I was terrified to let you know about us, you know that, how scared do you think Nova is? He fainted upon meeting the princess because he thought she would see through our disguise. Can you honestly tell me there won't be at least one pony who would want us gone?"

"well I…..I guess not."

"Exactly, and if there's one, there's bound to be others, no matter how much we want, we have to keep our origins a secret from others so we can make a life for ourselves here."

"You sure are soundin aweful mature fer one so young."

"Nova's been my teacher my whole life, he's really smart and he helped me with my magic too, which is why I can use it at such a young age."

"You sure are lucky ta have him fer a big brother."

"Didn't you say that already?" Starburst said with a smile as he looked up at Applejack.

"Yep, and what you been sayin bout him just reinforces my statement, I do wish he would get over the fear of bein found out though."

"Me too, and I am sorry for troubling you with this secret Applejack, but you kind of…well…." Starburst wasn't sure how to finish his thought there.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bout that, I didn't mean ta pressure you like that. But I don't like it when others keep secrets from me, and I don't like keepin secrets from my friends either."

"Here we are, home sweet home." Starburst announced as they approached the disguised ship. "Follow me inside."

Applejack did just that. "So where should I put him?"

"You can just lay him on the couch, if you put him in the bedroom, that might raise suspicion."

"Why's that?"

"We didn't disguise that part of the house. If Nova wakes up there and sees where he is, he'll know one of you came in and saw the place and freak out."

"All right then." Applejack managed to gently lay Nova's fainted form on the couch. "I'd better get goin, ya'll two take care now."

"Bye Applejack, and thanks again for everything."

"Anytime sugar cube." Applejack then turned to leave.

Starburst was now left with his fainted big brother to take care of. "Nova, I wish you weren't so afraid." He said somberly.


	10. Quest For The Cutei Mark

**Quest For The Cutie Mark**

A new day has dawned and it is Starburst's first day of school at the Ponyville school house. "Nova, get up, get up, come on, it's the first day of school!" Starburst cheered as he jumped up and down on Nova's bed to get him up.

"Ugh, Starburst, knock it off for galaxies sake, it still a little early."

"Come on Nova, get up, I don't want to be late!"

Nova finally sat up and looked his little brother in the eyes. "Fine, I'm up, happy now?" He asked looking unhappy. It soon faded though as he realized how excited Starburst was about his first day of school.

"Yep, come on lets go sleepy head."

Starburst jumped down off Nova's bed and galloped into the living room. Nova yawned as he walked out of their bedroom. "*Yawn* by the stars your excited about this aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Come on, let's have breakfast and get going."

"All right, all right, hold your comets."

After a filling meal produced by their food synthesizer, they put on their holo-emitter necklaces and headed off for the shool house. As they walked the whole way, Starburst was beaming and practically skipping the whole way like Pinkie does most of the time. They got near the school house as Starburst finally couldn't hold it in any longer."Oooh, I can't wait, we're going to have so much fun and learn so much today Nova, I can't wait."

Nova looked down at his little brother curiously. "We?"

"Yeah, you and me, duh."

Nova had to stop in his tracks and explain to Starburst that he would be going solo. "Starburst, I'm not going with you to school."

Starburst stopped his skipping and his mood seemed to drop a little. "Wh-what do you mean, of course you are."

"Starburst, this is a school for kids, I'm a grownup, I don't need to go to school, I'm afraid you'll be flying solo here for this."

Starburst's mood, then took a nose dive. "Solo….as in…alone? But….but we've never been apart before, at least not for a whole day. You have to come with me."

Nova gave his brother a sympathetic look. "Starburst, I know this may not be easy for you, this isn't easy for me either, but this is something we need to get used to. Like I told you before, there will be times where I can't be there for you all the time, there will be times where we will have to be apart, and this school is one of them."

Starburst looked like he was about to cry. "But….but…I…I don't want to be alone."

"I know you don't, but you'll have to, besides, I hear the teacher is real nice, she can look out for you while you're there, plus Applebloom will be there too."

"R-really?"

"Really, you'll at least have a friend there for you, would that be ok?"

Starburst looked in thought for a moment. "I….I guess so."

"Good, come on, I think I hear the school bell sounding." Nova then led a less enthusiastic Starburst up to the school where many other little foals were seen running in while the teacher greeted them. She was an earth pony with a mulberry coat and two shades of pink in her mane and tail, she had three sunflowers with smiling faces for a cutie mark.

The teacher saw them approach and greeted them. "Well hello there, what can I do for you?"

Nova started. "Hello, your Cheerilee correct?"

"I am, and who might you be?"

"My name is Nova, and this is my little brother Starburst. He's here for his first day of school." Nova gestured to Starburst who was looking rather shy now.

Cheerilee gave a bright smile as she greeted Starburst. "Well hello there, welcome to the Ponyville school."

"Um, h-hello." Starburst greeted nervously.

Nova addressed Cheerilee again. "This is going to be our first day apart from each other so he's a little nervous."

Cheerilee looked to Nova. "Really?"

"It's kind of a long story, you'll look out for him won't you?"

The teacher answered with a smile. "Of course, I look out for all my students." She looked back to Starburst. "Don't worry Starburst, we're going to have a great time."

Starburst answered again with nervousness. "I…I don't know if I…."

"Starburst, there ya are, glad ya made it!" Applebloom called out as she came trotting up to the school house. "yer just in time, we're gonna have fun."

Starburst was still nervous. "I don't know Applebloom."

"He's a little nervous about being on his own today for school." Nova informed.

Applebloom kept her smile. "Well shoot, you don't have to worry none about that, I'll look after ya, you'll be fine."

Nova perked up a little. "Really?"

"Sure, come on, let's head inside, you can sit next to me." Applebloom then grabbed Starburst's hoof and started leading him in.

"Uh, bye Nova, I'll...see you later."

Nova just smiled as he responded. "Bye Starburst, and don't worry, you'll be fine." He then spoke to Cheerilee. "He will be fine won't he?"

Cheerilee laughed. "He he, don't worry, like I said, I'll look out for him, and he'll have Applebloom too."

"Ok, I'll be bye after school to pick him up. Bye Cheerilee, and thanks."

"You're welcome, bye Nova." Nova then left for home while Starburst started his first day of school.

Applebloom found a seat in the middle of a row of desks while Starburst took a seat on her right. Another filly took a seat next to him wearing a tiara on her head. She had a light pink coat and pink and white mane and tail with a diamond tiara as a cutie mark. On Applebloom's other side, was another filly with glasses on. She had a grey coat and a white mane and tail braided with a silver spoon for a cutie mark.

The class was noisily chatting away when Cheerilee came in. "Let's quiet down please, we have a very important lesson to get to." The class soon quieted down. "Thank you. Today, we are going to be talking about cutie marks."

"Boring." Said the little filly next to Starburst. He just eyed her curiously and Applebloom seemed to glare at her with a raised eyebrow.

Applebloom quickly turned her attention back to Cheerilee with a smile. Starburst did the same minus the smile. "You can all see my cutie mark can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank." Cheerilee presented a picture of her as a filly with no cutie mark on a stand.

"Awwwee, sheth tho prethious." A filly sitting in front of Applebloom commented, she also wore glasses and spoke with a lisp. She had a cream colored coat and a red mane and tail.

Cheerilee continued. "Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." She then removed the first picture and revealed another of her at an older age with her hair in an 80's style fashion, braces in her teeth, a checkerboard pattern bandana around her neck, different hair accessories, a bracelet on one of her front legs and a leg warmer on one of her back legs.

"Look at her hair." The filly next to Applebloom said.

The class erupted in laughter.

Cheerilee rolled her eyes. "Yes I know, but that's how every pony was wearing their mane back then."

"I think it looks nice." Starburst commented. The class stopped laughing and eyed him. Starburst cringed in his seat and tried to make himself smaller.

Cheerilee gave him a smile. "Thank you Starburst. Now then, I had decided to become a teacher, the flowers symbolize my hope to help my students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represent the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning." Starburst noticed Applebloom was taking down notes while the filly next to her was just eyeing her hoof looking bored. "Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?"

The filly in front of Applebloom excitedly raised her hoof and waved it in the air. "Ooh, ooh, when she dithcoverths that thertain thomthing that makths her thpecial."

"That's right Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony."

As Cheerilee went on with her lecture, the pony with the tiara hissed at Starburst to get his attention. "Psst." Not wanting to get in trouble, Starburst kept his eyes forward on Cheerilee. He heard it again. "Pssssst."

Starburst finally turned his attention to the filly that was trying to get his attention. "W-what is it?" The frilly picked up a scrap of paper in her mouth and offered it to him, Applebloom saw this too. Starburst and Applebloom looked over to see the other filly next to Applebloom waving a hoof to let them know the note is meant for her. Starburst nervously took the note in his mouth and passed it to Applebloom.

Before she could take it. Cheerilee caught them. "Starburst, Applebloom, are you two passing notes?"

Starburst quickly dropped it and panicked a little. "AH, I didn't mean to!"

Cheerilee came up to them. "Just what is so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" Cheerilee looked down at the scrap of paper. "It's blank."

The filly next to Starburst whispered to him. "Remind you of anypony?"

Applebloom glared at her while Starburst looked at her confused and scared, he then turned back to Cheerilee. "Please miss Cheerilee, I didn't know it was wrong, I'm sorry."

"Now Starburst, you shouldn't be passing notes during class, it's rude and disruptive, now I'll let it go this time, but I want you to remember that for later, understand?"

"Yes mam, I'll remember."

Later in the day, lunch time rolled around. Starburst found a place just under a tree and sat down by his lonesome looking sullen. Applebloom and the filly identified as Twist came up to him with sacks in their mouths. They set them down and Applebloom started. "Hey there Starburst, you doin ok?"

"I guess so, but I was so excited at first to come to school that me and Nova forgot to pack me a lunch, so I don't have anything to eat."

"Awwe, well me and Twist can share our lunches with you. This is my friend Twist, Twist, this is Starburst."

Twist stepped a little closer. "Hell, itth nith to meet you."

"Hello." Starburst greeted. "So you two really don't mind sharing your lunches with me?"

Applebloom answered. "Cours not, Applejack always packs me plenty to eat."

Twist answered as well. "And I don't mind tharing with a friend."

Starburst smiled. "Thanks you two, it's nice to meet you Twist." The two fillys sat around Starburst and Applebloom gave half a sandwich she had to Starburst. Twist gave him an apple. He took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed before asking a question. "So why did that one filly get me in trouble like that?"

Applebloom answered. "You mean Diamond Tiara, she's always makin fun of us ponies that don't have cutie marks."

"That's not very nice." Starburst commented.

"Tell me about it, sheth alwayth making fun of uth and calling uth blank flankth." Twist informed.

"Why?"

"She just thinks she's better than us cause she got her cutie mark, well her and her friend Silver Spoon, that other filly that was sittin next to me." Applebloom informed.

"That's not nice, we'll get our ski….uh, I mean cutie marks eventually. Just because she has hers doesn't mean we're not special, we just need to find our talent."

"Exactly! Say Starburst, you wanna hang out with me later after school?"

"Well, if Nova says it's ok, sure." Starburst answered with a smile. "Thanks for sharing your lunches with me Applebloom, Twist."

"Your welcome." They both said in unison.

The rest of the school day went on and, thanks to Applebloom and Twist, Starburst was less nervous and was enjoying himself.

School finally let out and Twist, Applebloom, and Starburst left together. Out in front of the school, Nova was waiting. "Nova!" Starburst cried happily as he ran up and hugged his brother.

Nova returned the hug. "Hey Starburst, so how'd your first day of school go?"

"It was alright, I even made a new friend." Starburst motioned for Applebloom and Twist to come over. They did so and Starburst introduced. "Nova, this is Twist, she's a friend of Applebloom's. Twist, this is my big brother, Nova."

Twist looked up at Nova with a smile. "Itth nice to meey you thir."

Nova looked at her carefully, her speech threw him off a bit but then smiled and returned the greeting. "It's nice to meet you too. I take it you two were looking out for Starburst for me?"

"We sure did, no trouble at all, though you two did forget to pack Starburst a lunch, but me and Twist shared ours with him."

"Oh, hayseed. I'm sorry Starburst, but thank you two for sharing with him."

Starburst then looked up at his brother. "Nova, is it all right if I hang out with Applebloom this afternoon?"

"You want to hang out with her? Well, I guess it's ok, just be sure to come back to the house before it gets too late in the afternoon ok."

"You got it big brother."

"Ok then, you three be careful now, especially you Starburst." Nova warned.

"I'll be fine, thanks Nova." Nova then left and the three little ponies started their walk.

Once they started, Applebloom started looking sad as she hung her head. Twist was on her left and Nova on her right. Twist started with a smile. "You want some thweeths I got thome peppermint thticks. I made them mythelf."

Applebloom just shook her head. "Mm mm."

Twist tried again. "They'll make you thmile."

"No."

Starburst finally spoke up. "Applebloom, what's wrong, why are you sad?"

Before she could answer, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking up to them with Diamond talking. "I don't see why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is so last week. You got yours." Diamond said as Silver Spoon wiggled her flank. "I just got mine, we all have them already…well, almost all of us." She sneered as she looked at the three little ponies with bare flanks. "Don't worry you three, you're still totally invited to my cutecinera this weekend."

"It's going to be amazing." Silver Spoon commented.

"It's going to be a party to celebrate me and my fantastic cutie mark. How can it not be?" The two then proceeded to do a kind of rhym with motions. "Bump, bump, surar lump rump."

"Give me a break." Applebloom said under her breath.

Silver Spoon than said her good bye to the three as she and Diamond walked off. "See you this weekend." Then they both said in unison. "Blank flanks!" Then laughed and continued on.

Starburst leered at them as they walked away, he figured the reason Applebloom was sad was because of this whole cutie mark thing. He turned to Applebloom to try and cheer her up. "Come on Applebloom, don't listen to them, they're just trying to hurt your feelings, don't let them get you down, we'll get our cutie marks eventually."

"Whatever, Starburst, I'm just gonna head on home, you wanna come along and hang out with me a bit, I could use the company."

Starburst answered with a smile. "Sure Applebloom. I'll come with you." Applebloom gave a small smile. "I'll see you later Twist, ok?"

"Ok, bye you two, and don't worry too much about the cutie mark Applebloom." Twist waved as the two made their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

The two came up to Applejack as she was bucking a tree. Applebloom went off. "It's not fair, it's just not fair!"

Applejack stopped her bucking. "Applebloom, what are ya goin on about?"

Starburst answered. "She's upset about not having a cutie mark yet."

"Applebloom, don't get yer mane in a tangle, you'll get yer cutie mark, every pony gets one eventually."

Applebloom went off. "But I don't want one eventually, I want one right now. I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cutecinera without one, and neither can Starburst."

This got Starburst's attention. "But why go at all, didn't you say she's always picking on you because of you not having a cutie mark?"

"We have to go, everypony is going to be there, we can't be the only two ponies to not go."

Applejack disagreed. "Course you can go without a cutie mark. You know, I was the last pony in my class to earn a cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I knew my future was to help run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny babies sealed the deal. Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class too, so was Big Macintosh."

Applebloom just walked around and kicked an apple. "I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better." She then laid her head on a bucket with apples. "It probably means that bein the last one in yer class to get a cutie mark runs in the family." She then lifted her head and her eyes lit up with an idea. "Runs in the family? Runs in the family." She got more excited with each time she said this. "Runs in the family!" She then ran up to her sister. "You got apples for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an apple pie, Big Macintosh has an apple half, my unique talent must have something to do with apples." She started hopping up and down in joy. "Apples, apples, apples." She landed on a bucket full of apples and knocked it over. "He heh, apples."

"Applebloom, I don't think that's how it works." Starburst said as he looked unsure of this.

"Oh come on Starburst, maybe your unique talent will have something to do with apples too."

Starburst perked up at this. "You really think so?"

"Course I do. Applejack, can me and Starburst help you in the market today with selling apples?"

Applejack laughed and smiled. "He heh, all right, you two can help, come on, let's get the cart and set up for the afternoon."

The three ponies then headed off for town with Applejack pulling the stand for apple selling.

The stand was now set up in town with apples ready to sell. All three of them were wearing a white apron with a pocket on the front. Applejack was calling out to get ponies to buy. "Get yer delicious nutritious apples here!"

Starburst followed up as loud as he could. "Nice and tasty apples for sale, get em while their red!" He did it with a smile.

Applebloom then followed up while balancing an apple on her head. "Delicious and nutritious, and SOOO many uses!" She tossed the apple up and ate it. "You can eat em."

Starburst then started. "Play with them." He then tossed an apple and quickly grabbed a nearby racket and smacked the apple in mid-air.

The remains hit a mare that called out in complaint. "HEY, watch it!"

"Creat fine art." Applebloom then grabbed another apple, tossed it up and bucked it to a blank canvas a stallion was about to paint on. "You'd have to be crazy not to get a bushel of yer own."

Applejack grabbed her and pulled her to her side. "She's so creative."

A brown coated stallion trotted by. Applebloom saw him and gave Starburst a nudge. "Starburst, you go try and get him to buy some apples."

"Um, ok." Starburst ran up to him and got in front of the stallion. "Excuse me sir, would you care to buy some apples? They're nice and fresh."

The stallion answered. "No thanks."

Starburst looked to Applebloom, she just waved a hoof as if to say keep trying. He just went with it and tried again. "Well why not, they're really good."

"I have plenty at home thank you."

Applebloom saw Starburst wasn't having any luck so she came up to help. "Are ya sure?"

The stallion was starting to look nervous. "Yes I'm pretty sure." He started walking off, but Applebloom popped up in front of him.

"Yer pretty sure, but yer not absolutely positively super-duper sure are ya?"

The stallion was sweating now. "Dah, if I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?"

Applebloom gave a big smile. "All right!"

The stallion tossed few bits into Applejack's apron, grabbed an apple and ran off. Applejack called after him. "You forgot yer change!"

Applebloom cheered. "Woowoo, that is how you sell some apples and get a cutie mark." Applejack just looked at the two displeased. Starburst just gave a sheepish smile. Applebloom started spinning around trying to look at her cutie mark that wasn't there, Starburst just took a casual glance at his flank and saw it was bare. "So what do our cutie marks look like? A shopping bag full of apples, a satisfied customer eating an apple?"

She stopped spinning when she saw no cutie mark. She then looked over at Starburst and saw his flank was bare too. "Hmm, maybe we need to increase our sales figures first." She came up to a pony that was looking in a bucket of apples, it was berry punch. Apple bloom got in her face and startled her. "You touch it you buy it! We take cash or credit."

Applejack came up to the mare. "I'm sorry mam." She then zipped off. "MAM?"

While that was going on, Applebloom came up to Starburst. "Starburst, help me with this bucket of apples."

"What for?"

"Just help me, come on."

Starburst grabbed one side of the bucket and Applebloom grabbed the other, they took it over to another mare nearby, Bon Bon, and dumped all the apples in her saddle bags. Once they finished, the mare noticed and Starburst announced. "That'll be four bits."

Bon Bon looked at her angrily. "I didn't put those in my bag."

Applebloom gave her a suspicious look. "Likely story, four bits lady."

Applejack stuffed her hoof in Applejacks mouth. "Applebloom." She then turned her attention to Bon Bon. "I am really really sorry about that, they're new. Here, take these, no charge." Applejack poured a few more apples into Bon Bon's bag. Bon Bon just looked at her. "And these." Applejack poured more apples in her bag. Bon Bon kept her look on Applejack. "And these." Applejack presented a bucket and tossed it on Bon Bon's back. She just smirked and walked off under the weight of free apples she got. "Ya'll come back now, ya hear!"

Applejack turned her attention to her now empty stand of produce and the two little ponies.

"What?" Applebloom asked clueless.

Starburst was not clueless, he just hung his head while keeping his eyes on Applejack. "Sorry Applejack." He apologized.

Applejack started scolding them "Sorry you two, but yer sellin days are over." Applejack took the aprons off the two little ponies.

Applebloom tried to object. "WHAT? But how else are we gonna get our cutie marks?"

"Applebloom, home, now." Applejack stomped a hoof for emphasis. Applebloom gave a huff. Applejack softened up. "Listen sugar cube, I know it's hard to wait for yer very own cutie mark, but you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in yer class without one?"

Starburst answered. "Twist doesn't have hers yet."

"Do you two think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?"

Applebloom answered with a small smile. "Uh huh."

Starburst spoke up. "Actually, I'm not sure I want to go at all.

Applebloom turned to him. "Oh come on Starburst, you gotta come with me, please, I don't want to be the only blank flank there."

Starburst just gave a defeated sigh. "All right, I'll go too."

Applebloom smiled at him. "Thanks Starburst, come on, let's go ask Twist to go with us."

Before taking off, Starburst turned to Applejack. "Sorry about the apples Applejack."

Applejack smiled at him. "No big whoop sugar cube. Now go on."

Before they left, another stallion called out. "HEY, who's been using my racket!?"

"Come on Starburst, we'd better go." Applebloom and Starburst then took off for Twist's house.

The two soon arrived at Twist's house. Applebloom knocked on the door and the top half of the door opened. Twist greeted them. "Oh, hey Thtarburst, hey Applebloom, whatth up?"

Applebloom answered. "So we were thinkin, maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cutecinera together. We don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark."

Twist started looking nervous. "Well, um….." She ducked down behind the bottom half of it and opened it up. It was revealed that she had a cutie mark of two candy canes crossing on her flank. Applrbloom gasped, Starburst was just surprised. "Ithnt my cutie mark thwell, I've alwaythd loved making my own thweetth, but it took me thome time to dithcover it was my thuper thpecial talent." She said with a bright smile. "Pretty thweet huh?"

Applebloom's mood really dropped then. "Yeah, pretty….sweet."

Starburst gave a sad smile. "Congratulations Twist, it looks nice."

Twist picked up on their mood drop. "Hey, this doesthn't mean we can't go to the cutcinera together, you're still gonna come to the party aren't you?"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking bye when they heard this. Diamond started. "Of course they will."

Silver Spoon then started. "It's not like being the only two ponies without a cutie mark will be like, the most embarrassing thing ever."

Applebloom had the saddest look on her face. Starburst saw this as he looked at her with sympathy, he then turned his attention to the two fillies and started. "HEY, just because you have a cutie mark doesn't make you any better than us, we'll get our cutie marks too one day you know!"

"Whatever, see you at the party blank flank." Diamond said as she and Silver Spoon walked off.

Starburst turned to Applebloom who was still looking sad. "Applebloom, just don't listen to them, why should we care what they think, they're just being mean."

"I guess so."

"Look, I need to get home, my big brother is waiting for me, I'll see you tomorrow though, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye Twist, I'll see you later." Starburst then took off for home.

Upon his arrival, Nova was at his work table working on another gem for Rarity. He heard Starburst enter and turned around to greet him. "He Starburst, did you have fun with Applebloom."

"Kind of." He answered sadly.

Nova picked up on this. "What's wrong, did something happen?"

"Well, there's these two ponies at the school that are making fun of me and Applebloom just because we don't have our skill signs….cutie marks…..you know what I mean."

Nova came closer to Starburst. "We'll have to start calling them cutie marks Starburst, now why are these ponies making fun of you two?"

"They think that just because they have a cutie mark, they're better than us."

"I see, haven't you told anyone about this?"

"I told you just now."

Nova was at a loss. "I'm sorry Starburst, but…..I don't know what to do about it, I've never had to deal with something like this. I wish I could be more help."

"Well, anyway, to top it all off, this pony, her name is Diamond Tiara, she's having a party called a cutecinera, something to celebrate her getting her cutie mark, and for galaxies know whatever reason, she wants to go, but she also doesn't want to be the only one there without a cutie mark, so she asked me to go with her to this party."

"I see, well I'm sure it won't be too bad."

"Nova, do you think you could come too, for moral support?"

"I think I can make it, sure."

"Great, also I'm going to be meeting up with Applebloom tomorrow until the party starts. I think she could really use a friend."

Nova smiled at his little brother with a bit of pride. "That's fine Starburst, I know you'll find a way to cheer her up."

The next day:

After breakfast, Starburst left to find Applebloom and see if he could try to cheer her up. It didn't take him long to find her, she was lying on the ground next to a well looking as glum as ever. He came up to her and greeted her with a smile. "Hey Applebloom."

She greeted with sorrow in her voice. "Hey Starburst."

"You know, we still have time before the party, maybe we could find our cutie marks before then."

"I doubt it."

Rainbow Dash's head suddenly popped down from above and noticed Applebloom's state. "Whoa, looks like some pony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head."

Starburst looked up and noticed a black cloud was indeed lingering over them. "How did I miss that?" He asked himself.

"Let me do something about that." Rainbow then flew up and pushed the cloud away, she then came to a landing in front of the two ponies. "What's the matter kids."

Starburst was about to answer but Applebloom took in a deep breath and went off. "There'sacutecinerathisafternoonandeveryponyinmycl asswillbethereandthey'llallhavetheircutiemarksandI wanttogetmycutiemarkbutI'mnogoodatsellingapplesbut IreallywanttogotothepartyifIdon'thavemycutiemarkan dmybigsistersaysI'llgetiteventuallybut….I WANT IT NOW!" She said the whole thing in one breath.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Cutie mark, I can get you a cutie mark like that." She said as she whipped her tail on the last word.

Starburst came in. "But Applejack said that these things take time. We have to wait for it to happen."

Rainbow rolled her eyes at his statement. "Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen."

Applebloom then started. "But Applejack says that…."

Rainbow cut her off. "Hey, who you gonna listen to, Applejack," She crossed her eyes and bobbed a hind leg in mock. "Or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark. I always liked flying and all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAM, this baby appeared as fast as lightning." She presented her cutie mark.

Can you really help us earn a cutie mark Rainbow Dash?" Starburst answered.

"No problem squirt, just do what I say and you'll both have a cutie mark in no time." Rainbow answered. "Come on, we need to get you two into shape first."

A little later, Rainbow Dash, Applebloom, and Starburst were wearing headbands, Dash had a whistle around her neck. She had the two doing pushups. "That's it, stretch out those legs, gotta get nice and loose. The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of em is bound to lead to your cutie mark. Are you ready?"

Applebloom answered proudly. "I'm ready."

Starburst answered the same way, eager to try and earn his cutie mark. "Me too, let's do it."

Rainbow asked again louder. "I said, ARE YOU READY!?"

The two answered together louder. "WE'RE READY!"

"Juggling, go!" Rainbow Dash blew her whistle. The two tried juggling a few balls in their hooves but just ended up dropping them all over the place.

"HAnggliding, GO!" Rainbow blew on her whistle again. Starburst and Applebloom were strapped to a hang glider now and started galloping for the edge of a cliff they were on. Starburst tripped and caused them to flip over and end up upside down before they could take off.

"Karate, GO!" The two were wearing white karate uniforms. They both jumped in the air with one hind leg forward headed for a hanging sand bag, they each had one as a target.

"HIIIIEEEEE, YAH!" They both cried as they flew through the air, they both collided with their target, but fell to the ground with no success in their attempt.

"Kite Flying, GO!" Rainbow blew her whistle. The two each had a kite and ran to get it up in the air. Their kites were air born for a bit before they both crashed to the ground and fell apart.

"Ultra pony roller derby, GO!" She blew her whistle. The two were wearing skates in a roller derby arena with three other fillys who did not look very friendly. They skated as fast as they could around the track with the three other ponies on their tails.

Applebloom tripped and crashed into Starburst causing him to fall, the two tumbled along, the three others saw this and tried to stop but crashed into them. In the mess, Applebloom and Starburst somehow managed to get out of it unscathed. Applebloom gave a sheepish smile while Starburst looked back at the three with a sheepish smile of his own. "Oops, um…..sorry." He said to them as they rolled away.

The three were now under a tree next to Rarity's boutique, Starburst and Applebloom lying down while Rainbow went down a list. "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one…"

As she did, Diamond and Silver's laughter was heard approaching. Applebloom grabbed Starburst and dove behind a bush next to the tree. "Applebloom, what are you…"

"Shh." Applebloom cut him off.

They looked out the bush to see the two ponies walking by with Diamond tiara carrying a box on her back. "Your new outfit is like, perfect for the party." Silver Spoon commented.

Diamond Tiara agreed. "I know, it totally shows off my new cutie mark."

"I love being special." Silver added.

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to…..not be special."

"Like, I don't even want to think about it.

Starburst glared at them as they walked by. Rainbow was still going down her list. "Tried that one, tried that one.."

The two emerged from the bushes. Applebloom started complaining. "We're doomed, doomed. We'll never find something we're good at."

Starburst tried to cheer her up. "Come on Applebloom, it's not like it's the end of the universe."

"You two look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Pinkie's said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Applebloom smiled big at this. "Eatin cupcakes?"

Starburst was confused but delighted at the idea as well. "Eating cupcakes?"

Rainbow heard this too and was just confused. "Eating cupcakes?"

Pinkie said again to confirm. "Eating cupcakes!" She jumped up in the air as she spoke, then started hopping away.

Applebloom started. "We really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash."

Starburst continued. "You're a really great coach and we've really learned a lot from you."

Applebloom continued. "And we're sure we could learn a lot more from you, but…"

They both chimed in. "We've got cupcakes to eat!" They then sped off to follow Pinkie to Sugarcube corner.

They followed Pinkie through the back entrance of Sugarcube Corner right into the kitchen. "I can't believe I didn't think of this." Applebloom commented. "A cupcake eating cutie mark, it's soooo obvious."

Starburst cocked an eyebrow. "It is?"

"Of course it is, now where are those cupcakes? I'm ready to chow down." She asked Pinkie.

"I don't have any cupcakes." Pinkie answered with a smile.

"Oh." Was all Applebloom could say.

Starburst then started. "But then, why did you suggest a cupcake eating cutie mark if you don't have any cupcakes for us to eat?"

Pinkie made another suggestion with a loud gasp. "*GASP* I bet you two would be great at helping me make some cupcakes."

Applebloom didn't sound so sure. "I guess a cupcake making cutie mark would be good too."

Pinkie then went off on a song to Starburst's surprise.

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour add it to the mix,_

_Then you take a little something sweet not sour, a bit of salt just a pinch._

_Baking these treats is such a cinch add a teaspoon of vanilla,_

_Add a little more they you count to four and you never get your fill oooof_

_CUPCAKES , so sweet and tasty _

_CUPCAKES, don't be too hasty,_

_CUPCAKES…CUPCAKES, CUPCAKES, CUPCAKES!_

After a while of baking, the kitchen was a mess, Applebloom and Starburst were in front of an oven waiting for another batch of cupcakes they made to come out. The oven buzzed to let them know the cupcakes were done, Applebloom grabbed the oven handle and opened it, knocking over a bag of flower and causing some to float around. The two coughed a bit. Starburst used his magic to pull the tray out and set it on the floor in front of them and Pinkie.

"Ooh, those look much better than the last batch." Pinkie complimented. The cupcakes were burnt and brown, they didn't look all that good at all. Pinkie just went ahead and ate one right out of the pan and happily munched on it.

Applebloom and Starburst, thinking they were actually good, did the same thing. Upon actually tasting them, Starburst's eyes widened in shock and quickly spat them out. "EWE, they taste aweful."

Applebloom did the same thing. "GAH!" She started looking sullen again. "Guess we're not cut out to be bakers either." She went off again. "I'll just have to face it, I'm gonna be a blank flank forever."

Starburst came up to her to try and comfort her. "Come on Applebloom, don't talk like that, we'll get our cutie mark someday, you'll see, we can't just give up."

"Face it Starburst, we've tried eveyrthin, we'll never get em."

"Applebloom, there's a whole out there, we haven't tried everything yet, there are so many other things to do to try and find our cutie marks, we just need to get out there and keep trying."

Applebloom perked up with a sad smile. "You really think so."

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Thanks starburst, yer right. We just need to try something else to earn a cutie mark."

"What about that?" Pinkie asked.

Applebloom got really excited. "What about what, is there something on my flank, is there, is there?" Applebloom went over to a toppled over bowl on the floor and looked at her flanks reflection. "*GASP* A cutie mark! It's a….a measuring cup? No, a mixing bowl? No, are those cupcakes, a tower of cupcakes maybe?"

Pinkie came over and blew off the splotch of flower that was on her flank. "Flower, it's flower. YAY, I guessed it! What game do you want to play next, please say bingo, please say bingo."

Twilight then came in and saw the mess. "Whoa, what's been going on in here?"

Pinkie rushed up to Twilight with a plate of the burnt cupcakes on her head. "We've been making cupcakes, wanna try one?"

Twilight refused warily and politely. "No thank you, not that they don't look, he heh, delicious."

Applebloom rushed up to Twilight. "Twilight, you have to help us!"

"What's the matter?"

Applebloom took another long breath and went off on a long one winded explanation.

"DiamondTiara'scutcineraistodayandeveryponyinourcl asswillbethereandthey'llallhavethiercutiemarksandI wannagetmycutiemarkbutIwe'renogoodatsellingappleso rhangglidingormakingcupcakesandIwanttogototheparty buthowcanwegotothepartyifIdon'thavemycutiemarkwhic hPinkiePiesaysIcan'tjustmakeitappearbutIneedittoap pear…RIGHT NOW!"

Twilight was a little confused. "Uuuh, I don't follow, how can I help you?"

"You can use your magic to make our cutie marks appear."

Starburst came up to try and object. "Applebloom I don't think that will work."

Twilight agreed. "Starburst is right Applebloom, a cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself."

Applebloom didn't let up. "Please Twilight, just try."

"I'm sorry but…"

Applebloom cut her off as she pleaded frantically and trotted in place. "Oh please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

Twilight Caved. "All right, all right! *Sight* Come on over here Starburst."

Starburst made his way up next to Applebloom, feeling unsure about this, he was willing to try it though if it got him a cutie mark. Twilight lowered her horn to Applebloom and Starburst and focused her magic. A cart of apples appeared on Applebloom's flank while a telescope appeared on Starburst's. Applebloom smiled big upon seeing hers. "YES, I knew you could do….it." The marks faded.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I told you…"

Applebloom cut her off again with excitement. "Try again, try again!"

Twilight sighed and lowered her horn and tried again. She managed to make a few cutie marks appear on Applebloom's flank but they each disappeared. Twilight finally stopped and was exhausted. "Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"It's hopeless, hopeless." Applebloom started walking out of the kitchen with Starburst following her. "We just won't go to the party, we can't go. Everyone will just laugh at us."

Starburst spoke up. "Applebloom, come on, you can't let them get to you, I say let them say what they want, we will get our cutie marks, it's just a matter of time."

Applebloom just looked at him sadly. She then looked around and was shocked to see that they were at the party now. There were big ponies and little fillies and colts all over the main room of Sugarcube Corner. Applebloom grabbed Starburst by the hoof and the two quickly hid behind a large chocolate statue of a pony. "Oh, how could I have forgotten the time, how could I have forgotten Pinkie was hosting the party, how could I forget it was at Sugarcube Corner?"

Pinkie then came up to the two and put party hats on them. "Don't forget your party hats forgetty forgeterson." Pinkie then hopped off.

She turned to Starburst. "We have to get out of here before some pony sees us. Starburst, I don't suppose you could use your magic to teleport us out of here?"

Starburst gave her a wary look. "Sorry Applebloom, but I'm not good enough with my magic to pull that off."

"What about an invisibility spell?"

"Sorry, still not good enough, those are too complicated and powerful for me. Sorry Applebloom."

"It's all right, we'll just have to try and sneak out of here. Follow me." Applebloom led Starburst to hide behind a large cake sitting on a nearby table. Snails came up to it and nearly ate the whole thing in one bite.

Diamond Tiara saw this and angrily came up to him. "HEY, this is MY cutecinera, I'm supposed to get the first bite of the cake." Snails just gave a sheepish smile.

The two hopped onto another table and hid behind some balloons. Soon, they all started popping, a unicorn stallion was dancing and accidently popping them with his horn. The two just silently made their way through the party without being noticed till they came to a table that had a pink table cover with a punch bowl and a few glasses set up. They hid under it. Applebloom took a peek and saw the exit wide open. "Ok Starburst, we're almost there. Come on, help me move the table over to the exit."

The two moved the table a bit and stopped, then moved again. During the process while they were stopped, Berry Punch came up to the table and took a sip out of the punch bowl with no pony looking. The two carried on till they were just a few feet away from the door. Applebloom smiled when she saw how close they were to the door. "Come on Starburst, this is it, we can get out of here."

"*Sigh* All right." Starburst followed, but before they could get through the door, Applebloom ran into Applejack With Nova next to her.

"Applebloom, Starburst, you two made it. When I heard about Twist, I was afraid you two wouldn't show up." Applejack was completely oblivious to Applebloom's distress as she pushed Applebloom back into the party.

While this was going on, Nova greeted his brother. "Hey there Starburst, how did things go today?"

Starburst frowned. "Not so good, me and Applebloom have been really trying to earn our cutie mark with no success, but Applebloom is more upset about it than I am, it means a lot to her."

Nova frowned. "Gosh, that's too bad, did you have any luck cheering her up?"

"No, she just keeps getting upset whenever something we try to earn a cutie mark fails. I tried cheering her up, but she just keeps getting sad when we don't get a cutie mark."

"Well, I'm sure she is at least glad to have you around so she's not the only one without a cutie mark, I'll bet that despite all this, she is at least glad to have you as a friend who keeps trying to cheer her up." Nova said with a smile.

Starburst smiled back. "You really think so?"

"I know so, sounds like your doing your best to be a good friend, and I'm sure that means the world to her."

Starburst smiled bigger, he then looked over at Applebloom and saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at her with a mean smile. "Uh oh, I better go and be a friend now, there's those two fillies I told you about."

Nova looked and saw the two ponies Starburst was pointing at. Nova smiled down at Starburst. "Good luck Starburst, I know you can do something to help."

Starburst then galloped up to Applebloom and took her side just as she grabbed a table cloth and wrapped it around her waist to cover her flank. "Applebloom, what are you doing?" Starburst whispered to her.

"Hiding my blank flank, here, put this on." She grabbed another table cloth and wrapped it around Starburst like a cloak to hide his blank flank.

"Hey, Applebloom, what are you…."

Starburst didn't get to finish as the two mean fillies came up to them, they didn't seem to notice what Applebloom did as Diamond Tiara spoke. "Well, well, well, look who's here."

"Nice outfits." Silver Spoon commented.

Applebloom answered. "Just somethin we, uh, put together last minute."

"More like last second." Starburst said under his breath.

"It really shows off your cutie marks." Diamond commented, obviously not meaning a word of it. "Oh wait, that's right, you don't have cutie marks."

"We have cutie marks."

Silver Spoon cocked an eyebrow at this. "WHAT?! Since when?"

"Since um…."

Starburst helped Applebloom. "Earlier today." He said quickly.

Diamond Tiara didn't believe it. "Oh really, let's see them."

Applebloom grew nervous, not sure what to say. "Well uh, um…"

Starburst came to the rescue again. "We couldn't, we shouldn't, you see, our cutie marks are so unbelievably amazing, they would draw attention on us instead of you. Do you really want to be outshined at your own cutecinera, think of how embarrassing that would be."

Diamond Tiara changed her tune. "Uh forget it, I didn't really want to see them anyway."

Applebloom smiled at Starburst. "Ok then, we're going to go mingle now, enjoy your party." As the two walked off, Applebloom spoke to Starburst in a whisper. "Thanks fer the help back there Starburst."

Starburst smiled. "No problem."

"No, really, I mean it, you've been doin yer best ta help me all day and cheer me up and I really appreciate it, I feel real lucky ta have you as a friend."

"What are friends for, I don't like seeing you sad."

Applebloom suddenly stepped on a part of her makeshift dress and tripped, ripping it off completely and falling into the record player that was playing the music for the party, stopping it and getting every ponies attention.

Starburst looked at her with worry, and like a pair of vultures, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon swooped in with wicked grins on their faces, seeing that she didn't have a cutie mark. Silver Spoon started. "Wow, that is an amazing cutie mark." The two laughed at her.

Diamond Tiara then came in. "Nice try." Then they both said together. "Blank flank."

Starburst glared at them and ripped off his makeshift cloak. The two saw this and stopped their lauging. Diamond went off on him too. "Well what do ya know, you're a blank flank too."

Starburst was about to say something but was cut off by another voice. "You got a problem with blank flanks." The ponies all looked to the source of the voice. Two other little fillies were hiding under the table with the punch bowl. A little Pegasus filly with an orange coat and a hot purple mane and tail. "I said, you got a problem with blank flanks."

The other was a white coated unicorn filly with a pink and purple curly mane and tail. Silver Spoon answered the question that came from the little Pegasus. "The problem is it means they're like totally not special."

The two fillies came up next to Starburst and Applebloom, the little unicorn started. "No, it means they're full of potential."

The Pegasus started again. "It means they could be great at anything. The possibilities are _like endless._" She mocked Silver's way of talking.

Starburst smiled seeing these two come to their defense.

The unicorn continued. "She could be a great scientist, or he could be an amazing artist, or they could be an amazing writer. One of them could even be mayor of Ponyville someday."

The Pegasus picked up from there. "And they're not stuck being stuck up like you two."

Diamond Tiara was mad at this. "Hey, this is my party, why are you two on their side?"

The Pegasus answered. "Because." The two fillies turned their flanks to show they had no cutie marks.

Applebloom commented. "You don't have your cutie marks either? I thought we were the only two."

The Pegasus answered again. "We thought we were the only two too."

Diamond went off again. "Whatever your still just a bunch of blank flanks."

Starburst glared at her and finally spoke up. "You know what, so what if we're blank flanks, just because we don't have our cutie marks, doesn't mean we aren't special, it just means we haven't found what makes us special, you think that just because you have your cutie marks that your better than us? Well you're not, I don't know what your good at that earned you a cutie mark, but I'll bet it wasn't for having a winning personality, all you do is rag on others that don't have a cutie mark."

Starburst got up in Diamond's face. "I can give you a reason why we're better than you. We don't pick on others like you do. I don't care what you say about me, but you just better watch what you say to my friends, so back off." Diamond and Silver cringed under Starburst's hard glare.

Nova came in and interceded. "Whoa there Starburst, take it easy, I think she gets the message." He said as he put a hoof to his brother's barrel and pushed him back. Starburst looked up at his brother, then back to the three fillies smiling at him, he went back to join them as Nova directed his attention to the two fillies. He gave them a hard stare. "Now look, they may not have their cutie marks, but they are still lucky."

Diamond looked up and tried not to seem intimidated by Nova. "And just how are they lucky."

Twilight came in and smiled as he answered. "Because they get to experience the thrill of who they are, and what they're meant to be."

Applejack came up to the four little ponies. "And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon."

All the little ponies then started getting excited and started gathering around the four little ponies. Diamond started getting upset at this. "HEY, What's every pony doing, this is MY party, everyone is supposed to be paying attention to me!"

The four ponies introduced one another to each other with the little Pegasus starting. "Names Scootaloo."

The unicorn then gave her name. "And I'm Sweetie Belle."

Starburst gave his name. "I'm Starburst."

Applebloom proudly announced her name. "Applebloom."

Later in the party, the four ponies were gathered around a table. Applebloom decided to share an idea. "So I was thinkin, now that we're friends….uh, we are friends aren't we?"

Scootaloo answered. "How could we not be, we're totally alike. We don't have our cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy…"

Sweetie Belle agreed. "Totally crazy." The four then shared a laugh.

Applebloom continued with her thought. "Now that we're friends, what if the four of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?"

Sweetie Belle raised her hoof in excitement. "Ooh, ooh, we could form our own secret society."

Scootaloo gave her opinion. "I'm liking this idea."

Starburst agreed. "Me too, but we need a name for it."

The four began to think, Scootaloo was the first to share an idea. "The cutie mark four?"

Sweetie Belle shared her idea. "The cutetastically fantastic?"

Starburst then shared his thought. "The fillies four?"

Scootaloo pointed out a flaw with that as she cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you a boy?"

Starburst gave a sheepish smile and a blush. "Oh, right, he heh, oops."

Applebloom then shared her idea. "How about, the cuie mark crusaders?"

Scootaloo agreed. "That sounds perfect." The table sounded off with approval. Scootallo then grabbed a cucake. "What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes."

Applebloom and Starburst sounded off together. "Not the cupcakes!" Applebloom then spoke on her own. "Trust us."

"Let's see if there are any cookies?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Good idea." Starburst agreed. The four then went for the cookies.

As they enjoyed the cookies, Applebloom spoke up. "Starburst, thanks fe stickin up fer us against Diamond Tiara like ya did."

Starburst just smiled at her. "Hey, no sweat."

Scootaloo agreed. "Yeah, that was cool how you got in her face like that and let her have it."

Sweetie Belle agreed too. "I'll say, I don't think I've ever seen anypony stand up to her like you did."

Starburst kept his smile. "What could I do, she was insulting my friend."

"Thanks Starburst, you're a real good friend." Applebloom commented. The three shared a group hug and Starburst actually let out a squee as he smiled bigger. This was definitely the beginning of a great friendship.

**AN: If any of you have a problem with the parts where Applebloom is talking fast, let me know and I'll fix it, I just figured it was the best way to really convey how fast she was talking.**


	11. Winter's End

**Winter's End**

Over the rest of the next few days of fall, Nova and Star burst noticed it was getting colder. Through the books he acquired around his and Starburst's first few days, Nova learned of the seasons here. They were in awe at how the leaves changed color and fell during this time of the month. But one thing they didn't see coming was the snow winter brought. It was the morning of the first day of winter. The two brothers got up just like every other morning, had breakfast, and got ready to head out for the day. Rarity was kind enough to make scarfs for the two to wrap around their necks and some jackets to keep them warm.

The jackets were green to match their coat color and the scarfs were orange and yellow to match their manes and tails. As soon as the door opened, they were greeted with a field of white as the sky was completely covered by clouds and snow was falling. "Whooooooaaaaa, Nova, look at this, what is all this?!" Starburst smiled and cheered at the scene. "Everything is all white." He looked to the ground at the edge of the door and looked at the snow before him. He took a tentative step and was pleased with the crunch sound he made as his hoof touched the snow. "Hey, it crunches, what is this Nova?"

Nova smiled as he explained. "Ha, by the galaxies, I never thought I'd see this again, it's called snow Starburst, little frozen flakes of water. Go ahead, it's safe."

Starburst smiled at his brother, he faced forward and walked out into the snow. He was enjoying himself as he crunched around in a circle in front of Nova. "He he, this is so stellar, I've never seen anything so cosmic like this, it's pretty too."

Nova came up to Starburst. "He he, it sure is, I can't tell you how long it's been since I saw this."

Starburst looked back at his brother. "So, does that mean we had snow on our planet too?"

"We did, but it was rare, I think I only saw it once in my lifetime." He became sullen at this.

Starburst picked up on this. "Hey, don't be sad, let's check out the town and see what the rest of it looks like."

Nova smiled again. "Good idea, lets…."

"HEY!" Starburst cut Nova off with a cry after he got hit in the back of the head with a snowball. He turned around and looked to see what happened. Nova looked around worried too. "What was that?" Starburst turned back to his brother when the culprit wasn't seen. "Nova, did you see that, what was that?"

Nova was confused. "It looked like a ball of snow. But I didn't see where it came from."

Another struck Nova. "HEY!" He wasn't too pleased about this. "All right, who's doing that?!" He called out. Giggling was heard a few feet away. "All right, whoever is behind that pile of snow better come out now."

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo came out with their heads hung. Applebloom was the first to speak up. "Hey there Nova, sorry bout that."

Sweetie continued. "Yeah, we were just having fun, we didn't mean any harm."

Scootaloo then came in. "We just thought Starburst would like to have a snow ball fight with us."

"Snowball fight?" They both asked in unison.

Applebloom answered. "Yeah, a snowball fight, aint yall ever been in a snowball fight before?"

Starburst answered. "No, what is it?"

Scootaloo answered. "It's where we throw snowballs at each other for fun."

Sweetie Belle chimed in. "Come on, you can be on my team, you and me vs Applebloom and Scootaloo."

"I don't know, I didn't really like it when you girls hit me with that snowball." Starburst informed.

Applebloom looked at him sympathetically. "Gosh, we're sorry Starburst, it didn't hurt did it?"

Starburst answered. "Well, no, it just surprised me is all."

"Haven't you ever had any kind of fun in the winter?" Scootaloo asked.

Nova answered. "Well girls, because of how we traveled, we never really got to play in the snow, so this is pretty much new to Starburst…..and me." Nova said the last part under his breath.

The three fillies gasped. "Really?" They asked in unison.

"Well shoot, you can have all kinds of fun in the snow." Applebloom informed.

"Yeah, like snowboarding and ice skating….." Sweetie started.

Scootaloo continued. "And making snow ponies and pony angels, we can show you all kinds of fun in the snow."

Applebloom came up to Starburst and put a hoof on Starburst's back. "Just stick with us and we'll show you a great time in the snow."

Starburst smiled and looked to Nova. "Can I go Nova, can I, can I?"

Nova smiled big at his little brother. "Of course you can, you go have a good time with the girls and enjoy this winter day."

"YAY, thanks Nova, but what about you, what are you going to do?"

"I'll find something, you go have a good time with your friends."

"Ok, bye big brother!" Starburst and the three fillies then galloped off into town for a fun day in the snow and Starburst's first snow day.

A few months later:

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was a loud banging on the front door of Nova and Starburst's home. "oooh, what the galaxies?" Nova groaned as he sat up. "It's too early for visitors." It was early in the morning.

"*YAWN* Nova, what is it?" Starburst asked sleepily as he sat up in his bed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Nova crawled out of bed, walked to the main living room and was about to open the door when Starburst reminded him of something. "Nova wait, your disguise!"

"Oh, thanks Starburst, that was a close one." Nova retrieved his holo-emitter from the work table and put it on, he gave Starburst his as well. Nova then made his way to the door and opened it to greet his visitor.

"Good morning Nova." The visitor greeted cheerfully.

"Twilight, what are you doing here at this hour?" Twilight was smiling bright with a groggy looking Spike on her back.

The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. "Sorry Nova, but I didn't think you'd want to miss out on winter wrap up."

Nova raised an eyebrow at her. "Winter what now?"

"Winter wrap up, it's the one time of year where the ponies work together to clean up winter."

Starburst came to the door. "You mean winter is over? Awwe, but I was having fun with it."

Twilight smiled at Starburst. "Sorry Starburst, but winter had to end sometime. And today is the last day, every pony in Ponyville will be working on a way to clean up winter and get everything ready for spring."

"Ugh, if you ask me, it's too early for this." Spike complained on Twilight's back.

Twilight spoke up again. "Come on you two, I think they're assigning teams already."

Nova just looked at her. "All right, we'll come. Come on Nova, let's see what this winter wrap up thing is all about, we might even have fun."

At the mention of the possibility of fun, Starburst perked up. "Ok." The two followed Twilight into town as she galloped.

They were approaching the town hall and all the ponies were gathered around wearing different colored vests. Twilight commented. "Those must be the team vests Rarity designed, blue for the weather team, green for the plant team, and yellow for the animal team. I wonder which team vest I'll be wearing. What about you Nova?"

"I don't know, I'm new to this remember, I don't even know how all this works." Nova answered.

"Twilight, will I get a vest?" Starburst asked.

"Sorry Starburst, but your too young, you can help Nova when he gets one."

"I'll take a blue vest, which is the same color as my blanky, which I think I hear calling my name. Spike, Spike, come to bed. Ugh, it's too early." Spike complained.

They took a place at the back of the crowd of ponies gathered to hear the mayor speak. "Thank you everypony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring." The crowd cheered. Twilight started jumping up and down to try and get a better view. "Now all of you have your vests, and have been assigned your teams. So let's do better than last year and have the quickest winter wrap up EVER!" the crowd cheered again.

Twilight was really excited now. "Oooh, this is so exciting, isn't it Nova?"

"I guess so." Nova simply answered.

The mayor continued. "All right every pony, find your team leader and let's get galloping." The crowd cheered and dispersed leaving Twilight, Nova, and Starburst where they were.

Twilight seemed a little frantic when this happened. "Oh gosh, where should I go, I'm not sure where I'd fit in. What exactly does every pony do?"

To Nova and Starburst's surprise, music started playing and the ponies started singing.

_Rainbow Dash: Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays._

_Pinkie Pie: We've kept our hoovsies warm at home time off from work to play._

_Applejack: But the food we've stored is runnin out, and we can't grow in this cold._

_Rarity: And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old._

_Twilight Sparkle: The time has come to welcome spring,  
And all things warm and clean._

_But it's also time to say goodbye,  
It's winter we must clean._

_How can I help? I'm new you see  
what does every pony do,_

_How do I fit in without magic?  
I haven't got a clue__

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter wrap up winter wrap up!  
Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Applejack: Cause tomorrow spring-_

_Rainbow Dash: -is here_

_Everyone: Cause tomorrow spring is here._

_Rainbow Dash: Bringing home the southern birds,  
A Pegasus job begins._

_And clearing all the gloomy skies,  
to let the sunshine in._

_We move the clouds,  
and we melt the white snow._

_Pinkie and Dash: When the sun comes up  
it's warmth and beauty will glow!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack: Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Everyone:Winter wrap up winter wrap up!  
Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack: Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack: Cause tomorrow spring is here!  
Everyone: Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Rarity: Little critters hibernate  
under the snow and ice._

_Fluttershy: We wake up all their sleepy heads,  
so quietly and nice._

_Rarity: We help them gather up their food,  
fix their homes below!_

_Fluttershy: We welcome back the southern birds__

_Fluttershy and Rarity: So their families can grow!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
(Rarity: Winter-winter)_

_Twilight, Applejack,Rainbow, Pinkie: Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
(Rarity: Winter-Winter!)_

_Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
(Rarity:Winter-Winter!)_

_Everyone: Cause tomorrow spring is here,  
cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Applejack: No easy task to clear the ground,  
Plant our tiny seeds._

_With proper care and sunshine,  
everyone it feeds._

_Apples, carrots, celery stalks,  
colorful flowers too._

_We must work so very hard._

_Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy: It's just so much to do!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie: Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie: Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!_

_Pinkie: Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Everyone: Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Twilight: Now that I know what they all do,  
I have to find my place._

_And help with all of my heart,  
tough task ahead I face._

_How will I do without my magic,  
Help the earth pony way?_

_I want to belong so I must  
do my best today….  
do my best today…._

_Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack: Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!  
Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack: Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_Everyone: Winter wrap up, winter wrap up!_

_Twilight: Cause tomorrow spring is here…  
Cause tomorrow spring is here…  
Cause tomorrow spring is here-_

Nova and Starburst just stared at Twilight for a moment. "Every pony belongs to a team, what should I do, where should I go?" Twilight then turned to Nova to ask him something. "What do you think Nova?"

"Um, Twilight, what just happened?" Nova asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that big production number you all just put on, with all the singing and dancing, what was all that, where was the music coming from?"

"It's just something that happens around here sometimes, it's no big deal."

"I liked it." Starburst chirped in with a big grin.

Nova looked down at him, then back to Twilight. "Well, that was certainly an entertaining way to learn about winter wrap up. Anyway, it seems this is a big deal for you, but I'm afraid I don't know where I can go to help others, so I guess I can try to help you find something to do."

Twilight smiled at him. "Thanks Nova."

"I'll help too." Starburst called out.

Twilight smiled again as she looked at him. "Thank you too Starburst."

Rainbow Dash suddenly flew by and caught the three ponies attention. She was hovering above their heads in front of a few Pegasus ponies. "All right team, your cleared for take-off." The ponies then flew off.

The three came up to her after she landed. Twilight called to get her attention. "Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow turned to face her. "Oh, hey Twilight, what's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sending off one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds for the winter."

Starburst then called out. "Ooh, ooh, maybe Twilight can help with that."

Twilight got excited too. "Yeah, maybe I could help clear out the clouds."

Nova started to point out a flaw with that. "There's a bit of a problem with that."

"What?" Starburst asked.

"No wings."

Twilight responded. "Oh, right."

Rainbow saw the disappointment in Twilight's face. "Sorry Twilight." Rainbow Dash then flew off.

"Great, now what do we do?" She looked around and saw Spike lying in a bush.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be napping." Spike said as he readied himself for a nap.

Twilight pushed on Spike's cheek to wake him. "Come on Spike, this is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up and I'm determined to do my part…somehow."

Nova looked at her worriedly, he came up to her and put a hoof on her back. "Don't worry Twilight, we'll find something you can do to help."

Starburst agreed. "Yeah, we just need to keep looking."

She gave them a smile. "Thanks you two." Twilight finally managed to get Spike up and they went on their way to find something for Twilight to help with.

"_Winter wrap up, winter wrap up! Let's finish our holiday cheer! Winter wrap up, winter wrap up! Cause tomorrow spring is here." _Starburst sang happily as he hopped along with his big brother.

"Starburst, will you please stop singing that." Nova complained.

"Awe come on, you got to admit it's catchy." Starburst responded.

"Yes, it is a nice song and all, but it tends to get annoying after the fifth time."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

Twilight chuckled at their interaction. They soon came to Rarity's place. She was wearing a yellow vest and making fancy looking bird nests with ribbons. The group came up to her and Twilight started. "Rarity, please tell me there's something, anything I can help you with."

"Well, how would you like to help create some of Ponyville's finest bird's nests?" Rarity responded.

"Bird's nests?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Why yes, when the weather team guides the birds back north for spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs."

Twilight complimented Rarity on the nest she just made. "Wow Rarity, that one's really beautiful."

"Oh why thank you most sincerely."

Starburst got a little excited at this. "ooh, ooh, can I help, that sounds like fun."

Rarity shook her head at him. "Sorry darling, but this requires a delicate touch, I'm afraid your too young to help with this."

"Awwe."

Nova then spoke up. "Maybe Twilight can help?"

Rarity looked at Twilight with a smile. "Really, would you like to try your hoof at it?"

Twilight answered with a smile. "Would I? YES, where do I begin?"

Rarity levitated a basket of materials for Twilight to work with. "Ok now, take some of that straw and hey over there, and a little bit of branch." Twilight proceeded to organize the items in an orderly fashion. Rarity began to instruct. "Now weave through there, yes, uh take some ribbon, oh, not not not there, uh….yes, tuck it in…..there, but be careful not to….oh, I guess that will do. Oh dear." Rarity became less sure about this as Twilight assembled her nest.

Twilight finished. "There, it looks just like…..yours…..oh my." She saddened when she saw what a bad job she did. The nest looked ugly.

Spike commented. "That nest needs to be condemned."

Nova narrowed his eyes at Spike. Rarity did the same but softened as she responded. "Oh spike, it's not so bad, maybe the birds could use it as a…."

"An out-house?" Spike deadpanned.

Nova spoke up. "You know Spike, you could be a little more supportive like Rarity."

Rarity agreed. "Spike." She came up to Twilight as she blushed. "It's just fine, it's just a little rough around the edges." Rarity shooed Twilight away and began to try and salvage it. "Let me lend you a hoof. We just untie this ribbon, untie these sticks here…" Rarity just went on with the nest.

Twilight hung her head in disappointment and sighed. Nova came up to Twilight. "Come on Twilight, let's find something else you can help with."

She just quietly walked off to find something else with Nova and Starburst following.

Twilight had led them to a frozen pond that Pinkie was skating on, she was wearing a blue vest. "Helloooooo Twilight! WEEEEE!" Pinkie called as she skated around, then spun in place.

Twilight perked up. "Wow Pinkie Pie, you're quite the skater." The four made their way to the edge of the pond. "Probably the best skater I've ever seen."

Pinkie skated up to them. "Thanks Twilight, I've been doing this since I was an itty-bitty little little twinkie pinkie. Just comes naturally." She skated back onto the ice and did a few tricks. "Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer, I cut lines in the ice with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as pie."

Nova commented. "That's rather clever."

Twilight summarized what Pinkie said. "When the thick ice melts, it will break along the lines. Well you sure have a lot of work ahead of you, there's a lot of lakes in Ponyville."

Pinkie came up to them again. "Tell me about it. Hey Twilight, Nova, you wanna help me out?"

Starburst then chimed in with a smile. "I wanna help."

Pinkie gave him a bit of a sad smile. "Sorry Starburst, but you wouldn't be heavy enough."

Nova answered. "I'd like to help but I don't know how to skate."

Twilight then answered. "I would."

Pinkie smiled bright again. "Come on, put on those skates over there. I bet you'll be a natural too."

"Ok." Twilight then went to put the skates on. Once they were on her hoofs, she made her way onto the ice and looked rather wobbly. She was starting to have second thoughts about this.

Nova asked to make sure. "Twilight, are you sure about this, you don't look very steady on those."

Twilight tried to respond. "Uh, maybe on second thought…." Before she could finish, her face slammed into the ice. Nova winced and Starburst winced at the sight.

Spike spoke up. "What are you talking about, you said you wanted to be helpful, now get out there." Spike started pushing Twilight further onto the ice.

Nova tried to stop him. "Spike hold on, I don't think Twilight wants to do this anymore." Spike didn't listen.

Twilight started sliding across the ice, moving her legs frantically to try and get control. Spike just smiled cheekily at Twilight's distress. She started spinning out of control. Pinkie tried to tell her what to do. "Twilight, steer, steer!"

It was no use, Twilight started heading for Pinkie, she tried to get out of the way but was too late. Twilight bumped right into her and the two crashed into Spike, then a tree, causing snow to fall on them and covered them completely with spike on top of the pile, Pinkie under him, and Twilight under her. Nova and Starburst winced again. they looked in worry at their friends.

They shook the snow off and Spike just started laughing at Twilight. "HA HA, you are a natural Twilight, a natural disaster."

Nova came over to him. "Spike, that's not very nice, she's really trying here and all you can do is make fun of her, I can't believe you!" Spike cringed a little under Nova's glare. Pinkie climbed off and Nova went over to help Twilight up. "Are you ok Twilight?" Nova asked as he grabbed her hoof and helped her up.

"I'm ok, thanks for helping me."

"I'm always happy to help a friend." For a moment, he just stood there looking into her eyes.

Twilight got his attention. "Um, Nova, you can let go of me now."

"Huh, oh, uh, heh, sorry." Nova quickly released his grasp on Twilight's hoof and blushed a little as he gave a sheepish smile.

Pinkie came up to Twilight. "Twilight, you did a great job your first time around, I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours."

Twilight brightened up at this. "Really?"

"…No." Twilight became sad again. "But did I make you feel better?"

Twilight put on a fake smile as she answered. "Heh, yeah, I guess."

Pinkie tried to cheer her up more. "I'll bet you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground. I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters."

Twilight perked up more at this. "Well, I'm pretty good with little animals. Yeah, I'll go help her." Twilight then tried to skate off.

Pinkie pointed in the opposite direction she was going. "It's ah, that a way." Twilight managed to turn around and head in the right direction but was still wobbly on the skates.

Spike started to giggle at Twilight crashing but Nova gave him a glare that stopped him. The three went to help Twilight and made their way to Fluttershy.

They came to an area full of warrens and dens for animals, Fluttershy was busy waking up some animals in a den when they approached, she was wearing a yellow vest. "Wake up little sleepy heads. I hope you had some wonderful dreams and a restful hibernation, but it's time to get up now, spring is coming." She backed out of the hole she had her head poked in. A pair of hedgehogs came out with a yawn and a stretch.

"Awwe, how cute." Twilight cooed.

"I'll say, look at em." Starburst agreed.

Fluttershy responded. "Aren't they? This is my favorite task of the whole season when I get to see all my little animal friends again."

"Uh, what's hibernation?" Spike asked.

"It's like, a long sleep."

"Long sleep?"

"Yes." Fluttershy went up to another hole and rang a bell. "wake up little porcupines." She pulled back and began an explanation of hibernation. "Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food."

Spike smiled at the idea. "I definitely like the idea of hibernation, except for the eat less food part."

Starburst chimed in. "So some of the animals just sleep for three months straight? Wow."

A pair of porcupines came out of the hole Fluttershy rang her bell in. They gave a yawn and stretch. They looked at each other and went to hug each other, but stuck one another with their own quills. Fluttershy frowned. "Oh, but just look at all these warrens and dens, I'm worried I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes."

Starburst chimed in with his usual enthusiasm. "Can I help Fluttershy, me and Twilight can do this no problem."

Fluttershy smiled at this. "You will, oh, that would be wonderful." She then gave Twilight her bell. Nova looked a little worried about this.

"Now remember Starburst, do this nicely, you don't want to scare the animals."

"I know big brother, don't worry." Starburst then took off for the nearest den, stuck his head in and yelled out. "WAKE UP LITTLE ANIMALS, SPRING IS COMING!" A pair of squirrels came running out.

"Starburst no!" Nova called out.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said with worry.

Starburst ran to another hole. "WAKEY WAKEY LITTLE ANIMALS!" This time, it was a pair of chipmunks that came running out looking terrified.

"Starburst, that's enough!" Nova quickly ran up to his little brother and picked him up in his magic grasp.

"Hey, Nova?" Starburst complained.

Nova glared at him. "Starburst, that is not how you do it, didn't you see how Fluttershy did it?"

Starburst gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, he he, sorry." Nova set him down and Starburst made his way up to Fluttershy. "Sorry Fluttershy."

Fluttershy just smiled at him. "Oh, it's ok, no real harm done."

Nova apologized too. "I'm sorry about Starburst, Fluttershy. Twilight, why don't you go ahead and try?"

"Oh, uh, ok. Let's start there." Twilight made her way up to a hole while Fluttershy went off to wake some more animals. Twilight rang the bell and nicely called out to the animals. "Hello, wake up little friends, spring is coming." Twilight rang the bell again and pulled her head out. "I wonder which cute furry little animals I've awoken." A few snakes slithered out and gave a yawn scaring Twilight. "AH, snakes, SNAKES!" She quickly started backing up from them in a hurry.

Nova tried to stop her when he saw her heading for a cave. "Twilight stop!" He called in worry.

Twilight was too gripped with fear as she backed into the cave, she soon came screaming back out with a swarm of bats following her. "YAAAAAHHHH!" She ran into a tree and caused a bee hive to fall on her head. She screamed and ran again. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She ran into another den and hit a wall inside, finally stopping her. However, the hole was home to a pair of skunks. They came walking out looking very unhappy and giving off their usual rotten smell.

Fluttershy greeted them happily. "Good morning friends."

Spike, Starburst and nova held their noses in disgust. Starburst was the first to comment. "Ewe, what's that smell?"

Fluttershy informed. "That would be the skunks. It's a defense they have."

Twilight groaned from inside the hole. "Uuuuhhh."

Later back at her house, Nova and Starburst were wearing nose plugs and helping to give Twilight a tomato juice bath to get rid of the skunk smell. They were using their magic to scrub Twilight with scrub brushes. She was covered in bumps from the stings of the bees. "Thank you two for helping me get rid of this stench."

"Don't mention it Twilight, I'm just sorry that ended so badly for you." Nova said

Starburst agreed. "I'll say, no pony should have to smell like this, it's disgusting."

Twilight gave a weak smile at them. It soon faded though as she started. "Oh, this winter wrap up stuff is harder than it looks."

Spike was nearby and he too was wearing a nose plug. He agreed with Twilight. "Right, because there's no magic. Why don't you just use magic Twilight and get it done the right way?"

Nova seemed to agree with this. "I have to go with Spike on this Twilight, why not just use your magic to help out."

Twilight began to explain. "Because, Ponyville was founded by earth ponies, they didn't use magic to clean up winter so it's a tradition."

Spike tried again. "But think of how much faster they could wrap up winter with your magic."

"No, no, NO! I'm going to help out without magic even if it kills me."

Nova shook his head, but conceded. "All right Twilight, if you insist, I can tell this means a lot to you so me and Starburst will stick with you until you can find something you can help with."

Twilight smiled at them. "Thanks you two, I know I said this before, but you two are great friends."

Nova and Starburst smiled back, Nova responded. "Just happy to help a friend."

Later on, they soon found themselves at Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was coordinating a team of earth ponies pushing plows to try and clear the snow so crops could be planted, she was wearing a green vest. "Keep pushin Caramel! That's it Bumpkin! I know it's hard work, but you guys are doing great, YEEEHAWW!"

The four came up to her with Twilight greeting. "Hey Applejack, how are things going?"

"Oh, just dandy. A little slow startin but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to cover here. We can't even start the plantin and waterin till we get this heap o snow cleared out of here."

Nova came up to Applejack. "Applejack, I don't suppose Twilight would be able to help, it's real important to her to help out in some way with winter wrap up."

Applejack looked a little shocked about this. "Well, I…I don't know Nova."

Starburst came in. "Just give her a chance, she's real eager."

Twilight then came in. "Please applejack, just give me a chance."

Applejack seemed to cave. "Well, I never turn down a hard worker but…."

Before she could finish, Twilight already made her way to an available plow. She climbed in and started hard to push. She pushed and pushed but the plow wouldn't budge. She finally stopped. Nova and Starburst looked at her with worry while Applejack just hung her head and shook it. Twilight looked around nervously for a moment.

Nova was about to say something but then noticed that Twilight was actually successful now in moving it. Starburst smiled big. "Nova look, she's doing it, looks like she finally found something she could help with."

Nova was a little suspicious of this. "Yeah, looks like it, I hope so."

Twilight actually managed to pass a few of the other ponies out there as they pushed on. Applejack grew suspicious as well. "Hmm, she's aweful strong fer such a little pony."

As Twilight passed, Spike took an odd glance at her then spoke. "That's my girl, followed my advice."

Applejack turned to Spike. "And what in tarnation does that mean?"

Nova began to think what Spike might have meant. "Oh no…. she didn't." He said quietly to himself.

Starburst heard this and turned to his brother, he spoke quietly so Applejack wouldn't hear. "What is it Nova?"

Nova responded in a whisper as he looked at his little brother. "I think Twilight is using some kind of spell on that thing so it will move."

"So, at least she's helping now like she wanted." Starburst turned back to the field to watch.

"I guess so." Nova did the same.

Soon, the plow started to pick up more speed. The pile of snow she was pushing started growing, she passed by another stallion and accidentally threw snow on him, she turned around, passed him again and made more snow fly onto him. She was getting faster and faster and the snow pile she was pushing was getting bigger and bigger. It was too late for anypony to do anything when they realized she was heading right for them. She slammed right into Applejack, Spike, Nova, and Starburst, they were now caught in the snowball she had made.

Applejack tried to speak as they rolled. "What's goin on, what'd you do, you used magic didn't you?" They slammed into a cliff and caused an avalanche, thus covering the field in snow again and burying every pony at the cliff. All their heads popped out of the snow, Applejack glared at twilight. "Nuts Twilight, you used magic."

Spike then started in. "The nerve, can you believe her?"

Nova didn't let that slide, he glared at Spike. "Spike, it was your idea to do it, don't put the blame all on her, you're the one who suggested it in the first place." Spike cringed at Nova's glare. Nova then turned to Applejack, he also saw Twilight was practically in tears. "Applejack, try to understand, Twilight was just desperate to help out in some way with winter wrap up. She's been trying real hard to help without her magic and everything she's tried didn't work out so well. This was just an accident, I can understand you being upset seeing as she pretty much ruined all the hard work here, but it was just that, an _accident_. You can forgive her can't you?"

Applejack looked to the side for a moment, she looked back to Twilight. "All right Twilight, I forgive ya fer this, but perhaps you should find somethin else you can do."

Twilight simply nodded.

"Let's do that again." Starburst cheered. The others just looked at him. "What, it was fun." This just made them laugh, except for Twilight, she just managed to crack a smile.

The group got themselves out of the pile and headed back for town. Upon nearing town hall, Twilight hid behind a bush in defeat. Spike tried to get her to come out. "Come on Twilight, come on out."

"I'm a winter mess up." Twilight responded sadly.

Nova then tried. "Come on Twilight, it's not that bad, maybe there's something else you can do that you haven't tried yet."

Starburst agreed. "Yeah, what he said, you just need to keep looking."

"Rainbow Dash." Applejack's voice was heard nearby. "Ya'll on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and on the trees pronto."

Rainbow responded. "Got it."

She was about to take off when Fluttershy stopped her. "You can't, my poor little animals homes will get flooded if you melt the snow too fast."

"Got it." She then went back in the other direction.

Applejack stopped her again. "I'm tellin ya Rainbow, ya gotta melt that snow now."

She flew up into the air and Fluttershy stopped her again. "No, you simply must wait."

Rainbow was starting to get annoyed. "Okay."

Applejack and Fluttershy started going back and forth with Applejack starting. "Go."

"Stop."

"Go."

"Stop."

"Go."

"Stop."

Rainbow Dash finally had enough. "UGH, make up your minds!"

The mayor came walking up to them. "Oh, what, in all of Equestria, are all of you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were late last year. And the year before that, and the year before that."

"Late?" Nova said to himself. He continued to listen in.

The mayor continued. "I was hoping my amazing inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than ever, I mean, just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt. The nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made one. And don't get me started on the clouds still in the sky, the icicles on the trees, this isn't good, Not ….at…all."

Applejack then started. "And it's all gonna be all to pieces disastrous if'n we can't get our seeds planted."

Rainbow Dash responded. "Chillax Applejack, we're bustin our chops as fast as we can."

Fluttershy then came in. "No, not fast, you have to wake animals slowly."

Bic mac then came walking up with Caramel next to him. "Uuuhh, AJ?"

Applejack facehooved. "Oh good gravey, Caramel lost the grass seeds again didn't he?"

"Eeyup."

A pegasus mare then came flying in. "Derpy Hooves accidentally went north to get the southern birds."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "Gah, that feather brain, didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west."

All the ponies started in and arguing. The mayor tried to get their attention. "Stop this at once, we don't have time to argue! It's almost sundown, spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame, if only we could be more organized."

That's when it finally hit Nova. "That's it, twilight, I think I know how you can help with winter wrap up."

Twilight poked her head out of the bush. "Really, how?"

"Isn't it obvious, these ponies have trouble being organized, and who here is the most organized pony?"

Starburst answered with a smile and a jump. "Twilight!"

"Of course, I am organized, Nova you're a genious! Spike, get me my check list and clip board, stat." Spike then ran off. Twilight then tried to get their attention. "Stop everypony!" They kept arguing. "Stop!"

Nova interceded. "Let me handle this, and you may want to cover your ears." Twilight and Starburst did so. Nova took in a deep breath and shouted. "QUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEET!" Every pony finally stopped arguing and turned to Nova and Twilight. "Thank you, now listen up everypony, the problem you seem to have here is organization. Well I happen to know just the pony for the job to help with that. Twilight Sparkle!" Nova announced as he stepped aside to present her just as Spike came back with Twilight's requested items.

Twilight stepped forward. "All right everypony, is everyone ready to wrap up winter?!" The ponies cheered and Twilight began issuing orders.

With all their tasks given, the spread out to complete them. Big Mac delivered the required items for Rarity to make her nests and was finally making progress with them.

Twilight helped Pinkie organize the lake scorers so they would cut evenly sized square shapes in the ice so it would melt fast enough.

Thanks to Twilight's organization, the snow plowers were able to remove the snow, plant the seeds, and water them at the same time. Nova was on the snow plow team to help out with this while Starburst stayed with Twilight.

Twilight helped Fluttershy string up a series of bells over her animal friends homes so one pull on a rope was enough to wake up a bunch of animals at once.

A bird on Fluttershy's head chirped out, giving Rainbow Dash the signal for her team to start clearing the clouds. They flew in a line and managed to clear them out along with the snow on the trees.

Every pony worked through the night and managed to get everything done. When morning arrived, the Pegasus team that went to get the birds came back with all of them and the birds found a nice nest waiting for them. Nova was standing next to Twilight when every pony gathered around her as the mayor came up next to her. "I can't believe it, spring is here, on time, and we have you to thank for it. If it weren't for your organizing skills, we'd still be arguing."

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

Twilight smiled. "It was a team effort."

Mayor Mare continued. "And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you." Rarity came walking up with a vest floating in her magic grasp. "We give you the title, all team organizer." Rarity put the vest on Twilight as she smiled brightly.

"Gosh, I don't know what to say, thank you every pony."

Nova put a hoof on her back. "You earned it Twilight, you deserve this."

Twilight smiled at Nova. "Thank you Nova, I don't think this would have been possible without you, thank you so much."

Nova responded back. "I didn't do much."

"Yes you did, you stuck with me through all of this, and you helped me find a way I could finally help with winter wrap up, I just can't thank you enough." Twilight then just gave Nova a quick peck on the cheek.

Nova was surprised by this and blushed a little. "uh….um, sure….no problem."

Starburst, who was at the front of the crowd with the others, just gaged. "Ewe."

Mayor Mare then continued. "And I hereby declare that winter is officially wrapped up on time!" The ponies all cheered.

Applejack then pointed out something. "Spike's sure in fer a hog sized surprise when that last piece of ice melts."

Nova looked to see what she meant and saw that Spike was asleep on a chunk of ice that had yet to melt.

Later that afternoon, Nova and Starburst made their way inside their home. They removed their necklaces and placed them on the table. "She kissed me." Nova thought quietly to himself.

"What was that Nova?" Starburst asked.

"She kissed me, Twilight kissed me, why did she kiss me?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't you get it Starburst?"

Starburst raised an eyebrow. "No?" He answered warringly.

"Oh right, your too young to understand this. Look, If she has feelings for me, it would never work out, we're from two different worlds, if she finds out what we are, it's all over. I can't let her close."

"So does that mean you won't be friends with Twilight anymore?"

"I can't just call off a friendship, if she's starting to like me as more than a friend…...I….I don't know." Nova hung his head. "How do I let her down nicely?"

"Nova, do you like her back?"

"I don't know, I mean…well, she is nice, and pretty, and smart and…..WHAT AM I SAYING, I CAN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER! This is ridiculous, I can't be liking her like this, we're too different. Sure I don't care what she looks like, but if she saw me….oh sweet galaxies, what am I getting myself into?"

Starburst tried to console his older brother. "Nova calm down, I'm sure it's just in your head, maybe you just need some rest, we didn't really get any sleep last night."

Nova turned to Starburst. "You're probably right, I'm probably thinking too much into this. I just need some rest. Thanks little bro."

Starburst smiled back. "You're welcome." So the two turned in for the night.

"_Am I really starting to develop feelings for her, and what was up with that kiss on the cheek she gave me? I hope I am just overthinking this."_

**AN: If you all want to call me lazy for not describing everything that went on during the song, then go ahead, I don't care. That would take forever. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	12. Unfreindly Competition

**Unfriendly Competition**

Another few months passed without anything major happening. Fall had come again and since that kiss Twilight gave Nova on the first day of spring after winter wrap up, nothing further came of it. He managed to just forget about it and just figured Twilight was just showing her appreciation. It was a Saturday so Starburst didn't have school today. The two brothers went about their usual routine before heading out to enjoy the day. "So what's up for today big brother?" Starburst asked.

"I was thinking we could pay a visit to Applejack today, maybe see if she could use some extra help around the farm or something."

Starburst smiled at that. "Ok, I'll get to spend time with Applebloom." The two then headed out for Sweet Apple Acres. Upon entering the town, they saw Applejack coming up to Twilight and Spike just as they were heading out of the library.

The two went up to them with Nova greeting them. "Hey you three, what's up?"

Applejack informed. "Hey there Nova, Starburst, I was just askin Twi here to be our judge fer a little competition me and Rainbow are gonna have."

"What kind of competition?" Starburst asked with a smile.

"Just a little somethin ta see which of us is a better athlete."

"Sounds interesting, mind if we come along?" Nova asked.

Applejack answered. "Course not, come on you two." So the five made their way to Sweet Apple Acres to watch this contest.

Upon their arrival, they saw Rainbow Dash doing a few exercises and stretches. "So you two are doing what now?" Twilight asked.

Applejack started to answer. "An iron…."

"Iron pony competition." Rainbow interrupted.

Applejack began to explain. "You see, we've set up a bunch of events to decide which one of us is…."

Rainbow interrupted again. "The most athletic pony ever."

"And I'm here too?" Twilight asked again.

Rainbow tried to answer. "Um, I don't know, why is she here?"

Applejack answered. "To be our judge and keep score."

Rainbow smiled at this. "Right, heh, some ponies gotta record my awesomeness for the history books."

Starburst chimed in with an idea, "Hey, can Nova be the referee?"

Nova looked at Starburst. "Referee, I don't know about that."

Applejack then thought about it. "Hmmm, I don't see why not, I suppose we could use one, what do ya say there partner, ya wanna be our ref?" She asked with a smile to Nova.

Starburst encouraged him. "Come on Nova, do it, It'll be great."

Nova smiled as he answered. "Well, ok, sure, I guess I can be the referee."

The group gathered to an area where the competition would be held, Spike started up like an announcer. "Hello every pony and welcome to the first annual iron pony competition!" He announced from Twilight's back while holding a stick like a microphone.

"Uh, Spike, who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

Spike looked around for a moment. "Uh….um…..them." Spike pointed to Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie as they came up. Spike then hopped onto Twilight's head. "Let the games begin!" The girls all cheered.

Before the competition started, Fluttershy was put in charge of the scoreboard and putting up the points. The first competition was a barrel run, Applejack was up first. Spike stood on Twilight's back holding a stop watch. Rainbow found Nova a whistle he could use as ref. Starburst was sitting with Pinkie and Rarity in some nearby stands.

"All right Applejack, at the sound of the whistle, you take off." Nova informed. He floated the whistle in front of him. "Ready?" Applejack got in the ready position. Nova blew the whistle and spike started the watch. Applejack weaved through the barrels as fast as she could. Nova watched her carefully to make sure she didn't hit any barrels. Unfortunately, she nudged one before reaching the finish. Spike stopped the watch once she crossed.

"Time Spike?" Twilight asked as Applejack came up to them.

"Seventeen seconds." Spike answered.

Applejack smiled at this. "Yer kidding, that breaks my record from last year's rodeo."

Nova then came in. "Sorry Applejack, but you got a five second penalty for nudging a barrel."

Applejack frowned at this. "Nuts and shoes. Still that's twenty two seconds, not too shabby." Applejack saw Rainbow looking nervous. "Hey, don't be nervous, remember it's all in good fun. Now get on up there."

Rainbow flew up to the start of the run. Nova spoke. "Ok Rainbow, you ready?" She got in the ready position. "And…." Nova blew the whistle to start. Rainbow took off and zipped through the barrels with ease, not hitting a single one. She zipped past the finish line leaving Applejack impressed.

"Hoo, that was some fancy hoof work there Rainbow." Applejack complimented.

Rainbow came flying back to them panting a little. "Thanks, but I couldn't have been as fast as you."

"What was the time on that spike?" Twilight asked

Spike answered with a bit of surprise. "Eighteen seconds!"

Applejack was real impressed now. "Eighteen seconds, Rainbow, you sure you're not secretly a rodeo pony?"

Twilight proudly announced the winner. "Rainbow Dash wins the barrel weave!" Fluttershy flew up to the score board and put one point next to a picture of her.

"I can't believe I won." Rainbow said as she hovered in place.

Applejack brought her back to the ground with a hoof. "Yeah, well, don't you go getting used to it."

The next contest was a bucking contest to see who could hit a bell at the top of a standing plank. A few ponies had gathered to see this. Applejack was lying under a tree while Rainbow took the first shot. She bucked the target and managed to ring the bell. She proudly flew up with a smile. She then went over to Applejack. "Mighty respectable, but let me show you how it's really done." Applejack trotted up to the bell, bucked the target, broke it, and sent the ringer flying up, it broke the bell off and the thing kept going.

"Applejack wins." Nova announced.

The ponies cheered as Applejack made her way to a stunned Rainbow Dash who was under the tree Applejack was lying under. "Years of apple bucking." She simply said before giving a light buck to the tree and caused a few apples to hit Rainbow on the head. Fluttershy put a point on the score board for Applejack.

Granny Smith, Applebloom, and Big Mac were now watching the contest from some stands that were set up. Starburst went to join them on the stands to watch. They did a small wave. The next contest was bronco buck. Spike was set up to be the one the two competitors would try to buck him off. "Why me?" Spike asked nervously.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

Nova blew his whistle and Applejack started to buck, she bounced spike up and down trying to shake him, Spike was able to hold on for a while but Applejack managed to buck him off. He landed in a pile of hay where Rainbow Dash was. She shook all the hay to reveal herself. "Ready for another pony ride?" She asked with a smirk.

"No." Spike answered.

Nova blew his whistle to signal the start. Rainbow just bounced up and down fast and managed to knock Spike off in no time.

"Rainbow Dash wins the bronco buck!" Nova announced.

More ponies had gathered as the contest went on, the next was a hog tying contest. Spike was once again the helpless victim in this as he stood between Applejack and Rainbow Dash wearing a helmet with horns on it. Applejack was twirling her lasso around like an expert while Rainbow was having trouble. Applejack snapped her lasso at Spike and had him tied up in no time. "How do I get ropped into these things?" Spike asked.

"Grr, gg, gah, Does this count?" Rianbow asked, she somehow got herself hogtied and hanging from a tree.

"Applejack wins." Twilight announced.

The next was bouncing balls, Applejack had trouble with this one and Rainbow was doing great, she won that contest easily.

The next was a hay toss. Rainbow threw a bale of hay a good distance and flew over to it to give Applejack a raspberry, she was soon crushed by Applejacks hay bale and won.

Next was a hoof wrestle contest, Rainbow won that easy.

The next was a ball kicking contest. Applejack won that .

A few more contest just went back and forth with the two like that. "Fillies and gentle colts, at the half way point, our competitors are tied at five and five!" Spike proudly announced from Twilight's back.

"Who are you talking too?" Twilight asked.

"Them." Spike gestured to a huge crowd of ponies that have gathered.

Rainbow and Applejack were now going through a push up contest, first to 100 would win. Twilight counted off. "95…96…..97….98…99….." Rainbow used her wings to help her on the last one. "A hundered."

Nova blew his whistle. "FOWL!" He called.

"WHAT?" Rainbow called out.

Twilight came up to him. "Nova what is it?"

Nova started. "Illegal use of wings!"

Rainbow got in his face. "What do you mean illegal use of wings?"

Nova kept a stern look. "I mean you used your wings to help you with that last part, that isn't fair."

"How is it not fair?"

"Because Applejack doesn't have wings, this is going to be a fair competition, no wings allowed."

"OH come on!"

"Applejack wins by default!" Nova called out.

Applejack snickered. "He he, nice try Rainbow."

They moved on to the next contest, it was to see who could jump farthest. Applejack went first. She ran up to the line and leapt over the sand and came to a landing. Rainbow then took her turn. She ran up to the line and jumped, when she saw she was about to land short from Applejack, she used her wings and landed herself further from where Applejack landed with a smile.

Applejack frowned at this.

Nova came in, he blew his whistle. "FOWL, illegal use of wings!"

"REALLY?" Rainbow called out angrily.

"Sorry Rainbow, but like I said, you have wings, Applejack doesn't, it isn't fair for you to use them to help you win. Applejack wins by default!" Rainbow grumbled angrily.

They moved on to the next competition. The two were to carry little baby chickens on their backs to their mothers through mud. Nova blew his whistle to sound the start. They trudged through and Applejack almost right away lost her chickens after they got upset of being covered in the mud. Rainbow was using her wings again to shield the baby chicks and made it across. Applejack got upset again.

Nova blew his whistle again. "FOWL, Illegal use of wings!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rainbow called out again.

Nova came up to her. "Rainbow, I'm warning you, if you keep this up, I'm going to disqualify you and declare Applejack the winner by default."

Rainbow glared at him. "You can't do that!"

"Hey, you two made me the referee, my job is to make sure this competition is fair, if you can't play fair, then just quit now and I'll make Applejack the winner."

Rainbow Dash just grumbled.

It was now the final competition, a tug of war with a mud puddle between the two. Twilight stood between the two. "All right you two, this is the final event, give it all you got."

Nova blew his whistle to begin the contest. Applejack and Rainbow started pulling with all their might, Applejack started winning. "Looks like the work horse might come out ahead on this one!" Spike announced.

Rainbow was about to fall in the mud but once again used her wings to help her win. She flew up and dragged Applejack up in the air with her still holding onto the rope.

Nova blew his whistle again. "FOWL."

Rainbow released her hold and Applejack fell in the mud. She glared at him and flew down to him. "Look you, I've had enough of this."

Applejack crawled out of the mud. "Rainbow, don' you go gettin mad at him fer tryin ta keep this fair, yer the one that keeps cheating."

Rainbow turned to Applejack. "Cheating, I am not a cheater."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "So are you sayin you didn' t use your wings to try and help you win?"

"Well, no, but no one ever said I couldn't use my wings."

Nova spoke up. "I did when you first started using them remember? And because of this, Applejack is the winner of the Iron pony competition!" The ponies all cheered. Applejack sneered at Rainbow.

Rainbow glared at her. "Yeah, well, I could have won those without my wings anyway."

Applejack responded. "Oh yeah, prove it."

"Gladly, how?"

"Tomorrow is the annual running of the leaves, I challenge you to race me in it."

Rainbow Dash smirked as she started flying off. "HAH, easy shmeezy."

Applejack pulled her back down by the tail. "Hold on, there is one condition. The point is to run, so NO WINGS ALLOWED!"

"No wings, no problem." The two spat in their hooves and shook on it. Once it was all done, the crowd dispersed.

Nova shook his head at those two. "By the stars what is wrong with those two."

Starburst came up to him with Twilight. "Hey big brother, you did a great job as ref."

Nova smiled at Starburst. "Thanks Starburst, I just don't get why Rainbow kept trying to cheat like that."

Twilight then came up. "Nice job as ref Nova, I don't suppose you'd like to enter the running of the leaves with me, it's a great opportunity to see the forest the trail goes through and it's to help the leaves fall from the trees."

"I suppose I could use a little outdoor exercise, sure, I'll enter. But who will watch Starburst for me during the race?"

"Our friends will be there, Starburst can wait with them."

Nova smiled. "Ok then, what do ya say Starburst, wanna see your big brother compete in a race?"

Starburst jumped up as he answered. "You bet, I just know you can win, no pony is faster than my big brother."

"Uh, Starburst, don't get your hopes up, this is going to be the first time I've ever been in a race."

"I know, but I still say you'll win."

Nova laughed at this. "Well I'm glad you have such confidence in me. We'll see you tomorrow Twilight." The two went off for the rest of the day.

The next day came and the two brothers met up with Twilight and Spike. They gave their greetings and made their way to where the race was. "Twilight, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the race." Spike said with excitement.

Twilight looked to him with a smile. "Why are you so excited about the race? It's only for ponies."

"Yeah, but I'm hoping I can be the announcer again, just listen." Spike then stood up on Twilight's back and started talking into a stick. "Fillies and gentle colts, welcome to the…."

He was cut off upon hearing Pinkie announcing through a megaphone in a hot air balloon. "Welcome to the annual running of the leaves. This is Pinkie Pie, your official eye in the sky announcer."

Twilight turned to Spike with a pitiful look. "Sorry Spike, looks like that job is taken."

Pinkie continued with her announcement. "As every pony knows, the running is a very important tradition, for without it, the autumn leaves of Equestria would never fall. So get ready ponies, the running of the leaves will begin in five minutes."

Nova looked to his brother. "Come on Starburst let's see who we can find to keep you company while I do this." It didn't take them long, to find someone, Big Mac and Applebloom were there, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Starburst went up to them and got next to Applebloom.

"Hey there Starburst, glad ta see ya." Applebloom greeted.

"Hey you three, good to see you too. My brother is competing in the race."

Scootaloo chimed in. "Cool, but no way he'll beat Rainbow Dash."

Applebloom disagreed. "My big sis is gonna win." They all just shared a smile.

With some pony to watch Starburst, Nova and Twilight went to register for the race and were given numbers. Twilight got the number 42 while Starburst was given 15. They made their way up to the starting line where Applejack and Rainbow Dash were ready and waiting for the start.

When they saw the two, they were surprised. Applejack was the first to express her shock. "Twilight, Nova, what in tarnation are you two doin here?"

Nova answered. "Were racing too of course."

Rainbow started laughing. "BA HA HA HA HA, YOU two, HA HA, that's a good one."

Twilight answered with a smile. "We're not joking."

This ceased Rainbow's laughter. "What? You two aren't athletes, Twilight, you're an egghead, and Nova, I don't think I've ever seen you do anything athletic."

Nova narrowed his eyes at her and responded. "Just because Twilight is smart, doesn't mean she won't do good, any pony can run, you might be surprised. And as for myself, I'm just doing this for the experience, I will try to win, but I won't care if I don't."

Applejack was snickering. "Have you two ever run a race?"

Nova answered first. "No, but that doesn't really matter."

Twilight then answered. "I haven't either, but I do know a lot about running."

Applejack and Rainbow were snickering the whole time. "And you know this from?" Rainbow left her statement unfinished for Twilight to answer.

"Books, I've read several on the subject."

Rainbow finally lost it as she fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "GA HA HA HA HA, what you read, the egghead's guide to running?"

Nova narrowed his eyes again. "Now look here Rainbow Dash, just because she hasn't run in a race before, doesn't mean she won't do good. I thought you were friends, but instead of being supportive like a good friend should be, you're just making fun of her. If this is what it's like to be friends with you, then I don't think we should be friends."

This got her to stop laughing and stood up. Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other with guilt. They then looked at Twilight and apologized with Rainbow first. "Sorry Twilight."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure you two will do great." Applejack added.

Nova smiled at them. "Thank you." He looked over to Twilight to see her smiling at him. He was a little confused at this. "What?"

"Thank you for standing up for me Nova."

Nova was starting to blush a little. "Uh, sure, no problem." He cleared his throat. "*AHEM* Anyway, let's get ready for the race."

Pinkie's voice was heard from above. "All right ponies, are you ready?"

Spike's voice was heard next. "Get set."

A bell sounded and the race started. Nova kept with Twilight cause he was curious about something. The two kept a brisk trot together while the others just ran ahead. "So Twilight, I take it you have a strategy in mind? I'm just curious as to what it is."

She smiled as she answered. "Simple, I'm going to pace myself while the others just wear themselves out, then at the home stretch, I'm going to give it all I got."

"Nice, mind if I use that?"

"Not at all, it'll give us a chance to talk." So the two just trotted along through the forest. "So Nova, I wanted to ask you about that flight spell Pinkie said you used to save her when that gryphon came around."

"What about it?"

"Well, how does it work? Is it really temporary, how did you come up with it, what do the wings look like?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down Twilight, I can understand your eagerness. All right, first of all, it's just a spell I came up with in case I found the need to go air born. And no it's not temporary, it lasts as long as I need it to, I don't know why I said that before. The wings look like just a pair of ordinary insect wings, nothing special."

"And what about that scanning spell you have?"

"That one I learned from my parents a long time ago before…..well…..you get the idea."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to bring them up."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"So what happened to them anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

"Like I said before, it's not easy to talk about and I'd rather not, me and my brother just lost them a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave it alone then."

The two came up to Applejack as she picked herself up after tripping. "I don't believe it!"

Twilight came up to her. "I know, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not the scenery Twilight, Rainbow Dash just tripped me."

"She did not." Twilight said with narrowed eyes.

"She did too."

"She did not, and if you slowed down and looked where you were going like us, you'd see that you tripped over a rock." The three looked back to see a rock sticking out of the ground.

"What, awe hayseed, now I got a lot of ground to cover to catch up to Rainbow." Applejack then took off.

"Just be careful!" Twilight called out to her.

The two then continued with their trot through the woods.

Back with the CMC, Applebloom decided she wanted to have a talk with Starburst. "Um, girls, do you mind if me and Starburst go have a little chat on our own fer a bit?"

The three little ponies looked at her quizzically. "Why do you need to talk to him alone?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, we're a club remember, you can tell us anything." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

"Applebloom, why do you want to talk with me alone?" Starburst asked.

"Look, I'm sorry girls, but this isn't cmc business, it has to do with something else before we met you two. You don't mind do you?"

Scootaloo answered. "Well, I guess I don't mind."

Sweetie Belle agreed. "Ok, fine."

"Great, thanks girls, come on Starburst, follow me."

"Um, ok." Starburst followed Applebloom away from the two and to a nearby bush out of ear shot of every pony. "so what's this about Applebloom?" Starburst asked in a whisper.

Applebloom responded in a whisper. "Starburst, since Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are our friends, don't you think we should let them in on your secret too, I don't like keepin this a secret from them."

Starburst got worried about this. "I….I don't know Applebloom, I know you and Applejack are ok with it, but….what if they aren't, what if they run screaming and warn every pony about what me and Nova are?"

Applebloom gave a comforting smile. "Come on Starburst, they wouldn't do that, they're our friends, I just know they won't care what you look like, in fact, I bet they'll think it's cool like I do."

"Well…I don't know, what if Nova finds out I told you and Applejack?"

"Told them what?"

"GAH!" Applebloom and Starburst shrieked. Applebloom went off. "Scootaloo, what are you doin, I thought I asked fer ya'll ta let me talk with Starburst alone?"

Sweetie Belle responded. "Sorry, but we were just so curious as to what you two might be talking about."

"So what is it that you told Applebloom and Applejack that you might want to tell us?" Scootaloo asked Starburst.

Applebloom looked at Starburst to see he was worried. "Come on Starburst, it'll be all right, they won't care."

Sweetie cocked an eyebrow at this. "Care about what?"

Scootaloo responded. "Yeah, what's this big secret you have Starburst?"

Starburst looked at them with worry and thought carefully about whether or not he should. After a moment, he closed his eyes, hung his head and let out a sigh. "*Sigh* All right, I'll tell you, but first, you have to PROMISE that what I want to tell you stay's among us, no other pony can know, you can't even tell my big brother that I told you, OK?"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Please girls, please promise you won't tell any pony about this."

Sweetie Belle answered first. "Ok Starburst, I promise."

Scootaloo did the same. "Yeah, me too, it must be important if you don't want any pony to know, so me and Sweetie belle won't say anything to any pony."

"It will stay among the cutie mark crusaders." Sweetie Belle affirmed.

Starburst smiled at them. "Thanks you two, I don't really feel comfortable keeping secrets from my friends. But first, I have to ask, we are friends no matter what right?"

"Mhmm." The two nodded together.

"And no matter what, we will still be the cutie mark crusaders?"

"Of course." Sweetie answered.

"All right then." Starburst raised a hoof to his neck and pushed the button on his necklace through his pony disguise. It flickered for a moment then disappeared, revealing his true form with the insect like eyes, fins instead of a mane and tail, and a pair of antennae on his head instead of a horn. "Um…surprise." Was all he could say.

Sweetie and Scootaloo were shocked at what they were looking at. Their jaws hung open wide, they stayed quiet for an uncomfortably long time. Applebloom tried to talk to them. "Now girls, you promised not to say anything." She said worriedly.

Starburst started in. "Girls, please don't freak out or scream, it's still me, Starburst, you friend, right, we're the cutie mark crusaders." He said with a strained nervous smile. He was starting to sweat.

Scootaloo finally broke the silence. "Whoa, what are you?"

Starburst answered nervously. "Well, you see, me and my brother are…aliens…..from another planet."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Cool!" She cheered.

"Oh, AWESOME!" Scootaloo said with a smile.

Applebloom quickly shoved her hooves in their mouths to quiet them.

"SHHHH, remember you two, this has to stay a secret." She said in a whisper.

She removed her hooves and Scootaloo responded. "Why?"

Starburst answered. "Isn't it obvious? If me and Nova are found out, we could get in trouble, Nova said that the others would chase us off and we'd have to leave or the ponies might do terrible things to us, and it took Nova years to find a planet that could support life like this one, if we have to leave, we may never find another planet like this one. Please you two, you can't tell any pony, please keep this a secret." He pleaded.

Scootaloo smiled. "Hey, we promised didn't we?"

Sweetie Belle then came in. "And besides, like we said, no matter what, we are the cutie mark crusaders."

Starburst smiled at them. "Thanks girls, I really appreciate it."

"Girls, Starburst, where ya at?" Big Mac's voice came calling. The girls and Starburst panicked, Starburst quickly pushed the button on his necklace putting up his pony disguise just in time for Big Mac to poke his head around the bush. "There ya are, what are ya'll four doin back here?"

"Nothing." They all answered together. Applebloom continued. "Just discussin cutie mark crusader business, that's all." The four gave a nervous smile.

"Well, all right, but ya'll best stick close ta me, I don't want ya'll wanderin off, understand."

"Yes sir Mr. Big Mac sir." Starburst responded.

Big Mac smiled at him. "Didn't I tell ya you can just call me Big Mac, now come on ya'll." Big Mac then turned and headed back for the track.

The four gave out a sigh of relief. "Whew!"

"That was a close one." Scootaloo pointed out.

"Come on, we'd better head back, and don't worry Starburst, your secret is safe with us." Sweetie Belle informed with a smile.

Back with Twilight and Nova, Twilight tried to start up another conversation with him. "So Nova, I was…..wondering something."

Nova turned to face her as they continued their trot. "Yes Twilight?"

Twilight seemed to shy away before continuing with a smile and a small blush. "I….don't suppose you and I could…..get together sometime for dinner. You know, just the two of us?"

Nova grew nervous at this. _"Holy black holes, is she asking me out on a date? Oh quasars, this can't be good."_ Nova faced forward."I…I don't know Twilight, I mean, I tend to get rather busy with the work Rarity gives me, this whole personalized gems thing has really exploded."

"Well I'm sure you can find some time to take an afternoon off to have dinner with me."

"I don't know, I'm just so busy lately."

Twilight looked a little downcast. "Nova, what's wrong, don't you like me?"

Nova looked back to Twilight. "Of course I like you, I think your pretty, and smart, and kind…"

"Then what's wrong, I mean, you're always there for me, you've stood up for me and helped me so much."

He faced forward again. "It's…It's complicated."

"Does this have something to do with why you seem so nervous a lot?"

Nova faced her again. "Wh…..what are you talking about? I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are, me and the others have noticed it since you and Starburst first arrived, it seems almost every day you seem nervous or scared about something. What's wrong Nova, you can tell me, you've always been there for me, so let me be there for you. What's wrong?"

"I…..I can't tell you Twilight."

"Why not? What are you afraid of Nova?"

"Look, like I said, it's complicated, I….I just can't tell you!" Nova picked up his pace and got ahead of her.

Twilight called out to her. "Nova wait!" She picked up her pace too. In their running they failed to notice they passed right by Rainbow Dash lying on the ground.

Twilight managed to catch up to him, she got ahead of him and stopped him. "Nova wait, just stop. Please Nova, what's wrong, I can't stand to see you like this."

Nova wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to lie to her, she'd been such a good friend, it could possibly lead to something more, but he couldn't let her know what he was or he and his brother would have to leave. He looked to the side as he spoke. "Twilight….if you're really my friend, you'll let this go and forget about it." He looked back at her with sad eyes. "Please Twilight, just let it go." As they talked, Rainbow Dash passed right by them without a word.

Twilight was reluctant, but finally conceded . "All right Nova, I'll let it go, but I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me."

"I DO trust you Twilight, it's just that…..I can't let anyone know or things would go badly for me and Starburst. I'm thinking of his wellbeing here Twilight, this isn't just for mine, but for his as well. Please try to understand."

"Ok Nova, I understand." Twilight was still saddened that Nova didn't trust her enough to tell her what was wrong. The two continued on with their trot through the forest.

The rest of the time went on without much talk. They eventually came upon Rainbow who was leaning against a sign laughing. Twilight greeted her. "Hey Rianbow, shouldn't you be up ahead?"

She just laughed. "He heh, I'm sure to win now."

"Except that all the other racers passed you." Nova informed.

Rainbow became alarmed at this. "Oh horse apples." She dashed off. "See ya!"

Nova and Twilight just looked at each other and just shrugged, they continued on and picked up their pace.

After a while, they managed to catch up to the rest of the ponies running a little but saw Dash and Applejack just standing on a rock looking confused. Twilight started in on them as the two kept going. "Forgive me girls, I know I'm no athlete, but shouldn't the running of the leaves involve actual running?"

Nova then commented. "If you two want to win, you'd better pick up the pace."

After getting some distance, he turned to Twilight. "Well Twilight, this is the home stretch, I'd say it's time we give it our all, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"See you at the finish line!" Nova called as he suddenly quickened his pace and ran, Twilight did the same. Twilight was behind him as Nova caught up to the other racers, he was now in the thick of it. He galloped as hard as he could. He came up to Carrot top near the front of the pack and Berry Punch on his other side. "Hey girls, having fun?" He asked as he panted.

"Sure….are….you?" Carrot Top asked as she panted.

"Great." Nova answered.

"Me….too….good luck…..Nova." Berry Punch said.

The three were vying for position, Nova had the lead for a bit, but Carrot top came in and got a little ahead. Berry punch picked up her pace a bit and got ahead of Nova and was behind Carrot. Nova wasn't about to lose this, he pushed with all his energy and ran as fast as he could, the finish line was just ahead. Carrot top and Berry Punch came up next to him, they were fighting for position, it was going to be close. They almost reached the line, Carrot ahead by a nose. Just a little more, Berry takes the lead a little. The finish line was just there, Nova went for it. But out of Nowhere, Derpy came running in and took the lead.

They crossed the finish line. "And the winner is Derpy Hooves by 25 noses!" Pinkie cheered from her balloon. The crowd of spectators cheered. Nova managed to come in second, while Berry got third and Carrot came fourth.

Starburst came running up to him. "Awe, no fair, you almost won Nova." He hugged his brother tightly.

Nova was panting heavily as he looked down at his little brother. "It's…all right…Starburst…I wasn't…..too sure I….would have won."

"But still, second place is good. You did great."

"Thanks Starburst." He went up to his three competitors. He first went to Derpy. "Way to go Derpy, you came out of nowhere, congratulations on getting first."

Derpy smiled at him. "Thanks Nova, you did pretty good yourself."

He then turned to Berry and Carrot. "Sheesh, you earth ponies sure know how to run, you really gave me a run for my bits.

They smiled at him. "Thanks, but you still beat us, nice running." Carrot complimented.

Twilight came up to them. "Congratulations Derpy."

Derpy smiled at her. "Thanks Twilight, how did you do?"

"I came in just behind Carrot Top, so fifth place for me."

Mayor Mare came to the group and started passing out medals. "Congratulations to all of you, that was a fantastic race. The medal for first place goes to Derpy ." The mayor gave her a gold medal and placed it around her neck. "You earned it." She then passed out other gold medals with numbers to Nova, Berry, Carrot, and Twilight.

A ruckus was heard at the finish line. They all looked and saw a dust cloud heading for it with Rainbow and Applejack in it fighting like crazy. Pinkie was calling out. "It's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, It's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash!"

They crossed the finish line and stopped fighting, Rainbow was the first to get up. "I WON!" She cried.

"No, I won!" Applejack said with a glare.

"I WON!" Rainbow insisted angrily.

"You tied." Spike announced through the megaphone.

"Tied? They said together. "For first?" Applejack asked.

"For last!" Spike informed.

"Last?" Applejack said with shock.

"Then, who won?" Rainbow asked. Nova, Twilight, and Derpy came up to the two.

"YOU?!" They said together upon seeing Derpy's medal.

Derpy smiled at them. "Yep, I won, better luck next time you two." She then happily flew off. "Bye Nova, bye Twilight, see you all later."

Applejack then asked. "So then, what place did you two get?"

Nova informed. "I got second and Twilight came in fifth. Not too shabby for a couple of ponies that have never run a race before huh?"

Starburst agreed. "I'll say, he was so close to getting first."

"But, how is that even possible?" Applejack asked.

"You two ran so slow, and looked at the scenery." Rainbow said with confusion.

Twilight informed them of their strategy. "Exactly, we paced ourselves, just like my book said, and just when the other ponies were worn out, we sprinted to the finish."

Nova then started. "So you see, thanks to Twilight's eggheadedness as you called it, we beat both of you while you two were busy trying to see who was better than who."

Rainbow continued in shock. "I don't believe it, Twilight and Nova beat us."

Nova started again. "Well like I said, because of you two trying to outdo the other, it was pretty easy."

Applejack started as she shuffled a hoof. "Your right Nova, our behavior was just terrible."

Rainbow then started. "We weren't very good sports."

"Sounds to me like an important lesson was learned." Princess Celestia said as she approached. The ponies bowed before her. Nova became scared and nearly froze up. Starburst hid under his brother.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow cried out together. They bowed too.

"What are you doing here?" Applejack asked.

"Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I came to celebrate the running of the leaves."

"I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports princess." Applejack apologized.

Celestia just smiled as she responded. "That's all right Applejack, any pony can get swept up in the competition."

Twilight then started in. "It's important to remember that the friendship is more important than the competition."

"Exactly Twilight." Celestia agreed. "Now unfortunately, because you two were busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves, many of the lovely trees in Equestria are still covered."

Applejack smiled. "Why princess, I'll bet we can knock those leaves down lickety split." She then turned to Rainbow Dash. "What do ya say friend, wanna go for another run?"

Rainbow responded with a smile. "I'd love to stretch my legs." The two then took off down the path and ran.

Twilight and Celestia finally turned their attention to Nova and Starburst. Celestia looked at him worriedly as she saw fear in his eyes. She approached him with a smile and spoke. "Hello Nova, congratulations on getting second in the race."

Nova gulped. "Um….thank you your ma-majesty, he heh."

She then looked down at Starburst. "And hello to you, it's always nice to see you as well….Starburst was it?"

Starburst poked his head out a little as he responded nervously. "Yes your majesty. It's nice to…to see you too."

Celestia frowned again. She turned to Twilight. "Twilight, might I have a word with you for a moment?"

Twilight looked worried at Nova and starburst. She looked back to Celestia. "Of course princess." The two walked off a ways out of earshot of Nova and Starburst.

Celestia looked down at her pupil. "Twilight, do you know why Nova and Starburst seem so afraid of me?"

"I wish I knew, I think it has something to do with what he might be hiding."

Celestia gave a quizzical look. "Hiding, is he hiding something?"

"Well, me and my friends have noticed that almost every day he seems so nervous or scared about something, and it seems even worse when your around like right now, it's clear he seems terrified of you for some reason. I tried to ask him what was wrong during the race but he wouldn't tell me. I'm really worried for him."

"I see, well unless I know what is wrong, I'm afraid I can't help. I wish you the best of luck in helping him Twilight, I'm afraid I must be going now, take care Twilight."

"Farewell princess." Celestia then flew off and disappeared in a flash. Twilight made her way back to Nova and Starburst. She saw Nova had calmed down a bit after Celestia left and Starburst came out from under his brother. "Nova, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, why?"

"Why are you so scared of Celestia?"

"Scared, I'm not scared, she's the princess, I'm just…well….look, I gotta go, come on Starburst, lets head home."

"Ok." Starburst responded nervously.

Twilight just watched sadly as they left.

Later that evening with Nova and Starburst, Nova was very relieved to be inside and away from every pony for a moment after the day he had. "By the stars what a day. I just hope Twilight won't try to get me to talk like that again." The two deactivated their disguises.

Starburst came up to his brother nervously. "Um, Nova, do we really need to stay hidden like this, I mean, what if your wrong about how the ponies would react to us being aliens?"

Nova turned around to face his little brother. "Starburst, we've been through this, we can't take any chances, if they find out what we are, we'll have to leave, do you really want to go back out in space for another galaxies know how long?"

"Well, no…but what if we didn't have to, what if the ponies did accept us?"

Nova hung his head and sighed. "*Sigh* Starburst, we can't risk it."

Starburst stated looking nervous. "Well…..what if…..hypothetically speaking…some of them already knew and have known for a while?"

Nova raised an eyebrow at him. "Starburst, what are you saying?"

"NOTHING, I mean, let's just say that…..maybe….some of them might have known for a while, wouldn't that say something about whether or not we can let them know?"

Nova narrowed his eyes. "Starburst, you didn't tell any pony about us did you?"

Starburst started sweating nervously. "Wh-what….of-of course not…I was speaking hypothetically."

"Starburst, you know I can tell when you lying. Did you or did you not tell somepony about us being aliens?"

"He heh, uh, funny story….you see….uh…"

"Starburst."

"I…..may have let it slip about us being aliens…..to…Applejack and….Applebloom."

Nova's eye's widened. "YOU WHAT!? Starburst, HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I'm sorry Nova, I didn't mean to, it's just…well….she was pressuring me so much and…I just let it out. Please don't be mad."

"Starburst, I can't believe this, now we're going to have to leave, we'll have to go back out into space and start looking for a home all over again!" Nova said with worry.

"No we don't Nova, don't you see, Applejack and Applebloom haven't said anything, don't you think that says something, they didn't care what I looked like when I showed them our true form. They promised not to tell any pony and they've kept their word."

"They…..they have?"

"Of course they have, they're our friends Nova, they promised me they wouldn't say anything to any pony and they haven't."

Nova looked to the side. "How long have they known."

"It was during that time when you were affected by those blue flowers from the Everfree forest."

"That was almost a year ago, and they haven't said anything?"

Starburst nodded his head. "Not a word, don't you see Nova, they don't care what we are."

"I'm going to need to have a chat with Applejack later."

**AN: OOH, I'd say things are getting interesting now, wouldn't you, now Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle know, and Nova has found out that Applejack and Applebloom know. Could it be that Nova will finally reveal his secret to the others? Find out in the next exciting chapter.**


	13. A Fashion Disaster

**A Fashion Disaster**

It was another casual morning for Nova and Starburst, the younger brother left for school and Nova was putting the finishing touches on an order for Rarity. "Ok, a little mark here, a big of magic there aaaand….there we go, perfect, the customer will love this, now to deliver it to Rarity, then afterwards, I need to go have a chat with Applejack." Nova went to retrieve his saddlebags and placed them on his back. He placed the gem in his bag and left for Rarity's place.

Rarity's shop came into view just in time for Nova to see Applejack and Twilight enter, Twilight had her own saddlebags on her. _"Hm, wonder what they're doing here, well, at least I'll have a chance to let Applejack know that I want to talk with her." _Nova thought to himself. He made his way inside and followed the two upstairs to Rarity's work room.

The two saw Nova approach before they got to Rarity's door. Twilight was the first to greet him. "Good morning Nova, what brings you by?"

"I'm just here to drop off an order for Rarity, what about you two?"

Twilight answered first. "I'm here to see if Rarity could help fix a loos button on a gown I was going to wear for the galla."

Applejack then answered. "I'm just payin a friendly visit. Come on, let's get in there." Applejack then started knocking a few times, then just flung the door open. "Howdy Rairty."

Twilight looked over to see Rarity busy with a dress. "Shhh, can't you see Rarity's trying to concentrate." She pointed out as they all looked over to her. They made their way over to her.

"What do ya think she's makin?" Applejack asked.

"Um, a dress." Nova pointed out.

"Well that makes sense, seein as this is a dress maker's shop and all." Applejack responded.

Rarity finally turned around with a strained smile and responded as nicely as she could. "Is there something I can _help _you with?"

Twilight answered. "Oh, so sorry to trouble you Rarity, but I need a quick favor." Twilight then reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a red and yellow dress with a loose button. She set it on a table for Rarity to see. "Could you please fix a button for me, it's my dress for the grand galloping galla."

Rarity looked appalled by this. "*Gasp* Oh no, no, no, you simply can't wear….._this old thing_. You need a glamorous new outfit for the galla, and I'll make it for you, it would be my pleasure, no problem at all."

Twilight tried to turn her down nicely. "Oh, that's very sweet of you to offer Rarity, but I can't let you do that, it would be so much work. This dress is fine."

Rarity wouldn't take no for an answer. "Twilight Sparkle, I insist on making you a new dress."

Twilight tried again. "But…"

Before she could say anything else, Rarity waved a hoof in her face. "Not another word, I won't take no for an answer."

Twilight finally conceded. "Well in that case, thank you for your generosity Rarity, knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be beautiful."

Rarity then turned to Nova. "And what about you Nova, do you have anything to wear for the galla?"

Nova looked at her with confusion. "Do I need to wear something?"

Rarity seemed agast at this. "But of course you do, we're talking about a very pristine event here, well then, since you don't have anything, I can whip up a nice suit for you to wear to the galla."

Nova's eyes widened a little. "Really, um, thank you Rarity, but I just came by to drop off another gem for you."

"Oh thank you dear, just set it on the table and give me a moment to collect your payment." Rarity's eyes then came to rest on Applejack. "Let me guess Applejack, you don't want a new gown either?"

"Gown, shoot, I was just going to wear my old work duds." Applejack answered casually.

Rarity was once again left a little disgusted by this. "You can't possibly be serious Applejack, you simply must wear formal attire."

Applejack tapped a hoof to her chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm…..nah."

"What if I uh, spruce up your…..duds…for you a little bit?"

Applejack conceded. "Well….ok sure, why not, since yer offerin and all, just don't make em' too….fru fruy."

"Deal."

As soon as she said this, Rainbow's voice was herd. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" She crashed in through the roof and ended up in a pile of pony quins and cloth around her shoulders with a bucket on her head. "Oops, sorry, new trick, didn't quit work, he he."

Rarity then looked at Dash quizzically. Her eyes widened as inspiration struck. "IDEA, I'll make you an outfit for the galla too Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash looked around in confusion at first. "Outfit for the what now?" She asked.

Rarity continued. "I'll make an outfit for you and you and all of you, OOH, and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie too." She jumped for joy in her enthusiasm. "And when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show."

Nova cocked an eyebrow at this.

Twilight smiled at this. "What a great idea, if you're sure you can handle it."

Rarity began levitating materials to begin her work. "Oh it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be great for my business. Plus, FUN!"

Even Rainbow Dash agreed with this. "Oh, I love fun things.

"Then it's settled, we'll have a fashion show starring us." The girls cheered.

Nova finally spoke up. "Hold on, what is this fashion show thing?"

Twilight answered. "It's when a dress maker like Rarity holds a show to show off her work in front of others, letting them see how good she is at making dresses and will sure to drum up business for her."

Nova was hesitant. "I don't know if I want to be a part of this, it sounds too…girly."

Rarity turned from her work table and looked at him with sad pleading puppy dog eyes. "Oh please Nova, it would really help my business if the stallions knew I could make fabulous suits for them, pleeeease." She actually managed to let out a puppy dog like whine.

"Well I….I don't…" He couldn't stop staring into those large sad eyes. "…*Sigh* Fine, I'll take part in this fashion show." He caved.

Rarity smiled. "Oh thank you Nova, this means so much to me."

Nova just gave a strained smile. "Happy to help."

Rarity went back to her table and began sewing. Applejack came up to her then. "So all you have to do is make an original, amazing, stunning outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six, plus yourself, SEVEN ponies, and lickety split?"

Rarity just laughed. "Oh ha ha happleja ha hack, you make it sound as if it's going to be hard."

Nova then came forward. "Rarity, this does sound hard, I may not know about sewing or fashion, but this sounds like a lot of work, I don't suppose you'd let me help in some way to ease the work load?"

Rarity turned to Nova. "Really Nova, you want to help?"

"Well yeah, I would like to pay you back in some way for helping me with my business, this could be my chance."

"Well, all right dear, if you insist, thank you darling. However, I want these to be a surprise, so once they're nearly done, I would like to finish them up on my own, all right?"

Nova smiled as he responded. "Sure thing Rairity." So Nova stayed with Rarity to help with her work. As Rarity began her work, music from nowhere started up and Rarity started singing.

_Thread by thread,  
stitching it together  
Twilight's dress,  
cutting up the pattern snip by snip_

_Making sure the pattern folds nicely  
It's the perfect and so hip,  
Always got to keep in mind my pacing,  
Making sure the cloth's correctly facing,  
I'm stitching Twilight's dress._

_Yard by yard,  
fussing all the details,  
jewel neckline,  
Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?_

_Make her something perfect to inspire,  
Even though she hates formal attire,  
gotta mind those intimate details,  
Even though she's more concerned with sales,  
It's Applejack's new dress._

_Dress making's easy,  
for Pinkie Pie something pink,_

_For Fluttershy something breezy,_

_Blend color and form,  
Do you think it looks cheesy?_

_Something brash,  
Perhaps quite fetching.  
Hook and eye,  
couldn't you just simply die?_

_Making sure it fits forelock and crest,  
don't forget the magic in the dress.  
Even though it rides high on the flank,  
Rainbow won't look like a tank.  
I'm stitching Rainbow's dress._

_Piece by piece,  
snip by snip,  
croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip.  
Thread by thread,_

_Primed and pressed,  
yard by yard,  
never stressed.  
And that's the art of the dress~_

Nova gave up a long time ago on trying to figure out where the music was coming from, he just did what he could to help Rarity with her work, anything from retrieving clothes to holding items for her. Once the outfits were nearly done, Rarity turned to Nova. "All right dear, I can handle it from here, thank you so much for all your help, but now their almost done, I would like it if you went and retrieved the others, I'll have all the clothes ready when their together."

Nova responded with a smile. "Sure thing Rarity, I'll see you soon." Nova made his way out of the shop. "Now to go talk to Applejack." Nova's cheerfulness dropped when he said this.

Nova made his way to Sweet Apple Acres and knocked on the door. Just as he hoped, the pony he came to see answered the door. "Well howdy Nova, what brings ya by?"

Nova still wore a straight face. "Applejack, we need to talk."

"Um, ok, about what?"

"Not here, somewhere more private."

Applejack cocked an eyebrow at this. "Well…..all right, we'll head to the west field, that area aint scheduled fer harvestin today."

"Fine, as long as it's where no pony can hear us." Applejack stepped out of her house and led Nova out to the middle of the western part of the orchard.

"Well, won't get more private than this, so what's so important you want to talk to me about?"

Nova closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Applejack…I know you know."

Applejack gave him another confused look. "Know what?"

"Starburst told me he told you and Applebloom about us being aliens."

"Oh, that. Now look, before you go getting all upset, it was my fault fer pressurin yer little brother like I did when he let it slip out, so if you wanna get upset at someone, get upset with me. Believe me, I felt sorry fer pushin the little feller like I did."

"Applejack, do you have any idea what this could mean for us?"

"Nova, I don't care that ya'll are aliens, I like ya'll fer who ya are, and I wish you could see that."

"Well, given the fact that you haven't told any pony about us yet makes me believe that you don't."

"And neither will the others, ya can't keep this a secret forever Nova, yer gonna have ta tell them sometime. They won't care what ya are."

"How do you know Applejack, knowing Twilight, if she finds out, she'll write a letter to the princess right away and tell her all about us, and if she finds out, others will find out, we can't take any risks here Applejack."

"Nova, she wouldn't do that, I promise ya the others won't care either."

"Maybe so, but what about the rest of the ponies, can you honestly promise me that there won't be at least one pony who will freak out about me and my brother being aliens?"

Applejack hung her head for a moment, then looked back up at Nova. "Yer little brother asked me the same thing, and I'll give ya the same answer. No I can't."

"And that's the problem right there Applejack, if even one pony gets disturbed about us being aliens, others will too, and that could lead to panic, and fear, and they'll want to do something bad to us just to get rid of us, we'd have to leave."

"Nova, me and the others would defend ya, we won't let no pony take away our friend."

"I'm sorry Applejack, but I just can't take that risk, I don't know how many times I've had to say that and frankly I'm sick of it. I just want my brother to have a normal life for himself, if we're found out, we'll have to leave. He can't have a normal life if we're stuck floating aimlessly in space, and I don't want to go back to that either, I can't. You have no idea what it's like out there Applejack." Nova turned his head as he sat on his haunches. "It's dark out there, and lonely. We only had each other to keep company. It was cold and dark and lonely, we can't go back to that, I can't, I…I….." Nova closed his eyes to try and fight back the tears threatening to escape. "I…I'm scared Applejack, I'm scared that me and Starburst will have to go back to that with no hope of finding a home."

Applejack came up to Nova and gave him a hug. "Shhh, It's all right Nova, you don't have ta go back, I may not know what it's like ta be alone like that, but I do know no pony should have to go through it. I can tell yer terrified of it, so I promise you I won't say anythin ta anypony."

Nova hugged back as a few tears escaped. "Thank you Applejack, you have no idea how much it means to me to finally have some friends after being alone for so long. I just don't want to give it up. And I'm sorry for burdening you like this." Nova and Applejack finally released their hug.

Applejack looked into Nova's eyes. "It's all right sugar cube, that's what friends are for." She gave a warm smile

Nova returned the smile as he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Anyway, I had another reason for coming by."

"And what's that?"

"Rarity would like you and the others to come to her boutique, the dresses are just about done."

"Well all right then, I'll head on over."

"I'll go get the other's together, I'll see you at the boutique." Nova started walking away before Applejack called out to him.

"Nova."

Nova stopped and turned his head to her. "Yeah?"

"I meant what I said about the other girls not carin about what ya would look like, I know them and they would still accept ya."

Nova just looked at her, he turned his head forward again and walked off.

Later at the boutique, Rarity was leading the girls and Nova into her work room with their eyes closed to show off her finished product. "That's it, keep them closed, don't look." She finally had them all stop. "Ok you can look now." Every pony opened their eyes and gasped at the outfits before them.

As Rarity presented each outfit, her cat Opal happily rolled around them or played with them to help with the presentation. "These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now Applejack? Pretty swanky are they not?" Applejack's dress was definitely keeping to the western theme, it came with a pair of green boots with red and white trimming and a band around the base of the boot, a green collar with an apple at the center, a hat similar to hers with a pair of apples on it, a green dress with a white band separating the dress from brown tassels, a series of apples on the white band.

"And Twilight, I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality." Twilight's dress was a blue cape with a light blue saddle and stars all over it and a star earing. Another star at the center of the neck.

"Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one Rainbow Dash but I did it, and it turned out beautiful don't you think?" Rainbow's dress had a pair of gold sandals for her front hooves and wrapped around her legs, a pearl necklace with grapes at the center, a pair of olive branches that rested on the head, and a rainbow colored dress with white puffy lining like a cloud.

"Oh and I know you're going to love yours Fluttershy, It just sings spring." Fluttershy's dress had a pair of green sandals like Rainbows with green vine looking ribbons wrapped around the legs, a green neck adornment with a large blue butterfly at the center and one for her ear, and a flowing green dress with flowers in it.

"And Pinkie Pie, look, PINKE! Your favorite." Pinkie's had a pair of pink shoes with white and light blue ribbons, a white hat with light blue lining it and a yellow button with pink frills on it, a pink bow tie holding a saddle striped white and light blue with white frills in front, on the back of it were light pink frills, dark pink frills, a white train with candy lining the base and a pink dress with a light blue ribbon following the base."

"And just look at yours nova, I made it to match your colors perfectly." Nova's was a green tuxedo with orange trimming, a yellow tie, tails at the back of the tuxedo, and a yellow top hat.

"Aren't they all amazing?" Nova just quietly walked up to his suit as he gazed at it. Rarity watched him carefully, but soon turned back to the others who were rather quiet for a bit.

Twilight was the first to finally break the silence. "Wow, they're…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Rainbow tried to pick up where she left off. "Yeah, they're….."

Applejack picked up from there. "They sure are…somethin."

Twilight quickly responded. "YES, something."

Pinkie agreed. "I love something, something is my favorite."

Fluttershy answered as she flattened her ears to her head. "It's….nice."

Rarity started looking worried, she looked over to Nova who had yet to say anything about his suit. "Nova, what about you?"

"Wow Rarity, this looks amazing, I love it, thank you so much." Nova said with a smile as he turned back around.

This perked Rarity up a bit, but then turned back to the girls. "And what's wrong with you all? Don't you like them?"

Twilight was the first to answer. "They're very nice."

Applejack agreed with a fake smile, Nova could see it. "And we're plum grateful cause you worked so hard on them."

Rainbow came in with her usual subtlety. "Mine's just not as cool as I imagined." Twilight and Applejack narrowed their eyes at her. Nova couldn't believe what he just heard. "She asked."

Twilight summed up everything for Rarity. "I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind."

Nova stepped forward and came up next to Rarity as he looked over the five girls. "Excuse me, do you all have any idea how hard she worked on these, I was here helping her make them….well…sort of, and it was a lot of work believe me, not to mention she's giving these to you all for free. And you're all just going to stand there and say that they're no good…I can't believe you girls, I may not know fashion, but I think these dresses are fantastic, and I really like the suit she made me."

The girls started looking rather sheepish, Rarity put a hoof on Nova's back. "Now Nova, no need to get upset, I made these for my friends, and if they don't like them…..well then, I'll just redo them."

Nova turned to face her. "What, Rarity you can't be serious, I saw how hard you worked on these, do you really want to go through that trouble again?"

Fluttershy tried to affirm Nova's statement. "Rarity, you don't have to do that, they're fine."

Rarity started taking the dresses off the ponyquins. "But I want them to be better than fine, I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

Applejack tried too. "Are you sure, we wouldn't want to impose."

Rarity just laughed. "Oh it's no imposition, really I insist." She said the last one rather forceful with a fake smile.

Twilight just smiled. "Well in that case, thank you again Rarity." The girls all just left.

Nova tried again. "Rarity, come on now, they're just being ungrateful, you shouldn't put yourself through so much trouble like this for them if they're going to be like this."

"But they're my friends Nova, I want them to be happy with their dresses. I will just have to redo them so they'll like their gowns."

Nova let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, if you insist, I still say your dresses are amazing, and again, I really like the suit you made me."

Rarity smiled at him. "Thank you Nova."

"And because of that, I would like to help you again with this so you won't be overloaded. Would you like that?"

"Thank you Nova, I didn't want to admit it in front of the others, but I may have taken on more than I can handle."

Nova smiled at her. "And that's why I'm here, so where do we begin?"

Later in the day:

Rarity was busy at her sewing machine as Nova got a few materials read for her when Fluttershy walked in. "Hello, you wanted to see me Rarity?"

Rarity smiled upon seeing her. "Fluttershy, your new new gown is ready. I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it."

Fluttershy was soon standing in front of a mirror in her new dress, it didn't look all that different from the previous one Rarity made for her. She frowned at first, but put Nova could see past the fake smile she plastered on as she said what she thought. "I….love it."

Rarity seemed to see through it too as she responded. "Oh your just saying that."

"No no, I do, it's….nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice."

"If you don't like it, you should just tell me."

"Oh, but I do like it."

"Like it or love it?"

Fluttershy shyed away as her ears flattened out. "Um….both?"

Rarity started closing in on Fluttershy, forcing her to back up. "Which is it?"

"Um, please stop asking me this."

Nova interjected, he stopped Rarity's advance with a hoof. "Hold on Rarity." He turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, just save us all the trouble and tell her what you really think about it please. You know she's going to keep pushing you till she gets an honest answer."

Fluttershy was hesitant at first. "Well, all right, since you really want to know." She took a deep breath and went off. She listed so many things so fast, Nova couldn't keep up with it all. After Fluttershy's criticism was out of the way, she finished up with a simple sentence. "But um, you know, whatever you want to do is fine." Rarity's jaw was left agape while Nova just facehooved.

Rarity was busy working on Twilight's cape while Twilight was going off about specifics. "Now the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four."

Music started up again and Rarity started singing.

_Rarity: Stitch by stitch, stitching it together.  
Deadline looms, don't you know the clients always right,  
even though my fabric choice was perfect,  
gotta get them all done by tonight._

_Pinkie Pie the color's too obtruse,  
wait until you see it in the light,  
I'm sewing them together._

Pinkie Pie perked up. "Don't you think my gown would be more me with some lollipops?"

Rarity tried to share her idea. "Well, I think…"

Pinkie interrupted. "Balloons?"

Nova tried to get her to listen. "Pinkie, would you..."

"DO IT!"

_Rarity: Hour by hour, one more change,  
I'm sewing them together, take great pains._

_Fluttershy your putting me in a bind,  
Rainbow Dash what is on your mind.  
Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time,  
don't forget, Applejack's duds must shi-ne._

_Dress making's easy,every customer's call,  
brings a whole new revision,  
Have to pick up the pace still hold to my vision._

Twilight was again pointing out specifics, Nova listened carefully to pass it on to Rarity while she was busy with another dress. "That constalation is canus _major_, not minor."

A couple birds came flying up to him with a sketch in their little talons, it was a sketch of a dress. Fluttershy then came in front of Nova. "French haute couture, please." She said with a sheepish smile. Rarity heard this and just gave a small disgusted grunt and levitated some materials around.

Applejack was giving some thought to her dress. "What if it rains? Goloshes!"

Nova was helping Pinkie with her dress as she seemed indecisive about what she wanted. "More ballons, oh no, that's too many balloons. Ooh, more candy, oh less candy. Oh wait, I know, STREAMERS!"

Nova turned to her. "You can't be serious?"

"Who's dress is this?"

Nova just sighed. "*Sigh* Fine."

Rainbow Dash was just leaning up against Rarity's work table as Rarity was looking over Dash's gown with Nova on standby between the two. Rarity kept looking back at Dash who looked away when she did, then looked back at Rarity again. This went on a couple times before Rainbow finally said something. "What?"

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?"

"No, I just want my dress to be cool."

"Do you not like the color?"

"The colors fine, just make it look cooler."

"Do you not like the shape?"

"The shapes fine, just make the whole thing look cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler."

Rarity placed her head on the ponyquin and Nova just facehooved.

_Pinkie: All we ever want is indecision._

_Rainbow Dash: All we really like is what we know._

_Twilight Sparkle: Gotta balance style with adherence._

_Fluttershy: Making sure we make a good appearance._

_Applejack: Even if you simply have to fudge it._

_Everyone: Make sure it stays within our budget._

_Rarity: Got to overcome intimidation,  
Remember it's all in the presentation._

_Piece by piece, snip by snip,  
croup, dock, haunch, shoulders hip.  
Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed,  
yard by yard, always stressed._

_And that's the art of the dress!_

At the end, Rarity just fainted. Nova ran over to her to make sure she was ok and helped her up. "Rartiy, are you all right?"

Rarity looked up at him and to her cat. "Oh Nova, Opal, these are the ugliest dresses I've ever made."

Nova gave the finished gowns a once over and was a little disgusted with them, the dresses were horrendous. He looked back to Rarity. "Rartiy, maybe you should call off this fashion show, if you show off these, it could ruin your business."

"I can't call it off now, it's too late to do that, I'll just have to hope for the best."

"Well, maybe it won't be so bad, the suit you made me is nice, maybe that will make up for these….dresses." He gave her a fake smile to try and cheer her up.

Rarity didn't smile back. "Thank you for helping me anyway Nova, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll get the girls together to show them the work." Nova then left and got the girls together.

Once every pony was gathered, they all looked over their dresses. Opal was not too happy with them as she swiped at some and just gagged at others. "Ok, I did what each of you asked for, now don't hold back, let me know what you really think."

The girls each gave their approval, then all together exclaimed. "It's exactly what I asked for!"

Rarity sighed in relief while Nova just shook his head in disapproval. Twilight came up to Rarity. "Thank you Rarity."

Pinkie then hopped up to her and spoke. "Are you as happy with them as we are, huh huh huh!?"

Rarity responded with a fake smile. "Well, I'm happy that you are all happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done."

Spike came in panting heavily. He took a moment to catch his breath before speaking. "You are never going to believe this! You've heard of Hoity Toity?"

Twilight responded. "The big wig fashion hot shot from Canterlot?"

"Uh huh, he heard about your fashion show. Well, I may happened to have mentioned it to him. He's coming here, all the way from Canterlot to see your work Rarity."

Applejack was impressed by this. "Whoa nelly, you could sell a ton of dresses to this guy, your business will be booming."

Rarity was really looking nervous and Nova saw this, he couldn't let this go on, if it did, it could ruin Rarity. He stepped forward and spoke up. "Now hold on a minute here girls, I'm sorry but this is ridiculous."

Rainbow Responded. "What's wrong Nova?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong, those dresses you all asked for, they look outrageous."

Twilight cocked an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

Nova narrowed his eyes. "What do I mean, just look at them, they look ridiculous. Fluttershy, a bird nest for a hat, really? I know you like nature and all but come on, that's just silly."

Fluttershy cringed a little. "I thought it was nice."

Nova then turned to Applejack. "And Applejack, golashes, this is a gown for the grand galloping galla, not something to wear in the rain."

"Well, I was just tryin ta think practical."

Nova then turned on Pinkie. "Pinkie, ballons and streamers on a dress is just plain silly, I know you yourself are silly, but for this…..this is too much."

Pinkie looked a little downcast. "I just thought it would be fun."

He then turned on Rainbow Dash. "Dash, I understand your desire to be cool and all, but this outfit of yours is not cool, it looks like a racing suit than a dress."

Rainbow gave a sheepish smile. "Heh heh, I guess it does doesn't it?"

Finally, Nova turned to Twilight. "And Twilight, do you really need constellations on your dress, it doesn't even look like a dress, it looks like a cape or something, and do you really need starts bouncing around above your head?"

Twilight gave a sheepish smile as well. "I guess we did kind of overdo it, didn't we?"

"I want you all to take a good look at these dresses and think about it. I mean, they look so ridiculous. I cannot, in good conscience let you all go out there in those dresses for the fashion show, it'll ruin Rarity's business, did you even think about that?"

Silence was his answer. "I didn't think so. Rarity went through a lot of work to make you all the first dresses and even more so to make you these. You all just snubbed her first works like nothing. I have to say, that comes off as rather ungrateful to me, she worked hard on them and for _free_."

The five girls all hung their heads. Twilight was the first to speak up. "Your right Nova, we did act ungrateful, and…..looking at them now, I guess they do look rather…..um." Twilight couldn't find the right words.

Rainbow did. "Silly?"

Applejack agreed. "I'd say that's about right."

Fluttershy then spoke up. "We're sorry Rarity, we should have trusted your judgement."

Twilight continued. "Those first dresses you made for us were perfect, we're sorry we didn't see that."

Pinkie agreed. "Yeah, me too, I'm sorry."

Rarity smiled at them. "Oh girls, thank you."

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Twilight asked.

Nova made a suggestion. "I think I know how you can. Because she was so busy with your dresses, she didn't get the chance to make hers, I think it would be a good idea that you all help her with making it, does that sound fair?"

The girls smiled and nodded. Rarity turned to Nova. "Thank you Nova, you have been the biggest help to me today." Rarity went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Nova saw it coming and quickly pulled away with a worried expression. Rarity and the other's gave him a quizzical look. He just looked back at them. "What?"

Rarity Started. "Nova, is something wrong?"

"What, no, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Why did you pull away?"

Nova started sweating nervously a little. "Well, you see…..uh…..I…..HEY look at the time, we'd better get to work on that dress for Rarity right? We got a fashion show to put on." The girls just kept looking at him oddly. "Come on girls, let's go, chop chop!" They all dispersed hesitantly and started doing what they could to get started on Rarity's dress. _"Oh quasars, I hope she's not getting feelings for me too." _ Nova was starting to get nervous about this, first Twilight, and now possibly Rarity.

Later that evening:

The stage was set and the girls were now wearing the first dresses Rarity made for them and Nova was in his suit and hat. Nova had gathered Starburst and was waiting in the back with them all. Starburst came up to his brother. "Wow Nova, you look nice."

Nova smiled down at him. "Thanks Starburst, Rarity really did a great job."

"Do you really have to go through with this, it seems kind of girly." Starburst asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Nova chuckled. "I know, but this is to help Rarity with her business. She could really use the hype."

A white coated unicorn with a two toned blue mane and tail with sunglasses on was set up to play the music for the show, Vinyl Scratch. Spike was going to be the announcer. Before it started, Rarity managed to pull Nova to the side to speak with him. "Nova dear, is there something troubling you?"

Nova looked at her in her new dress, a pink dress with dark pink trimming, a gold tiara and gold earrings, and glass shoes. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was going to…..well, give you a little peck on the cheek, you shyed away, is something wrong?"

"Uh, look Rairty, you're a fine mare and all, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Rarity raised an eyebrow at this. "Relationship, what are you-" She cut herself off as realization hit her. She gave a little laugh. "Oh ho ho, you thought I…oh dear no, not that there's anything wrong with you, I was just showing my gratitude is all. Besides, I have a stallion in mind for my special some pony, remember?"

Nova facehooved when he remembered how Rarity went off during the whole ticket for the galla thing. "Oh right, you mentioned wanting to meet this 'him' you mentioned, do I feel stupid."

Rarity just smiled at him. "It's quite all right dear, we all make mistakes." Vinyl stated the music to signal the start of the show. "That's our cue, places every pony, places." Rarity cried.

Spike's voice was heard over the speakers as every pony and Hoity Toity who was sitting at the end of the runway listened. "Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly express the essence of their very soul. Pateintly waiting centuries, NO, decades, for the perfect pony gown. Today at long last Equestria, your wait is over. Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own….RARITY!" The curtain came up and revealed all but Rarity on stage in their outfits.

The crowd gasped as they beheld the ponies. As the girls made their way down the walk way, the ponies cheered, Nova was a little nervous about this, but he put on his brave face and walked along the cat walk right behind the girls. They all gathered at the end of the catwalk onto a rotating part of it . The ponies were all cheering and Hoity Toity finally gave his approval. "Oh simply magnificent, those dresses are gorgeous, and that stallion looks so handsome, I simply love that suit, who is responsible for these wonderful works, step forward and show yourself."

Rarity proudly started walking on stage as Spike hung back with Starburst, the two were cheering for her as well. Rarity was smiling big as the ponies cheered for her. Each of the girls and Nova stood proudly in their outfits as Rarity looked over the crowd. "Thank you all so much, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

After the success of the fashion show, the group was gathered back inside Rarity's boutique still in their outfits. The girls were just chatting up a storm. Nova saw Twilight in another part of the room dictating something to Spike as he wrote down a letter to Celestia.

Rarity came over to him to talk. "Nova, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your help today, I don't think any of this would have been possible without you."

Nova just smiled at her. "Hey, like I always say, I'm happy to help a friend."

Rarity went to give him a peck on the cheek, and this time, he didn't shy away, he did blush a little though and Rarity giggled. Hoity Toity then came up to her. "Rarity, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your hout cour in my best of the best boutique in canterlot?" Rarity simply gasped in approval. "Now I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday."

Rarity's happiness suddenly went to one of worry. An eye started to twitch.

Later that evening with Nova and starburst:

Nova had taken his suit off and had it neatly folded in his saddle bags. Starburst followed him inside their home. Nova saw Starburst smiling. "Starburst, I hope you haven't forgotten about how I know you told Applejack and Applebloom about us being aliens have you?"

Starburst's joy faded and was replaced with worry. "Uh, you're not still mad about that are you?"

Nova just kept a straight face as he responded. "While there's nothing I can do about it, we'll just have to hope Applejack and the others you told keep their promise, but I don't want you telling any pony else, understand?"

Starburst hung his head. "Yes Nova."

Nova looked at his brother sadly. He soon gave a smile and picked him up in a hug. "Hey, come on now, no sadness. Look, the reason for us having to stay hidden is because I don't want us to have to leave this place, you remember what it was like drifting through space like we did don't you?"

Starburst nodded his head. "mmhmm, it was boring with just you to talk to, not that I don't like you as a big brother, I love you Nova."

Nova nuzzled Starburst. "And I love you too, but it's no fun having just you to talk with, and I bet you feel the same way don't you, it's okay, you can admit it."\

"Yeah, it was."

"And isn't it more fun to have other's to talk to than just your boring big brother." Nova said jokingly.

Starburst giggled at him for that. "Yeah, it is."

"And that's why we can't let others know about us being aliens Starburst, or we'd have to go back to just having each other for company and be just floating aimlessly in that cold dark outer space. I know you don't like hiding, but it's for your own good. Ok?"

Starburst nodded again. "Ok Nova, I won't tell any other pony about us, I promise."

Nova gave one more light squeeze in the hug to his brother. "Thanks Starburst, and I'm not mad at you anymore, now come on, let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted from helping Rarity with all that dress making." The two brothers made their way to their bedroom and laid their heads down for the night.

**AN: And here we have the conclusion of another chapter, be sure to leave reviews to let me know what you thought. Thanks every pony.**_  
_


	14. The Mystery of Pinkie

**The Mystery of Pinkie**

Another day dawned for Nova and Starburst, the two had their breakfast and Starburst took off for school. "Bye Nova, see you after school!" Starburst called as he headed out.

"Bye Starburst, have a good day!" Nova called after his little brother. He hadn't had an order to take care of for Rarity so he had the day to himself. "I Might as well see what the others are up to." He put on his disguise and headed out.

Nova made his way to a part of the town where he saw Twilight and Spike facing each other, Spike had a few leaves around his neck, a rock on his head, and he was holding a stick. Nova was curious about this so he made his way over to them. "Hey there Twilight, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Nova, me and Spike are practicing a spell that requires focus, your more than welcome to watch, just try to be quiet while we do this, it requires our full attention." Twilight answered.

"Um, sure ok." Nova just stood there and watched as Twilight focused her magic. The leaves around Spikes neck turned into a black tuxedo. Twilight took a quick glance with one eye then went right back to focus. The stick Spike was holding then turned into a cane. "Whoa." Nova said quietly.

Spike looked himself over real quick before Twilight spoke up. "Eyes over here Spike."

Spike looked back at Twilight. "Uh, sorry." Spike closed his eyes in concentration.

"For this to work, It's crucial we keep our concentration on the…." As she was talking, the rock lifted up in the air and turned into a top hat.

"OOH."

The mysterious voice caught Spike's attention and he looked away. The hat turned back into a rock and fell on Spike's head, knocking him down and turning the tuxedo and cane back into leaves and a stick. "Spike, this magic needs our full attention to make it happen."

Nova looked to Twilight. "Twilight, he just got hit in the head with a rock, he might be hurt." He went up to Spike and helped him up. "You ok Spike?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry Twilight, but you gotta see this." Spike ushered for Twilight to come over and see what he was seeing. Nova looked too. Pinkie was seen dashing about wearing an umbrella hat as she hid behind and under things.

Twilight just shook her head. "Uh, never mind her, she's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Super extra Pinkie Pie today." Spike commented.

Nova just looked at Pinkie curiously. He noticed Pinkie's tail started to twitch. "Hmmm, twitchy, twitchy, twitcha, twitch." Nova heard her say.

Nova decided to go see what was going on. "I'm gonna go ask her what's going on."

Twilight agreed. "I can't help but wonder too." Twilight followed Nova over to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, are you feeling ok, what's going on with you?" Nova asked concered.

Pinkie answered as she shoved her tail in his face. "Oh, it's my tail, it's my tail, it's a twitcha twitchin, and you know what that means."

The three just looked at her with confusion. Twilight cocked an eyebrow in response. "Actually Pinkie, we haven't the slightest idea."

Pinkie started to explain. "The twitching means that my Pinkie sense tells me that stuffs gonna start falling, you should duck for cover."

Twilight just miled at her. "Oh Pinkie, it's not going to rain, why there isn't even a cloud in the…." *SMACK* Her sentence was cut off by a frog landing right on her face. It pushed back a little and looked at her as it gave a croak.

"Whoa, what the stars?" Nova said quietly to himself.

Pinkie just came up to Twilight. "He just said, nice catch in frog."

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry." Fluttershy's voice was heard from overhead. The group looked up to see Fluttershy carrying a basket and saddle bags with frogs and hauling a cart full of more frogs. "You okay Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over populated, what with the frogs hopping into each other and all. So I decided to fly as many as I can over to Froggy Bottom bog."

Twilight just had her eyes slightly narrowed. "Of course you did." By this time, the frog on her face was now on the side of her head. She answered in an annoyed tone.

Fluttershy then put the handle of the basket in her mouth. "Bye bye." She said through the handle and flew on.

Pinkie then turned to Twilight. "Um, Twilight, you got a little something on your face there."

"No, really, did your pinkie sense tell you that too?" She responded sarcastically with a smile. Nova cocked an eyebrow at this.

Pinkie just kept her jolly attitude as she responded. "Nah, I could just see it." She then just happily trotted away. "La la la la la la."

The frog finally just jumped off Twilight's head causing it to shake a little. "Come on Spike, lets continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion." Nova decided to follow, Twilight seemed like she was in a bit of a fowl mood and decided to see if he could cheer her up.

Spike excitedly jumped onto Twilight's back. "WOWZA, that was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall and it did."

Twilight was not amused. "Oh come on, Pinkie said something was going to fall and a frog just _happen_ to fall right around the same time, a coincidence, nothing else to it."

Nova decided to share his thoughts. "I don't know Twilight, what are the odds of something like that happening?"

Before she could answer, Pinkie came rushing back to them, she jumped up and exclaimed as her tail was twitching again. "My tail, my tail, twitcha twitch, twitcha twitch! Something else is gonna fall."

Spike started looking around nervously above his head. Nova was looking up as well for anything. Twilight just kept walking with a smug smile. "Oh Pinkie please, nothing else is gonna fallAAAAHHH!" Twilight was cut off as she fell in a ditch, Spike managed to land just on the edge of it.

"Oh no, Twilight fell." Spike exclaimed.

Nova rushed over and looked down. It was a small ditch. "Twilight, you okay?" Twilight was on her back with stars in her eyes. She managed to pick herself up.

"I'm ok." She answered.

Spike turned to Pinkie. "Is it….safe to go help her?"

"It's ok, my tail stopped twitching." Pinkie gave her head a toss and flung her umbrella hat off before hopping off again.

Nova was helping Twilight out of the ditch as Spike came up to her. "Ha ha, that was amazing!" he exclaimed happily.

Twilight was still un-amused. "Oh pu-lease."

Applejack came up to the group. "Uh Twilight, why is nova helping you out of a ditch?"

Spike answered. "Because Pinkie Pie predicted she would fall."

Twilight objected. "Honestly Spike she did not. Two coincedences in a row may be unlikely, but still easier to believe that twitchy tails that predict the future."

Applejack became worried at this. "Twitchy tail, Pinkie sense?" Applejack then rushed to hide under a nearby stand.

Spike came up to Applejack to let her know it was clear. "Don't worry, it's safe. The prediction already came true."

Twilight raised an eyebrow to this. "Oh wait, don't tell me you believe in this stuff too?"

Applejack came out from under the cart and stood up. "I know it don't make much sense, but fer those of us that have been in Ponyville a while have learned overtime that if Pinkies a twitchin, you'd better listen."

Pinkie rushed back over with her ears flopping up and down. "My ears are floppy, my ears are floppy!" She exclaimed.

Spike shielded himself with his arms in fear. "GAH, what does that mean?"

Pinkie looked over to Nova. "I'll draw you a bath."

Nova was confused by this. "Excuse me?"

Twilight just laughed at this. "Huh, a bath, this thing keeps getting more ridiculous by the min…."

*SPLASH* Before Twilight could finish her sentence, an old stallion hauling a cart rushed by and splashed mud all over Nova. "Ugh, *PAH* what the hay?" Nova looked at himself covered in mud.

Twilight was surprised by this. "Nova?"

"Ugh, I'm fine, just a little muddy." He then turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie, you saw this coming didn't you?"

Pinkie smiled. "I sure did, come on, I'll let you use my bathroom to get cleaned up."

Later on, Nova was in a bath tub with Pinkie and Twilight nearby, the tub was full of bubbles. _"Good thing I had the foresight to make the holo-emitters water proof."_ Nova thought to himself. "Thanks for letting me get cleaned up here Pinkie."

"You're welcome."

"So how does this Pinkie sense thing work anyway?" Nova asked.

Twilight just had the same un-amused look on her face as Pinkie explained. "So basically, it works like this. I get different little nickly feelings and they mean different things, like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day, and when my knee gets pinchy, it means something scary is about to happen."

Twilight then interjected. "Is your knee pinchy now?"

"No, but my shoulders achy, that means there's an alligator in the tub."

Nova cocked an eyebrow at this. "A what now?"

Pinkie came over to the tub, dunked her head in and pulled out a little green alligator. Nova quickly jumped out and stood on the edge of the tub. "AH, RAZOR BEAST, RUN!"

Twilight was freaking out too as she backed away. "Pinkie, why didn't your knee get pinchy, that's not only scary, that's downright dangerous!" Pinkie set it down on the floor.

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Nova cried out.

Pinkie just giggled. "Heh heh heh, no it's not sillies, this is my pet alligator gummy, he's got no teeth." The gator then opened its mouth to show it did indeed have no teeth at all. It then proceeded to chomp down on Pinkie playfully and repeatedly till it reached her tail.

Twilight relaxed a little. "So I see." But then the two girls remembered what Nova cried out. "Nova, what's a razor beast?"

Nova had gotten down to the floor and was starting to sweat nervously. _"Oh great, way to go genious, you freaked out over a harmless creature thinking it was a monster from your old planet, and now they want to know what it is. Come on think think THINK….AHA" _"Well, you see, a…..razor beast is similar in appearance to that alligator there, but they're much more fierce and dangerous, but thankfully rare creatures."

"But we don't have anything like that in Equestria, where in Equestria did you encounter such a thing?"

"It was….somewhere outside of Equestria, very rare creatures, and very dangerous."

"So you're from another country?" Twilight widened her eyes in curiosity.

"No, I just did a lot of traveling and got to see other countries outside of Equestria." _"It's probably best you let them think you're from this country."_ The two accepted this answer and let it go to Nova's relief.

Once Nova was dried off, the three headed outside. Twilight was still skeptical about Pinkie's Pinkie sense. "Well, I still don't believe in this….special power stuff, it's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

Pinkie tried to defend. "What's not to believe, you do magic, what's the difference?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes. "Huge, for one thing…." Twilight paused when she saw a box with a few soap products on it, she pushed them aside and got on top of the box, then cleared her throat and began a little speech. "Magic is something you study and practice, it only happens when you decide to do it and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen happen. With you…It makes no sense at all."

Pinkie narrowed her eyes at Twilight. "That's so not true Twilight." She smiled again. "Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future, I call em combos."

Nova responded to this. "Combos?"

Pinkie responded. "Sure, you know, like ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced by a beautiful rainbow."

"Yeah, sure." Twilight deadpanned.

"I believe." Nova said aloud.

Twilight turned to him. "What, you believe this too? Nova, tell me you aren't serious."

Nova came up to her. "Twilight, in my travels, I have seen far stranger things in this uni….ah, I mean….world, that you wouldn't believe. A pony that gets twitches that predict the future is nothing."

Twilight just rolled her eyes as she made her way up to her library. Pinkie called out. "Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch." Pinkie said as each one happened.

Just as Twilight was about to open the door, it flew open and slammed her against the wall, Spike was just casually backing out carrying a stack of books in his arms, unaware of what he did. Nova winced at the sight as he closed one eye and raised a hoof. The door slowly moved back and Twilight fell to the ground. Nova rushed over to help her again. Twilight spoke with weariness. "I though you said that combo meant beautiful rainbows?"

"You okay Twilight, that looked painful." Nova asked.

Twilight slowly got up. "I'm fine, just a headache now. Thanks Nova." She gave him a smile.

Nova smiled back, they just looked at each other before Nova realized what was going on, he quickly lost his smile and turned to Pinkie. "*AHEM* So pinkie, what happened, you know, with the twitching. I thought that combo you just had you said would mean a beautiful rainbow."

Twilight looked a little down but looked back to Pinkie for an explanation. Pinkie corrected. "Oh nonononono. Your thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch, that usually means look out for opening doors."

"I don't believe this." Twilight commented.

Pinkie came up to her face. "You don't believe because you don't understand." Twilight looked in thought for a moment.

A little later, Pinkie, Twilight, and Nova had gathered in Twilight's basement of the library. Nova came along because, even though he believed Pinkie was capable of what she was doing, he was curious as to how. Twilight had Pinkie's forelegs resting on a machine with shackles and wearing a funny looking metal helmet with lights. Twilight plugged a few wires into it and it lit up. Twilight then used her magic to close the shackles, securing Pinkie in the machine. The wires were connected to another machine that was spewing out paper with lines.

"Ok, now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information." Twilight informed.

Pinkie just smiled as usual as she responded. "Okie, dokie, lokie." She then took on a serious face as if in concentration.

To help out, Nova took to monitoring the machine and the information it was giving while Twilight just kept her eyes on Pinkie. "Anything yet Pinkie?" Nova asked.

"Nopey, dopey." Pinkie answered happily.

There were no changes in the data the machine was making. "Anything now?" Twilight asked after a few more seconds.

"Wait, hold on…uh, no."

Twilight was starting to get frustrated. "Are you kidding me, after a whole day of non-stop twitching, now that I got you hooked up you're not getting a single one?"

"I don't control it, they just come and go." Pinkie responded with a bit of worry.

Twilight came back with a glare. "That makes no sense!"

"Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure them out."

Twilight got in Pinkie's face. "I will not believe in anything I cannot explain."

Nova got a little worried at her statement. "Twilight, don't you think that's a little close minded of you?"

Twilight turned to him. She was about to say something in response but Pinkie interrupted. "Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something." She looked in concentration.

Twilight perked up. "Oh my gosh, what, what is it?"

A low grumbling was heard coming from Pinkie's stomach. "It's my tummy, that usually means I'm hungry, let's eat."

Twilight growled in aggravation. "GRRRR, you know what…" She grabbed the wires with her teeth and yanked them off, shutting down the machines. "Just forget it, I don't need to know if this is real or not, I don't need to understand it, I don't even care." Twilight just started walking off.

Pinkie slipped her forelegs out of the shackles and caused the metal helmet to fall off. "Okie dokie lokie." She then hopped to the stairs past Nova and Twilight. They reached the top and Pinkie was about to reach the door before she started twitching again which caused her to back up while Twilight kept going.

Nova recognized it as the twitching for opening doors. "Twilight wait!" *SLAM* The door flung open and Spike walked in.

"Pinkie, have you seen Twilight?"

Pinkie just hopped passed him happily as she answered. "Uh huh."

Nova came up to him. "Spike you really need to start being more careful about how you open doors." Nova used his magic to open the door to reveal a squished Twilight.

Twilight looked at Spike with a bit of malice. "Oooh, did you two plan this?"

"Plan what?" Spike asked cluelessly.

Nova helped Twilight off the door and onto her hooves. "Twilight, are you sure you're not ready to believe yet, given Pinkie's track record, I'd say it's about time to."

Twilight stood firm on her position. "Of course not, this can't be happening, it makes no sense. I have to figure this out."

"I don't know Twilight, it seems whenever Pinkie gets a twitch and you don't listen, it ends up in you getting hurt. I don't think this is such a good idea."

Twilight looked to him with determination. "I just have to figure this out Nova, it just doesn't make any sense. I will figure this out."

Nova gave a defeated sigh. "*Sigh* All right, but I'm coming along, there's no telling what else may happen to you if Pinkie starts twitching again."

Twilight gave a light smile. "Really?"

"Well, yes, I just can't stand to see you hurt."

Twilight gave a light blush. "Thank you Nova."

Nova smiled back. Once again, they just looked at each other for a bit before Nova realized what was going on and cleared his throat. "*AHEM* So, um, lets….get to it shall we, where do we begin?"

Later in the day, Twilight and Nova were sneaking around in a bush following Pinkie as she happily hopped around the park. Twilight was wearing a pith helmet and had a pair of binoculars, Nova was taking notes for her as he held a notepad in his magical grasp. Twilight poked the binoculars out of the bush and was looking at Pinkie as she went about her business.

"Twilight, Nova?"

Spike's sudden appearance caused Twilight to jump up in fright. "AH!"

Nova just gave a bit of a surprised shout. "WHOA!" Nova turned to him and spoke in a whisper. "Spike, don't sneak up on us like that."

Twilight pulled Spike behind the bush with them. She started scolding him too. "Honestly Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?"

Spike responded. "Oh, sorry, but…..um, isn't that what you two are doing?"

Twilight was looking over the bush as Spike talked, Spike looked over the bush too and Twilight freaked a little as she jumped past Nova and tackled Spike to the ground. "No." She looked through the bush again at Pinkie. "We're doing scientific research, we're observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name, Pinkious Piacous in its natural habitat."

Nova was confused with that. "Pinkeous what now? And since when is a park Pinkie's natural habitat?"

Twilight ignored the question as she informed Spike. "There's something going on with the whole twitchy tail prediction thing, and we're getting to the bottom of it. So shhh." Twilight looked out from behind the bush again to see Pinkie hopping away. "Come on, Pinkious Piecous is on the move." The three moved and took the bush with them.

They followed Pinkie to the school playground and Twilight watched as Pinkie just rolled around. Twilight started watching her through the binoculars. She spoke as she saw Pinkie scratch at her nose. "Hmm, itchy nose." Nova wrote that down. Nova then looked out and saw Pinkie begin to look worried, she rushed over and hid under a large standing horseshoe structure.

Twilight lowered the binoculars with a smile. "Aha, that makes no sense, see, she's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky, but a twitchy tail means something's going to fall, not an itchy nose."

"Maybe it means something else and we should hide like her." Nova suggested.

Twilight was about to respond, but Spike ran off in fear. "YAHH!"

Nova got worried and looked where he was looking. Twilight called after him. "Spike where are you going?"

Nova answered. "ANGRY SWARM!" He called out in fear. Nova thought fast and quickly put up a barrier around Twilight so she'd be safe, he was thinking too quickly to think to encompass himself in the barrier. Twilight looked and saw the swarm begin to buzz around Nova and sting him mercilessly. He was able to keep the barrier up to protect Twilight, but it was still hurting. "Ow, OH, AH, OOOH, OW, OW, OW!"

Twilight just watched helplessly and with worry as Nova was being repeatedly stung on her behalf. "NOVA!"

Eventually, the swarm left and Nova finally dropped his shield around Twilight. He dropped to the ground in pain. "Oww."

Twilight got to his side. "Nova, are you all right?"

"Mental note, itchy nose means angry swarm of bugs." Nova said as he lay there. His body was covered with bumps from the stings.

Twilight helped him up. "Come on Nova, let's get you some bandages. Thank you for protecting me from those bugs." She gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, no problem Twilight, ow, oh, I think I'm gonna be sore for a week."

Nova was now covered in bandages. Spike had rejoined the two as they watched Pinkie and had followed her to Applejack's farm. They were hiding behind a stack of hay next to a barn. Twilight was watching Pinkie through her binoculars but looked back to Nova as he held a notepad in his magic grasp. "Nova, are you sure you're ok?"

Nova just gave a smile. "I'll be fine, no problem."

Twilight smiled at him again. "Thanks again for protecting me." She continued to watch Pinkie through the binoculars.

"What's she doing now?" Spike asked quietly.

"Smelling a flower."

"Holly guacamole, I wonder what that means." Spike said a little more excited than neccasary.

"Probably that the flower smells good." Twilight simply answered. "Hold on, I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch."

Spike got scared. "Hold on, you said that's the combo that says look out for opening doors." Spike started to walk away from the barn door they were close to. Nova got a little worried too.

Twilight just looked at Spike. "Ah ha, you really, really believe this stuff don't you? Here let me show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

Nova tried to warn Twilight as she walked up to the barn door and leaned on it. "Twilight, I don't think that's such a good idea."

After a second, nothing happened. "Ya see." Twilight started trotting away. "I promise you there's nothing to…." A lot of things happened as Twilight spoke.

First, Nova saw a door open up from the ground, he quickly moved and pushed Twilight away and back towards the hay bail with his front hooves, but he moved and did it so fast, he ended up standing on his hind legs and tried to regain his balance as his front legs waved around and one of his hind legs were raised up. He lost his balance and fell down a series of stairs. "OW, OW, OW, OW!" *CRASH*

"Why Nova, you came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice." Applejack said to Nova who was lying on his back in pain and near unconsciousness.

Twilight rushed to the top of the stairs and called down to him. "Nova, are you all right?"

"APPLES!" He called out from the cellar.

Later on, Spike took over the note taking as Nova was now in a wheel chair with casts on his front legs. Twilight just looked at him worriedly as they followed Pinkie back to the park. "Oh Nova, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Nova looked to her with a light smile. "Hey now, don't go blaming yourself, this was an accident, I'll be fine."

"But this happened to you because you were protecting me. I'm so sorry Nova."

"Twilight, this was an accident, there was no way you could have known about that door being there, it's best this happened to me than you."

Twilight smiled at him and nuzzled him. "Thanks Nova."

Nova blushed a little at the contact. _"What are you doing, you can't get cozy with her, what if it leads to a relationship, you can't risk her finding out. But…would it really be so bad, I mean…she is so nice and caring…great galaxies, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to see if this could lead to something, I'll just have to be careful." _"*HE AHEM* So, what is Pinkie doing now?"

Twilight picked up her binoculars and looked through them at Pinkie. "Ok, take this down. Twitchy tail."

Spike looked at the notes. "Twitchy tail?" He then got real panicked. "TWITCHY TAIL!"

Twilight turned to Spike as Nova looked up in the sky worriedly. "Hush Spike, we can't let Pinkie know we're here."

"Something's gonna fall, run for your life!"

Nova saw what was coming. _"Oh quasars."_ Nova quickly focused his magic and used it to toss Twilight to the side and out of harm's way.

"Whoa!" Twilight called as she was suddenly tossed. "Nova, what are you…." She looked at him just in time to see him get hit in the head with a flower pot, then a large anvil, followed by a cart full of bails of hay, and finally a piano. "NOVA!" Twilight ran to the pile and started frantically using her magic to dig through it. "Nova, Nova, can you hear me?" She managed to get most of the stuff off him and saw him lying there on top of a ruined wheel chair. "Nova, come on, speak to me."

Stars were all he could see as he lay there. "I'll have my oats now mama." He then passed out.

"Nova, come on Nova wake up." Twilight tried to slap him lightly on the cheek to wake him.

Spike came back and saw the situation. "Oh man, is he okay?"

Spike was answered with a groan from Nova as he stirred. "Ooohhh, my head, what hit me?"

Twilight smiled seeing him wake up. "Nova, oh thank Celestia your awake, is anything broken, where do you hurt?"

"Uh, relax Twilight, I'm ok, other than one killer headache." He started to stand.

Twilight helped him up. "Nova, thank you again, you saved me from getting hurt again."

"Hey, no problem, this is just turning into one of those days where I should have stayed in bed." He said jokingly.

Twilight let out a little giggle. Pinkie's voice was heard nearby. "Hey Applejack, whatcha doin?"

Applejack's voice answered back. "Takin more apples to my new apple cellar, how bout you Pinkie, what are you doin?"

Twilight and Nova looked over to the sources and saw Applejack with a bucket of apples on her back. Pinkie answered. "Oh, letting Twilight and Nova secretly follow me around all day without me knowing."

This got their attention. Nova narrowed his eyes and walked up to her. Twilight was the first to comment. "You mean you knew all along?"

Nova then started. "Why didn't you say anything Pinkie?"

Pinkie giggled. "Oh silly, that would have ruined the surprise."

Nova's face started to take on different looks, he seemed like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Twilight looked at him worriedly and put a hoof on his back to try and calm him down. She probably would have had the same reaction if she had been through the pain Nova went through today.

Spike poked his head out from behind Twilight. "Tail still twitching?"

Pinkie answered cheerfully. "All done, clear skies from hear on in as far as I can tell." Pinkie's entire body started shuddering greatly.

Spike immediately freaked out and hid behind Twilight again. "Oh no, what does that one mean?"

"Don't know, I never got any like it before, but whatever that shudder is about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is going to happen." Pinkie shuddered again. "And it's going to happen…..at froggy bottom bog!"

"*Gasp* That's where Fluttershy's headed." Applejack informed.

"Oh no, is it about her?" Spike asked.

Pinkie wasn't positive. "I…I'm not sure."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's head there now and make sure she's fine." Nova said to the group.

Twilight was still reluctant to believe in Pinkie's abilities. "Calm down every pony, all we know is that Pinkie got a case of the shivers, that's all." She looked around and saw the others had already taken off. She galloped to catch up to them. She ran up behind Spike and tossed him on her back.

"Hey, I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" Spike asked after landing on Twilight's back.

"I don't, I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out there's nothing wrong."

Nova just rolled his eyes at Twilight's statement.

Pinkie responded in her usual happy tune. "Okey dokey." They made their way into the forest to reach froggy bottom bog.

After a while, they slowed their pace a bit. Pinkie shuddered again. "Cold, need a jacket or something?" Twilight asked Pinkie smugly.

Pinkie kept her smile as she responded. "No thanks, I'm fine." She shuddered again.

Nova was walking just behind Applejack and Spike. "So, what do you think happened to Fluttershy?" Spike asked Applejack.

"I hope nothin." She responded.

"I know but, what do you _think_ happened?"

"I'm tryin not to think about it."

Spike straightened his face. "Me too." He looked worried again. "But, I'm thinking about it anyway, like, what if…..she exploded."

Applejack and Nova raised an eyebrow to this. Nova was the one to respond. "Exploded, just like that?"

Spike answered back. "Yeah, like…boom."

"Spike, what you're talking about is spontaneous combustion, it's a scientific impossibility, Fluttershy didn't explode."

"Whoa." Pinkie said.

"I know." Spike responded.

"What if, what if she exploded, and then exploded again!"

Nova interjected. "Pinkie, that is impossible, just exploding once is impossible as it is, there is no way she exploded twice, you two are being ridiculous."

"Look, there's froggy bottom bog." Applejack pointed out.

Once they found it, they all spread out to find it. Applejack tried calling out to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy!"

Pinkie called out too. "Fluttershy?!"

Nova gave a shout as well. "Fluttershy, where are you?!"

They looked around for a while, Pinkie even thought to look under a lily pad, a frog jumped on it, then Spike jumped on her head. "Fluttershy, you're ok." Spike said as he leapt out and gave Fluttershy a hug after spotting her just in front of Pinkie.

Fluttershy gave him a quizzical look as she responded. "Of course."

"Whew, what a relief." Applejack expressed.

"I'm so glad everything's all right." Pinkie expressed.

Twilight took on a smug smile. "Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but…..AHA!" Her exclamation caused Spike to fall off Fluttershy's back. "I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right." Nova was standing next to Twilight and Applejack. As Twilight started talking, a fowl odor and gas filled the air. "Pinkie Pie said that whatever she was shuddering about was a *Cough, cough* Doozy and *cough, cough* the only doozy here is how right I am."

Nova was coughing too from the stench, he noticed Applejack was making her way over to Fluttershy, Spike, and Pinkie. "Um, Twilight?" Applejack and the others were looking scared, they seemed to be staring at something behind them. Nova got worried about this and slowly turned his head around.

Twilight kept going with her speech. "Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but, *cough, cough* Uh, what is that smell?"

Nova tried to get her attention as he spoke with fear. "Twilight?"

She kept going. "But what we've shown here is that there is no point in believing *cough, cough* in anything you can't see for yourself."

Nova tried again. "Twilight!"

Twilight finally turned to him. "What is it Nova?"

Nova grabbed her head and turned it back and upwards to look at what the others were, there were four long necks with heads towering over them. "Do you see that?" He asked.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Twilight was scared now. Three of the heads gave a loud roar, the fourth was a little slow and joined in the others.

"Is that a hydra?!" Fluttershy asked.

"Who cares, RUN!" Applejack yelled, the ponies did just that. They all ran for their lives. Pinkie was frozen in terror.

Twilight saw this. "Pinkie, come on!" One of the heads lunged for Pinkie, Twilight managed to reach her in time and pulled her away by the tail.

Fluttershy looked to a frog hopping for his life next to her. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

The four heads rose out of the muck to reveal that the four necks connected to one body with a tail and two legs. The massive beast gave chase to the ponies. One lunged for Twilight but just missed, slamming into the ground. Another tried to get Applejack but only managed to get a branch in its mouth. A third lunged for Fluttershy as she climbed over a rock, she jumped off in time for the head to chomp down on the rock instead of her. The fourth head just laughed at the others.

The group ran as fast as they could, soon coming to a dead end, Twilight looked to the right and saw a hill. "Everypony up that hill."

As soon as she said that, Spike's voice cried out. "HEEEEEELLLLP!" They looked back to see he was stuck in mud.

"I got ya buddy, hang on!" Nova called as he rushed over to him. Nova pulled Spike out of the mud just in time before the hydra came. Nova put Spike on his back as he rejoined the others as they all ran up a hill.

Nova looked back to see one of the hydra's foot got momentarily stuck in the mud too. "I think we're going to make it." Twilight said from the back of the group with Nova.

"But Pinkie's still shuddering." Spike pointed out. Pinkie was indeed shuddering.

She then stopped shuddering. "Oh lookey there, it stopped." It then started up again. "Oh, TtHhEeRrEe IiTt IiSs AAagGaaAiIiNNNnn." Spike got off Nova's back and started pushing Pinkie up the hill as her shuddering was causing her to slip down the hill.

The hill ended at a cliff with a series of rock pillars in front of them. A loud stomp got their attention as they looked back to see the hydra making its way up the hill to them.

"Ah, he'll be up here in no time, quick, one at a time, cross." Twilight pointed out.

Spike came up to Twilight. "Uh, do you know any spells to turn a hydra into a mouse?"

"No."

"How about a squirell?"

"No."

"How about…"

"No small rodents of any kind!" Twilight cut him off.

"That's too bad."

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "A hop….skip….and a…..JUMP!" Fluttershy started jumping across.

Twilight then tossed Spike to the first rock pillar. Pinkie shuddered over the cliff side, Applejack managed to grab her by the tail and pull her back before she fell.

Nova noticed something. "He's too close, you all get across, I'll hold him off and buy you all some time."

Twilight tried to object. "But Nova…."

Nova cut her off. "No buts Twilight, you and the others cross, there's no time to argue." Twilight reluctantly agreed and joined the others. "Ok Nova, here we go. CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRGE!" Nova galloped away and used his magic to zap in his wings. He flew up to the beast and between the two middle heads. He zipped around to the left and got in front of the hydra. "Come on you four headed freak, come and get me!"

The far right head lunged for Nova, he managed to fly up to avoid it and flew straight for the middle right head, landing an uppercut on it. He flew back and buzzed around the beast a few times. During one pass, he flew and hit the far left head on the side. He flew straight up and came down on top of the middle left head. The middle right head lunged for Nova, but he managed to jump up in time to dodge it. The far left head tried too, but again, Nova was too fast.

Nova buzzed around the beast a few more times to try and make it dizzy. It seemed to work as the eyes seemed to spin in their heads. Nova took this opportunity to see if the girls had made it across the chasm. He smiled to see them all waiting for him, but he could also see they were scared for him too. "NOVA, LOOK OUT!" Twilight called.

Nova looked behind him in time to see the middle right head coming down on him. The head hit him and sent him flying back. Nova crashed into the ground and nearly went over the edge as he skidded to a halt. The beast closed in on him, Nova looked at it with fear as it licked its lips. Nova took to the air and tried to fly off. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough this time. The girls and Spike watched in horror as the middle left head lunged forward with an open mouth and chomped down on Nova. "NOOOOOOO!" They all cried out.

The middle left head swallowed, a lump was seen traveling down its neck to the stomach. "NOVA!" Twilight cried out with tears in her eyes.

Applejack took her hat off as her eyes got teary too and held it to her barrel in respect. "Nova."

"No, it can't be, it just can't." Fluttershy expressed.

Even Pinkie was about to cry. "Nova, no. YOU BIG MEANIE, GIVE US BACK OUR FRIEND!" Pinkie called out to the hydra.

The beast just gave them a smug smile and one of them gave them a raspberry. Fluttershy was speechless as she wept.

"Nova." Twilight said quietly to herself. "I can't believe that just happened. After everything he's done for us, for me." She sat on her haunches and lowered her head in remorse. Spike came up to her with teary eyes as well. He placed a claw on her side as they wept.

Suddenly, something caught Spike's eye. He looked at the hydra and saw bulges erupting from its stomach. "Twilight, look, something's happening." Twilight looked at Spike, then back at the hydra. The girls came to her side as well and watched. Muffled explosions could be heard coming from inside the beast's belly.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack asked. The girls and dragon just kept their eyes on the scene, the hydra wasn't looking too well as looks of pain were being plastered on all four heads. Soon, a single bulge was seen making its way slowly up the neck of the middle right head. The head of that one was looking teary eyed. The bulge reached the mouth and it slowly began to open.

"LOOK!" Pinkie pointed to the mouth and Nova was seen struggling to push it open.

Their faces lit up upon seeing their friend still alive. "NOVA!" Twilight cried out in joy.

Nova struggled to push the jaw open all the way. "YOU…..WON'T…..MAKE….A MEAL….OUT OF…..ME!" The hydra head looked like it was struggling to close its mouth, not wanting to give up its prey. Nova was then sent flying across the chasm from the jaws of the beast trying to close. "YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nova screamed as he flew across. He slammed right into the rock wall behind the girls and left an imprint.

The girls and Spike all winced when Nova hit the wall. They also soon saw that Nova was covered in light green clear hydra slobber. He fell from the rock wall on his back.

The girls all gathered around him and looked down at him. "Nova, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

Nova spoke with a goofy grin and a bit of a slur. "Oh hey Fluttershy, what are you doing here? I'm not feeling good so I'm just going to take a nap now, good night." He just passed out.

Applejack tried to wake him. "Nova, come now, wake up." She shook him, and slapped him lightly.

It worked as Nova woke up with a start. "HUH, WHAT, what happened, where's the hydra, is every pony safe?" He asked hurriedly as he jumped to his hooves.

Twilight came up to him. "We are thanks to you, you had us all worried, we thought you were a goner when that hydra ate you."

Nova gave a smile. "Hey, I'm not about to let some hydra take me away from my friends and little broth…..eh, what is this stuff?" Nova finally noticed the slime covering his body, he gave it a sniff. "Ewe, great, now I'm going to be bathing for a week just to get this smell off me."

Pinkie ignored the slime as she latched on to him in a big hug. "Oh Nova, we're so glad you're safe." Pinkie then released him and had some of the slime hanging off her, she just shook herself and it was gone.

"Uh, listen girls, can we keep what just happed between us, I really don't want to have to relive that…..gross moment." Nova said to them.

Twilight answered with a smile. "Sure Nova, no problem." Twilight then turned to Pinkie. "Pinkie, I don't know how it happened, coincidence, dumb luck or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here and froggy bottom bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves a doozy. I mean that hydra….." Twilight cut herself off when Pinkie started shuddering. "Pinkie?"

Pinkie stopped shuddering. "That wasn't it." She simply stated.

"Huh?"

Spike came up next to her. What wasn't what?"

Applejack expressed her confusion as well. "What are you talkin about Pink?"

Pinkie began to explain. "The hydra wasn't the doozy." The hydra was seen finally walking off after giving them another raspberry. "I'm still getting the shudders." Pinkie shuddered again. "Ya see, there it is again. Whatever the doozy was at froggy bottom bog, my pinkie sense says it still hasn't happened yet."

Nova's eyes just shrunk a bit after hearing this. "What?"

Twilight got real upset about this. "Uh, but I, WHAT!? The hydra wasn't the doozy, how could it not be the doozy, Nova was eaten and spit out by that thing, what could be doozier than that?!"

"Don't know, but it just wasn't it."

Nova looked to Twilight and saw she looked like she was about to explode. Her eyes were narrowed, she jumped up and her coat became hot white while her mane and tail exploded into flames. The others just looked in fear before Twilight reverted back to herself. "Huh, I give up." She just fell to the ground.

"Give what up Twilight?" Spike asked as he came up to her.

"The fight, I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how or why or what, but Pinkie's sense somehow…..makes sense." Pinkie seemed to be shuddering a bit more violently. "I don't see how it does but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

Pinkie was really shuddering now. "YyYOoOUuUu BBbbBEeElLlEiIVvvEeE?"

"Yep, I guess I do."

Pinkie then went nuts with the shuddering as she shook very violently and her body expanded and shrunk. Finally, she had settled down. She let out a little gasp of realization. "*gasp* That was it, that's the doozy."

Nova just shook his head. "Excuse me?"

Twilight walked up to Pinkie. "What, what is?"

Pinkie poked a hoof in Twilight's barrel. "You believing. I never expected that to happen. THAT was the doozy, Oh and what a doozy of a doozy it was." Pinkie just happily trotted away.

Nova's eyes rolled up and he just fell over on his side. The others that were still there looked at him with worry. He looked up at them. "Can we just go, I'd really like to put this day behind me."

Twilight smiled. "After everything you've been through today, sure, let's go." Nova got up and the group made their way back to town.

Once back in town, the girls went their separate ways while Twilight decided to walk Nova back to his house. "Nova, I can't thank you enough for everything you did for me today, you went through so much just to make sure I wouldn't get hurt."

"Yeah, well, uh….Twilight….um, about….that date you asked me about a while back?"

Twilight looked to Nova. "Yes?"

"Um, I was thinking….maybe…..I'd like to…..take you on one, if you still want to go."

Twilight smiled big. "Really, you mean it? But, what about this secret you've been keeping, didn't you say it might be a problem?"

"Well, I don't think it would be too much of an issue, so, what do you say? You…..still want to?"

"Yes, I'd love to."

Nova smiled big. "Shall we say, Saturday night?"

"Sounds good, now why don't you go get cleaned up, you kind of smell."

Nova gave a light chuckle. "Heh, yeah, I kind of figured that. I'll see you later Twilight."

So the two parted ways and Nova went into his home to clean himself up. "Hey Nova, welcome home…what happened to you?" Starburst greeted happily until he saw his big brother covered in hydra slime and smelling bad. "Ewe, what's that smell?"

Nova just rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's a long story little brother, I'll tell you later, right now, I need a bath and a very long nap, I had a rough day today."


	15. Rarity the Flutterpony

**Rarity The Flutterpony**

"_Starburst! Where are you?!" Nova was running through Ponyville looking for his brother. "STARBURST!" He came to the center of town and saw his little brother in a cage with chains on him weeping. Nova ran up to him. "Starburst, are you-" Before he could finish, a cry rang out._

"_GET HIM!" A horde of ponies leapt at him and within seconds had him in chains. The ponies threw him in the cage with his little brother._

"_NO, please don't do this, we just wanted a home!" Nova cried through the bars as he gripped them. He looked around frantically for something or some pony to help. "GIRLS, please help me!" His eyes fell upon the six girls he had come to call friend standing just behind Princess Celestia as she glared at him. _

_Applejack was looking at him and his brother with worry, Twilight had a sad frown on her face with a few tears coming out. "Twilight, please help us!" Nova cried desperately. Twilight simply closed her eyes and looked away while the others just glared at him. The princess raised a hoof and pointed away, the ponies that captured him picked the cage up and carried them away. "Twilight, Applejack, PLEASE HELP US!" They all just turned and left._

_The ponies carried the cage to a swamp that seemed all too familiar to Nova. "Oh no, not froggy bottom bog." The ponies set the cage down. _

"_Nova, what are they going to do to us?" Starburst asked sadly._

_The cage opened and the ponies yanked Starburst out. Nova tried to reach for him but some of the ponies had spears and kept him back. "NO, NOT MY BROTHER, PLEASE!"_

"_Nova, help me!" Starburst cried as he was yanked out. Nova watched helplessly as they tossed Starburst to the edge of the water. Four long necks with heads emerged from the water._

_The ponies stood back and watched. "NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I BEG YOU!"_

_The four heads licked their lips. One lunged down and gobbled Starburst up. "STARBURST, NO!" Nova cried as tears fell._

"_Your next alien." One of the ponies said. They dragged him out next and tossed him in front of the hydra. _

_Nova looked up at the beast in fear. "No, NO!" One of the heads reached down and grabbed Nova with their teeth, tossed him up, and swallowed him whole. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nova cried as he fell into darkness._

"NO!" Nova sat up in bed as his eyes shot open, he was panting heavily and sweating. "A nightmare, just a nightmare." He looked down and closed his eyes as he placed his hooves over his face. He looked over to his brother's bed and saw he was still asleep, Starburst was currently facing Nova, but turned over and now had his back facing him.

Nova quietly got out of bed and left the room. He used his magic to put up his pony disguise and went outside. It was the middle of the night, a half-moon decorated the night sky as the stars shined. A light breeze was blowing as it rustled the leaves of the nearby trees. Nova just sat there and gazed up at the stars. "Mom, dad, I wish you were here with us, I don't know what to do. I'm afraid if we're discovered, we'll have to leave and go back to the loneliness of space. But I don't like lying to my new friends. What am I supposed to do?"

"Nova?" Twilight's voice called out to him.

Nova turned to face the source and saw Twilight walking up to him. "Oh, hey Twilight."

"What are you doing up so late?"

Nova looked back to the stars. "I could as you the same thing."

Twilight smiled a little. "I was doing some late night studying when I happen to look out my window and saw you out here." Her smile faded. "Is something wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep, I had a bad nightmare is all."

Twilight came up next to him and sat down too. "Do you want to talk about it, Nightmares are a manifestation of fears, if you had a nightmare, then something you're afraid of is coming out in nightmares. It helps to talk about it."

Nova lowered his head. "It's just a nightmare, nothing to be concerned about."

Twilight put a hoof on Nova's shoulder. "Nova, I wish you would be more open with me, we are friends after all, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She gave a smile when she finished.

Nova looked back at her. "I wish I could Twilight, believe me, I really do, but…" He looked away and closed his eyes. Twilight saw a single tear run down his cheek.

"Nova, why can't you tell me, does it have to do with this secret your keeping? Why can't you tell me what it is?"

"I…I'm scared Twilight, I don't know what to do. I want to tell you, to tell all my friends, but…..I'm afraid if I do, I…..I won't be able to stay." Nova seemed like he was on the verge of tears.

Twilight embraced Nova in a hug. "Why Nova, we won't care about your past if that's what it is."

Nova hugged back. "It's not my past Twilight, it's…something else…..something that if it got out, could ruin us, me and my brother, we might not be able to have a normal life if it got out."

Twilight broke the embrace and looked Nova in the eyes. "Nova, whatever it is, me and the others will stick by you, you're our friend. We won't think any differently of you if you told us." She gave another sweet smile.

Nova smiled back. It soon faded again. "Twilight, I…"

"Yes?"

"I….I'm sorry but I just can't tell you…at least not yet. Every day we grow closer as friends, and every day I do feel more confident that I can tell you, but I'm just not there yet. I promise, one day I will tell you, just not yet. So please try to be patient."

Twilight gave a sigh. "*Sigh* All right, I can wait, you can tell me and the others when you're ready, just know that no matter what, we'll always be friends."

Nova smiled again. "Thanks Twilight."

"Now why don't you go to bed and get some sleep, it's pretty late."

"Yeah, you too, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow night." Twilight then walked off back to her home. Nova made his way back inside, dropped his disguise, climbed in bed and went back to sleep.

The next morning:

Last night left a lot for Nova to think about, but for now, he had other things to focus on. It was a Saturday and Starburst had the day off from school so Nova had taken Starburst to a field for something special. "Ok Starburst, today is the day we pick up on your magic training. I'm sorry I was neglectful on it before, but things have been rather hectic."

Starburst responded with a smile. "It's ok Nova, I understand."

"I'm glad, that's why starting today, we're going to start it up again, and to start it off, I'll be teaching you a fun one that I know you'll like."

Starburst smiled even bigger if that was possible. "Really, what is it, what is it?" He asked as he hopped up and down.

Nova gave a smirk. "Today, I'm going to teach you my flying spell."

"YAHOO! ALL RIGHT!" Starburst cheered. "So that means I'll be able to fly like you when you use it?"

"Yep, it's simple enough and I think you can handle it with your level. Now, the spell is simple and will also come with the added effect of being able to walk on clouds."

"Cool!"

"All right, now just close your eyes, focus your magic, and concentrate on what you want to happen, think insect wings, think flight."

"Got it." Starburst gave a nod. He closed his eyes and focused his magic. He grunted a little as he did and focused on the task at hoof. Within moments, a flash occurred on Starburst's back.

"All right Starburst, you did it, way to go little bro!"

Starburst looked at his back and saw he managed to zap up a pair of insect like wings on his back. "STELLAR, I DID IT NOVA!"

"You sure did, now we need to cover flying with them. First, you need to get a feel for them, so I want you to-"

"LOUDER!"

"What the cosmos was that?" Nova asked after he was cut off by a shout.

"That sounded like Rainbow Dash." Starburst pointed out. "Should we see what's going on?"

"Good idea, go ahead and dismiss your wings Starburst, we'll pick this up later."

"Ok." Starburst answered dissapointedly. He then focused his magic and managed to zap away his wings.

The two walked on to the source of the shout. It didn't take them long to see Fluttershy in front of Rainbow Dash. They saw her take a deep breath like she was about to shout. "yay." She just let out a quiet cheer. Rainbow Dash facehooved and fell over.

The two brothers walked over as Nova greeted. "Um, hey you two, what's going on?"

Fluttershy greeted first. "Oh, hello Nova, hello Starburst, Rainbow Dash is teaching me how to cheer."

"Why, it's simple enough." Starburst replied. "You just shout with all you're might, like this. YAHHOOO, WOOOO, GO!" Starburst yelled out cheerfully.

Rainbow Dash finally picked herself up. "Now that's how you cheer. You really need to take notes Fluttershy, that little guy really knows how to cheer." Rainbow said as she pointed to Starburst.

Starburst smiled and seemed to squee with delight from the praises. "So Rainbow Dash, why are you teaching Fluttershy how to cheer?" Nova asked.

"I need some pony to cheer me on at the Cloudsdale best young flyers competition."

"The what now?"

Fluttershy informed. "It's a competition Cloudsdale holds every year wear pegasai compete to try and win first place with their flying abilities."

Starburst perked up at this. "That sounds cool, I'll bet some of em' are all…" Starburst quickly zapped up his little wings and started zipping around Nova's head, causing his eyes to spin around in his head. "Zoom, zoom zoom zoom." Starburst said as he flew.

Nova managed to snatch Starburst by the tail during one of his passes. Starubrst just helplessy buzzed in place. "Starburst, knock it off, you're gonna make me dizzy, but I gotta say, I'm impressed how quickly you were able to use your wings like that."

The two let their jaws drop as they saw Starburst buzzing around. "Did…..did your little brother just zap up a pair of wings and fly?" Rainbow asked.

Nova gave a smile as he released Starburst who landed next to Nova and dismissed his wings. "Yep, I taught him my flying spell."

"That….is…AWESOME! You two can use your magic to make wings to fly?"

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy commented.

"Well, yes." Nova simply answered.

"This is so cool, that means you two can be part of my cheering section, wait…..does this spell let you walk on clouds?"

"It does."

"Great, so what do you say, will you come to Cloudsdale with me and cheer me on?"

"Can we go Nova, please please PLEASE, it sounds like it would be loads of fun." Nova pleaded.

Nova rolled his eyes at his little brother. "All right, we'll come with you to Cloudsdale and cheer you on Dash."

To Nova's surprise, Rainbow hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She broke the embrace. "But before we get going, I want to get in some practice before we leave, you'll get to get a sample of what I have planned for my routine. Just sit back and enjoy the show." Rainbow Dash then took to the air to begin her routine, she first landed on a cloud to start from.

Fluttershy cheered quietly. "yay."

Nova gave a louder one. "You can do it Dash!"

Starburst cheered too. "GO RAINBOW DASH!"

Rainbow dove off the cloud and allowed herself to fall a bit before pulling up and started weaving through a series of trees that were lined up. After she successfully weaved through them, Fluttershy gave another cheer as Dash flew by. "woo."

"Nice moves Dash!" Nova called out.

"Go Dash, Go!" Starburst cheered.

The next thing Rainbow did, she flew up to a few clouds and started flying around one to make it spin, she did the same with two others. Fluttershy's eyes were rolling around in her head trying to keep up but gave another cheer. "way to go."

"All right Rainbow Dash!" Nova cheered again.

Starburst followed. "Nice one Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash then flew up higher into the sky, did a few loop de loops, then started barreling down at incredible speed. Nova was surprised by this. "No way, is she trying to break the sound barrier?"

Starburst looked up at Nova. "What's a sound barrier?"

"It's a term used for the limit of how fast sound can go, if you manage to go faster than that, you can make what is called a sonic boom. You may want to cover your ears Starburst." The two did just that as they saw a cone form around Dash, she was picking up speed and the cone narrowed, she was almost there…..but then the unthinkable happened, Rainbow stopped in mid-air and was bounced back. "Oh no, DASH!" They watched her get flung back. "Come on, we better see if she's ok." Nova lead Starburst and Fluttershy to the direction Dash was heading.

They followed Dash's trajectory to Twilight's library. Fluttershy flew into the window while Nova and Starburst came in through the front door. The sight that greeted them was a mess of books all over the floor and the other girls lying on the ground. "Rainbow Dash, you rock, woo hoo." Fluttershy cheered quietly. She then got a good look at the mess. "Did my cheering do that?"

Rainbow picked herself up and gave an apologetic smile to the girls. "heheh, sorry about that ladies." Rainbow then narrowed her eyes. "that was a truly feeble performance."

Fluttershy landed in front of Dash. "Actually, it wasn't all bad, I particularly liked the part where you made the clouds spin."

"I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours, that feeble cheering." Dash said as she pointed a hoof at Fluttershy.

Nova came forward. "Now Dash, don't you think you're being a little hard there, you know how Fluttershy is, she was cheering her best."

Twilight cut in. "What are you two arguing about?"

Fluttershy got a little worried. "Oh, were we arguing, I'm sorry."

Dash then turned back to face the girls. "I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the best young flyers competition."

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie got excited as she answered. "It's where all the best Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles. Some are fast." Pinkie started zipping around the room like it was a race track. "And some are graceful." Pinkie tried to demonstrate it but was having trouble keeping her balance and fell over.

"Golly, I'd love to see you strut your stuff in that competition." Applejack commented.

Rainbow agreed. "Yeah, I wish you guys could be there, Fluttershy is a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational. At least Nova and Starburst are coming."

This got their attention. "WHAT?" They all asked in unison. Twilight then came in on her own. "How are you two going to Cloudsdale?"

Nova began to explain. "My flying spell, remember, I just taught it to Starburst and he picked up on it quick, he's getting good with his magic."

Starburst smiled. "Yeah, watch this." Starburst then zapped in his wings and hovered up a bit. "Cool huh." Then to demonstrate further, he started zipping around the room. "WOO HOO, this is fun!"

Nova managed to grab Starburst by the tail again. "Take it easy Starburst, I don't want you running into anything." The girls, exception being Dash and Fluttershy, had their jaws on the floor.

Pinkie was the first to shake off her disbelief as she remembered how Nova had saved her that one time. "Wow, cool, now Starburst can fly just like you."

Twilight soon recovered. "Nova, that's incredible. I can't believe Starburst is able to pull that off, he must be really strong with magic."

"Like I said, I've been teaching him all his life."

Pinkie then interrupted with a thought. "I wish I could go to the competition, I'd love to see Dash do a sonic rainboom. It's like the most coolest thing ever, even though I've never seen it but I mean come on, it's a sonic rainboom. How not cool could it possibly not be?"

This got Twilight's attention and distracted her from the discussion of Nova and Starburst. "What's a sonic rainboom?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Nova stated.

"You two really need to get out more." Pinkie then started to explain. "A sonic rainboom is legendary. When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going so fast." Pinkie then jumped up and dove into the books. "BOOM, a sonic boom and a rainbow happen all at once."

"And Rainbow Dash here is the only pony to pull it off." Applejack pointed out.

Rainbow gave a smile. "It was a long time ago, I was just a filly."

"I've never heard of something like that before, how can a sonic boom and a rainbow happen all at once from breaking the sound barrier?" Nova mused to himself.

"Yeah, but you're going to do it again right?" Pinkie asked.

Nova could sense the nervousness in Dash as she answered. "Are you kidding, I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale. I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

Twilight came up to Dash. "Wow, if you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure."

Rainbow perked up a bit. "The grand prize is an entire day with the wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my lifelong heroes, it'll be a dream come true."

"yay." Fluttershy cheered happily.

Dash just looked at her. "I'm gonna go rest up, don't want to over prepare myself." Dash then went over to Fluttershy. "You on the other hand, had better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance. Nova, Starburst, I'll see you two later, we'll meet up at my place in two hours so I can lead you to Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash then flew out the window.

Nova then said his goodbyes as well. "I'll see you girls later, I still need to teach Starburst a few more things about his wings before we go with Dash to Cloudsdale. Come on Starburst." Nova and Starburst then left for home.

A few hours later, Nova and Starburst were flying through the air with Dash and Fluttershy as their wings buzzed. Starburst was having fun as he did little loop de loops and barrel rolls. "WOO HOO, this is cosmic!" Starburst cheered.

Nova was glad to see Starburst having fun, but was a little worried as well. "Starburst, take it easy, you're still new to this and I don't want you falling."

"Oh lighten up Nova, if I do fall, you'll catch me, or Dash will." The two came up closer to Dash and Fluttershy.

"Just remember Starburst, keep your wings on while we're in Cloudsdale so we can walk on the clouds."

Rainbow started on Fluttershy. "You've got to learn to be assertive Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up." A few clouds parted as they got closer to Cloudsdale.

"Whoa." Starburst said as he lay his eyes on the city of clouds.

"Rainbow, is this Cloudsdale?" Nova asked.

"Yep, it's home to most Pegasus ponies." Dash said with pride.

"I've never seen a place like this before, it's amazing."

"I'll say." Starburst agreed.

The four ponies soon came to a landing and were greeted by three other Pegasus ponies wearing white coats and helmets. "Well well well, what do we have here?" The one that greeted them had a dark brown almost black coat with an off white mane and tail and a silver dumbbell for a cutie mark.

The other had a yellow coat with a brown mane and tail with three basket balls for a cutie mark. "It's our old friend, Rainbow Crash."

The third one had a grey cot with a black mane and tail and three footballs for a cutie mark.

Nova was already getting a bad vibe from these three, and he didn't like it.

"Get kicked out of any flight schools lately?" The first remarked which sent the others laughing.

"I didn't get kicked out." Rainbow retorted.

The first one then came up to her and continued taunting her. "Face it Rainbow _Crash_, flight school had too many rules, and not enough nap times for you."

The second then got on her other side. "Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom."

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that."

"Now wait just a minute." All eyes fell on Fluttershy. She looked determined, but that quickly fell when she realized she was the center of attention. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm trying to be more assertive." She regained her determination as she continued. "Anyhow, she IS going to do a sonic rainboom."

The first one stood firm. "No she's not cause there's no such thing."

Starburst decided to get in. "How do you now meat head?"

Nova looked down at Starburst worriedly and saw a glare on his face as he looked at the bullies. The bullies narrowed their eyes on Starburst and moved in. "What did you call me shrimp?" The first said.

"I called you a meat head, what's the matter, you too stupid to know when someone is calling you stupid"

Nova was about to say something to his little brother, but the stallion he insulted gritted his teeth. "You're going to regret that you little pest." He raised a hoof like he was about to strike, but nova used his magic to stop the stallion. "HEY, what's going on?"

Nova got in front of his little brother and looked at the stallion in the eye. "Back off now." Nova released his hold on the stallion's leg.

"One side buddy, this little punk needs to learn some manners."

"I'd say you're the one who needs to learn some manners, you're acting like little foals picking on others like bullies, and the fact that you were about to strike a young pony? I cannot believe it."

"Listen pal…."

"No, you listen, that little pony is my little brother, and Rainbow Dash is my friend, if you dare raise a hoof to my little brother again or continue to make fun of Dash, then I swear by the cosmos I will make you regret it, so I suggest you pack up your toys and run on home to mommy, or else." Nova lit up his horn as a warning.

The stallions got the message and just flew off. Nova gave a snort once they were gone. "Wow Nova, that was cosmic, you sure showed them." Starburst cheered as he came up to Nova.

"Thanks Starburst, but next time, please be careful what you say around others like that." The two walked over to Dash.

Rainbow gave Nova a smile. "Thanks for standing up for me against those guys Nova, but." gave a sigh as her smile faded. "*Sigh* Those guys are right." She said sadly. "I'll never be able to do it."

Fluttershy tried to cheer her up. "But Rainbow Dash, just because you failed the sonic rainboom a hundred thousand times before during practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium full of impatient, super critical sports fan ponies."

"YAAAHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash started freaking out.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry, but that wasn't very helpful." Nova informed.

Rainbow went off on a rant. "What do I do, every pony is going to see me fail, the wonderbolts will never let a loser like me join, princess Celestia will probably banish me to the Everfree forest, MY LIFE IS RUINED!"

Nova came up to Rainbow Dash and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Rainbow Dash calm down, your letting yourself get worked up over nothing, you can do this."

"Are you kidding, I'm going to fail and my whole life will be ruined!"

Nova looked her in the eyes. "Rainbow Dash, listen to me, you...can….do this, you're an amazing flyer, don't let those jerks get in your head, you can do this."

"Rare?" Fluttershy said as she seemed to stare at something with her jaw open.

Rainbow turned to her. "Rare, the sonic rainboom is way more than rare."

Starburst pointed out what she was seeing. "Look, you guys, it's Rarity."

Nova and Rainbow turned around and saw that Rarity was hovering before them with what looked like a pair of butterfly wings with prismatic colors. Rainbow was the first to comment. "Rarity, are you…flying?"

"I most certainly am." She responded with a smile. "Aren't my wings smashing? Twilight made them for me, I just adore them."

Fluttershy and Rainbow were the only ones who were speechless. Nova was the one to speak. "Wow, I didn't know Twilight had a flying spell too."

Starburst then chimed in. "Wow Rarity, your wings are pretty."

Rarity responded. "Well thank you dear, after all, we couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section."

"We?" Rainbow asked. Rarity motioned behind her and a large pink hot air balloon rose up from the clouds. The other girls were seen riding in it. Rainbow was stunned. "I….I can't believe it." She said with a smile.

"It's incredible." Flutterhshy commented.

Nova smiled. "Well I'll be."

Rainbow continued. "This is so cool, you guys made it."

"Sure did." Pinkie replied as she hopped out of thebasket.

"WAIT!" Rainbow cried as Pinkie jumped out. Pinkie just landed on the cloud and was standing on it. Applejack and Twilight then hopped out too and were all standing on the cloud. "How did you do that, only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds, except for Nova and Starburst with their wings."

"Pretty cool huh?" Pinkie asked as she cartwheeled past the four.

Twilight started to explain. "I found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once, so I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds."

"And we came to cheer you to victory." Applejack chimed in.

Nova gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, uh, heh heh, um, sorry I didn't stick around longer when you thought this up girls, I could have given you all wings like me and Starburst."

Twilight just smiled at him. "It's fine Nova, no need to apologize."

Starburst then cut in. "Yeah, what matters is that we're all together now to cheer Rainbow Dash on in the contest, which she is going to win hoofs down." He ran up to dash and hugged her foreleg.

Dash looked down at him with a smile and ruffled his mane playfully. "Thanks squirt." She then looked back to the others. "To be honest, I was starting to get the teeniest tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a lot better now that you're all here." Rainbow then got an idea. "Hey, there's still some time before the competition, why don't Fluttershy and I show you all around Cloudsdale."

The girls cheered at this, even Starburst like the idea. "All right, I'd love to look around this place." He decided to make use of his wings as he hovered up and stayed next to Nova as he walked with the others.

"I think that sounds like a good idea too." Nova agreed.

The group walked up a cloud hill and got a great view of the area. "Here it is, the greatest city in the sky?" Rainbow Dash announced. The girls ooed at the view as Pegasus ponies flew by.

Starburst then had a thought. "So does that mean there are other cities in the sky like this one?"

Dash looked down at Starburst to answer. "There is one other city called Las Pegasus, but it's nowhere near as great as this place."

"Oooh, aaahhh." Rarity cooed as she was admiring herself in a mirror.

Nova just rolled his eyes at her. He went over to her to get her attention. "Come on Rarity, let's go."

Nova succeeded in getting her attention as the others walked by.

Rainbow Dash continued. "Some of the greatest pegasai in History came from Cloudsdale."

Rarity was flying along and passed by three stallions working on a cloud structure, one of them had a jack hammer. They stopped their work when they saw Rarity fly by, the one with the jack hammer lost his grip and it bounced away and over the edge of the cloud. "Those wings are gorgeous." One of them commented.

"Why thank you." Rarity responded with a smile. She flew down and did a little loop de loop over the others heads.

"Be careful with those wings Rarity, they're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate." Twilight informed.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention." Rarity responded.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Nova said to himself. He knew that Rarity can be a little vain sometimes, and now that she has these beautiful wings, she seemed to be acting a bit more vain than usual.

Applejack made a suggestion. "Since we're up here, I'd sure like to see where the weather is made."

"Great idea, come on guys, to the weather factory." Rainbow agreed.

"This should be interesting." Nova mused. "Don't you think Starburst?"

"Yeah, I am curious about all that." Starburst was smiling big.

Starbursts enthusiasm soon fell and he landed next to his brother once they neared it, there were a few thunder clouds nearby shooting off lightning. "Um, then again, maybe not."

Nova looked down at Starburst and saw him shiver a little. "Hey Dash, hold up a sec." He called to Dash, the girls all stopped and turned around.

"What's up Nova?" Dash asked as she trotted up to him.

"We're not going to learn about the lighting and stuff from the storm clouds are we?" Nova gestured his head down to Starburst.

Rianbow looked down at the little guy. "Awe, don't worry, we can skip that part, we'll stick to the fun stuff, come on, it'll be fine." Dash gave Starburst a reassuring smile.

Starburst returned the smile and the group continued on.

Before entering a building, they all dawned white coats and helmets. Rainbow led them to a room and started whispering. "This is where they make the snowflakes, each one is hoof made, as you can see, it's a delicate operation."

Starburst perked up at this. "Wow, so this is where the snow comes from." He said while keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the ponies working.

Rarity flew up to a few snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. "Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here." Her wings started causing a gust of wind that blew the flakes all over the place. The ponies working there started rushing around to try and save the snow.

"We'd better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought." Rainbow informed.

The next area they came too left Starburst in wonder. Rarity had fallen behind somewhere as she wasn't with the group. "And here is where they make the rainbows." Dash informed.

"Wow, this is cosmic, I didn't know rainbow's started as a liquid." Starburst exclaimed.

The girls, except Applejack, looked at Starburst with a bit of confusion for his word choice.

Nova tried to fix the situation. "It's just something he likes to say when he gets real excited about something."

Applejack cut in to help. "You know youngins, they always like to come up with new words." The girls just shrugged it off.

"I wonder what they taste like." Pinkie mused. She dipped her hoof in the liquid rainbow and gave it a lick. Her face shifted through all the colors of the rainbow before settling back on her original color. "Spicyyyyyyy!" Pinkie said with a rasp and ran off. The girls and Starburst, except for Fluttershy, laughed.

Nova tried to hide a laugh and just smiled.

"Yeah, Rainbow's aren't really known for their flavor." Rainbow informed.

"Whoa, where'd you get those amazing wings, I want a pair." The three bullies from before were following Rarity as she flew ahead of them. The stallion with the bumbell for a cutie mark was the one that spoke.

Rarity agreed with the statement. "Hmm, yeah, I guess I could see that."

She eventually came up to the others. "Oh great, those three again." Nova mused.

"What's Rarity doing with those three jerks?" Starburst asked.

The first bully noticed Rainbow. "Oh look, it's Rainbow Crash again."

The second chimed in. "Yeah, Rainbow…um….Crash."

Rainbow got upset. "Rarity, what are you doing talking to these guys?"

Rarity answered. "Oh, they were just admiring my wings Rainbow Dash."

The first bully started up. "Yeah, you should just forge the sonic rainboom and get yourself some wings like these."

Nova stepped forward. "HEY, didn't I warn you three to leave Dash alone, or do you need another reminder?" Nova walked past the girls as they watched him. Nova walked up and stopped in front of them. "Like I said, I don't appreciate others making fun of my friends, so you better keep your trap shut and get lost." Nova glared at them with such intensity.

The three knew that they had him outnumbered, but he was a unicorn, and the way he was glaring at them made them cringe. "Uh, you know what, never mind, we'll just get going." The three then flew off.

Nova then turned and looked up at Rarity. "Rarity, would you mind telling me WHY you were hanging out with those three knuckle heads, they were making fun of Dash before you all showed up."

Rarity just brushed it aside. "Like I said, they were just admiring my wings."

Nova just sighed in annoyance. He looked over and saw Dash look sullen. Fluttershy made a suggestion. "Come on girls, let's go see how clouds are made."

Nova had Applejack with him in the back of the group. "Applejack, thanks for helping me back there with Starburst's talk, I really need to inform him to be more careful about that."

Applejack smiled. "No problem partner, but what is with all this talk about stars and galaxies and cosmos and such?"

"My kind worship the stars and universe, it is the home for all life, it is all existence, so when we do so, we are praising existence and giving it our thanks for letting us exist, or sometimes, we use it to hope for the best when bad things happen. We believe in a higher power, an all-powerful being that is responsible for all creation that watches over us, much like your princess Celestia and Luna watches over you."

"Golly, I never thought there could be a higher power than Celestia."

"Everything came from somewhere Applejack, my kind just believe that it was a being with the power of creation that made the universe, so we worship it and give it our thanks for it. We know this being as the great goddess Galea."

Fluttershy was heard trying to comfort Dash. "Don't listen to them, you're going to win that competition for sure."

Rainbow Dash was still feeling down. "Are you kidding, I can't do the sonic rainboom, and just look at these plain old boring feathered wings, I'm doomed."

Nova came up next to Rainbow with Starburst hovering along. "Dash, listen to me, you are not doomed, don't let those three get to you, you're an amazing flyer."

"No I'm not, I'm totally going to blow it at the competition."

Nova then got in front of Dash and stopped her. "Dash, look at me, don't listen to what others say, listen to me. I've seen you flying and you are amazing, you have the talent, you just need to start believing in yourself and don't listen to what others say if they're trying to put you down. If you keep thinking like this, then you're only going to psych yourself out and will blow it for sure. Just believe in yourself."

Starburst chimed in. "Yeah, what he said, I know you can do it, your amazing."

Dash let out a weak smile. "Thanks you two, your right, I do need to believe in myself, come on, let's keep going."

Dash and Fluttershy lead them to the cloud factory next. As soon as they entered, every worker there turned their attention to Rarity as she just soaked up the attention. Rainbow Dash was starting to look unnerved by this. "What, these old things?" Rarity said as she showed off her wings. "Go ahead everypony, photos are encouraged."

Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Nova, and Starburst just glared at her. They then looked to Rainbow and saw her looking worried. Twilight walked over to Rarity. "Rarity, we're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off."

Rarity just fluttered up a little higher. "Oh, how can you ask me to put away perfection?" She managed to fly up to a point where the sun was right behind her and her wings ended up changing the colors of the light that shone through her wings and beamed them down on the ponies. They all gawked in amazement. Rarity noticed this and laughed. "Wah HA HA!"

Rainbow Dash was now on the floor shivering with fear. Twilight and Nova saw this and came up to her. Twilight tried to talk to her. "Rainbow Dash, are you ok? You don't look so good."

Rainbow answered nervously. "Of course, why wouldn't I be Ok, everybody is so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally BLOW IT in the best young flyers competition."

One of the mare workers spoke up. "Hey, there's an idea, YOU should enter the competition."

Another elderly mare worker then came in. "Yeah, I could watch you fly all day long."

Rarity seemed to like this idea. "There really isn't any pony who uses their wings quit like me, perhaps I should compete."

"WHAT?" Rainbow shouted as she stood up. Nova narrowed his eyes at Rarity as she flew off. "What am I going to do, I'll never win the competition now."

Nova decided to talk with Rarity. "Girls, excuse me for a moment, I need to have a chat with Rarity, Starburst, you stay here with the others ok?"

Starburst answered with a sad smile, he was feeling bad for Dash. "Ok."

Nova flew off after Rarity. "Rarity, we need to talk." He called once they were away from others.

Rarity turned to face him. "Yes Nova, what is it?"

"Rarity, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean dear, I simply decided to enter the competition so others can admire my beauty."

"Have you forgotten the whole reason we all came here, we're supposed to be here to support Dash and cheer her on, but instead you're showing off like some prissy pony and making Dash even more nervous. You need to forget about entering the contest and start being a friend to Dash."

"Pft, I am a friend to Dash, she's just fine."

"NO she isn't!" Nova narrowed his eyes. "Because of you, she's an even more nervous wreck than before with all this showing off your doing, if you go through with this, you'll only prove what kind of friend you are, and it won't be a good one. I suggest you consider what is more important here. Being a good friend, or showing off for a bunch of total strangers."

Rarity seemed to look a little regretful. "Well, I suppose I could just not try hard to win."

"YOUR MISSING THE…Guh, forget it, if you want to go through with this, FINE, but you may end up losing a friend or two if you do." Nova then flew off back to the others.

Upon his return, Twilight addressed him. "Any luck with Rarity?"

"I might as well have been talking to a brick wall, she's still set on entering this thing." Nova then turned to Dash and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Dash, come on, don't let this rattle you, like I said, you just need to believe in yourself, do that and you can accomplish anything. Trust me, you are going to win this no sweat."

"I…..I don't know." Dash looked to the side.

"Dash, look at me." Rainbow turned back. "You. Can. DO. This. Just believe in yourself." Dash gave a smile at Nova, Nova smiled back.

"Thanks Nova, you're a great friend." The group then left for the collosieum where the contest was to be held.

The ponies were now gathered at the collosieum and Pinkie had managed to find herself a giant foam finger with #1 on it. Starburst was next to Nova, who was next to Applejack, she was next to Pinkie, to fluttershy, finally Twilight. Pinkie was waving the finger around joyfully. Nova heard laughing under the cloud they were sitting on and saw the three bullies from before. He narrowed his eyes at them. "HEY!" He called to them, they turned and looked up to face him. "You three better not be laughing at who I think you're laughing at."

They cringed a little. "No, of course not." The lead bully said.

Nova sat back on his seat and left it at that. The girls saw this, they weren't sure what to make of it since they weren't there when Dash was being teased by them. Applehack asked first. "Nova, what' your problem with them?"

"My problem is that those three are a bunch of immature bullies, they were picking on Dash before you all showed up, you heard what they called her in the factory where they made the rainbows. I just don't like others picking on my friends."

This earned him a smile from them.

The announcer for the performance took center stage as he began his announcement. "Fillies and gentlecolts, please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved princess Celestia!" Celestia and two of her gaurds came floating down and took a seat in a large setting for her.

"Princess….Celestia." Nova said quietly. "Oh no." Nova started shaking nervously and sweating. Starburst slid up closer to his brothers side to try and hide himself from her view even though she wasn't looking in their direction.

Applejack noticed this and spoke. "Nova, you gonna be all right sugar cube?" She remembered how he got so scared whenever the princess was around.

Before he could answer, the announcer continued. "Please welcome our celebrity judges for the best young flyers competition, THE WONDERBOLTS!" Six pegasai in blue flight suits flew overhead with a trail of smoke and lighting, they lined up sideways, then single file, they spiraled together and closed in touching their hooves, they then broke apart, causing fireworks to go off. Three of them flew off while the other three took their place at the judges booth.

What could be seen of their coats was just their muzzle, wings and ears. One had a yellow coat with a two toned orange mane and tail. The other had a light blue coat with a very dark blue mane and tail. The third had a cream yellow coat with a two toned light blue mane and tail.

The announcer continued. "And now, let's find out who will take the grand prize as this year's best young flyer." The crowd cheered.

Nova was looking very scared then. Applejack whispered to him. "Nova, what's wrong, why you so scared?"

Nova answered back in a whisper. "Princess Celestia is here, that's why."

"Why are you so concerned about her, why are you so afraid of her?"

Nova shout whispered to her so the others wouldn't be alerted to his distress. "BECAUSE SHE'S THE PRINCESS, not to mention she can move a bucking STAR. That is something I have never seen before. Do you know what stars are made of?"

"Uh, no?"

"To put it simply, stars are nothing more than giant balls of burning gas, they are HUGE! And she can move the one near this planet every day! Not to mention her sister can move an entire MOON! She might see right through mine and Starburst's disguise at any minute and do something horrible to us for invading her land." Nova was practically hyperventilating at this point as the contest went on.

Applejack put a hoof on his shoulder. "Nova, calm down, the princess would never do anything bad to ya, if you told her, she would welcome you with a smile."

Nova put both hooves on her shoulder. "Applejack, NO….RISKS…remember, I can't take any chances."

Twilight and the others finally noticed Applejack and Nova having a conversation. Twilight was the first to speak. "What's going on, is everything all right?" Twilight then saw how nervous Nova was looking. "Nova, what's wrong?" She then remembered how he acted whenever the princess was around. "It's Celestia ins't it?" She asked solemly.

Fluttershy then spoke up. "Why are you so afraid of her Nova?"

"Afraid, who's afraid, I'm not afraid, no fear here nope, I'm just fine, really." He spoke rapidly, almost Pinkie Pie level.

Twilight raised an eyebrow at him. "Nova, we can tell your afraid, why does the princess scare you so much?"

Nova took a moment to try and compose himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Twilight, I'm fine, really, let's just get back to the competition shall we?"

Twilight turned her attention to Applejack. "Applejack, what were you two talking about?"

Applejack was now feeling a little nervous now that she was on the spot. Starburst peeked out from around his brother and looked at Applejack. Nova looked worried as well. "Nothin, honest."

"Applejack, what were you two talking about, does it have something to do with why Nova is afraid of Celestia?"

"Well I….I…." She looked to Nova who was sweating greatly now and Starburst was just looking worried. Nova clapped his hooves together as if he were begging her not to say anything. She turned back to the others. Fluttershy had a blank look, Pinkie was just smiling, and Twilight had a bit of a stern look. "Look, it's nothin, really."

Pinkie Pie chimed in. "Oh my GOSH, she knows Nova's secret!" She cheered.

"WHAT, no I don't!" Applejack defended.

"You DO know, Applejack , I can't believe it, you're keeping secrets from us?" Twilight cried out.

Applejack gave out a sigh. She turned to Nova with a sorrow full look. "I'm sorry Nova." Nova looked very panicked now. Applejack turned back to the others. "Yes, I know his secret, but it ain't mine to tell, he made me promise not to tell ya'll and I'm gonna keep it. So if'n ya'll want to know what it is he's hidin, ya'll are just going to have ta wait fer him ta tell ya."

Twilight gave Nova a stern look. "NOVA, what gives, you trust her but not us with this, what's going on?!"

"Well….I…..I…..you see…." Nova tried to speak.

"It's my fault!" Starburst called out. The girls looked down at Starburst as he came out from behind Nova. "I…..I'm the one that told Applejack our secret. Please don't be mad at him, he didn't know I told Applejack for a while and I'm the first one that made her promise not to tell, so please don't be mad at them, be mad at me, I'm the one that told Applejack." Starburst hung his head.

Twilight couldn't help but soften her look. She let out a sigh. "*Sigh* All right, I'll let it go. Like I said before, I can wait."

Nova looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry Twilight, I really am, it's just…."

Twilight cut him off. "It's fine Nova, I'm sorry for getting so upset before."

"You had every right to be upset Twilight, I'm surprised you two aren't though." He directed at Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"It's not a big deal to me." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Me too, besides, secrets you want to tell a friend is like a present, the longer you wait, the more exciting it will be when you finally tell it." Pinkie said.

Nova smiled at them. "Thanks girls, you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

The girls and the two aliens just sat there and watched the rest of the competition as the contestants showed off their stuff.

The contest was just about over as the girls talked about what they had seen. Twilight was the first to comment. "I loved number seven, doing fifteen barrel rolls in a row can't be easy."

Fluttershy shared her thoughts too. "My favorite was number ten, she seemed like such a nice pony."

"I wonder why we haven't seen Rianbow Dash or Rarity yet, the competition is almost over." Applejack pointed out.

"I just hope Rarity decided to drop out and Rainbow is feeling better about this." Nova said.

"Me too." Starburst agreed, the competition had helped him and Nova settle their nerves from being in such close proximity to Celestia a bit.

The announcer spoke up. "And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen!" Rainbow Dash came flying out, but Nova could see she still looked nervous. "….And apparently contestant number four." Rarity followed out too wearing a lot of mak-up and feathers.

Nova face hooved and groaned. "Ugh, I was hoping I might have gotten through to her, but I guess all she cares about is looking fabulous." The other girls just cheered.

"Come on Nova, we just need to cheer for Dash and hope it will be enough to get her confidence up." Starburst said.

Nova smiled down at his little brother. "Your right Starburst, lets cheer for Dash." Nova then shouted out. "GO RAINBOW DASH, YOU CAN DO IT!"

Starburst followed. "JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!"

Dash seemed to hear them as she looked over and gave a nervous smile. Rarity then came up to her and seemed to say something. Music started playing through the speakers of the stadium that sounded like something from a ballet. Rarity started dancing around with a few twirls and such.

Rainbow Dash started her routine, she flew to a series of cloud pillars and started weaving through them, near the end of it, she crashed into the side of one and was sent flying against the side of the stadium in front of the three bullies just below where the girls and Nova and Starburst was sitting.

The lead started saying something. "Nice work Rainbow-"

"AHEM!" Nova cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, the three looked up at Nova to see his horn glowing threateningly as he glared at them, they shut their mouths. "Rainbow, come on, just believe in yourself and you can do this!" Nova called out to her.

Rainbow pushed off and went back to her routine. She flew up to begin phase two, she flew up to a few clouds and started making one spin, then she moved to another, then another. "Look, phase two is working." Fluttershy cheered.

On the third one, a small puff of cloud smacked Dash in the face and caused her to go flying back. The cloud was sent flying right at Celestia, she ducked and the cloud just dissipated on impact.

Rarity was still going about her routine, she paused for a moment, looking like she was talking, she then started flying upwards. Dash started doing the same. Dash was flying up as fast as she could while Rarity just fluttered up.

Rarity stopped at a point to where she was in perfect position to shine the light from the sun through her wings, her voice was heard as she prepared to do so. "Look upon me Equestria, for I AM RARITY!" The light shone brightly in the prismatic colors over the stadium, the ponies were in awe at the sight. After a moment, Rarity's wings suddenly burst into flames and evaporated.

"Oh no, her wings evaporated into thin air!" Twilight cried.

Rarity screamed as she fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Every pony looked on in fear as she fell. She fell down through the stadium. The wonder bolts sprang into action and dove down after her. They drew closer but Rarity was flailing as she fell. She ended up knocking out her would be rescuers.

"Nova, you have to do something." Starburst said as he turned to Nova.

"What, I can't fly fast enough to catch her!" Nova said worriedly.

Twilight pleaded. "Please Nova, you have to try!" She gave a pleading look.

Nova gained determination in his eyes, he quickly ran off and dove down after her, Rainbow Dash was passing by at the same time as he dove. They looked at each other, nodded, and continued to fly down after the victims. _"Goddess Galea, give me strength." _Nova prayed to himself. Together, Dash and Nova were picking up speed, the ground was fast approaching. A cone started forming around the both of them. They went faster and faster.

Their cones narrowed to a sharper cone, just a little more. Within moments, they both broke through the sound barrier and both made a loud sonic boom. Rainbow's erupted with a circle of rainbow colors while she was leaving behind a trail of a vibrant rainbow, Nova made a white glittering circle that spread out as well and looked like a shooting star as he was glowing white and left a stardust like trail behind. They both managed to catch the falling ponies just before they hit the ground, they pulled up and flew over the stadium. Rainbow dash was holding Rarity and the wonderbolt with the firey mane and tail, while Nova had the other two.

They arched over the stadium then came back up through the bottom. A few Pegasus ponies came, a pair of them held dash up while a few others took the unconscious wonderbolts from them. The crowd was going wild with cheering, even fluttershy was jumping up and down and cheering. "SHE DID IT SHE DID IT WOOOOOOO!"

Rainbow looked to Rarity with tears in her eyes. "I did it, I did it."

"You sure did, thank you Rainbow Dash." Rarity thanked. "You saved my life."

"Oh yeah, I did that too, HAH, best day EVER!"

Nova put a hoof on her shoulder. "I told you you could do it, all you had to do was believe in yourself."

Rainbow turned to Nova with a smile. "Thanks Nova, you were right, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could have, you're the one that flew fast enough to catch Rarity and that other wonderbolt."

"True, but the whole time I was trying, your words kept going through my head, I just had to believe in myself, and I did, thank you Nova." Rainbow then took Nova in a hug.

Nova returned the hug. "You're welcome Dash."

Later, Rarity was sitting in the hot air balloon with the others gathered around her. Starburst ran up to Nova and Rainbow Dash. "WOW you two, that was AMAZING, that sonic rainboom you did Rainbow Dash was ga…I mean, it was incredible, I've never seen anything like it!"

Rainbow Dash smiled down at him. "Thanks Starburst."

"And Nova, that thing you did was awesome too, what was that?"

Twilight chimed in. "I'm curious too, what and how did you do that thing with Dash?"

Nova seemed a little lost. "I don't know, I've never flown that fast before, then again, I never had a reason too. I don't know what it was."

Dash spoke up with an idea. "Well we gotta call it something, Hmmmm, I GOT IT, how about a sonic starboom!"

"A sonic starboom?" Nova questioned.

Twilight mused aloud. "Well you did look like a shooting star as you flew."

"Yeah, and you were leaving what looked like a trail of stardust behind as you went too." Starburst said.

"I thought it looked pretty." Fluttershy commented.

"Gotta say partner, that was one amazing stunt you pulled back there, just as amazing as Rainbow's sonic rainboom, which was amazing by the way." Applejack said as she looked at Dash.

All eyes turned to Rarity as she began her apology. "I want to apologize to all of you for getting carried away with my beautiful wings." Rarity almost cried at the loss. "I guess I just lost my head." The girls sounded off with forgiveness. Rarity then turned to Nova. "Nova, you were right, I was being a terrible friend with my behavior, I hope you can forgive me."

Nova smirked. "As long as you've learned your lesson here, I can forgive you."

Rarity then turned to Dash. "And I'm especially sorry that I decided to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever EVER forgive me?"

"Awe it's ok, everything turned out right, right? I just wish I could have met the wonderbolts when they were awake."

Nova looked behind Dash and saw a few ponies approaching. "Dash, your wish is granted." Rainbow turned to see what he was talking about and saw the three wonderbolts standing before her. Rainbow's eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" She exclaimed quickly.

The lead bolt, the one with the fiery mane, addressed Rainbow. "So you two are the little ponies who saved our lives, we really wanted to meet you, and say thanks."

Nova just smiled. "No problem, glad I could help."

Dash was having trouble forming words. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

"Princess." Twilight's voice was heard.

Nova turned and saw Celestia land before them. Nova became panicked. "No, nononononono." He grabbed Starburst and quickly hid behind the basket of the hot air balloon.

Celestia cheerfully greeted them. "Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too."

Rarity began to apologize to Celestia as well. "Princess celestia, I'm sorry I ruined the competition, Rainbow Dash really is the best flyer in Equestria." Dash looked to the side in embaressment with a smile.

"I know she is my dear, that's why for her incredible act of bravery, and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, miss Rainbow Dash!" Celestia then placed a crown of a pair of wings and a lightning bolt in the middle on her head.

The crowd cheered. Rainbow went back to her excited vocabulary. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

Celestia then turned to Twilight. "So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?"

"I did princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Twilight responded.

Rarity began telling of the lesson she learned. "I certainly did, I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends, Nova tried to teach me that but I didn't listen, and I am sorry for it."

"Speaking of which, I would also like to extend my gratitude to Nova for his bravery as well, where is he?" Celestia asked Twilight.

"He was here a second ago." Twilight said as she looked around.

Rarity gave away his hiding Spot. "Nova dear, why are you hiding behind the basket?"

"_Quasars!"_ Nova thought to himself.

Celestia spoke as nice a tone as she could. "Nova, please come out, I only wish to thank you for your bravery earlier."

Nova peeked out from behind the basket. Starburst stayed where he was. "Um, h-h-hello princes, it's…..always a pleasure." Nova gave a fake smile.

Celestia frowned as she saw the fear in him. "Nova, would you please step forward."

Nova gulped, he slowly moved out from behind the basket, the girls looked on in worry as they too saw he was afraid. "y-yes p-princess?"

"Nova, why is it you seem so afraid of me, have I done something wrong?"

"What, n-no, of…of course not, it's just that….well…..your royalty and all and, well, I just don't want to do any-anything to offend you, heh heh. *Gulp*"

"And what of your little brother, why does he hide from me?" Celestia said as she looked over to the basket just in time to see Starburst pull his head back behind it.

"Well, he's just….um….intimidated by your size princess, what with you being so tall and all, and…..he doesn't get to see you as often enough to get used to you is all. Not that you should take time from your royal duties to do so."

"Nova, as princess, I care for the well-being of all my ponies, if something is troubling you, you may feel free to contact me and ask me for help, I am always willing to aid my little ponies."

Nova's fear seemed to die down a little. "You…..r-really?"

Celestia gave a warm smile. "Of course, I am a princess after all, and as such, it is my duty to do what is best for my subjects."

"Um, thank you….your majesty, I'll…..keep that in mind."

"Uh, hey Rainbow Crash." The three bullies came up to the group, the leader was the one to speak.

"Dash!" The second corrected.

"Oh uh, sorry, Rainbow Dash, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was AWESOME!"

Rainbow Dash walked up to them. "Heh, thanks guys."

The first one started apologizing. "We're real sorry we gave you a hard time before."

"Awe, that's ok, don't worry about it." Nova was actually smiling as he watched the scene, his fears of Celestia had been subsided for now.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with us, maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick."

Rainbow smiled. "Sorry boys." She flew up and joined two of the wonderbolts. "But I've got plans." Dash flew off with them.

With the scene over, Nova then remembered that he was still standing before Celestia. "OH, us, my would you look at the time, sorry princess, but me and Starburst need to get going, I have an order for Rarity I need to get to work on."

Rarity cocked an eyebrow at this. "You do, but I don't remember…."

Nova cut her off. "Ok gotta go bye!" Nova quickly grabbed Starburst and flew off as fast as he could without getting close to causing his new signature move, the sonic starboom.

Later that evening:

Nova was nervous for his date with Twilight. This was going to be his first date ever and wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't even sure what the dating customs were for these ponies. "By the stars, what have I gotten myself into." He was pacing back and forth nervously in front of Starburst. Since this was a date, Starburst wouldn't be coming along, so Twilight agreed to let Starburst stay at the library and have Spike watch him.

"Nova, calm down, Twilight is really nice, you've got nothing to worry about for galaxies sake."

"Are you kidding, I've a lot of things to worry about, what if something happens and I'm accidentaly exposed, what if something goes wrong, what if she doesn't like me like I may like here, what if….."

"Nova!" Starburst called out.

Nova finally stopped and looked at Starburst. "What?"

"Just remember what you told Dash at that competition, just believe in yourself and you can do anything."

"*Sigh* Your right Starburst, I need to heed my own advice here." He smiled at Starburst. "Have I ever told you how thankful I am to have you as a brother?"

Starburst smirked. "Not recently."

"Come on Starburst, lets head out, time for my date."

A little later in the night, Nova and Twilight had come to a resturaunt and found a seat inside. It was a lovely night, the sky was clear and a crescent moon hung in the sky. The two sat across from each other as they went over their menus. Nova looked over his at Twilight. _"By the stars she is beautiful, I can't believe I'm on a date with her." _Nova thought to himself.

Twilight looked up from her menu as she noticed Nova looking at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Nova snapped out of his little world. "Huh, oh uh, no, I was just thinking how your eyes seem to sparkle like the stars."

Twilight blushed at the compliment. "Um, thank you Nova."

"You know, I thought you might cancel this date after finding out that Applejack knows my secret and you still don't."

"I'll admit, I am a little sad that she knows and you won't tell me, but your little brother is the one at fault here."

"I am sorry about that Twilight, but like I said, I'll find the courage to tell you and the others one day." _"Would it really be so bad to tell her now, she's so caring. She really is a good friend, maybe I could tell her…..oh, but what if she ends up telling Celestia, Galea knows what she would do to me and Starburst if she found out."_

"Nova?"

"Oh, sorry Twilight, I was just thinking."

"Is it ok for me to ask what about?" Twilight asked carefully.

"_Come on, maybe we could at least try something, maybe ask her if she would tell Celestia."_ "Twilight…..um…If I told you something….something big and important that could possibly have an impact on Equestria, would you be able to keep it between us?"

Twilight looked in thought for a moment. "Well…..I suppose it would all depend on what it is you tell me…..wait, is it about this secret you're keeping?"

"Kind of." _"Kind of? Come on, just tell her." _"I mean…yes, it does, if I told you what it was, would you be able to keep it between us?"

Twilight looked confused. "What kind of secret do you have that could potentially have an impact on Equestria?"

"Please Twilight, just answer the question."

"Well…like I said, it would depend on the nature of what it was, if it was as big as you seem to make it out to be, I might have to inform her."

"I was afraid of that." _"Come on, just tell her already, you like her, so what if she tells Celestia, Twilight is just too good a friend to keep her in the dark like this."_

"Nova, does this mean you're ready to tell me?" Twilight sounded very hopeful.

"I…." _"Yes." _"I…." _"YES!" _"I…..I'm sorry, no, not yet." _"OH COME ON!" _

"Oh, all right then." The disappointment was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry twilight, I really am."

Twilight shook her head and gave a smile. "It's fine Nova, I can wait until you're ready."

The rest of the night went on without anything special, but they did enjoy the night together, they merely talked about other things and laughed.

Nova walked Twilight to her door, he came in to retrieve Starburst and found him asleep upstairs in Twilight's spare bed. Nova gently levitated him up and placed him on his back. He turned to Twilight and whispered so as not to wake Starburst. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, maybe we could do this again sometime."

Twilight smiled. "I'd like that."

"And…..maybe…..if you want, we could…go to the galla as a date?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'd love to be your date." Twilight leaned forward and gave Nova a peck on the cheek. Nova blushed a little.

"Uh, ahem, anyway, I should get Starburst to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Twilight."

"I'll see you tomorrow Nova." Nova silently made his way downstairs and out the door as Twilight closed it behind him.

"_Why can't you just tell her, Celestia doesn't really seem all that bad, maybe you really are just overthinking things, these nightmares are just that, nightmares. These ponies have been such wonderful friends, so why should I worry about what would happen if they find out me and Starburst are aliens, Applejack, and those three fillies know and they don't care. But then again…"_

**AN: Hey guys, another chapter has arrived, be sure to leave comments to let me know what you think, they inspire me to get these out a little faster. If any of you have a better idea of what I should call the move Nova pulled off, tell me and I may use it. Oh who am I kidding, of course I'll use it. Anyway, thanks ya'll.**


	16. When it's Not Rude to Stare

**When it's Not Rude to Stare**

It was the afternoon of another day and Nova was Walking Starburst through town as he hopped up and down in joy. "Oh, I can't wait, I just can't wait. I can't believe I get to have my very first sleepover with my friends."

Nova chuckled at Starburst's enthusiasm. "I get it Starburst, you're excited, calm down."

"I can't help it Nova, other than that slumber party we had with Twilight, this will be the first one I get to have with my friends."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited about it, just remember to behave yourself for Rarity ok?"

Starburst stopped hopping and smiled up at Nova. "Don't worry big brother, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Glad to hear it, and don't let those girls talk you into doing anything dangerous either."

"I won't. Say Nova, can I ask you something?"

Nova smiled down at Starburst. "Of course Starburst, what's up?"

"I'm just curious, how do you know how to be such a great friend?"

Nova took a moment to think before answering. "Well Starburst, before we….well…..lost our home, before you were born, I had some friends of my own. Mom and dad taught me everything I know on how to be a good friend, and I passed that on to you."

"I see." Starburst's mood dropped then as he looked straight ahead. "I wish I could have gotten to know them, they sound so nice."

Nova noticed this. "They were Starburst, and I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to know them either."

Starburst lifted his head and looked back up to Nova. "Will we ever see them again?"

Nova looked straight ahead as he answered. "I'm sorry Starburst, but the odds of seeing them again are….astronomical, the universe is very vast, possibly infinite, the odds of seeing them are just too great, so I'm afraid we won't."

Starburst lowered his head as he walked and slowed his pace.

Nova noticed this. "Hey, come on now, let's not talk about such depressing things, you got a sleepover coming up with friends remember, lets head over there, I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun."

Starburst smiled a little back at his big brother. "Yeah, I am."

The two were on the approach of Rarity's shop when they saw Scootaloo and Apple Bloom coming up. The two fillies stopped when they saw Nova and Starburst approach. Apple Bloom greeted first. "Howdy Nova, hey Starburst, you ready fer the sleepover?"

"You bet, I can't wait." Starburst said excitedly.

"Me too, this going to be so much fun." Scootaloo responded.

The three little ponies then rushed in with Nova running in behind them. "Hey, slow down you three!"

Starburst, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom rushed past Fluttershy as they ran in. "Hi Fluttershy!" They then rushed past Rarity. "Hi Rarity!"

Nova came in and got next to Fluttershy.

Rarity greeted back nervously. "Hello…..you three."

They finally came up to Sweetie Belle who was looking gloomy at first but perked up immediately upon seeing her friends. "Hi Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle jumped for joy. "Apple Bloom, Scoootaloo, Starburst!"

"You ready for tonight?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle gave a little salute as she responded. "Yep, cutie mark planning session is a go!"

"Tonight's the night we each find our own special talent!" Applebloom said happily.

Scootaloo followed up. "Even if it takes us all night."

"I'm ready, you ready?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

"Very ready, are you ready Starburst?" Scootaloo asked Starburst.

"More than anything!" Starburst responded.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLEEPOVER AT RARITY'S YAY!" All four cheered at once so loud the grown-ups folded their ears down to try and drown out the noise.

Sweetie Belle then presented something. "And, look what I made us." Sweetie Belle put on a dark red cape with a blue patch and a yellow silhouette of a pony.

The other three approached with sounds of approval. Fluttershy came up to Sweetie Belle. "What does the patch on your cape mean?"

Her answer was the four little ponies shouting again. "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!"

Nova spoke up. "Ok, OW, could you four please stop with the shouting, you're going to make us all deaf."

The four ignored the comment as Scootaloo started. "We're on a crusade, a mission."

Applebloom continued. "To find our cutie marks."

Starburst then picked up. "And discover our special talent."

Sweetie belle then started. "Yep, and look." She lifted part of the cape to reveal a gold sparkle on the other side of the cape she was wearing. "I lined them with this special gold silk, it took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?"

Rarity seemed to become panicked at this, she quickly rushed over to her sewing machine and pulled out a sheet of the same gold silk that was lining Sweetie Belle's cape, it had four square holes in it. "Sweetie Bell, what have you DONE?! That was the last of the gold silk, now I'll have to make more, I hope I can make more. I'm going to have to work all night, which means…." Rarity turned to the four little ponies. "I'm sorry kids, but the crusader sleepover is cancelled."

Sweetie Belle cried out. "WHAT?!"

"I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time."

Sweetie Belle tried to argue. "But…"

Rarity cut her off. "No buts this time, I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, but that's the way it has to be."

The four hung their heads in disappointment. Starburst then perked up with an idea. "Hey, I know, what if we have it at my place, Nova could watch us."

The other three perked up at this and all of them rushed over in front of him. "Please!" All four asked.

"What, oh no, sorry you four, but I have a huge order I need to take care of myself tonight for Rarity. I'm afraid I won't be able to watch you either."

They hung their heads again. Rarity walked over to Nova. "I am sorry to burden you with such an order Nova, but your personal gems have really become popular lately and have been a big help to my business."

Nova gave a smile. "It's fine Rarity, I'm glad to know that not only are others enjoying my gems, but helping your business as well."

Rarity smiled back. Fluttershy then spoke up. "I Um…I suppose….I could watch them for the night."

The four raised their heads up again in hope. Rarity responded. "I couldn't ask you to do that." This started a back and forth between them. The crusaders moving their heads between Rarity and Fluttershy as each spoke.

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

"Have you met my sister and her friends, a problem is all it would be."

"Did I have a PROBLEM with Opal, you've seen how well I handle small creatures."

Rarity seemed to start caving. "I suppose that's true, and I do have a lot of work to do."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Fluttershy assured with a warm smile.

"I assure you they are quite a handful."

"These sweet little angesl?" The four ponies gave innocent smiles.

"Well…all right."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLEEP OVER AT FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE! YAY!" The four shouted.

They were then about to rush out, but Nova got in front of them to stop them. "Whoa there you four, hold on a minute."

They looked up at him. Starburst started. "What is it Nova?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Scootaloo asked.

Nova looked up to Fluttershy and Rarity. "Would you excuse me a moment Fluttershy, I need to have a word with these four first."

"Um, ok, sure." Fluttershy responded.

"Come on you four, I need to talk to you about something." Nova led the four out of the room and down to the first floor.

"So what's up Nova?" Apple Bloom asked.

Nova started as he looked down at the four little ponies before him. "Now as I'm sure you three are aware, Starburst told me he told you three about this secret we're trying to keep, about us being aliens. I'm counting on you three to make sure to help Starburst cover in case something happens that might give us away, understand?"

The three fillies gave a salute, Scootaloo responded first. "You can count on us Nova."

"Yeah, we won't let anything happen." Sweetie Belle followed up.

Nova gave them a smile. "I'm glad to hear it, just remember to behave yourselves for Fluttershy. And Starburst, I know you're usually well behaved, but I've noticed when around these three." He pointed at the three fillies. "Their….energy…..seems rather infectious, so I'm hoping you can control yourself and be good for Fluttershy."

Starburst gave a salute as well. "No problem Nova, I'll be on my best behavior."

Nova then turned to the stairs. "Fluttershy, I'm done with my talk!"

Fluttershy came walking down. "What did you need to talk to them about?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted to make sure they know to behave themselves while you're watching them tonight."

"Oh, thank you Nova, that was nice of you."

"You're welcome."

"Ok you four, let's go." The four rushed off. "So cute…wait for me!" Fluttershy excitedly exclaimed and rushed off after them.

"Good luck Fluttershy!" Nova called after her. "You're gonna need it."

Fluttershy followed the four as she flew. "Oh, won't this be ever so much fun? We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each other's tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales and…." She stopped when she noticed the four had gotten ahead of her.

The four zipped passed Twilight which caused her to spin a bit and become dizzy. They went over to a well and just played around it a bit. Fluttershy came up to Twilight as she greeted her. "Hello Fluttershy."

"Oh, hello Twilight, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to the Everfree forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea."

Fluttershy became worried about this. "The-the Everfree forest? Uh, you'll be careful won't you?"

"Of course, how about you, what are you doing with the girls and Starburst?"

Fluttershy came down to the ground. "Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, and Nova has a lot of gems to make for Rarity, so I volunteered to take the kids over to my cottage for a sleepover."

"Wow, sounds like every pony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those four little ponies all by yourself." The four poked their heads out from behind the well as she spoke. "You sure you can handle it?"

"What, these sweet little angels?" the four lined up behind her with sweet smiles on. "They'll be no problem at all."

The little ponies and Fluttershy finally arrived at her cottage. Right away, they all started running around all excited and looking around. "Wow, look at this place!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"No, problem at all." Fluttershy said to herself. "Ok kids, what should we do?"

"I'm gonna get my cutie mark first." Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Kids…" Fluttershy tried to get their attention.

Sweetie Belle cut in. "Nuh uh!"

"Should we…"Fluttershy tried again.

Applebloom cut her off. "I AM!"

"Maybe we could…."

Starburst then came in. "No, I will!"

"Kids, ok now settle."

Scootaloo went to jump on a little bed Angel was sleeping on, he quickly jumped off in time as Scootaloo announced. "I'm staying up all night."

Apple Bloom joined her. "Me too."

Sweetie Bell. "Me three."

Starburst. "Me four."

Fluttershy was starting to look worried. "Kids, I know you're excited but…" The four scampered off before she could finish her sentence. "Uh, kids." She rushed over to Apple Bloom as she was precariously standing on a chair over a table. "Oh, careful with that."

She saw Sweetie bell get her head stuck in a birdhouse. "Kids." She managed to pull herself free. Fluttershy blew her mane out of her eyes, she finally managed to get their attention. "So, what do you want to do, play a game?"

Scootaloo came up to her. "We are the cutie mark Crusaders!"

Applebloom then ran up. "And we want to crusade for our cutie marks!"

Starburst then came up to her. "And find our special talent."

Sweetie Belle then came in from on top of Fluttershy. "And….and we….um…..yeah, what they said."

Fluttershy was starting to sweat nervously. Starburst noticed this and his brothers words echoed in his head. _"I'm hoping you can control yourself and be good for Fluttershy." _"Oops." Starburst started feeling a little guilty about how he was acting, but he just couldn't help it. This was a sleepover with his friends, and this could be a chance where he and his friends could earn their cutie marks.

Before Starburst could say anything, Scootaloo spoke up. "Or, we could go adventuring in the Everfree forest." She proclaimed as she stood on Fluttershy's couch.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom joined in. "YEAH!"

Starburst became afraid at this, he remembered Nova telling him about how the forest was dangerous from the books he had read and how the others talked about it. "What? You can't be serious!" He said as he got in front of them.

The three just hopped over him and ran for the door, Fluttershy stopped them just in time. "Oh no, the Everfree forest is much too dangerous, it's filled with far too many strange creatures."

Starburst then came up next to Fluttershy with a worried expression.

Sweetie Belle made a suggestion. "But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures. We could be….um…..Creature catchers."

The three fillies then shouted out. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CREATURE CATCHERS! YAY!" Fluttershy folded her ears down to drown out the sound, Starburst did the same and covered them with his hooves.

Scootaloo put a basket on her head and grabbed a rug, she climbed up on Apple Blooms back and covered herself with it, giving her an eerie look with white eyes. "Grrr, I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree forest, rawr." She said as she came up to Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle looked confused at first, but soon got the idea. She smiled as she started playing along. "Halt dangerous creature from the Everfree forest, I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I am here to catch you with my partner, Starburst the creature catcher." Sweetie Belle then dragged Starburst over to her side.

Starburst was surprised by this. "Um, Sweetie Belle, I don't know if…."

Scootaloo cut him off. "You can never catch me, I am far too powerful and dangerous, rawr."

"You cannot run from us!" sweetie Belle declared. "Come on Starburst, lets catch her."

"Um…" Starburst was unsure about this, he did promise his big brother he would behave for Fluttershy, and he did like her, the last thing he wanted to do was cause trouble for her.

Before he could say anything, Sweetie Belle started chasing Scootaloo and Apple Bloom around laughing. He decided to see if he could get them to stop. "Um, girls, maybe we shouldn't be doing this." They didn't listen as they ran around.

Fluttershy then tried. "Girls, maybe that's not such a….now girls…..how about we do some nice coloring."

Starburst tried to get the others to agree for Fluttershy's sake. "Yeah, colorings fun, let's do that."

Sweetie Belle jumped on Fluttershy's back as they continued to run around. "Come back dangerous creature, so I can catch you!" She jumped on a table and nearly knocked over a vase sitting on it. Starburst saw this and quickly used his magic to steady it.

"No….don't…" Fluttershy tried to stop them but they ended up crashing and breaking a table. "Break anything."

Starburst ran over to the girls. "Girls, I think you may have overdone it."

The three looked at the broken table sadly. "Sorry fluttershy." Sweetie Belle apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Scootaloo apologized.

The three then laid down on the floor. "I guess we aren't creature catchers." Apple Bloom commented.

Fluttershy started walking over to them. "Oh, girls, it's ok…."

Apple Bloom then perked up. "I know, we could be cutie mark crusader carpenters."

"Carpenters?" Fluttershy meekly said.

Starburst saw how she looked and tried to stop them. "Girls, I don't think that's a good idea."

Scootaloo started in on him. "Come on Starburst, we could get our cutie marks with this."

Apple Bloom agreed. "Yeah, let's do this."

"Well, ok." Starburst said uncertain, he figured they might be able to fix it to make it up to Fluttershy.

The four ran out of the room for a second, then came back with stethoscopes around their necks and a doctors head band on their heads. Starburst was at the end of the line with Scootaloo, Sweetie belle, then Apple Bloom. "Hammer." Apple Bloom sated.

Sweetie Belle said the same. "Hammer."

Then Scootaloo. "Hammer."

Starburst grabbed a hammer and passed it to Scootaloo, it was passed down to Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle then asked for a hammer. "Hammer."

Scootaloo passed along the message and Starburst did the same as before. Eventually, all for had a hammer and gave a nod. They all started work on the table, they made such a racket with it they scared some of Fluttershy's animals in the house. Fluttershy dropped to the floor and covered her ears.

The noise soon subsided and Fluttershy looked over at the four. "Um, that doesn't look like a table." Sweetie Belle commented.

"We were making a table?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Some pony needs to put this thing out of its misery." Apple Bloom stated.

Starburst looked over to fluttershy with a sad expression. "Sorry Fluttershy."

"We are definitely not cutie mark crusader carpenters." Scootaloo declared as they walked away from the mess that was once a table.

"Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

Fluttershy took this opportunity to make a suggestion. "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game?"

"A game?" Apple Bloom questioned.

The four gathered on to Fluttershy's couch. "It's called shhh."

The four looked at her with confusion, Scootaloo recoiled. "What's that?"

"Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest, sound fun?" She just received bored stares from the three fillies, Starburst just looked at them, then back to Fluttershy, not sure what to do. "I'm the world champ you know, I bet you can't beat me." Fluttershy let out a squee as she smiled. She then took in a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks.

The three didn't like this game already."I lose!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Starburst just called out as he wasn't sure what else to do. "Uh, me four!" He gave a sheepish smile.

The three fillies started running around crazy like again. "Ok, now what can we do?" Scootaloo asked as she jumped in place. Fluttershy released her breath.

Appel Bloom poked her head out of the fireplace covered in soot. "How about cutie mark crusader coal miners?"

The other two joined her in the fireplace. "YEAH!"

"NO!" Fluttershy called out.

"Awwwee." The three expressed their disappointment.

"I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think?" the three started walking away from the fireplace, Starburst followed behind. "Aren't you excited to get snuggly wuggly in your toasty warm beds?"

"Snuggly wuggly?" Apple Bloom questioned. "But we have more crusading to do."

"We've got plans." Scootaloo pointed out.

"And capes." Sweetie Belle lifted up a cape for emphasis.

Fluttershy just started leading them upstairs to her room with Starburst behind the three fillies and Fluttershy right behind him. "Um, ok, maybe the crusading can wait until morning, when it's light and not so….dark?" Once they reached Fluttershy's bedroom, there was really only enough room for three of them to lay side by side under the covers. "Oh my." Fluttershy expressed.

Starburst made a suggestion. "Fluttershy, I don't mind sleeping at the foot of the bed. The others can have the covers."

The three looked at Starburst, Apple Bloom was the first to address him. "Starburst, you sure you're ok with that?"

"I don't mind." He answered.

Sweetie Belle gave him a smile. "Thanks Starburst, but are you sure you'll be comfortable without a blanket?"

Fluttershy answered before he could. "Don't worry, I have an extra blanket and a pillow you can have, that's very nice of you to offer Starburst." Fluttershy then went off and retrieved it as the three got comfortable under the main blanket, Starburst got on the bed and lay down at the foot. Fluttershy came back with a little blue blanket and a pillow for Starburst to use. She placed the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket. "There you go, comfy?"

Starburst nodded. "mmhmm, and sorry about all the trouble Fluttershy."

"It's all right, I saw how you were trying to help and I appreciate it."

Applebloom started complaining. "How are we supposed to find our special talent in our sleep?"

Fluttershy flew up to a mantel and blew out a candle. "Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent."

Scootaloo sat up from the bed. "But we're not even tired."

Fluttershy pulled the covers on the three fillies a bit more to make sure they were comfy. "How about I sing you a lullaby?" The four sounded off in agreement, Fluttershy began her song.

_Hush now, quiet now.  
It's time to lay your sleepy head,  
Hush now quiet now,  
it's time to go to bed._

Sweetie Belle perked up. "I know this one."

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, how wonderful, why don't you sing it with me?"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked at each other, then over to Starburst, they motioned for him to cover his ears as they did the same. Starburst covered his ears as well, not knowing why. It soon became evident as Sweetie Belle started singing loudly but very well.

_Hush now, quiet now,  
It's time to lay your sleepy head,  
Hush now, quiet now,  
it's time to go to be~d_

Fluttershy tried to stop her. "Ok Sweetie, that was…." Sweetie Belle kept singing.

_Drifting…off to sleep,  
the exciting day behind you,  
drifting off to sleep,  
let the joy of dreamland find you~_

Fluttershy tried again as Sweetie's singing caused things to fall off. "Thank you Sweetie, that was…." She didn't stop there.

_Hush now, quiet now,  
Lay your sleepy head,  
Hush now, quiet now,  
it's time to go to be~d! OW!"_

Starburst was cringing the whole time Sweetie Belle sang, it was just so loud to him, he even resorted to trying to use his pillow. Once Sweetie stopped singing, Starburst uncovered himself and looked at the others. Chickens were heard clucking outside through the window of Fluttershy's room. "What's that?" Scootaloo asked.

When Fluttershy wasn't looking, the four made their way outside to Fluttershy's back yard and saw a pen with chickens running around and clucking. "Kids!" Fluttershy called from the window with worry.

"Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose." Apple Bloom pointed out.

Sweetie Belle tapped a hoof to her chin in thought. "I wonder what could have caused that?"

The other three just looked at her. Starburst wanted to do something to help and make it up to Fluttershy, Scootaloo gave him the idea. "Don't worry Fluttershy, the cutie mark crusader's will handle this." She said as she gave a salute.

"Cutie mark crusader chicken herders." Sweetie Belle announced. "YAY!" The three announced before rushing into the coop.

"Hey, wait for me!" Starburst called as he rushed after them to help with the chickens.

"I don't think that's a…." Fluttershy tried to say something to stop them but it was too late.

Starburst just ran around like the other girls to try and catch them . "Here chick chick chick, come on now." He called as he ran around. He noticed Fluttershy fly down looking worried as she landed in the center. He went back to focusing on his task of rounding them up as he heard Fluttershy try to stop them. "Come on chicky, I won't hurt you."

After a while, Fluttershy finally shouted out. "KIDS!" They all stopped running around, Starburst cringed at her shouting, thinking she was now mad at him. The three gathered together as a chicken landed on Fluttershy's head. She looked up at it and made a few clicking noises to coax the chicken off. She gathered them up and herded them to the chicken coop to try and get them in. "Come on, in you go." The chickens refused to budge.

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at them, she then widened her eyes and stared at them, causing the chickens to start backing up into the coop. Once they were inside, Fluttershy dropped her stare. "There's some good chickens." Starburst cringed a little after seeing her stare. She then walked over to them. "Ok, you four, isn't it about time you got into bed?"

The three fillies tried to object. "But…."

"Please."

Starburst looked over to them. "Come on girls, it is kind of late."

Fluttershy smiled sweetly at them.

The four were finally back up in Fluttershy's room lying in bed. Before Fluttershy left, Starburst spoke up. "Fluttershy, you're not mad at us are you?"

Fluttershy gave a sweet smile to him. "Of course not, why do you think that?"

"Well, when we were trying to help you with your chickens, you kind of shouted, then that thing you did when you stared at them to get them to go in their coops, it kind of scared me."

Fluttershy came up to him and ran a hoof along his back. "Oh, it's ok sweaty, I'm not mad at you, I do appreciate you all trying to help, but you were just scaring the poor chickens."

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to do something to make up for before."

"It's ok, now no more crusading for tonight, alright?"

The three fillies sounded off. "Yes Fluttershy."

"We promise Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Fluttershy."

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom each closed their eyes. Starburst said his goodnight. "Goodnight Fluttershy, thanks for letting us stay over." He said with a smile as he lay his head down.

"Goodnight." Fluttershy then went downstairs for the night.

Starburst was the only who was really ready for bed. He heard the other three start to talk. "Ok, so what kind of crusading do we do next?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Starburst raised his head and looked over to them. "There's not much we can do from this room, unless we become cutie mark crusader cottage cleaners." Apple Bloom answered.

Sweetie Belle responded warily. "No thanks."

Starburst spoke up. "Um, girls, don't you think we should just call it a night, I mean, we've already caused a bit of trouble for Fluttershy."

Applebloom responded. "Come on Starburst, we have to think of something to earn our cutie marks." Applebloom went over to the window and looked up at the sky. "We can't waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are."

Scootaloo then came in. "Yeah, don't you want your cutie mark?"

"Of course, I want my cutie mark just as much as you three, but I just don't think we should do it at the expense of troubling others, we did promise my big brother that we'd behave for Fluttershy didn't we?"

Before an answer could be given, Apple Bloom called out. "Hey guys, look." The others ran to the window with Apple Bloom and looked out. "Some of the chickens may have escaped." There was a hole in the fence of the pen with tracks leading out of Fluttershy's back yard.

"Into the forest." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

The three clapped their hooves together. "Cutie mark crusader chicken rescuers are go."

Starburst grew fearful of this. The three were about to head down the stairs when Starburst ran in front of them to stop them. "What, no, we can't go out there, the forest is dangerous remember? We can't just wander out there, who knows what could happen."

Scootaloo spoke up. "Come on Starburst, don't be a baby, we can do this."

Sweetie Belle agreed. "Yeah, besides, this could be our special talent."

Apple Bloom then came in. "We could earn our cutie marks for this."

Starburst tried to disagree again. "Or we could get into serious trouble, please girls, don't do this."

Applebloom spoke again. "Come on Starburst, are you a cutie mark crusader or not."

Starburst was surprised by this question. "Of course I am, but…."

Scootaloo interrupted. "Then what's the problem, we can do this."

Sweetie Belle agreed. "Yeah, let's go rescue that chicken." The three walked past him to the stairs.

"Oh, I just know this is a bad idea." Starburst said quietly to himself. He could probably tell fluttershy what they were planning, but he didn't want to get them in trouble, he also didn't want them to go into the forest alone, he figured that maybe he could talk them into forgetting this chicken rescue business and get them to come back, so he went along with them.

The four stopped at the top of the stairs where they saw Fluttershy laying down on her couch getting ready to sleep as she talked to herself, as she did, the four snuck past her. "*Sigh* It really wasn't that hard, I mean, all I needed to do was show them who's in charge. Nothing's going to get past Fluttershy. Good with animals, good with kids."

Before leaving, the four grabbed their capes and headed out to the forest. Scootaloo's cape got caught on one of the fence posts and ripped a little. "Wait up." She called as she ran to catch up.

Apple Bloom started calling for the chicken. "Here chick chick chick chick, bwak bwak bwak."

"Um, girls, maybe we should just head back, we can just tell Fluttershy we noticed her chicken was missing." Starburst said to them.

Sweetie Belle Disagreed. "How are we supposed to get a cutie mark for that?"

"We might not get a cutie mark, but at least it's a safe thing to do instead of wandering around here like this."

Scootaloo came up next to Starburst. "Come on Starburst, it's just a forest, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Well…..I don't know, but it can't be anything good."

"Just relax, this is no big deal, we'll find that chicken and get our cutie marks." Scootaloo spoke with confidence clear in her voice.

It was clear to Starburst he wouldn't be able to talk them out of this. _"By the stars, Nova is going to be mad at me if he finds out about this, I may not be strong like him, but I should at least try to be brave. I may not be as good with my magic as him either, but maybe I can use it somehow to protect them if something comes at us. I just have to be brave like my big brother." _Starburst tried to dig up courage within himself so he could act in case something comes along.

Apple Bloom went back to calling for the chicken the same way as she did earlier. "What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked as she came up next to her, Starburst was behind the two as Sweetie Belle was in front.

"Callin fer the chicken." Apple Bloom answered.

"That is not how you call a chicken."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Oh and you know how to call a chicken?"

"I know that's not the way." Scootaloo responded as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

The two stopped. "Then show me." Apple Bloom responded back. Starburst stopped too, looking worried at them.

"I don't have to show you."

"Um, girls, could you please not argue." Memories of the sleepover Twilight had with his brother, Rarity, and Applejack came rushing back to him, how those two argued so much the whole time upset him a little, and it was because of that arguing that he got hurt.

"You're just chicken." Apple Bloom retorted smugly.

"Am not!"

"Girls, please."

"Oh wait, now I know how to call a chicken. Scootaloo! Scoot Scootaloo!"

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"GIRLS!" Starburst shouted. The two looked at him and saw a sad look on his face. "Please, stop arguing, I don't like it when you argue."

Apple Bloom came up to him. Sweetie Belle stopped when she heard the shout too and came back. "Starburst, what's wrong?" Apple Bloom asked with genuine concern.

"It's just that…..Nova always told me that arguments are how friendships can break up, seeing you two argue makes me afraid that it could end the friendship, and I don't want us to stop being friends."

Scootaloo came up next to him and put a hoof on his back. "Hey, just because we're arguing doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends.

Apple Bloom affirmed this. "Sure friends tend to argue from time to time, but that doesn't mean it's the end of a friendship."

Sweetie Belle then came in. "We'll always be friends, and we'll always be the cutie mark crusaders, right?" She asked as she gave him a smile.

Starburst perked up at this as he smiled back. "Right."

"That's the spirit, now come on, we got a chicken to find." Scootaloo declared. The four resumed their trek.

They soon came to a clearing and spotted fresh chicken foot prints. "Look, chicken tracks!" Sweetie Belle declared."

"We must be close." Scootaloo said.

"Over there!" Starburst called as he saw a chicken run into a bush. He ran up to it with the others behind him. "Here chicky chicky, we just want to take you home."

An unsettling noise was heard followed by a rustling. "Did you just hear that?" Apple Bloom said.

They looked at the bush again and saw two chicken heads poking out of it. "Two chickens?" Scootaloo asked. "I though Fluttershy only lost one?"

"Grab em both." Apple Bloom said. Sweetie Belle went for the first but it ducked down into the bush.

Applebloom went after the second and it too ducked down, it came back up slowly but revealed it was only the head that resembled a chicken. It had green scales and wings with a long tail. It gave out a loud cluck. "BUKAW!" The beast landed with a thud in front of the chicken causing it to jump, the beast stared right at it and turned it to stone in mid-air.

The four let out a scream of terror. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"RUN!" Starburst called, they did just that. Scootaloo led the way as they ran as fast as they could, the beast was following right behind them. Scootaloo tirpped, causing the others to pile up on top of her. Starburst was the first to get up and saw the beast coming for them. He looked back at the girls as they cringed in fear. _"Oh no, what do I do, I have to be brave like Nova. I hope this works, goddess Galea, grant me strength."_ Starburst closed his eyes tight and stood firm, his horn was enveloped by his yellow aura as he struggled and managed to put up a shield around himself and the girls.

The beast slammed into Starburst shield. Starburst grunted. "UGH!" He stood his ground and kept his little shield up to protect his friends, but he was straining hard.

"Starburst, what are you doing?!" Scootaloo asked.

"Keeping you safe, what else." Starburst grunted out. "I don't know how long I can hold it, just run." The beast slammed against his shield again. "UGH!" Starburst was sweating now as he struggled.

"But we can't leave you!" Sweetie Belle declared.

"KIDS!" Fluttershy's voice called out. "YOU!" Her voice sounded again. The beast had stopped it's assault on Starburst's shield. "Just who do you think you are going around turning others to stone?" Starburst peeked and saw Fluttershy standing in front of him as she stared down the monster.

The beast let out another monstrous call. "BUKAWK!" Starburst didn't let his shield drop yet, but he was feeling tired from the strain.

Fluttershy continued. "You should be ashamed of yourself, I have half a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to young man!" Starburst still had his eyes closed. "Now you go over there and turn my friend Twilight and Elizabeak back to normal and don't ever let me catch you doing this again….you got that." The beast was heard clucking in fear and running off.

Starburst chanced a look and saw the beast running off. He finally dropped his shield and fell down exhausted. "Starburst!" He heard multiple voices call out to him, he was just so tired though he couldn't stay awake, darkness soon took over his vision as he passed out.

Starburst slowly regained consciousness as the world came back to him "ugh, my head." He complained tiredly. He looked around and noticed he was on the couch with a blanket on him, the sun was up so he figured it was morning. Fluttershy walked in with Twilight and the other girls behind her.

"Starburst!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to him, Twilight followed. She took him up in a hug. "Oh Starburst, thank Celestia your all right, are you ok, do you hurt anywhere?"

"Can't…breath." He said through the death hug he was getting.

"OH, sorry." Fluttershy released him and placed him back on the couch on his haunches.

"Are you ok Starburst?" Twilight asked again with concern in her eyes.

"I think so, but I kind of have a headache, what are you doing here Twilight?"

Twilight and Fluttershy smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you ok Starburst, it was very brave of you to protect your friends like you did."

"I'll say." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, you were so brave to stand up against the cockatrice for us like that." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

Starburst cocked an eyebrow. "A what now?"

Fluttershy informed. "That thing that attacked you all, it's stare can turn others to stone."

"Which is why I'm here, on my way to Zecora's, I kind of had a run in with it and it turned me to stone, but thanks to Fluttershy, she managed to get it to turn me back."

"I'm glad to hear that Twilight." Starburst said with a smile.

"But Starburst, I am curious how you managed to put up a shield like you did to protect the girls, not even a young unicorn can do something like that, how did you do it?"

Starburst looked to the side and frowned. "I'm sorry Twilight, but I can't really tell you."

"It's part of this secret you and Nova are keeping isn't it?" Twilight asked sadly.

Starburst simply nodded. "I'm sorry Twilight."

She smiled at him. "It's ok Starburst, you are a hero after all."

"Yeah, you were real brave to protect us like you did." Apple Bloom chimed in.

Starburst jumped down from the couch. "Thanks girls, I'm just glad you all are ok."

"We're sorry we didn't listen to you or Fluttershy when you told us the forest was dangerous." Scootaloo said as she and the others hung their heads.

Starburst wasn't sure what to make of this. "It's ok girls, just promise me we won't do something like that again."

The three smiled at him. "Deal!" They said in unison, then gave a group hug with Starburst at the center.

Starburst couldn't help but smile big at this, as did Fluttershy and Twilight. "And one more thing." Starburst added as they broke the group hug. "Could we not tell my big brother about this, I don't want to get in trouble, and I don't think he'd like it if he found out we went into the forest."

"Don't worry Starburst, we won't say a word." Apple Bloom said happily, the other two gave a nod of agreement.

Starburst then looked up at Twilight and Fluttershy with hopeful eyes. They looked at each other first, then Twilight responded. "Don't worry Starburst, we won't say anything either." She gave a smile.

"Thanks every pony."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Fluttershy called.

Rarity and Nova walked in. "Hello every pony, how are you all doing this fine morning." Rarity greeted first.

"Hey there, how you all doing?" Nova greeted as well.

"NOVA!" Starburst called happily as he ran over to his big brother and hugged his foreleg.

Nova smiled down at him. "Hey there Starburst, did you have a good time with your friends and Fluttershy?"

"I sure did."

"That's good to hear." He then walked over to Fluttershy as the girls got ready to leave with Rarity. "Fluttershy, thanks for taking care of Starburst for me like this, I hope he wasn't too much trouble with the others here."

Fluttershy smiled at him. "Of course not, he and the others were no trouble at all."

"That's good, well come on starburst, let's head out and get some breakfast."

"Ok." Starburst responded happily. "Bye girls, bye Fluttershy, thanks for letting us stay over."

Later that night:

Nova woke up in the middle of the night in another cold sweat from another nightmare involving Celestia and he and his brother being found out. He sat up in his bed panting heavily. "By the cosmos, why do I keep having these nightmares….because of what I'm afraid of, that's why." He spoke quietly so as not to wake his brother. He climbed out of bed and used his magic to put up his disguise, he then went outside and sat down just like before and stared up into the night sky. It was a full moon out, no clouds in the sky, no wind was blowing, and the stars shined brightly.

"Another beautiful night." He commented quietly. He sat there for a few moments before a voice caught his attention.

"Nova?" Twilight's voice was heard from the side.

Nova looked over and saw her approach. "Hey Twilight, let me guess, another late night study session?"

She smiled as she answered. "Yep." Her smile turned to a sad one. "Another nightmare Nova?"

He turned back to the sky as he responded. "Yep. It seems almost every other night I have them."

Twilight looked up at the sky as well as she responded. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"_Come on, if you can't tell her the whole truth, tell her something, anything."_ "I guess, you can't really help if…you don't know what my nightmares are about can you?"

"No, I can't."

"Then…I guess I could…..tell you something about them."

Twilight turned her head to face him. "Really?"

Nova lowered his head. "First, let me ask you something. What if….what if me and Starburst…..aren't originally from Equestria? What if we were….from somewhere else, somewhere very far away, you wouldn't care would you?"

Twilight smiled as she responded. "Of course not, I don't care where you're from, I like you for who you are, so do the others."

Nova faced her with a smile. He frowned again. "These nightmares I've been having, they're part of the reason why I'm so afraid of the princess. These nightmares are about how you, her and every other pony find out this secret and try to hurt us because of it."

Twilight frowned as she placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Nova, princess Celestia would never harm a pony just because they're from somewhere else, we have good relations with other countries, if you're from another country, that doesn't matter. So you and Starburst aren't from Equestria?"

"I would like to tell you Twilight, but I'm just not there yet." His face was very sullen now, he once again faced the sky. Twilight removed her hoof from his shoulder and did the same. "It sure is a beautiful night ins't it?"

"It sure is." Twilight replied happily.

"Gotta say, the view from _this _perspective is much better." He put an emphasis on this.

"Yes, it is…..wait what?" Twilight turned her head to look at him with a quizzical look, only to see his flank disappear into his house. _"Did he just give me a clue? What did he mean by this perspective?" _Twilight thought to herself. She just turned around and headed back home, questions now plaguing her mind about what Nova just said.

**AN: Ok, So one of you asked as to how Nova knows all about how to be a good friend, well I just answered that near the beginning of this story, if any of you have any other questions, go ahead and ask and I will answer them in my AN sections.**


	17. Cutie Mark Crusader Curtain Callers

**Cutie Mark Crusader Curtain Callers**

Another Saturday came and Starburst was to meet his friends at Applejack's farm. "So Starburst, why is it Applejack wanted you and your friends to meet with her at her farm?" Nova asked. They were in their house finishing up breakfast, a meal of snorbler fruit.

"I don't know, she said something about having something to show us."

"Well then, lets finish up breakfast and you can get going."

"Ok…..wait, me get going, you're not coming with me?"

"If you want me too, but I think you've shown lately that your mature enough to go around town by yourself, just be careful and don't talk to any strange ponies."

"Really, thanks Nova!" Starburst gave a big hug to Nova. "I promise I'll be real careful."

Nova smiled back. "I know you will. You run along now and have fun, just remember, don't be using your magic in public, the unicorns around your age can't normally use magic here so just remember that."

"You bet Nova, I'll be extra careful. Thanks again big brother, I'll see you later!" Starburst then grabbed his holo-emitter and put it on, then ran out the door at such a speed.

Nova couldn't help but smile. "That little brother of mine."

A little later on, Starburst reached Sweet Apple Acres and greeted his three friends who were gathered in front of Apple Bloom's house. "Hey girls."

"Hey Starburst." They said together.

"So what's this thing Applejack want's to show us?"

"Beats me, I don't have any idea." Apple Bloom answered.

Applejack soon came around and greeted them. "Howdy ya'll, you ready to see what I got in store fer ya."

"I guess so." Scootaloo responded with little enthusiasm.

"All right then, follow me." Applejack started leading the four little ponies away. Starburst was the only one with a smile on his face as they started walking. Apple Bloom walked behind Applejack with Scootaloo behind, followed by Sweetie Belle, then Starburst bringing up the rear.

His enthusiasm soon died down as they walked, for they had been walking far too long to Starburst's taste. "Where are you taking us?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We're almost there youngins." Applejack responded.

"I've never been here before." Sweetie Belle commented.

Applejack used her head to push a leaf up and out of the way. Apple Bloom just pushed it until she got by and it sprung back, hitting Scootaloo in the face. "OUCH!"

Apple Bloom came back and lifted the leaf out of the way. "Oh, sorry."

Sweetie Belle and Starburst just ducked down under it. "Are we there yet?" Scootaloo asked as she was starting to get annoyed with how long they had been walking.

"There, where what? I don't even know what we're doing." Sweetie Belle complained.

"Please tell me we're close, my legs are getting tired." Starburst complained.

"Here we are!" Applejack proudly proclaimed.

"What are we looking at?" Apple Bloom asked with a quizzical look.

"I have no idea." Scootaloo responded.

"What is that thing?" Sweetie Belle added.

"The place that time forgot?" Starburst suggested.

"Cutie mark crusaders, welcome to your new clubhouse." Applejack proudly proclaimed. Applejack had led the four to a tree house, but it was in very poor condition, the wood looked rotted, there were shutters just barely hanging on it, the windows were shattered, and the balcony surrounding it looked ready to fall. The four just stood there in silence staring at it. "Well don't thank me all at once." She started leading them up the ramp to the clubhouse. "This was my clubhouse when I was your age. Sure it hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and on a secluded part of the farm. And it's all yours."

A part of the roof suddenly collapsed. "It just needs a little…uh…TLC."

"TLC as in tender loving care, or totally lost cause?" Scootaloo commented.

"Not even the great goddess Galea would bother with this." Starburst commented.

The three fillies looked at him with confusion. "Who?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"She a goddess me and my brother worship, we believe her to be the goddess of all creation." Starburst explained.

"Oh." Was all Apple Bloom could say. She then turned her attention to Applejack. "Applejack, we're supposed to turn this place into our new clubhouse?"

Applejack went to lean on the side of the clubhouse. "Well, maybe ya'll will get yer cutie marks when you discover yer talent fer WAH!" The wall gave way and she fell in. She poked her head up out of the rubble as the others looked in at her. "Housecleaning?" Applejack picked herself out of the rubble and walked out of the clubhouse. "Don't worry, I'm sure ya'll can fix it up real nice."

"I say we at least give it a try, I think it would be neat to have a clubhouse." Starburst said.

"Yeah, it would be wouldn't it?" Scootaloo agreed.

Later in the day, after a bit of work, Sweetie Belle took a break, Scootaloo went off to make a map of the town, and Apple Bloom and Starburst stayed to work on the rest of the clubhouse. Apple Bloom took care of the wood work while Starburst took care of the painting.

Later, Starburst was putting the finishing touches of paint on the plank with Apple Bloom sitting just behind him. A buzzing filled the air which caught the attention of the two. Starburst placed the brush he was levitating in the nearby paint bucket. "What's that noise?"

Scootaloo came buzzing in through some bushes on a scooter, at first the two thought she was about to crash into them so they winced, but Scootaloo screeched to a halt. She stepped off and removed her helmet with a smile. "Whoa, hey Scootaloo, back already? Yer amazin on that scooter." Apple Bloom commented.

"I'll say, that was cosmic." Starburst added. The two looked at him quizzically. "Sorry, I guess it's the same as saying cool."

Scootaloo smiled. "Thanks." She then noticed the club house. It looked brand new, the paint fresh, the door and windows fixed, and the wood looked smooth. "Wow Apple Bloom, you did all this?"

"Just the wood work, Starburst did the painting. I fixed the broken shudders, sanded off the splinters, rebuilt the roof, Starburst was a big help and took care of the painting."

"Wow, you two did a great job." Scootaloo complimented.

"Thanks." Apple Bloom smiled.

"Thanks Scootaloo, but I didn't really do much." Starburst gave a small smile.

Apple Bloom placed a hoof on his back. "Don't be modest Starburst, you were a big help to me with this, and you did a great job with the painting."

"Thanks Apple Bloom."

Scootaloo cut in. "So what's Sweetie Belle up to?"

"All we gotta do is follow her amazin singing voice, come on." Apple Bloom started leading them away.

As they walked, they started hearing singing. "We are the cutie mark crusaders,*humming* never stop the journey."

"There you are Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom shouted. "See, I told you we could find her by following her totally awesome voice."

"Wow Sweetie Belle, you do have a beautiful singing voice." Starburst commented.

"Gosh, thanks Starburst." Sweetie Belle said with a little blush.

"What's that sweet tune your singing?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle raised a hoof and answered with a little shyness. "Oh, I was just working on our cutie mark crusaders theme song."

"COOL!" The three exclaimed. "Teach us?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle looked unsure at first. "Well, I've only come up with one part, but ok." She finished with a smile.

Shortly after they started their walk back to the club house, Scootaloo became curious about something. "So Starburst, I just gotta know, how is it you and Nova make yourselves look like other ponies, is it that necklace we saw you wearing when you first told us about how you two are aliens?"

They stopped so Starburst could answer. "My big brother made them, he calls them a holo-emitter." Starburst looked around warily first, he then went ahead and pushed the button on his hidden necklace to reveal his alien form. "See this necklace?" He asked as he pointed at it.

"Cool, that looks neat, so how does it work?" Apple Bloom asked.

Starburst stared to explain. "It's a portable holographic image projector."

His explanation was met with looks of confusion. "holo what pro who now?" Sweetie asked.

Starburst gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry….um…..how to explain it so you can understand?" He thought for a moment. "I know, it's like a thing that makes 3-D pictures, images that you can look at at every angle and see it from different sides, does that make sense?"

"Kind of."

"A little bit."

"I guess so."

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom sounded off. Starburst continued. "Anyway, this thing produces a 3-D image around my body and makes me look like a regular pony."

"That's mighty impressive Starburst, yer brother must be real smart to make somethin like that." Apple Bloom stated.

"I'll say, we don't have anything like that around here." Scootaloo followed up.

"He sure is, he's always making repairs around our ship whenever something is broken." Starburst then brightened up with an idea. "HEY, I just had a great idea!"

"What?" The three fillies asked together.

"Whenever we're just hanging out, you know, not doing any crusading, you three can come to my place and I can show you the holo-deck on our ship."

"The holo what now?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's this room we have that can make images like my holo-emitter but on a much larger scale, you could see what other planets look like or we could play some games and have loads of fun, I just know you girls are going to love it."

"That's a great idea Starburst."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"I'd like to see that."

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle sounded off in agreement. "Great, but for now, let's head back to the clubhouse and learn Sweetie Belle's stellar song."

The three continued on back to the clubhouse, but Starburst didn't turn his holo-emitter back on. Apple Bloom noticed this first. "Starburst, aint ya gonna turn yer disguise back on?"

Starburst looked to the side for a moment. "Actually, I don't like having to have it on all the time, I know it's so no pony will see my like this, but I'm tired of having to hide. It's actually nice not having to hide all the time outside my home, so I figured since this area is secluded, I could leave my disguise off while we're here. You girls don't mind do you, my look doesn't bother you does it?" He asked a little worried.

"Of course not, we were just wondering is all." Sweetie pointed out.

"Yeah, besides, I think you look cool like this, much better than a regular pony." Scootaloo said.

Starburst smiled at the compliment. "Gosh, thanks Scootaloo, thanks you two, I really appreciate it."

"So what do ya'll call yerselves anyway?"

"Nova said our race was known as Equinians."

The three made it to their clubhouse and climbed up the ramp to the door. Once they entered, Starburst took his necklace off and placed it on a table near the door. Starburst, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom lined up and Sweetie Belle stood in front of them as she taught them her song.

"Ok, so you ready to try it together?" Sweetie asked. They all gave a nod. "They all say that you'll get your mark."

Starburst continued from there. "When the time is really right."

Apple Bloom. "And you'll figure out what yer supposed to do."

Scootaloo sang a bit off key. "And your talent comes to light."

"Well, I'll be cutie mark crusaders, you've done one find job with this place." Applejack stated from the window as she was looking in. "So what's next?"

Apple Bloom trotted up to her. "Well, now that we have our own clubhouse."

"And a map of Ponyville," Scootaloo pointed out.

"And a cutie Mark crusader's them song." Sweetie finished.

"Theme song?" Applejack questioned.

"We're going to go out into the world and discover our talents." Starburst declared.

Scootaloo added. "A new adventure."

"And earn our cutie marks." Sweetie Added.

"We'll leave no stone unturned."

"No mountain unclimbed."

"No meal uncooked."

"No sock unworn."

Applejack finally stopped them. "Well ok then! Sounds like you have a plan. I've gotta….leave no apple unpicked." She was about to leave when she finally realized Starburst was out of his disguise. "Hold on, Starburst, how come ya'll don't have yer disguise up?"

Starburst began to explain. "Well, you see Applejack, I'm just really tired of having to hide myself every second of every day outside my house, so I figured that while I'm here, I won't have to hide."

"Now Starburst, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please Applejack, this area is on YOUR farm isn't it?"

"Well yes but…."

Starburst cut her off. "And you did say it was a secluded part didn't you?"

"I did but…"

"PLEASE Applejack, I'm so tired of hiding, this could be a second place of refuge for me where I can relax and not have to worry about hiding."

The other three came in to help. "Come on Applejack, what's the worst that could happen?" Applebloom added in.

"We can always keep an eye out in case some pony does wander out here." Sweetie added.

"And besides, he can always put his disguise back on quick." Scootaloo added.

Applejack gave a sigh of defeat. "*Sigh* All right, you win, just be careful all right."

"YAY!" All four cheered. "Thank you Applejack, I promise to be careful." Starburst said. With that, Applejack left.

"Are we ready to get our cutie marks ponies?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ready!" They all exclaimed as they clapped their hooves together.

So the four began their quest for their cutie marks, the first thing they tried was feeding pigs at the farm. They each carried a bucket of slop on their heads. They walked into the barn and poured their buckets into a trough. Sweetie Belle rang a bell and Apple Bloom pulled on a rope that lifted a door to let the pigs in. The pigs charged in and practically trampled the CMC as they made their way to the trough. The four little ponies looked at their flanks and dropped their heads upon finding no cutie mark.

Their next stop was Sugarcube Corner. Sweetie Belle and Star burst each held stacks of blocks of taffy while Scootaloo sat on a stool in front of a taffy machine and Apple Bloom stood next to it to start the machine up. Scootaloo tossed the blocks in and Apple Bloom started the machine. It started stretching and pulling the taffy. Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Starburst gave each other a high hoof. Some of the taffy caught Scootaloo by the tail, the three tried to pull her loose but they all got pulled into the machine and were mixed with the taffy. They managed to escape after a while but were covered in taffy and stuck together. Regardless, they looked at their flanks in hopes of seeing a cutie mark, but none was there.

Their next Destination was Carousel Boutique, Apple Bloom was out front ringing a bell to attract customers. Starburst put some things in a mare's hair while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle mixed up some hair dye in a bowl. Later, the poor mare came running out crying like a baby with her mane looking like a rainbow colored afro. The four gathered and looked at their flank only to see that there was still no cutie mark.

They went back to Sweet Apple Acres and set up a table in a field, there was a stack of cards with shapes on them and a card selector. They were testing to see if Apple Bloom was psychic and could tell what card Sweetie belle flipped over. Scootaloo hopped up and down excitedly. Sweetie Belle flipped over a card revealing a heart. Apple Bloom pushed a button on her side, on the other side, a yellow circle appeared. The three just shook their heads. The next card had a blue star, Apple Bloom pushed a button and a square appeared. The three shook their heads again. The next card was a four leaf clover. Apple Bloom rubbed her head hard as she tried her best, eventually she just pushed all the buttons and sent all the cards flying out and hitting the three in the face. Once again, they were left without a cutie mark.

Their next attempt at a cutie mark led them to climbing a small rocky hill that, strangely, had snow falling on it. The four were tied together by a rope and tried to climb to the top. They reached it, but fell back down again on the other side and were left without a cutie mark again.

Their next stop is where they encountered a problem. Scootaloo had gathered some flippers, a scuba mask and a snorkle. They were about to put them on to go scuba swimming in a lake, but Starburst had a problem. "Uh, girls, I don't think I can do this one." He said with a bit of fear as he looked at the water.

"What's wrong Starburst?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, I….don't know how to swim. Why don't you three just go on ahead without me."

"What do you mean you don't know how to swim?" Scootaloo asked.

"Just what I said, I don't know how to swim, I never had a chance to learn."

"That is a problem." Sweetie Belle said.

"You three should just do this without me, I'll just wait up here." Starburst offered.

Apple Bloom gave Starburst a determined smile. "Now Starburst, we're the cutie mark crusaders, we stick together no matter what."

"But, I don't know how to swim, I can't go in there."

"Well then, we'll just have to skip this and find something else." Scootaloo offered.

"But what if this is your special talent, I don't want to be responsible for you all missing out on finding your cutie marks."

"Starburst, we're a club, we either crusade together or not at all." Sweetie Belle declared.

"Yeah, we'll just skip this and find something else to do." Scootaloo said with a smile.

Starburst smiled back. "Thanks girls, I hope you didn't just miss an opportunity here."

"Don't worry about it." Apple Bloom said. "Come on, let's got to the library and see if we can get any ideas from the books there on how to earn a cutie mark." The four left the lake and made their way to the library.

The four started their search through the books as Spike continued to try and stop them as they made a big mess. They had created a huge pile of books and scrolls on the floor now. "I had nothing to do with this." Spike's voice cried out.

"What is going on here?" Twilight's voice cried out as well. Starburst looked over and saw Twilight with Cheerilee.

"Well we sure aren't getting our cutie marks as librarians." Apple Bloom commented.

"I should think not." Spike replied annoyed. Twilight glared at him. "What?"

Starburst brought himself out of the pile and went over to Twilight. "Sorry about the mess Twilight. We just thought we could get an idea on how to earn our cutie marks from the books here."

"It's ok Starburst, but I think you all are going about this the wrong way." Twilight made her way over to the others. Starburst rejoined his friends as they climbed out of the pile. "Instead of trying to do things in areas you're not familiar with, why not try doing things in areas you already like?"

Cheerilee then walked up next to Twilight. "And I have the perfect place to start." She reached into her saddle bag and placed a flyer down in front of the four.

Apple Bloom started reading it. "Show case your talents."

Scootaloo continued. "For all to see."

Sweetie Belle. "Perform in the Ponyville school talent show."

"Talent show?" Starburst asked. "What's that?"

Cheerilee explained. "It's where you can perform in front of others and show off your talents, there's all sorts of awards. Best dramatic performance, best comedy act, best magic act, surely you can find your talent."

"This would be the perfect place to discover our special talents." Apple Bloom declared. "Juggling!"

"Acting!"

"Magic tricks!"

"Square dancing!"

"Tight rope walking!"

"Tiger taming!"

"MY LITTLE PONIES!" Twilight cheerfully cut them off. "You're missing the point, think about the things you already enjoy doing, think about what you're already good at."

"Sure, we can do that." Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle added. "Yeah, sure we can."

"No doubt." Starburst joined.

Apple Bloom started. "Well, whatever we do, we'll do it as…" All four cheered out. "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They slapped their hooves together.

"We'll meet back up at the clubhouse tomorrow to begin planning, agreed?" Sweetie asked.

"Agreed." The three others said together.

Starburst made a suggestion. "Hey girls, if we're done crusading for the day, you want to come over to my place like I suggested before so we can….." He stopped himself as he didn't want to say anything in front of Twilight about the holo-deck. "Um….play."

"YEAH!" They all agreed eagerly.

"Come on, once we get there though, I want to tell Nova about the talent show. Come on, let's go."

Starburst led the four back to his house for a little play date in the afternoon. "NOVA, NOVA!" Starburst called as he and the others rushed in.

Nova was at his work table working on some gems for Rarity. "Starburst? What's up, why are you so excited?" He asked as he turned around. He didn't have his disguise on at the time.

"You'll never guess what we got today."

"Starburst, calm down, what's gotten into you?" Nova was smiling at Starburst's energy.

"Applejack gave us a clubhouse, it's on a secluded part of her farm. Now we can have our own meeting spot for CMC business."

"Well that was nice of her."

"Plus, there's a school talent show coming up that we're going to be a part of, this is the perfect opportunity for us to finally find our cutie marks!"

Nova cocked an eyebrow. "A what now?"

Starburst chuckled. "Heh heh, I had the same reaction when I heard it, it's this show all the kids at the school put on to show off their talents, we'll get to perform in front of others and wow them with a show."

Nova smiled again. "Well that sounds like fun, I'll be sure to be there and root for you four, do you know what you're going to do for the talent show yet?"

Apple Bloom answered. "Not yet, but we'll be doing it together."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, so what brings you three by?" Nova asked.

"Starburst invited us over to play, he wanted to show us this holo room thingy." Scootaloo answered.

Nova looked at Starburst. "Does she mean the holo-deck?"

Starburst nodded. "mmhmm, It's ok isn't it? I told them what it could do and I would really like to show them, please."

"All right, you can show them the holo-deck, go ahead and have fun."

"YAY!" All four cheered. Starburst removed his necklace and set it on the table with the food synthesizer. He led the four to a door past their bedroom and to another part of the ship.

This part wasn't disguised yet so the hallway was metal with lights lining the floor and ceiling. "Whoa, look at all this." Scootaloo said.

"How come the rest of your place doesn't look like this?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Me and Nova disguised it like a regular house in case the others decided to come in." Starburst led them to a metal door on the right side, it opened and they stepped into a large square empty room.

"So is this that room that makes them 3-D pictures you were talking about Starburst?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yep, watch this." Starburst looked up to the ceiling. "Computer, run program delta 5." A beeping was heard and the room quickly changed to a new scenery.

"WOOOOOW!" The three fillies exclaimed. Before them was the scenery of a world they had never seen before. They seemed to be in a barren area but had a beautiful view of space. The terrain was rocky, they could see the stars clearly and there was a nebula within their view up and off to the left. To the right, they had a magnificent view of a large orange planet with rings, the stars shone brightly as a comet slowly moved on by overhead leaving a trail of icy dust behind.

The three stared in awe at the sight. "Starburst…this is incredible, what is this?" Scootaloo asked in awe.

"This is just a scenery from a planet in the ships computer data base."

"It's so beautiful, I've never seen anything like this before." Sweetie Belle commented. The three started asking all kinds of questions about the scenery and Starburst did his best to answer them.

After a while, Starburst figured it was now time to show them one of his favorite games. "Ok girls, you ready for a game, this is one of my favorites that me and Nova played a lot. Now that I can share it with you, I just know it's going to be even more fun."

"Ok, sure." Apple Bloom agreed.

"Yeah, this is just so awesome, I can't wait to see what else this can do." Scootaloo commented.

"Me too, this gonna be great." Sweetie Belle added.

"Computer, load program game 1, number of players are four." The scenery changed to a wooded area with a few rocks and metal structures surrounding the area. The four soon found themselves each wearing metal suits with helmets and visors with metal tubes on their sides.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Scootaloo asked.

Starburst began to explain. "This game is called shoot out, basically, we go around hunting targets and shoot at them, different targets gets you different points, there is a time limit to the game. Once the round is over, the one with the most points wins."

"Shoot? How do we do that?" Sweetie asked.

"Simple, just say zap, or shoot, or pow, or blammo, something like that and the tubes there on your sides will shoot."

"Ok, I think you're gonna have ta explain how all this works." Apple Bloom spoke up.

Starburst thought for a moment. "I know, computer, run practice session." Three pony like robots appeared, each was a different color. "Ok, the red one is worth 100 points, the blue one is worth 500 points, and the gold ones are worth 1,000." Starburst began his explanation of how the whole game was played. Once he felt they had a good grasp on it, they began.

Needless to say, the four little ponies had a blast with Starburst's game. He managed to win of course since the others were new, but they still had fun. "That was awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed as the four walked out to the main room.

"I'll say, that was a lot of fun, even though I lost." Sweetie chimed in.

"Yeah, I still had fun too, we definitely need to do this again." Apple Bloom pointed out.

Scootaloo cheered again. "HAH, I still can't believe I came in second."

"Why not, you did pretty good for your first time Scootaloo, Nova almost always beats me when we play. I'm so glad I can share this with you all and have someone else I can play this game with, and I have so many others we can do."

Scootaloo looked to Starburst with a huge grin. "Oh we are DEFINITELY doing this again Starburst."

Nova looked over at the four. "So I take it you all had a good time.

"We had a blast Nova, I'm so glad to have someone else I can play those games with." Starburst was beaming.

"I'm glad to hear it, now you three better head on home, It's getting late." Nova informed.

"Ok, see ya later Starburst." Apple Bloom said her goodbye.

"Bye Starburst, thanks for inviting us over."

"See ya later buddy." The three waved goodbye as they walked out.

Starburst turned to Nova. "Thanks for letting me show the girls the holo-deck Nova, now I have friends to play my games with."

Nova smiled down at his little brother. "No problem Starburst."

The next day:

After breakfast, Starburst grabbed his necklace and headed off to meet up with his friends. He was surprised to see Scootaloo pulling up to his place as he stepped out. She rode up on her scooter pulling a wagon with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom in it. "Hey Starburst, you ready to start getting stuff together for the talent show?" Scootaloo asked.

Starburst smiled as he answered. "You bet."

"Climb in." Apple Bloom called out. Starburst went over to the wagon and got in.

The four then sped off and made their way into town. Their first stop was Rarity's boutique, the four quickly ran in and grabbed a few rolls of fabric, Rarity saw this and ran out of her shop after them just in time to see the four speeding off. "Sweetie Belle, I told you not to touch my things! COME BACK WITH MY SUPPLIES!"

Sweetie called back. "We're just borrowing them for the talent show! Don't worry sis, I promise we'll bring them back!"

Their next stop was a fan shop. A stallion placed a fan in the wagon for the four. "Thanks Mr. Breezy, I promise we'll return your fan real soon." Scootaloo then started buzzing off.

Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle with a confused look. "What do we need this fan for?"

"I'm a little lost too myself." Starburst added.

Sweetie Belle just smiled. "Trust me on this one.

Next, they stopped by a spot where some planks of wood were lying around. Scootaloo loaded them up in the wagon with the rest of the stuff. Scootaloo started listing what they have collected so far. "Ok, so that's six wooden planks, 4x8 plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes. Anything else?"

Starburst answered. "How about directions on how to use six wooden planks, 4x8 plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes."

They all just looked at each other. Scootaloo got back on her scooter and started pulling them along.

They went to the library to pick up a book. Twilight and spike stood there looking at the book as Twilight read the title. "Ghosts, Goblins, and ghoulish figures? Good heavens kids, what do you need a book like this for?"

"You'll see, thanks twilight." Scootaloo said before speeding off again.

"We'll give it back as soon as we're done with it." Sweetie Belle called.

The four made it back to their clubhouse and Starburst took off his disguise. They all brought all their supplies up to the clubhouse. Starburst's magic made it a little easier as he levitated a few things for the girls. Once they were all gathered, Apple Bloom spoke up. "I'm glad we're doing this as a team."

Sweetie Belle agreed. "Me two."

"Me three." Starburst added. "I can't wait to get started."

"So what are we doing again?" Sweetie asked.

Scootaloo answered as she set a bucket of paint down. "A super awesome song for the talent show of course."

"Right, with super cool scenery." Sweetie added as she grabbed a piece of fabric from a nearby roll and pulled it towards her. "And amazing costumes."

Apple Bloom then added in. "And mind blowin dance moves."

"This is going to be so super galactic!" Starburst exclaimed. "I can't wait."

"And amazing." Scootaloo added.

Apple Bloom made a suggestion. "Sweetie Belle, I think you should be the singer."

Sweetie Belle covered herself feeling a little embarrassed by the suggestion. "What, no way I'm singing in front of a crowd. Twilight said to do something we like to do, and I like to be my big sister, and she's a designer."

"That's too bad, I really think you have a great singing voice Sweetie Belle." Starburst complimented.

Sweetie looked to him with a bit of a blush. "You really think so?"

"Well yeah, it's real pretty."

She looked to the side a little. "Well, thanks Starburst."

"But if you really want to, go ahead and do the costumes and scenery. I'm sure you'll do great at that too." Starburst added.

Apple Bloom then jumped in front of Scootaloo. "And Scootaloo, yer great at maneuvers on yer scooter, so you should do the coriography, you know, all those dance moves."

Scootaloo started nodding her head in agreement, but the switched to shaking it. "Nah, I'd rather sing a wicked rock ballad. Why don't you come up with the dance routine Apple Bloom?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm, I'm not much of a dancer, but I do like kung fu, that's kind of like dancing. HIYA, HO, HA!" She started kicking air.

"What about me, what can I do to help out?" Starburst asked.

Sweetie Belle made a suggestion. "How about you take care of the scenery?"

"I don't know, I think I like this kung fu thing, can I help out with the dancing?"

Apple Bloom happily agreed. "Sure, I'll show ya how ta do it."

Sweetie Belle Smiled big. "Then it's settled, let's get started." The four rushed off to start their preparations.

Apple Bloom set up a record player and started some music. "Now Starburst, it's real simple…..I think, just try ta do what I do." Apple Bloom then started a routine. "One, two, three." She stood up on her hind hooves and started to try a spin but lost her balance and fell onto Scootaloo's tail who was at a piano. "OOF!"

Starburst ran over to help her up. "You okay Apple Bloom?"

"Ow Apple Bloom, what are you doing?" Scootaloo scolded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry Scootaloo, I feel like I have four left feet, I can't even spin right."

Scootaloo smiled as she responded. "Don't be silly, you just gotta keep your head forward to the very last minute, like this." She did a little hop, then landed on her left foreleg and spun around expertly. "See, easy peasy. You just gotta practice a bunch, that's all."

Starburst and Apple Bloom were Impressed. "Very nice." Starburst was the first to compliment.

"Wow, that does look easy, thanks. Ok, let's try this again." The two then tried to copy Scootaloo as they stood up on their hind hooves and tried to spin. Unfortunately, they lost their balance and fell down. "OUCH, OW, ooh!"

"Ow, that hurt." Starburst complained.

"Keep practicing!" Scootaloo called out.

"Will do!" Apple Bloom called out.

"OK!" Starburst followed up.

Starburst had landed on top of Apple Bloom, he got up off her and helped her up. "Sorry Apple Bloom, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, we just need more practice, let's try something else."

"All right." The two continued their practicing more for a bit. They just kept falling over or getting dizzy.

After another fall, Starburst made a suggestion. "Apple Bloom, maybe we could take a break." He said feeling a little dizzy as he lay on the ground.

"Good idea." Apple Bloom agreed. The two picked themselves up and sat there a moment to catch their breath.

After a while, they went right back to it and tried again. Eventually, they stumbled over to where Sweetie Belle was working on the costumes. The two just fell over in front of her. "How's the spin coming along?" she asked cheerfully.

"I think we should just stick to punches and kicks." Apple bloom responded.

"Good idea." Starburst agreed.

Apple Bloom then noticed a piece of clothing Sweetie Belle was holding with five leg sleeves. "You know ponies only have four legs."

Sweetie groaned at this. "Oh, I'll never be a designer like my sister Rarity."

Apple Bloom and Starburst finally got up. "Don't give up hope Sweetie Belle, you just need to keep working at it, I know you can be a great designer." Starburst commented.

Sweetie looked over to him. "You really think so?"

Starburst responded with a smile. "I know so, I'm sure some day you'll be a great designer." Sweetie Belle smiled as she looked to the side with a little blush.

Apple Bloom cut in with a suggestion. "Why don't you use the dress form, it'll help you with yer patterns and help you put all the pieces in the right places."

"Oh, is that what that's for?" Sweetie asked.

The two then noticed the mess of the scenery Sweetie made. The colors were all brown and messy. Starburst made a suggestion on this. "You should try cleaning out the brushes between colors so they don't mix together."

"Oh, I was wondering why all the colors looked like mud."

Apple Bloom then cut in. "You're not using power tools are ya?"

Starburst looked at Apple Bloom. "We have power tools?"

The four all continued on with their task in preparation for the talent show. They soon gathered back at the club house to rehears their show and try dancing. It wasn't going so well, they kept bumping into each other or stepping on each other's hooves. "Oh, sorry Scootaloo."

"That's ok Apple Bloom. Uh!" Scootaloo responded before being stepped on by Sweetie Belle.

"Oops, sorry Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle apologized.

"OUCH!" Sweetie cried out after Scootaloo bumped into her.

"Oh my bad Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo apologized.

"HEY!" Starburst cried out.

Sweetie Belle apologized. "Sorry starburst."

"Let's sing the chorus again." Scootaloo suggested.

After a bit of singing, they took a break and walked out on the balcony. "I think that sounded pretty good." Apple Bloom commented.

Sweetie belle agreed. "Me too, you think we're ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Scootaloo answered.

"Hey Applejack, did you see us performing!" Starburst called out as he noticed Applejack nearby. The four rushed to the railing and looked down at Applejack.

She responded with nervousness in her voice. "Uh….yeah?"

"Well, how'd we do, how'd we do?!" Apple Bloom asked excitedly.

Applejack just looked to the side as she responded. "Uuuuuhhhh."

Scootaloo picked up on it. "Speechless, you see, I told you that's what we're going to do, we're going to leave them speechless."

"YAY!" All four cheered.

Later that evening:

It was now time for the talent show. The cutie mark crusaders were back stage in their costumes with cloaks on standing behind a box. Starburst, of course, was wearing his necklace under his costume with his pony disguise up but seemed to be visibly shaking a little. "Starburst, are you ok?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know, I just feel a little afraid I guess, I've never been in front of a crowd before, what if I mess up the act, what if we do horrible, what if every pony laughs at us."

Apple Bloom put a hoof on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Calm down Starburst, you'll do fine, we're nervous about this too, we just need to stick together and do our best."

"Yeah, we can do this." Scootaloo affirmed.

Cheerilee's voice was heard calling out. "How about a round of applause for the S&S magic act." A round of hoof stomping was herd. "And now for our next act, we have Sunny Days and Peachy Pie reciting their favorite poem, on roller skates." Two little fillies on roller skates skated by to the stage.

"Break a leg." Sweetie Belle called out.

"What, why would you want them to break a leg, that's not very nice." Starburst said to Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom added in. "What a thing to say."

Sweetie Belle began to explain. "No no no, see, in the theater, it's bad luck to say good luck, so you say break a leg instead."

Starburst was still a little confused. "I don't get it."

Twilight came up to them. "My little ponies, how are you doing?"

"Nervouse." All four answered.

"Don't worry, you're going to be amazing. Remember, just stick to what you know best. I can't wait to hear you sing Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie rolled her eyes. "Why does every pony think I'm going to sing."

Scootaloo cut in. "Actually Twilight Sparkle, I'm the main singer tonight."

"Oh." Twilight responded as she raised an eyebrow.

"And me and starburst are the main dancers, HIYA!" Apple Bloom cried out as she did a karate chop.

"Oh?" Twilight was sounding less sure about this.

Sweetie Belle then came in. "And I'm in charge of…."

Twilight answered for her. "Costumes?"

"And sets and props, how'd you know?"

"Really kids, are you sure?"

Before they could answer, Cheerilee came walking by them. "Cutie mark crusaders, you're on, break a leg." The four tossed off their cloaks.

"Break a leg…." Twilight cut herself off as Apple Bloom tripped. "Uh, good luck."

The music started as they all took their place on Stage, Sweetie Belle would be making all the special effects as the song went on.

_Look here, are four little ponies,  
Ready to sing for this crowd,  
Listen up, cause here's our story  
I'm gonna sing it very LOUD!_

All four shouted the last one.

_When you're a younger pony  
and your flank is very bare  
feels like the sun will never come  
when your cutie marks not there._

_So the four of us fight the fight,  
There is nothing that we fear,  
we'll have to figure out what we'll do next  
_

_All Four: Till our cutie marks are here  
We are the cutie mark crusaders,  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey,  
Not until we have our cutie marks._

_(Musical interlude)_

_Scootaloo: They all say that you'll get your mark  
When the time is really right,  
And you know just what you're supposed to do  
When your talent comes to light_

_But it's not as easy as it sounds,  
And that waiting's hard to do  
so we'll test our talents everywhere_

_All four: Until our face is blue  
We are the cutie mark crusaders,  
On a quest to find out who we are  
And we will never stop the journey  
Not until we have our cutie marks_

_We are the cutie mark crusaders  
On a quest to find out who we are,  
And we will never stop the journey  
not until we have our CUTIE MARKS!_

The set crashed down around the four. They managed to get themselves out of the rubble and smiled at their accomplishment at the crowd. Nova was in the crowd with Applejack and they both looked worried at the sight. A moment passed before the crowd erupted into laughter. The four hung their heads and walked off stage.

Scootaloo was the first to comment. "Wow, that did not go as well as I expected."

"I can't believe their laughing at us." Apple Bloom added.

"Was it that bad?" Sweetie asked.

Starburst just hung his head and sniffled. "They…..they hated it, they laughed at us."

Cheerilee came up to them. "Back on stage you four, it's time for the awards."

"Back on stage, No." Sweetie said angrily.

"They'll just laugh some more." Apple Bloom pointed out.

Starburst raised his head in fear at that. "More?"

"Yeah, what's the point?" Scootaloo asked.

Cheerilee encouraged them again. "Now kids, let's be good sports. You all put in a great effort, you should be proud. Now come on."

Starburst was frozen. "No, I can't go back out there, they laughed at us, I can't go back out there, I…I CAN'T!" Starburst turned and ran away with tears in his eyes.

Sweetie Belle tried to call after him. "Starburst wait!"

He didn't stop, the laughing was haunting him now, he just wanted to get away from it as he ran for home.

Nova saw Starburst from off the side running away. "Starburst, where is he going?" Nova wasted no time and ran after him.

Starburst cried all the way home as he entered the house. He took off his necklace and made his way to the bedroom, he got on his bed and cried there. "It's not fair, we worked so hard, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Nova finally came in, he peeked in from the door. "Starburst, you okay?" He asked nicely, he made his way up to Starburst's bed after taking off his necklace.

Starburst was sniffling. "We….we worked so hard on our show…and…and they…..just laughed at us. It's not fair Nova, why did they laugh, and why does it hurt so much?"

Nova climbed onto the bed with Starburst and got right next to him. "Oh Starburst, I know how important this was to you and your friends, but sometimes, things just…don't work out the way you want them to."

"*Sniff* But they laughed at us, and it really hurts."

Nova picked Starburst up in a hug. "I'm sorry little brother, I'll admit it wasn't very nice of them to laugh like that, but there isn't really anything you can do about it. You all tried your best and that is all you can do, how others react is something you can't control. I wish I could do something to make you feel better."

"We worked so hard, it's not fair."

"I know Starburst, I know." Nova just sat there and nuzzled Starburst. They just sat there in silence for a while. A knocking came at the door. "Starburst, I'd better go see who that is, you gonna be ok?" Starburst just nodded weakly. Nova left the room and used his magic to put up his disguise first. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal the rest of the cutie mark crusaders. "Hey girls, I don't think now is a good time, Starburst is really upset about what happened."

Apple Bloom shared a sad smile. "We kinda figured that, but we have something for him that might cheer him up, can we come see him?"

"All right, come on in." The three walked in, Nova closed the door behind them and dropped his disguise. He led the three to the bedroom. "Starburst, you friends are here."

The three walked into the bedroom and up to Starburst's bed. He looked down at them from his bed. "Hey girls." He simply said sadly.

"Hey Starburst, sorry about before." Scootaloo apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, it was every other pony that laughed at us, and it really hurt my feelings, we worked soooo hard on our show and they just laughed at us." He looked as if he was going to cry all over again.

"We got some good news though." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"*Sniff* really, what?"

"Look." The three showed off three awards around their necks of a golden jester hat. "We won best comedy act." Scootaloo proudly proclaimed.

"Isn't that great, you should have been there." Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"Here Starburst, this one is yours." Sweetie Belle held out another for Starburst.

He slowly took it and looked at it. "We….we won an award?"

"We sure did, can you believe it?" Scootaloo asked.

Starburst wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes as a small smile formed. "We actually won an award? I don't believe it." His smile only grew. "We won an award!" All his sadness was now gone. "NOVA look!" He hopped off his bed and ran up to Nova. "WE WON WE WON!"

Nova smiled brightly at his little brother. "I see that starburst, congratulations, I knew you all did a great job."

"I can't believe it, I actually won something, WE actually won something! This is great, WOO HOO!"

Later that night:

"_Get him!"_

"_No, please don't do this!"_

"_Princess, why are you doing this, he hasn't done anything!"_

"_Stay out of this Twilight, I will not allow this…..THING in my country."_

"_But yer majesty, he's our friend!"_

"_Do you want to join him in that cage Applejack? Take them away!"_

"_PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"_

"_Nova!"_

"AH!" Nova awoke in another cold sweat after another nightmare. "By the stars when will they stop. But it was different this time, Twilight was actually trying to defend me with Applejack." Nova looked over to his brother to make sure he was still asleep. _"At least I didn't wake up Starburst, I'm glad that first time was the only time so far."_ Nova climbed out of bed. Instead of going outside like normal, he headed to the back of the ship.

He went through the door that led to the rest of the ship and made his way into the holo-deck. "Computer, run program zeta-132." A beeping was heard and the room changed to a scenery. It was an alien world, a vast green ocean lay before him on a sandy beach. The sky was black and the stars could be seen clearly, a few shooting stars passed by overhead. Nova turned around just in time to see a few pony like beings coming towards him.

He stepped to the side as they made their way onto the beach. There was four total, one was a male like him, with fins and antennae. The other was also an adult with no fins, and the tail was long and slender, not like a fin at all, it had a bulb at the end with a ring just behind it that seemed to be attached to nothing. The female was pushing a hovering carriage with her magic, in it was a little baby Equinian, the adult male was running up to the water with the young male Equinian. "Dad wait up." The young one called happily.

"Come on son, come and catch me." The male called back.

The female sat there and watched them as she looked after the baby. "You boys be careful, don't be too ruff now." She called out.

"Ok mom." The young one responded. The two males were in the shallow water playing happily as Nova just watched.

"How could I have forgotten about this program." Nova said to himself. "Computer, freeze program." The scene froze before him. The adult male was rearing up with water splashing around his hooves, the young male was in mid jump with water coming up, both had bright smiles on their faces. Nova walked up to the female and looked in the carriage and looked at the baby for a moment, then at the female. "Mom, I miss you so much." He turned to the two males. "Dad, where could you be, I just hope you two are safe at least and managed to find a home like we have."

"Nova?" A tired voice sounded from behind him.

Nova turned around and saw Starburst there with a tired look in his eyes. The door to the holo-deck was open so it looked like there was a hole in space. "Hey Starburst, what are you doing up?" He asked softly.

"I had a nightmare again."

Nova walked over to him. "I'm sorry, was it bad?"

"Not really." Starburst then looked around. "Nova, what is this place?"

Nova smiled as he answered. "This is a beach from our home world Starburst, I had forgotten this program was in here for a while until recently."

"Who are they?" Starburst asked as he noticed the others.

"Starburst, that's our mom and dad."

Starburst looked up at him with a blank stare, then back at the four Equinians. "Our parents?"

"Mmhmm, this is a recording of a day we spent at a beach on our home world."

"We? So those two in the water is you and dad? And this is our mom?"

"It is Starburst, what do you think."

Starburst smiled a little. "They look real nice. So if that's mom, and those two are you and dad, where am I?"

Nova lifted him up to the carriage. "Look, see that little baby there, that's you."

"Gosh, I was small wasn't I?" Starburst mused as he gazed upon his holographic baby self.

"This occurred about a month after you were born. We came to this beach for fun to celebrate you coming into our lives, I was so happy to have a baby brother." Nova set him down.

"You were?" Starburst asked with a bright smile.

"Of course, I'm grateful to goddess Galea for every day I have you in my life, if it wasn't for you when we were stuck in space for so long, I might have gone mad. Though, I do wish something like that didn't happen."

Starburst's smile dropped. He looked up to Nova with a sad expression. "Nova, are you sure there's no way we'll ever see mom and dad again?"

Nova frowned too. "Like I said Starburst, the odds of our parents finding us are astronomical, the universe is just too vast, they can't have known where we ended up. I'm afraid we'll never see them again."

"Oh, ok." Starburst hung his head.

Nova placed a hoof on his back. "Come on Starburst, let's get to bed, computer, end program." The scene disappeared and the room was back. The two brothers walked out and went back to their room.

Once they were in their beds, Nova looked over to Starburst. "Starburst, I know your sad about us not getting to see our parents, but look on the bright side, you've got yourself some great friends now, and we have a wonderful new life here."

Starburst gave a weak smile. "Yeah, your right, I shouldn't let this get me down. Goodnight Nova." Starburst laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Nova did the same and let sleep take him.

**AN: Hello readers, I have been posed questions and I will make it my duty to answer them. Once such question is if I plan on writing this story just through season 1 of MLP or if I plan on writing it through to season three. I plan on writing this up to the season three finale.**

**Second question, do I have artwork of Nova and Starburst. No I do not, I am no artist, I wish I did though so I could use it as a cover for this story, if any of you are artists or know of artists that might be willing to make art work of Nova and Starburst, feel free to do so. I am no artist and those that volunteer, I would not be able to pay you for your work. I did however use a pony creator on to make Nova in his pony disguise, I will be using that as my profile image from now on…..maybe. So there you go, if any of you have any other questions, feel free to ask.**


	18. Diamonds Are A Dog's Best Friend

**Diamonds Are a Dog's Best Friend**

Another day, another bit as the sun rose over the horizon. Nova and Starburst had breakfast as usual and Starburst went off for school. Nova had another delivery to make to Rarity, so he packed his saddle bags with the new gems he had made, placed them on his back, put on his necklace to hide his alien form and left for town. "Well, time to get some more bits." He said to himself as he trotted out.

As he walked, he noticed the town seemed to be in a bit of an uproar, not like any pony was afraid or anything, in fact, they were all smiling and excited about something. He wasn't sure what to make of it so he just kept going on to Rarity's place.

Once he arrived he simply walked in and greeted Rarity who was placing a gem on a dress. "Good morning Rarity, how are you this fine day."

Rarity closed a curtain to hide the dress before she turned to greet him. "Nova, darling, good morning, I'm doing just fine thank you for asking."

"I finished another order and have a batch of gems for you." Nova levitated them out of his bag to show Rarity. There were five in total, one of them was a replica of his white dwarf star diamond, which was quite popular. The other was a small hourglass. The part that was wood looked like brown crystal with clear diamond for the glass, there was a sparkling dust inside the glass that looked like sparkling sand. The next was a double musical note that looked to be made of onyx with sparkles in the ends of the notes that looked like small stars.

The fourth was a white five point star with a white glowing orb at the center. The fifth was of a treble note made of a purple gem crafted intricately to great detail to match a certain mare's cutie mark. It had a line etched on the inside that traced the shaped and let off a glow.

Before Rarity could say another word, the bell above Rarity's door rang. The two turned to see who it was. There was a pony with a cream colored coat and a two toned blue mane and tail wearing a blue and white dress with a white top hat. Rarity perked up immediately upon seeing this pony. "Safire Shores! The pony of pop!"

Nova was a little confused by her reaction, he kept his five gems floating around him and kept quiet for a moment, since Rarity knew her, this might be a business deal for her. "Good afternoon miss Rarity." The pony greeted happily in a kind of sing song voice.

Rarity stuttered in response. "Y-y….you know my name?"

"Of course I do darling, I make an appoint to know all the up and coming fashion designers and clothes horse magazine simply raved about you." She spoke as she examined some of Rarity's dresses.

Rarity quickly came up next to Nova. "Oh my stars, if I'm dreaming do not wake me up."

Nova finally let his curiosity get the better of him. "Rarity, who is she, why do you seem so excited?" He asked in a whisper.

"Nova, how could you not know who she is? Why she's only one the biggest performers ever, she is a very popular pony." Rarity responded in a whisper as well. She then turned her attention to Safire. "How may I help you miss Shores?"

"Oh please, call me Safire."

Rarity let out a giggle before responding. "Heh heh heh, how may I help you Safire?"

"Well as you know, I'll be touring all of equestrian with my latest concert." She practically sang out the title. "_Safire shores in filly folly_ and I need to look _se~sa-tion-al_ OW!"

"I have just what you need." Rarity made her way over to the stage with the curtain where the dress she was working on was. "Safire Shores, prepare yourself for the piece de resistance de la route couture." Rarity used her magic to pull back the curtain to reveal the dress. It was a white top with a short skirt and pants covered in gems all over. Safire's eyes widened and sparkled as she beheld the dress as Rarity spoke of it. "I used every last diamond I found on this one garment."

"And it is spectacular. I'll take it."

Rarity's eye sparkled. "Really?"

"Oh yes, and five more, each done up in a different jewel."

Rarity's glee quickly disappeared hearing this. "Beg pardon?"

"Costume changes." Safire simply put it.

Rarity's eyes shrunk a bit and looked down at an empty chest. She then promptly fainted. Nova moved quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor. "Rarity, are you all right?" Nova still had his gems floating around him.

It was then that Safire noticed him and the gems. "Good heavens, my boy where did you get those magnificent gemstones?" She asked, eyeing them.

"I made them, but if you don't mind, my friend needs help."

Rarity quickly came around. "I'm all right dear, thank you for your concern." Rarity managed to pick herself up.

Safire then proposed another question. "You made them? Wait…..you aren't….is your name Nova?"

Nova was getting a little nervous at the fact this pony he had never met before knew his name. "Um…..yes, how do you know my name."

"HA, are you kidding, so you're the famous pony behind the personal and beautiful gemstones the elite of Equestria has been a buzz about. I'm surprised there aren't any pictures of you in the papers."

Nova was even more confused. "Um…..famous, me? Are you sure?"

"Your name is Nova isn't it?"

"Yes." Nova cocked an eyebrow.

"And you are the one that makes these personal gemstones for every pony, correct?"

"I do."

"Then you, my dear stallion are a very lucky pony, do you have any idea how much ponies have been enjoying your gems, their very popular you know. And you yourself are popular as well, even though no pony has really gotten a chance to see you other than the ones here in Ponyville. I'm quite surprised there aren't any photos of you in the fashion magazines, just your work."

"I'm…..famous?"

Rarity cut in. "He doesn't get out much I'm afraid, he seems to spend most of his time in his house."

Safire kept up her smile. "Well, you really should get out more. Since I have the honor of meeting you, I'd like to put in an order for one of your gems myself if I may."

"He'll do it!" Rarity quickly interjected, surprising Nova.

"Wonderful. Here's what I'd like…."

Later in the day:

Rarity talked Nova into coming with her and Spike to go gem hunting. She was going to need more gems to make the dress Safire asked for. Spike was pulling a red wagon along. "Now Nova, this will be a good opportunity for you to learn my gem finding spell so you won't have to rely on me to get you the gems you need for the orders I give you. I was able to teach this to Twilight a while back, and with the big order Safire just gave you, you're going to need a bunch yourself."

"I sure am, I had no idea the gemstones I made had gotten so popular and actually made me famous."

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about, why do you spend most of your time in your house, me and the girls hardly see you around town. It seems the only time you come out of your house is to get something to eat or to deliver an order for me. It's hardly ever to just hang out with us. Why is that?"

Nova grew a little nervous at this. "Well….you see….um….I have gotten somewhat used to the ponies here, but…..I'm still a little wary. I guess you could say that I'm shy like fluttershy. I'm just more used to being around you and the others than the other ponies of the town."

"But even Fluttershy comes out every now and then, but you just seem to stay in your house most of the time, I'm just worried is all."

Nova looked to the side. "It's…complicated."

"It has something to do with this secret you have doesn't it." She asked with such concern in her eyes.

Nova looked back at her. "It does, I'm sorry Rarity, but I do feel a little more confident each day I get to know all of you that I'll be able to tell you what it is. I promise I'll tell you all one day, but I'm still just not there yet."

"Hey, what about me?" Spike complained.

Nova looked back at Spike. "Sorry Spike, I didn't mean to forget you, I'll let you in on it too when I feel I'm ready."

Spike just smiled back. "It's cool, so did you bring me something?" he asked slyly.

Nova rolled his eyes as he knew perfectly well what Spike wanted. "Yes Spike, I have it." Nova levitated a little brown sack out of his mane and sent it to Spike's waiting claw.

"Thanks Nova, did I ever tell you how much I appreciate your business?"

"Only every time I bring you the leftovers from my work." Nova responded with a smile. "Maybe I should start charging you or Twilight and make this a side business." He said with a chuckle, Rarity joined in too. Ever since Nova started his business, after crafting gems, he was left with a few scraps from the gems he cut. Instead of throwing them away, he remembered that Spike loves eating gemstones, so he started packing up whatever leftovers from his work there was and gave them to Spike. "I also hope this will keep you from eating the gems we find so Rarity can use them."

"All right, I think that's enough joking around for now, let's find some gemstones. Now Nova, pay close attention to how I do the spell." Rarity lit up her horn and started scanning the ground. Nova watched as she walked, paying attention to the spell.

As she did, Spike's excitement finally got the better of him after hearing that Rarity and Nova got to meet Safire Shores. "Oh my gosh, Safire Shores, the pony of pop! She is AWESOME! I mean she's gorgeous and talented and…."

Rarity looked up from the ground and practically glared at Spike, silencing him.

"….and…not half the pony you are. I mean, you're ten times more gorgeous and talented and…"

"Spike." Rarity cut him off as she went back to using her spell. "A lady is never jealous."

"Of course not, but were you two totally flipping out or what?"

"Ladies do not 'flip out' Spike, though I was quite in awe."

Nova then answered. "I've never even heard of her until today to be honest. So no big deal to me, though I am grateful for her business, I can't believe how many bits she'll be paying me for my work."

Rarity's horn lit back up. "Oh, I need to find more jewels than ever to decorate her costumes." She trotted around looking for gems. Nova was still paying close attention to the spell. Not only would he be able to learn the spell while out here with Rarity, he was also glad he would be able to help her out. Rarity stopped at a spot and exclaimed. "Oh, AHA!"

"Did you find some?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Yes Spike, right there!" Rarity responded with equal enthusiasm as she pointed a hoof to a spot.

Without hesitation, Spike leapt into action and started digging with his claws. In no time at all, he uncovered a pile of jewels gleaming in the sunlight. Spike's eyes widened as he beheld them. "Oooohhh." He licked his lips at the sight. "You look…..so…..delicious." He jumped in the hole and picked up the bunch.

He was about to eat them, but Rarity stopped him. "Spike, I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but we need to find more first or I'll never be able to make the outfits for Safire."

Spike just sadly walk over to the wagon and placed the gems in. "I will miss you my sweets."

Rarity then turned to Nova. "Well Nova, did you get a good enough look at the spell, think you can replicate it?"

"I think I got it." Nova then tried it himself, he focused his magic in his horn and it was enveloped in his yellow aura. He lowered his head to the ground and started scanning it for gems. It wasn't long before he actually managed to find a pocket of gems. "I think I found something." Rarity and Spike came up next to him as he pointed a hoof at the spot he stopped at.

Spike began digging in the spot and pulled out another pocket of gems. "Ta da!" He declared.

"Well done Nova, now you can find gems for yourself when you need them."

Nova gave a smile. "Thanks Rarity. Now I can help you find more gems for Safire's costume too."

"Thank you Nova, I appreciate the help. And yours too Spike." Rarity said with a smile.

Spike just gave a dreamy look at Rarity which seemed to be lost on her. Nova could probably tell what was going on, but he wasn't sure, so he kept quiet and continued to help out with gem finding. He or Rarity would find a pocket of gems and Spike would dig them up.

After a while, they had collected a good sized pile of jewels in the wagon. Spike looked at them drooling. "Nova, I can't thank you enough for your help today." Rarity then patted Spike on the head. "And you have been very patient today Spike, and for that, you deserve the finest reward." Rarity levitated a blue gemstone from the pile and lowered it into his waiting jaws. "This is from me to you."

With those words, Spike closed his mouth and instead took it into his claws. He looked down at the gem, then back to Rarity. "Is something wrong Spike?" She asked with a smile.

"No." Spike smiled. "It's perfect."

Rarity's horn suddenly lit up again. "Ooh, bring the cart Spike, there are more over here." She trotted away to another direction.

Spike held the jewel with care. "To me….from Rarity." He spoke fondly as he hugged the gem.

Nova smirked as he finally realized what was going on. "I see, so that's why you were so eager to help Rarity, it wasn't just for the gems."

Spike looked at Nova as they started to walk off to where Rarity went. "What do you mean, I don't know what you're talking about." Spike defended.

"Oh come on, it's as plain as the scales on your back, you have a crush on her don't you?"

"I do not!" He sternly defended with a glare and a blush.

Nova couldn't help himself but laugh a little. "I'm sorry Spike, I couldn't help it. But don't worry, I promise I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

Spike's glare disappeared. "Really, you promise?"

"I promise, I won't say anything, though you may need to make your intentions to her clear soon, no telling when some handsome stallion will come along and sweep her off her hooves, and let's not forget that she does have a special somepony in mind already."

"I don't know, what if she rejects me, I don't know if I can take it."

"Sometimes it's better to just put yourself out there than wait, the longer you do, the harder it may be. And if you wait too long, like until the grand galloping galla, you'll most likely be too late if things go the way Rarity wants with this nephew of the princess."

"I'm going to have to think about it, but thanks for the advice Nova." Spike gave a smile to Nova.

Nova smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Spike, Nova, where are you?" Rarity called out. "You know it's terrible to keep a lady waiting."

"Coming!" Spike called back. He began digging in another spot that Rarity pointed out as Nova scanned the area for another.

"Sorry Rarity, me and Spike were just having a talk." Nova stopped and marked the ground with his hoof. "Spike, there's another pocket of gems here when you're done there."

"I think we're really going to strike gold this time, so to speak." Rarity said happily as Spike dug.

"Jack pot!" Spike popped out of the hole with a big load of gems in his claws.

"Well done Spike."

Spike then went over to the spot Nova marked and dug up another hole, he popped out with another big load of gems. "Wow, two in a row." He declared.

"Well boys, I think that's all we can do today, and these will certainly get me on my way with Safire's outfits. Why don't we start head-OOH!" Rarity was cut off as her horn started glowing brightly. "What's this? Another jewel." Rarity started following her horn to a tree. "How strange, it's in the trees." Rarity's horn led her to an orange gem sticking out of the leaves of the trees. "OooohhhhEWE!" She was admiring it at first until a creature popped out of the leaves, the gem was attached to a color the thing was wearing.

Nova quickly got in front of Rarity and Spike in a defensive way just in case this new creature was hostile. He gave a light glare at this new creature. It had canine like features and stood on its hind legs.

Rarity composed herself from the shock and tried to introduce herself. "Uh..Uh…good day gentle….fellow, I'm Rarity and these are my friends Spike and Nova."

Spike gave a nervous laugh as he waved. "Heh heh."

"And you are?"

The creature jumped out of the tree. "A diamond dog."

The creature started walking towards them. Nova stomped a hoof to get his attention. "That's close enough Mr. I suggest you back up a bit." Nova lit up his horn to try and threaten the dog.

The dog stopped, but Rarity continued with her manner as she spoke nervously. "Now Nova, let's not be rude, It seems this gent is out hunting for gems, correct?" She asked the dog.

"Yes, we hunt, we hunt for gems. But you two are better hunters. So instead, we hunt…for you!"

"WAAHHH!" Rarity screamed.

Nova quickly turned around to see two other dogs appear and try to grab Rarity. Nova was about to do something but the first dog back handed him, sending him to the side. Nova skidded on his side and grunted a bit. He got back up and saw Spike use his tail like a jack hammer on a small dog's tail, the big one chased after Rarity, Nova got back up and went after them. He got himself in front of the big dog and stopped it in his tracks. Nova lit up his horn and lifted the big one up and tossed him to the side.

Spike used the spines on his head to push the little one away. "Run Rarity, run!"

Nova went over to Rarity. "Come on, let's get out of here!" He heard something behind him, he turned around and saw two big paws coming at his face. Darkness took him as he heard a call ring out.

"Nova!" That was the last thing he heard.

Sometime later, Nova was slowly regaining consciousness as he heard Rarity's voice. "Oh please diamond dogs, please let us go."

A small raspy voice sounded off. "No!"

A gruffer voice spoke up. "your our precious little ponies."

A third one that sounded familiar then spoke. "Forever."

"Oooohhhh." Nova groaned out as he began to slowly open his eyes.

"Nova!" Rarity cried out. "Nova, are you okay?"

Nova managed to open his eyes fully and saw Rarity had her hooves over him, practically hugging him. "Oh, my head." Nova sat up. "I'm ok Rarity, just a bit of a head ache. Where are we?" He looked around and saw they were in a large cave. He saw the three diamond dogs that attacked them before standing in front of him.

Rarity quickly hugged him once he was up. "Oh Nova, thank Celestia your all right. I was so worried about you."

Nova hugged her back as he stroked her mane. "It's ok Rarity, I'm fine, I just got knocked out."

Rarity then looked back at the diamond dogs. "What do you want with us?"

Nova looked around and saw many other dogs with dented metal armor and helmets on with spears. He could probably have taken on the first three if he wasn't ambushed, but now there were too many for him to even try to fight so he and Rarity could escape. The middle sized dog answered Rarity's question. "Gems."

The little one followed up. "Yes, the gems, the jewels."

The big one picked up from there. "Find them, find them all."

Rarity whispered to Nova. "Nova, can you get us out of here?"

Nova whispered back. "Sorry Rarity, but there's too many for me to fight, I don't think I could take them all on, but I could do it and create a distraction so you can escape."

"Absolutely not, I will not leave you behind to deal with these mongrels on your own." She seemed to think for a minute. "I think I have a plan, try to play along as I go." She then turned her attention to the dogs. "Oh, is that all." She then lit up her horn and started scanning for gems, Nova just followed her. "There, a lovely pocket of jewels are right there." She marked the spot and made an x with a stick. "Now if you could be so kind as to show us the exit." One of the armored dogs pointed a spear at her. Nova quickly got in front of her and just glared at it, hoping to act as a shield for Rarity.

The lead dog got excited. "Good, now dig them up pony."

"What? But you said you wanted me to find the gems."

The little dog responded. "Yes, find, and then dig."

"Dig?" Rarity asked flatly.

The big one answered. "Yes, dig."

Rarity gave a quick wink to Nova, he cocked an eyebrow at this as Rarity started to simply tap at the dirt and chip at it a little bit at a time. "uh….uh….huh uh….uh."

The big one got in her face. "What are you doing? We said dig."

Rarity gave a fake laugh. "Forgive me, but prior to you so rudely dragging us down here, I had a pony petty and I am not about to chip a hoof simply because you dislike my style of digging." She then went back to tapping at the dirt and moving little pebbles.

Eventually, the dogs got tired of this as the lead dog made it clear. "Oh for goodness….stop stop." He then looked to Nova. "Fine, if she won't dig, then you dig."

Rarity gave another wink. He got the message and started talking in his best impression of a high class pony. "You must be joking." The three dogs blinked their eyes in surprise. "My friend Rarity here isn't the only one who had a pony petty before coming here, I am not about to chip a hoof either just to satisfy your craving for gems buried in this filthy dirt."

The lead dog groaned. "Oooohhhh, FINE!" He then looked up to see three dogs hanging from the ceiling. "Dig dogs, dig, and fast." The dogs dove down and dug up the gems. Rarity and Nova snickered with each other.

The big dot then held up a cart while the little one held up a harness connected to the cart and the lead dog brought a second cart over. The big dog started. "They won't dig, they pull."

Rarity and Nova narrowed their eyes as they started backing up. "I beg your pardon, but what, pray tell, do you think you're doing?" Rarity asked.

"You keep those things away from us." Nova said.

The big one answered. "Others will dig, you will haul the wagons."

"Precious pony petty will be preserved." The little one pointed out.

They backed up as far as they could until their flanks were up against a wall and the dogs started hooking them up to the carts. Rarity started complaining. "Well somebody needs proper nail care, when was the last time you two had a manicure."

Nova did the same as the lead dog hitched him up. "I say, just what do you think you're doing, you'll ruin my coat with that, when is the last time you cleaned those paws, you mess up my mane with that."

Rarity was continuing. "Your scratching up my coat with those jagged things."

"Please be QUIET!" The lead dog said.

Nova took a sniff. "Good heavens, what is that awful smell."

"Smeeeeeell?" The lead dog asked.

Rarity answered casually. "Ah, mystery solved, it's your breath."

The lead dog widened his eyes a bit, he turned around and breathed into his paw before taking a wiff himself. He flattened his ears in a bit of disgust. "ENOUGH!" He called out. "Search ponies."

Rarity and Nova started hauling the wagons as they used sticks to mark places where gems were, all the while Rarity did the complaining. "Well, since you insist. But I must say the working conditions in here are simply dreadful."

Nova agreed. "I have to agree, this place is absolutely disgusting and so drab, you could at least put up a few curtains or something."

Rarity continued. "It's so musty and drab, it's going to wreak havoc on my mane."

"And my tail, do you have any idea how hard it takes to look good."

"And this air is stifling, and suffocating. And when I take a deep breath, the stench of all you dogs is simply nauseating." Rarity marked a spot near a pillar, the dogs dug there, causing it to split in half and landing on their heads.

Nova continued. "You all look like you haven't bathed in weeks."

Rarity continued. "Have you never heard of soap."

"I should think not."

Two of the dogs sniffed each other and fell over from the stench.

"You could all do with a round of soap and water." Rarity and Nova stopped. "Water, water, I'm terribly thirsty, could I have some water?"

"Oh me too, I'm positively parched."

The little dog was steaming. "Good gracious I can't take it anymore, BE QUIET PONIES!"

Rarity just started up again. "And that is another thing, I would appreciate it if you would stop calling us ponies, I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such."

"And I being a gentle colt should be addressed as well."

"You may call me miss, or Rarity, or miss Rarity."

"And me Sir, or Nova, or Sir Nova."

The lead dog was holding his ears now. "ENOUGH! Your whining, it…it hurts."

Nova responded. "Oh you haven't heard whining yet. Rarity?"

"We are not whining, we are complaining, do you want to hear whining." Rarity then started whining in a very annoying high pitched noise. "This is whining, Ooohh, this harness is too tight it's going to chafe, can you loosen it. Ooooh, it hurts, and so heavy, why didn't you clean it first, it's going to leave a stain, the wagon is too heavy, why do I HAVE TO PULL IT!"

"You asked for it." Nova said to the dogs. The big one had jumped into the car of gems, the little one was just covering his ears and the lead was covering his ears while pacing.

"GAH, make it stop!" The little one cried.

"STOP WHINING!" The lead dog called.

"But I thought you wanted whining!" Rarity whined out.

"_Even I'm getting a headache from this, I just hope this ends soon and we can get out of here."_ Nova thought to himself.

The lead dog gave in. "We'll do anything pony!" Rarity glared at him. "Uh, we'll do anything miss Rarity." He corrected himself.

"Anything?" She asked with a smile.

Later on, Rarity got the dogs to put up yellow ribbons up while she and Nova were at the center drinking water from gold goblets. This water is hardly sparkling, but it'll have to do." Rarity stated.

Nova snickered to himself. "TCH, good work Rarity, I never would have thought of this, what a great plan." He spoke quietly to her.

Rarity smiled. "Thank you Nova, and I must commend you on your acting, you almost had me convinced you are usually like that."

"I've gotta say, that whining was real good too, even I was starting to get a headache."

"I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Don't be, it worked didn't it. But don't you think we should take this opportunity to leave now? The others must be worried about us."

"I suppose your right, we should take our leave."

Before they did, the dogs came back and started hooking the two up to carts. Nova quickly went back to his snooty act. "I say, just what do you think you're doing." He asked the big and little one as they hooked him up.

The lead dog was hooking Rarity up to a cart. "What are you doing, HEY, you spilled my drink, OH! NOT SO TIGHT!" She whined the last part.

The lead dog didn't seem affected any more. "HAH, make the noises all you want, but move while you make them. HYA mule!" The dog then just slapped her on the flank.

Nova looked over to him. "Oh you did not just do what I think you did."

The lead dog looked over a little nervous, then looked back to Rarity who was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Did you just….call me a mule?"

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that." Nova commented as he shook his head.

The diamond dog was at a loss. "Uhhh."

"Mules are ugly, are you saying that I too am ugly?" Rarity said sadly before bawling her eyes out. "AH HA HA HA AAAAHHH!"

Nova managed to get to her side as he held her and tried to comfort her. "There there now dear, don't you listen to those mean old dogs, their just jealous of your beauty."

"What are _these_ noises?" The little one asked.

"HE CALLED ME UGLY!" Rarity cried out.

"No, mule, I said mule." The leader tried to correct.

"An ugly old mule, and it's true, just look at me! I used to be beautiful, but now….now…now….WAH HA HA HAAAAHHHH!"

Nova tried to comfort her. "Come now darling, your still beautiful, don't let what they say get to you, your gorgeous." He then turned to the dog with a glare. "I hope you're proud of yourself, insulting such a pretty mare like her by calling her a mule, now she's been reduced to tears, you brutes should be ashamed of yourselves."

The big one then came in to try and fix things. "No no, you're still beautiful po…I mean, miss Rarity."

"You're just saying that!"

The little one came in. "No, you're still pretty and….and…."

"Nice, yeah." The leader finished.

"I don't believe you, you never liked me! AAAH HA HA HA HA HAAAAHHH!"

"Have you dogs no shame, I can't believe you." Nova scolded.

The lead dog had finally had enough. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! You two are going into the dungeon until you can stop with the noises!"

This is not what Nova was hoping for. He quickly got up and stood before Rarity. "All right, no more mister nice pony!" He declared. He fired a warning shot of magic from his horn at the feet. The lead dog took a step back. "You better let us leave right now, or else."

The lead dog glared at Nova. "So you do have fight in you."

"That's right, and I'm going to use all I got to get us out of here, and you don't want that, so I suggest you step aside and let us leave…NOW!"

Rarity finally got up off the ground. "Nova, please be careful."

"Do you really think you can take on all of us?" The leader asked.

"…" Nova knew it was too much. He had to think of something, anything. "I'll make you a deal."

"And what could you possibly have that we would want?"

"If you let Rarity go, I'll stay here and find and dig up all the gems you want."

Rarity tried to protest. "What, Nova you can't be serious!"

Nova didn't respond to her. "Do we have a deal?"

The leader thought about it. "Now why would we take that deal when we can easily keep you two here?" He sneered.

"I was afraid of that." Nova noticed the door behind the dogs, he figured that was probably a way out. He whispered to Rarity. "Rarity, when I say so, you follow behind me, we're going to make a break for the door." She simply nodded. Nova charged up his horn. "GO!" He ran for the dogs before him and formed a cone of magic, he forced his way past the three and pushed them aside. "Keep going, I'll hold them off!" Nova called as he stopped while Rarity ran.

Once she heard him say so, she stopped in her tracks. "Nova, come on!"

Nova was firing bolts at the oncoming dogs, landing shots on their chests and sending them flying backwards and knocking them out. Nova turned his head and shouted at her. "GO!" That was all the time one dog needed to jump up and come down in front of him, the dog picked Nova up and tossed him to the side. "GAAAHHH!" He was thrown against a stone pillar which caused rocks to fall. Nova tried to get up and out of the way, but they fell too quickly. Nova was soon buried under the rocks.

"NOVA!" Rarity cried out. She quickly ran to the pile and used her magic franticly to dig Nova out. "Nova, Nova can you hear me!" She finally managed to uncover his head, but he wasn't moving, he was covered in dirt and there were bruises on him all over. "NOVA!" Rarity screeched out. She then began crying AND whining. "YOU BRUTES, HE WAS MY FRIEND, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" She cried and cried as she cradled Nova's head.

"This is just too much!" The leader called out.

"NOVA, PLEASE STAY WITH ME!"

A crash was heard from the door, Rarity was too focused on Nova's form to look away. "Lady Rarity, I'm here to save you!" Spike called out.

The three dogs ran over to the five mares crying out. "Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

The little one started. "They're so picky."

The big one continued. "And cirtical."

The leader finished. "And now she won't stop crying over that green unicorn."

"Crying over the green unicorn?" Twilight asked.

"Girls, over here quick, Nova is hurt!" Rarity cried out.

"NOVA!" The other mares and Spike exclaimed when they saw Nova in Rarity's hooves. They all rushed over. "Rarity, is he all right?" Twilight asked.

"I….I don't know, he's not moving." She cried.

"What did you do?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she glared at the dogs.

"Uuuhh." The leader was at a loss for words.

"oooohhh." A groaning was heard.

The girls turned back to see Nova moving. "Nova, you all right there partner?" Applejack asked with worry.

"I am getting really tired of getting knocked out." Nova responded.

"Oh Nova, thank Celestia your all right." Rarity said as she hugged him.

"OW OW OW! A little sore here."

Rarity quickly released him. "I'm terribly sorry dear, I'm just so glad you ok."

"Not completely, my whole body aches. Ugh."

"Can you stand?" Twilight asked.

Nova tried to get up and wobbled on his legs before falling back down. "OW! Guess not."

"Just take the gems and those two and get out of here!" The lead dog said.

"You mean your letting us leave with all these gems?" Spike asked as he licked his lips.

"Yes, and those two with them."

"Please!" The little one begged.

Without hesitation, Twilight levitated Nova onto one of the carts with the pile of gems and Applejack hooked herself up to it, the others hooked themselves up to the other carts and made their way out.

Along the way, Rarity told the others how she and Nova tricked the diamond dogs. Pinkie happily spoke up. "I can't believe you found all these gems."

Rainbow Dash followed up. "I can't believe how you two tricked those dogs."

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't handle myself in a sticky situation. Me and Nova had those dogs wrapped around our hooves the entire time…well….almost the entire time."

"What do you mean Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the dogs got so frustrated with us that they were going to throw us in their dungeon, that's when Nova took control and did his best to try and make sure I would get away. He was even willing to stay with those dogs just so they would let me go."

"Really?" Twilight asked as she looked to Nova.

Nova looked down to Twilight. "I figured eventually you girls might find some way to get me out if that had happened, but those dogs didn't take the deal, so I forced my way past them with Rarity and did my best to fight them off so she could escape. We all see how that turned out."

"Still, it was very noble of you to be willing to sacrifice yourself like that." Rarity pointed out. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for that." She gave him a smile.

"I can't wait to write a letter to princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today." Twilight informed.

"Me, what did I teach you?" Rarity asked.

"Just because some pony is lady like, doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one that outsmarts and outshines them all."

"And if that fails, get Nova to kick their butts." Rainbow Dash added with a laugh. The others laughed along too. Nova just smiled.

Applejack turned her head to face Nova. "How you holdin up there Nova?"

"Still sore and I have a headache, but I'll be all right."

They all soon reached the boutique, Nova climbed down off the cart with Rainbow Dash's help. "Thanks Dash." Nova said to her.

"No problem." She responded with a smile.

Nova was about to start helping unload the cart with his magic when Rarity stopped him. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Nova stopped his levitation spell as he lowered the gems he picked up back into the cart. "I was just going to help with the gems."

"Oh no you don't, you've done enough for one day, come along, I have just the thing for you."

Nova started to follow Rarity, but was still a little wobbly on his hooves. Rarity saw this and got next to him so he could lean on her for support. "Thank you Rarity, but this isn't necessary."

"On the contrary, I have to show my gratitude for all you've done for me today." Rarity continued to let him lean on her as they walked. They eventually came to a building with a glass door and the word Spa displayed along the top. "Here we are, my favorite spot in all of Ponyville."

Nova eyed the building curiously. "Um, what's a spa?"

Rarity was surprised by Nova's question, but then remembered that he had never settled in one place before and was always traveling. So she let it go and explained. "This is a spot where a pony can get pampered and cleaned. And after the day you had, you could use it." The two walked in and were greeted by two earth ponies. "Good day Aloe, Lotus, I have a customer here for you, I'll be paying for his treatment.

One had a pink mane and tail with a light blue coat, the other was a complete contrast to the other with a light blue mane and tail and a pink coat. They both had a white lily for a cutie mark and were wearing headbands. "Hello miss Rarity, always a pleasure." The blue one spoke with a foreign accent.

"It is always a pleasure." Said the other with the same accent. "And who is your friend here?"

"This is Nova, he needs a good massage and a soak in the tub if you please." Rarity said with a smile.

"Rarity, I don't know about this." Nova tried to object.

"Trust me dear, you're going to love this."

"Come along dear, we'll take good care of you." The pink coated one said as they both started dragging him away.

After Nova's nice relaxing massage that melted most of his soreness away, he was no soaking and relaxing in a large hot tub and leaning against the platform for the tub. Rarity soon walked in and came up the steps. "Hello Nova, I trust you're feeling better?"

"Much, thanks for talking me into this, I've never felt more relaxed in my life."

"I'm glad to hear it dear. I just want to thank you again for everything you did for me and what you were willing to do for me."

"Like I say, I'm always glad to help out a friend, I wasn't about to let you suffer with those dogs forever. I had to do something. We are friends after all, right?"

"Of course we are, and I'm very grateful to have a friend like you. If you should ever need anything from me, do be sure and let me know."

Nova's look softened. "Rarity…."

"Yes?"

"Um…..I….." Nova was having trouble forming words. _"Come on, just do it, you tried to save her from those dogs, there's no way she'd freak out if you told her." _Nova's hoof slowly moved towards his neck, he was so close to finally turning it off in front of one of his friends.

"Is something wrong Nova?"

His hoof was shaking, he was mere inches away. "….No…..nothing's wrong, never mind." He pulled his hoof away and rested it back down in the warm water. "Thanks again for paying for this treatment."

Rarity just smiled. "You're welcome."

"_You were so close, why is this so hard, WHY?!"_


	19. Fluttershy The Supermodel

**Fluttershy The Supermodel**

Yet another school day for Starburst as Nova made his way to Rarity's boutique to deliver an order for her. He did have another nightmare last night, but this time, Not only was Twilight and Applejack trying to defend him from Celestia, but Rarity too. Nova figured he could take these as a sign that he was growing closer to trusting the girls to tell his secret. But at the same time, was still fearful of how they would react should he tell them he and Starburst were from another planet. Yet he also did feel a little bit like he could tell them without worry, but his fear was outweighing his trust of the girls.

He soon approached the boutique with his saddle bags on and entered. He was surprised to see Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie there, as well as Fluttershy on Rarity's display stage wearing a black and pink dress with feathers. He came up next to Twilight. "Hey Twilight, what's going on here?"

Twilight greeted with a smile. "Hello Nova, Rarity is making a dress to present for a very famous pony in the fashion business named Photo Finish. She's a little on edge right now."

"We're her to help her with the dress." Pinkie pointed out.

"And I take it Fluttershy is modeling the dress?" Nova asked.

"Yep." Pinkie answered.

Nova decided to wait to deliver the gems Rarity asked for, she was obviously very involved with what she was doing.

Rarity walked around Fluttershy. "Now, she's going to want to see attitude and pizazz."

"Attitude and….pizazz." Fluttershy repeated timidly.

Rarity quickly came up next to her. "More light! It has to catch the sequence just right or the whole outfit is a disaster."

Twilight lit up her horn and produced more light over the stage Fluttershy was on.

"Oh, and the head dress needs more feathers. Pinkie Pie, more feathers!"

Pinkie hopped over with a basket in her mouth that held feathers. Rarity levitated a few out of the basket and added them to the head dress Fluttershy wore.

"And sequence, more sequence." Spike then came over happily carrying a brown bowl with glittering powder in it. Rarity levitated a clump up and practically threw it in Fluttershy's face.

"And more ribbon." Spike promptly added two blue ribbons to the sides of the head dress. "Oh no, less ribbon." Spike then removed them. "NO! More ribbon." Spike placed them back on while Fluttershy was starting to get annoyed with the back and forth. Rarity came around to the back of the dress and eyed it.

"Oh, this hem is completely off. PIN CUSHION!" Rarity cried out. Spike sped off and came back to Rarity with pins sticking out of his back. Nova cringed at the sight. Rarity levitated a few off Spike's back and placed them in the pink lining at the bottom of the dress, she then proceeded to shoo Spike away. He simply backed off with a smile. "Thank you all for helping me, I'm sorry to be short with you but I'm just so nervous."

As Spike backed up, Twilight finally commented on the situation Spike was in with the pins. "Ooh, doesn't that hurt?"

"It's painful just to look at, you sure you're ok Spike?" Nova asked with concern.

Spike stood up as he responded. "Thick scales, can't feel a thing. And…even if I could, there is no pain that could keep me from assisting…the most beautiful creature in the world." Spike said dreamily as he gazed at Rarity.

Twilight just rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Nova just snickered a little.

Spike turned to face the three. "I'm gonna tell you three a secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise." Twilight responded with a smile.

Pinkie then started rhyming with motions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She made an x over her heart, fluttered her forelegs like wings, then covered one eye with a hoof.

Nova cocked an eyebrow at this. "Um, ok then. I promise too."

Spike made a motion for them to come close with his claw, they moved in a little closer. Spike made the same motion again and they moved in closer. Spike motioned again and they moved closer. Spike placed his claws on Pinkie and Twilight's face. He pulled them back and whispered. "I have a crush on Rarity."

Twilight just gave a flat look while Pinkie gasped and placed her hooves over her mouth. "We won't say a word."

"Spike, you do know I already figured that out right? And I did already promise not to say anything." Nova informed.

"Oh, right." Spike gave a sheepish smile.

Twilight then cut in. "Give me a break, every pony already knows how you…."

Pinkie cut her off. "Twilight! You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything, he trusts you, and losing a friends trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever."

"But…"

"_FOREVER!_" Pinkie emphasized greatly.

"_Losing a friend's trust? That is sound advice. Am I jepordizing my friendship with them by not trusting them with this secret I'm keeping? I sure hope not. But….then again." _Nova thought to himself.

Twilight just smiled. "My lips are sealed. Though I'm pretty sure Rarity is going to pick up on your feelings."

Spike just looked down at his shirt with Rarity's face on a heart.

Nova cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, I know he wasn't wearing that shirt a second ago, where did…."

Before he could finish his question, the bell above Rarity's door rang, signaling a customer. The girls all turned to face the new comer. Three mares had entered. One of them was wearing a black dress with white stripes and a pair of sunglasses with purple lenses hiding her eyes. She had a white mane and tail and a sky blue coat. "I….Photo Finish…..have arrived." She spoke with a German accent.

Rarity approached her. "Let me just say what an honor…."

Photo Finish just walked past her and stopped in front of the stage. One of the other mares pushed a suit case in front of her. "We begin…NOW!" The case sprung open and turned into a camera.

Rarity quickly ran up next to Fluttershy. "Attitude and pizazz." Rarity then rushed off just before a flash from the camera went off.

"Yes, show Photo Finish Something." Photo then took another picture. Fluttershy stood up on her hind hooves. "NO!" Fluttershy recoiled at this and gave a little whimper. "Yes." Rarity made a motion for Fluttershy to smile, Fluttershy did so. "NO!" Fluttershy recoiled again. "Yes." Rarity then struck a pose for Fluttershy to make, she did so. "NO!" Fluttershy recoiled again. "Yes." She took one more picture. "ENOUGH!" The camera folded back into a suitcase and one of the ponies that came with Photo retrieved it.

"She hardly took any pictures." Twilight commented.

Rarity went over to Fluttershy and removed the head dress. "I'm so sorry, I tried my best."

"The head dress was too big for you and the cape had too much sparkle. I can't believe I ever thought I could impress her." Rarity was looking very down after what happened.

Photo Finish suddenly zipped back. "It seems that I, Photo Finish, have found the next fashion star here in Ponyville."

Rarity smiled at this. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her shine all over Eqvestria." Rarity squeed with a smile. "Tomorrow, a photo shoot in ze park….we go." Photo Finish then rushed out with her entourage behind her.

Rarity ran to the door and watched her leave. "Did you hear that? I am going to…shine across Equestria."

"Oh Rarity, I was so worried I had ruined everything." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Oh never, I knew you'd be perfect." Rarity tried to hide her excitement, but her smile grew bigger to the point where she started hopping up and down in excitement, squealing.

Spike's tail was right under her at the time so she was jumping right on it. Spike just looked on at her dreamily only wincing when she landed on his Tail. Twilight finally pulled him away.

Once Rarity had settled down, Nova was finally able to speak with her about the gems he brought and get his payment.

The next day rolled around and Nova figured he could at least try and take Rarity's advice and get out more like she said. So he figured he could go to the park and offer moral support for her. He left the house and made his way to the park. Upon his approach, he saw Rarity and Fluttershy setting up. "Hello ladies, good day."

"Oh, hello Nova." Fluttershy greeted.

Rarity followed. "Hello Nova dear, what brings you by?"

"I just figured I'd be here for moral support, and take your advice about getting out more."

"Splendid darling, thank you for coming to offer support. Let me just get Fluttershy ready." Rarity then started pushing a rack with dresses behind a blind with Fluttershy behind it. "No, no, no, YES!" Rarity closed the blind to reveal Fluttershy in a white outfit. "That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it. Every pony is going to love it!"

Fluttershy was flapping her wings in excitement. "Oh, I'm so excited for you, just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria."

"Never."

"Best of luck to you Rarity, I just know you'll make it big." Nova said to her with a smile.

Rarity responded back. "Thank you Nova."

"Put me down here." Photo's voice sounded out. The group turned to see Photo being carried on a platform by two stallions. They set the platform down and Photo Finish jumped off. She took one look at Fluttershy. "Oh no no no no no no, the model should be in somting simple, someting inspired by…ze nature."

"That's just what I was thinking." Rarity rushed over to her rack and started scanning for something like what Photo asked for. She then kicked it away. "Uh, give me a minute and I'll put a little something together."

"Yes, that vill not be necessary."

"But, but how are you going to 'help me shine across Equestria' if I don't design something new for these pictures."

"I'm not going to help you shine across Eqvestria, I'm going to help her shine." Photo turned to Fluttershy. Two of the mare's started Pushing Fluttershy. "She is my star." She pointed to Rarity. "You, go!"

Rarity was looking very displeased with this, as was Nova. Later, Fluttershy was now wearing a light green dress with a head band. Nova came up to Rarity. "Gosh Rarity, I'm real sorry about this, I really thought you would finally get the chance you've been waiting for."

"It's…..all right Nova."

Fluttershy then came in. "I can't Rarity."

"Oh but you must Fluttershy, Photo Finish wants to make you a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we we're all hoping it would be my lifetime, but none the less, you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must, you must, you must!"

Nova interjected. "Now hold on Rarity, what if Fluttershy doesn't want to do this, you and I both know she's not comfortable in the spotlight, you shouldn't be asking her to do something she's not comfortable with."

Fluttershy interjected. "No, it's ok Nova, really, if Rarity really wants me to do this, then I will."

Nova tried again. "But Fluttershy…."

"Fluttershy!" Photo Finish called out, interrupting Nova. "It is time to make…de magics!"

Fluttershy just looked back at Rarity and Nova. Rarity gave a smile while Nova just looked worried. She then walked off to join Photo Finish. "Oh voundabar, you are like a delicate flower, so much more alluring witout all dose sparkles und feathers."

Rarity just hung her head as she turned around. Nova followed to try and talk to her. "Rarity, I'm sorry this didn't work out for you, but you'll get your break one day, you'll see." He tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Thank you dear, but I would just like to be alone for now."

Nova stopped in his tracks as he watched Rarity walk away. "This is not going to go well for either of them, I can already tell." Nova then just walked back to his house.

The next day came around as the brothers did their usual morning routine before Starburst headed off to school again. Nova figured since he had time, he could spend some time with Twilight. So he left the house and headed over to the library.

He came to the door and knocked. Twilight answered with a smile. "Good morning Nova, what brings you by.

Nova was a little nervous about this. "Hey Twilight, I was just wondering….if you had the time…..maybe you and I could grab lunch together later today. Just the two of us."

"Nova, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked slyly.

"Well, it's been a while since our last date and….I kinda enjoyed our time together on that date so…..I guess so. So what do you say, you want to join me for lunch today?"

"I'd love to, come by around 11:30 and we'll head out."

Nova had a big grin on his face. "Ok, sure, 11:30 it is, I'll see you then."

"Sure, I can't wait. See you then."

Nova then turned and left for home. He went inside and just sat on his couch after taking off his necklace. "Well, what now, I don't have any work to do, Starburst is at school, just sitting here is just so boring. I never had a problem with it before, so why now? Why is it I'm actually bored just sitting here like I usually do when I don't have any work or Starburst isn't around?" Nova just sat and thought for a while.

Rarity's words soon echoed through his head. _"You really should get out more Nova." _"Get out more, maybe now that I have friends, I should get out more and try to spend time with them instead of keeping myself locked up in here. But who, who should I go to? Rarity is probably still a little down about what happened with Photo Finish, and now Fluttershy is a model so she can't hang out."

"Applejack is probably too busy with her farm right now too. It would be weird to just go back to Twilight to hang out with her until the lunch date. I guess that just leaves Rainbow Dash. Why not, I'll see if Rainbow Dash can hang out or something." So Nova now had a goal in mind. He put his necklace back on and left to find Rainbow Dash.

As he made his way through town, he ran across one of the citizens, a unicorn with a blue coat and a blue and white mane and tail with an hour glass for a cutie mark. She came trotting up to him with a smile. "Hey there, Nova right?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me." Nova answered warily.

"I'm so glad I ran into you, I wanted to thank you for that hourglass gem you made for me, it is beautiful."

Nova smiled at the compliment. "Well, thank you, I'm glad you like it. You're Colgate right?"

"That's me, it's nice to meet you. I gotta ask, how come I hardly see you around town?"

"I mostly stay in my house. I…..don't get out much."

"Well you need to change that, it can't be healthy to stay cooped up inside all day. Thank you again for the hourglass gem, I only wear it with a dress I have for special occasions when I want to look my best."

"That's….very nice, I need to get going now."

"Ok, I hope to see you around more often. Bye." Colgate then trotted off.

Nova continued on his way. _"Well that wasn't so bad, meeting others, then again, it wasn't so bad when I met the six girls I'm now friends with. Maybe I really am overthinking things."_

As he trotted, another voice called out. "Yo, Nova, good to see you out of the house for once."

Nova turned to see a white coated mare unicorn coming up to him wearing sunglasses. "Oh, hello, you're Vinyl Scratch right? How did you know my name?"

"We met at that party Pinkie Pie threw to welcome you two, plus Rarity told me about you. When I saw you out and about, I just wanted to give my thanks for that awesome gem you made me, it is really cool."

"I'm glad you like it. I take it you wear it for special occasions with a dress as well?"

"Do I look like the type to wear dresses." She joked with a smile. "Nah, I wear it when I go out and play my music at the club I run, you should come by sometime and we can hang out."

"Um, I don't know, I've never been to a club before, I'm not exactly the…..um…..crowd type."

Vinyl gave him a light punch in the shoulder. "Awe come on, it'll be fun, you can even bring a date if you want. Just let the bouncer at the door know I invited you and you'll get in no problem."

"Well I….I don't know."

"Don't make me beg dude, I promise you'll have fun, it's just down stirrup street. Follow the music and you can't miss it, you can come by anytime when it opens at night around 5:00."

"It's nice of you to offer but…."

Vinyl cut him off. "Come on man, pleeeease." She lifted her sunglasses to reveal her red eyes looking sad with a mock pout, she even managed to make what sounded like a puppy dog whine.

Nova couldn't fight it. "*Sigh* Fine, I'll come by your club sometime."

Vinyl's smile quickly returned. "Great, I can't wait to see you there, when can I expect you?"

"I need to plan for it first, I have a little brother that I need some pony to watch for the night I come, so I don't know yet."

"Well, just remember, you're welcome anytime on me. And like I said, you can bring a date too if you have a special some pony in mind. See ya later dude." Vinyl then just trotted off.

"_Ok, that was weird, why was she so insistent on me coming to this club of hers? It was nice of her to make that offer though. Well, I said I'd come by so I might as well make plans for it, question is when, and would Twilight like to go, she doesn't seem like the type. But then again, neither am I, being around so many ponies at once, just thinking about it makes me shiver." _Nova just continued on his way to find Rainbow to see if she could hang out. _"Hold on, what would we do for fun once I found her? I'm sure she'll come up with something." _

Nova eventually found Dash around the center of Town flying overhead pushing clouds around. "Hey Dash, you got a minute!?" He called up to her.

"Hey Nova, just a sec." Dash moved another cloud around and came in for a landing in front of Nova. "What's up Nova?" She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Rainbow, I was just wondering if you had time to just hang out or something, I don't have anything else going on, so I figured I'd try getting out of my house for once. So what do you say, you busy today or what."

Rainbow gave a big smile to Nova. "Well, I'm glad to see you out and about for once, but I'm afraid I'm kinda busy with weather patrol today, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok, I understand, maybe some other time then."

"Definitely, I'd better get back to it, I'll see you later Nova." Rainbow then just flew back up.

"Yeah, later." He said to himself. "Well, so much for that idea, the one time I decide to not stay in my house, I don't have anything to do. Guess I'll just wait around till it's time for my date with Twilight." So Nova just stuck around town and waited for the appointed time for his lunch date with Twilight.

11:30 Soon rolled around as Nova approached Twilight's place and knocked on the door. Twilight answered with her usual smile. "Hello Nova, ready for our date?"

"Sure, let's go."

The two soon found themselves at a little bistro sitting outside looking over the menu. Nova decided to be the first to break the silence. "So Twilight…..you looking rather pretty today…not that you don't look pretty every day…of course you do, but…..what I mean is….ah, I can't even speak right."

Twilight blushed at the compliment and laughed at Nova fumbling with his words. "Hm Hm, thank you for the compliment Nova, but I don't think I'm all that pretty."

Nova wasn't about to let her put herself down. "Twilight, don't say that, of course you are, I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't think you were pretty…..not that looks are the most important thing to me… but…..I mean….uh, I'm just going to stop talking now."

Twilight laughed some more. "Nova calm down, it's all right, I know what you meant. Why are you so jittery?"

Nova looked to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I….I don't know, I guess it's just being out in the open like this."

"You've been outside before, why is this time so different?"

"Because I'm with you." Nova simply stated. "That is…Uh….well…..*Sigh* Twilight, I do like you, a lot. And being with you just makes me nervous for some reason, I don't know. It's like I just can't think straight and my mouth seems to move faster than my mind or vise versa. I do like spending time with you, and I think you're a wonderful mare."

Twilight blushed a little more as Nova said these things. "Nova, I had no idea you felt that way about me. I really like you two."

Nova looked to Twilight with a bit of surprise. "Really?" She simply nodded. "So…..where do we go from there?"

Twilight looked to the side with a small smile. "Well, I guess for now we just keep going on dates for a while and see how things go."

"That works for me, I do like our time together."

The waiter soon came and took their order for their food. They both ordered a daffodil and daisy sandwich. Once the food arrived, Nova brought up his encounter with Vinyl. "So Twilight, do you know Vinyl Scratch?"

"I do, we aren't really friends, just good acquaintences, we get along fine. Why?"

"Well, I had a run in with her earlier today, she invited me to come to her club one night free of charge. I guess that's her way of thanking me for a gem stone I made her."

"Really, that was nice of her."

"She even said I could…..bring a….date."

"So, are you wanting to know if I'll go with you one night?" Twilight asked as she gave him a side glance.

"If you want to, sure, she was rather insistent I come, she just wouldn't let me say no, but I don't want to go alone. Being among so many I don't know, ooohhh, I don't know if I could do it. So if you want to come, you can, but I'll understand if you say no, I'm not exactly the club type." _"I'm not even sure what this club is in the first place. But I guess it's just a place where ponies hang out or something, and she did say something about music." _

"Actually, that sounds like fun, I'd love to go with you."

Nova perked up. "Really, great, I just hope Spike won't mind watching Starburst for me on the night we go."

"He'll be fine, he watched Starburst for you before."

The two continued with their date as they sat and talked. The date soon came to an end as Nova walked Twilight to her house. "I had a wonderful time Nova, thank you." She then went and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed from it, Twilight had a smile and Nova was just a little surprised.

"Uh, yeah, me too, I'll see you later. Maybe we can hangout like this again soon this week."

"I'd like that, I'll see you later Nova." Twilight closed her door and Nova went on home.

A few days passed and Nova decided to try and get out more, maybe make some more friends and spend time with them, he hada run in with Derpy and gotten to know her a bit more, as well as Carrot Top and Berry Punch. He also had another run in with Vinyl one day and got to talk with her a bit. Nova was starting to feel a little more confident about being outside his house. As he did, he also started noticing pictures of Fluttershy popping up everywhere in town. Despite what others were saying, he could tell she didn't look happy in them, most of them at least, but he knew in the ones she was smiling were fake smiles, he even saw Rainbow dash pulling a banner with a picture of her smiling and holding a bottle of juice.

He spotted Rarity nearby and she did not look happy at all, in fact, she looked downright angry. Nova walked up to her to try and talk to her. "Rarity, are you all right, you seem upset."

"Hello Nova, I'm just fine thank you for asking." Nova could hear she was fighting back the anger in her voice as she spoke.

"Rarity, I can tell you're mad about something, what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you when you can't even tell me what this secret your keeping is?" Rarity shot back with a glare.

Nova recoiled at her glare. "Rarity, I….I'm sorry, but I….."

Rarity seemed to calm down as she began to apologize. "I'm sorry Nova, I didn't mean that, it's just that…never mind, I do apologize for what I said."

Nova shook his head. "It's fine Rarity, I just wanted to try and help."

Rarity gave a small smile as she looked at Nova. "Thank you Nova. I need to get back to my shop now, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, ok, if you ever want to talk, just let me know." Rarity didn't answer back as she walked away. "I'll bet it has something to do with Fluttershy being a model." Nova thought to himself.

The next day came and Nova decided to see about spending more time with Twilight. Starburst went to hang out with his own friends and do some crusading for their cutie marks. Nova was on his approach when he saw Twilight exiting. He trotted up to her. "Hey Twilight, good day to you."

"Hello Nova, how are you today?" She greeted cheerfully.

"Fine, thanks, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to the spa for a bit, I could use some time to relax. I've been studying a bit too much according to Spike and insisted I take a break."

"I see, brings up the question of who's taking care of who?"

Twilight smiled and giggled at his little joke. "Hm hm, yes it does. I don't suppose you'd like to join me at the spa, I'm just going to relax in the tub."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, let's go." Twilight and Nova walked together down to the spa.

They soon arrived at the spa and Twilight dawned a white robe. Nova went without one and they made their way to the tub. Upon arrival, they saw Rarity there in the tub looking rather down. She started whining. "My hooves are positively prunie I've been waiting here so long." She lifted one of her hoofs to show and it looked a little wrinkly. "Obviously Fluttershy is too busy with her new _career _to spend time with her best friend."

Twilight tried to reason. "I'm sure she just got tied up."

Rarity continued in her sour mood. "Of course she did, she's a big bright shining star. I wish that star would burn out."

Nova interjected. "Here now, that's no way to talk about a friend. I'm surprised at you Rarity."

Twilight agreed. "Fluttershy is your friend Rarity."

Rarity started sounding guilty. "I know, I know, I should be happy for her but instead I'm just…..nnnggg jealous! Oh please don't tell her I feel this way. please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

Nova tried to reason with her. "Rarity, I think you should…."

"PLEASE!"

"*Sigh* Fine. I promise I won't say anything to Fluttershy."

Twilight followed up. "You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend."

"FOREVER!" Pinkie popped out of a bowl of sponges.

"GAH! Pinkie, what the hay!?" Nova called out.

She just sunk back into the bowl and disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Nova asked.

"I have no idea." Twilight answered.

Rarity had removed herself from the tub and got dressed in a white and red striped dress.

"Wow, you look great!" Twilight complimented.

"Nice." Nova followed up.

"Fluttershy may be the one who's famous, but that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous." Rarity then left.

Nova and Twilight settled into the tub to relax a bit. Suddenly Fluttershy came in. "Rarity, I'm so sorry I'm…oh no, she's already gone isn't she?"

"Afraid so." Nova answered.

"Oh, I can't believe this, I am just so frustrated I could just scream." Fluttershy then took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. "aaaaaahhhhhh." It wasn't very loud.

"Feel better?" Twilight asked.

"No, can I tell you two something?" She asked as she fluttered up to eye level with them.

"Of course." Twilight answered.

"I'm all ears." Nova followed.

"You promise not to tell Rarity?"

"I swear." Twilight answered.

"Same here, I promise." Nova was a little reluctant as he kind of figured what this could be.

"Pinkie Pie swear?" Fluttershy asked.

Nova rolled his eyes, he and Twilight recited the Pinkie promise with the motions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my AH!" They both poked their eyes.

"Ow, geeze, that Pinkie promise is dangerous." Nova commented.

Fluttershy took a moment. "I don't like being a model, no, I HATE being a model! All this attention is awful, just awful, and I'm only doing it because Rarity told me I must, I must, *Sigh* I must." Fluttershy hung her head.

"Oh, really?" Twilight asked. "Well." Twilight looked around a bit, then motioned for Fluttershy to move closer. "If you want to know the truth, Rarity…"

Pinkie suddenly popped out from the bowl of sponges again, nodded her head, then made a zipping motion across her lips, then disappeared again.

"Ok, I am really curious how she does that." Nova commented.

"Oh, what were you about to say?" Fluttershy asked.

"Forever." Pinkie said in a whisper as she appeared again and just like that was gone again.

"She is really starting to scare me now." Nova commented again.

"Nothing." Twilight said.

Nova figured now was the time to speak up and try to resolve this then. "Fluttershy, if you really don't want to be a model, just quit. Rarity will understand."

"Oh, but I can't do that, she would be devastated."

"Fluttershy, if she's your friend, she'd want you to be happy, if you just told her that being a model isn't making you happy, I'm sure she'd be fine with you quitting."

"You really think so, I don't know."

"Trust me, if she were really your friend, she won't care, just go to her and tell her how you really feel about this. I promise you she will support your decision."

"Well, I guess I could do that, do you think you could come with me though, I don't know if I could face her alone if I do….if it's not too much trouble."

Nova looked over at Twilight, she just gave him a smile and a reassuring nod. Nova turned back to Fluttershy. "Sure Fluttershy, I'll come along and be with you for when you tell her."

Fluttershy gave Nova a smile. "Thank you Nova, I really appreciate it."

Nova climbed out of the tub and looked at Twilight. "I'll see you later Twilight, enjoy your soak."

"Thanks Nova, I'll see you later too."

Nova escorted Fluttershy out of the spa and to Rarity's.

They entered the boutique and found Rarity as she was mulling about around her store. Nova spoke to get her attention. "Excuse me Rarity, are you busy?"

Rarity turned to face Nova. "Oh, hello Nova…hello Fluttershy." Rarity greeted as she hid her emotions.

"Rarity, Fluttershy here has something she needs to tell you, but first, I want to ask you something if I may."

"Of course dear, go ahead."

"Rarity, you care about Fluttershy right?"

"Well of course I do, she's my best friend." Rarity said with a bit of surprise that Nova would ask such a thing.

"And you want her to be happy right?"

"Of course I want her to be happy, why wouldn't I?"

"I just wanted to make sure." He then turned to Fluttershy. "You see, she does care about you and wants you to be happy, so go ahead and tell her how you feel about this whole thing."

Fluttershy just looked worried as she looked at Rarity who just looked confused as to what might be going on. Fluttershy took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Rarity, I know me being a model was important to you, but I don't like it, I don't like it at all. I just don't like having all those ponies looking at me and following me around, I hate being a model. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I just can't do it anymore, please don't be mad at me."

Rarity was surprised to hear all this. She collected herself as she spoke. "Fluttershy, I had no idea you felt this way, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because you said I had to do this for you and I didn't want to disappoint you, so I just kept doing it. But Nova convinced me I should tell you that I don't like being a model, I just hope you don't hate me for this."

Rarity smiled. "Oh Fluttershy, I could never hate you, the truth is I was actually jealous of you being a model, you were getting all the attention while I wasn't, I was actually hoping you would fail at it at some point, I hope you can forgive me for it."

Fluttershy smiled. "Really, oh Rarity, of course I forgive you, I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner how I felt."

"And I'm sorry too, from now on, let's never keep our feelings a secret from each other, agreed?"

"Agreed." The two then moved in for a hug.

Nova smiled at the scene. "Well, I'm glad we got that all straightened out."

The two then turned to Nova. "Thank you for talking me into doing this Nova, you were right, I should have trusted Rarity to understand my feelings." Fluttershy said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Yes dear, thank you so much, this is all thanks to you, how can we ever repay you?"

Nova just waved a hoof. "All I want from you two is to just keep being good friends with each other, that will be reward enough."

Fluttershy stepped closer to Nova. "Nova, I really appreciate you helping me do this, you're such a wonderful friend, if there's ever anything you want to talk about, you can always come to me and I'll do what I can to help. No matter what, we are friends, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy then hugged him.

"The same goes for me darling, I really can't thank you enough." Rarity then did the Pinkie promise.

Fluttershy's hug surprised nova. "Well….thank you Fluttershy and Rarity. I'll…..be sure to keep that in mind." Fluttershy broke the embrace. _"Friends no matter what, and they did the pinkie promise." _Nova had become familiar with the Pinkie promise, when you make a Pinkie promise, you keep it. _"Friends no matter what…..friends no matter what…..maybe…..maybe I…." _

"Nova, is something wrong?" Rarity's voice drew Nova out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"You seemed a little out of it, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

Nova noticed the two looking at him with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all. I'll see you two later, take care ok."

"All right, see you later."

"Bye Nova." Rarity and Fluttershy said their goodbyes, still looking at Nova with a bit of concern.

Nova walked to his home as he continued to think on what Fluttershy and Rarity said. _"Friends no matter what…..friends no matter what….and they pinkie promised. Why can't I just outright tell them what I want to tell them. Why does my fear have to be so strong of what they'll think of me. Time and again, they all said I could come to them if I should need anything and they all are such wonderful friends. So why can't I tell them?"_ "GAH! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO AFRAID!?" Nova yelled out. Thankfully, by this time, he was just outside his home so no pony heard his outburst.

Nova just hung his head, walked inside, and shut the door behind him, he just stayed inside for the rest of the say with nothing to do.


	20. The Great Land Dispute

**The Great Land Dispute**

It was a Friday afternoon. Earlier in the day, Applejack had asked the girls and Nova to come with her to deliver an apple tree to her cousin Braeburn in Apploosa out west. Nova wanted to bring Starburst along so he could get the chance to see another town. Applejack was more than happy to let him come along and Starburst was very excited about the trip. They left their home to meet up with the girls at the train station.

"Oh boy, I've never been on a train before, I've seen it before but never rode on it, and we get to see another town. This is going to be fun." Starburst was jumping for joy as he bounced along next to his big brother.

Nova smiled at his little brother. "Now Starburst, while we're there, I want you to stick close to me, I don't want you wandering off ok?"

Starburst looked up at his brother with a smile. "Don't worry Nova, I'll stay close. Promise."

They soon arrived at the station where the girls were waiting for them. "Hey girls, where's the tree?"

Applejack gave a smile as she answered. "Howdy Nova, Big Mac already loaded it up in the last car and went back home." She then looked to Starburst. "You ready to see a new town little buddy."

"You bet." Starburst had a huge grin on his face.

"All right, lets load up and get ready, it's a long train ride to Appleloosa, it won't be until morning tomorrow when we reach it." Twilight pointed out. The group then boarded the train and made right for the sleeper car, it was a few cars away from the caboose where the tree was.

The train got under way and Starburst just looked out the window from the bed he and Nova would be sharing to look at the scenery as it went passed. "Wow, look at all those mountains, and what are those green spikey things out there?"

Nova was looking out the window with Starburst. "I believe those are called cactus, or cacti for plural. Their a type of plant with sharp points on them."

"This is so cosmic, thanks for letting me come along Nova."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so far."

A while ago, Applejack had gone to the car where the tree was, Rarity soon went too. She came back a few minutes later in a huff. "I can't believe her, she was reading a story to a tree."

The sun had set and the moon was now out. Nova and Starburst had a bed next to Pinkie. The ponies just chatted a bit and laughed while Rarity and Spike seemed like they were trying to sleep. Spike finally had enough as he spoke out. "Do you guys mind, I was up early fire roasting those snacks you're all eating and I'm pooped."

Rainbow got his attention. "Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." She nudged a bag of popcorn next to her.

"Ok fine." Spike shot out a flame at the popcorn and completely burnt them, leaving one kernel to pop in Rainbow's face. "Good night." He said as he threw his blanket over himself.

"Uh, maybe it's time we all got a little shut eye." Twilight pointed out. "We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Twilight then turned out a candle next to her bed making it dark with the moon as the only source of light now.

"Come on Starburst, time to get some sleep. Sweet dreams little brother." Nova smiled at Starburst.

Starburst gave a tired yawn and looked at Nova with tired eyes. "Good night big brother, see you in the morning." Starburst was next to the window while Nova took the spot near the edge. The two lay down to sleep.

"Psst, Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?" Rainbow's voice whispered out.

"No, are you asleep yet?" Pinkie responded back.

Nova opened one eye and saw Dash come up in front of where Spike was sleeping with a lit candle. "If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?"

Pinkie joined her. "Oh yeah, he he he."

"When we get to Appleloosa, do you think we'll have to carry that big heavy tree from the train station all the way to the orchard?" Nova rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore them and get to sleep.

"What tree, you mean Bloomberg?"

Rainbow deadpanned. "No, Fluttershy."

"Fluttershys not a tree silly."

Twilight then came in. "What's going on?"

Pinkie answered. "Rainvow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree."

Rainbow defended. "I do not think she's a tree I was just…"

Twilight cut her off. "Did you say she was a tree?"

"No….well yes, but.."

Twilight cut her off again. "You know she's not a tree right?"

Pinkie then followed up. "She's not a tree Dashie."

Fluttershy then came in. "I'd like to be a tree."

Nova finally came in feeling frustrated. "Girls, she was being sarcastic, she didn't mean what she said about Fluttershy being a tree."

Spike had finally had enough as he finally sat up and cried out. "Oh for Pete's sake!" He picked up his pillow and went to the caboose.

"Well that was kind of huffy." Twilight commented.

Fluttershy followed up. "Huffy the magic dragon." They all giggled.

Rarity finally interjected as she sat up in her bed. "Would you all be quiet NOW!" In the light of the candle, Nova saw she had some green goop and cucumbers over her eyes. This frightened the girls as they screamed and quickly blew out the candle.

Nova just laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Nova, where did spike go?" Starburst asked tiredly, apparently, all the talk kept him from falling asleep too.

"He went to the back of the train to get away from the noise. Go to sleep Starburst, we need our rest."

"Ok, good night." Starburst closed his eyes and went to sleep. Nova soon followed.

Morning arrived as the train continued on. The girls and the two brothers were soon awakened by a thunderous noise that outmatched the sound of the train. "Huh, what's that?" Nova awoke with a start.

"Nova, what's that sound?" Starburst asked.

The girls gathered at one window while Nova and starburst looked out another to see a heard of buffalo stampeding alongside the train, they all had white feathers with black tips in their ears. "Whoa, what are they?" Starburst asked in awe.

Twilight answered. "A buffalo stampede."

"I just love their accessories." Rarity commented.

Twilight then pointed out something that seemed to trouble her. "They're getting awfully close to the train."

The buffalo suddenly rammed the side of the train, causing the girls and two brothers to fall from their positions. "WHOA!" They all called out as they were bounced around. The train was rammed again, Nova did his best to hold onto Starburst and tried to protect him as best he could from getting hurt.

Once the train settled, the girls managed to get back up. Nova was still on the floor holding Starburst. Starburst was shaking with fear. "Nova, what's going on, why are they doing this?"

"I don't know."

Pinkie called out. "Ooh, lookie, now their doing tricks." Nova joined the others to look out the window.

Starburst thought Spike might be in trouble and needed to be warned. "Oh no, Spike." Starburst left for the caboose to try and warn him as to what's going on.

The girls and Nova watched as three buffalo stacked up on top of one another, then a little one came and jumped up on top of the stack. "Ooh, Ooh, now do a back flip." Pinkie called out. Instead, the little one just jumped up onto the roof. "Or just…jump."

"I don't like this." Nova commented.

Rainbow shared in his thought. "Me neither, something tells me this isn't a circus act." Dash then flew off and outside the train.

It was then that Nova realized Starburst was missing. "Hey, where's Starburst." The girls all looked around but couldn't find him. "STARBURsT, STARBURST WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nova was starting to panic. He ran to the back of the train with the others behind. They reached the back just in time to see the buffalo pushing the caboose away.

"They got Bloomberg!" Applejack pointed out.

"And Spike!" Twilight pointed out as he was seen with Starburst banging on the window.

"And Starburst!" Nova could see the fear in both their faces as they were dragged off. "STARBURST!" Nova called out as he held a hoof towards him.

The train finally reached the train station for Appleloosa, the girls and Nova quickly rushed out and were greeted by a yellow coated stallion with an orange mane and tail wearing a hat similar to Applejacks and a vest. Mysteriously, Pinkie was no longer with them. The stallion had a big grin on his face as he welcomed them. "Hey there, welcome to AAAAAppleloosa!" He reared up as he pronounced the town name.

Applejack tried to talk to him. "Braeburn, listen…."

This pony cut her off. "Cousin Applejack, mind your manners, you have yet to introduce me to your compadre's, shame on you."

Applejack tried again. "Braeburn listen, somethin terrible has happened."

Braeburn just cut her off. "Terrible is right, your train is a full seven minutes late. That's seven minutes less to delight in the pleasures and wonders of AAAAAAppleloosa!"

Nova was starting to get annoyed, this stallion just wouldn't let Applejack get a word in edgewise and his brother had been kidnapped. "QUIET, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FOR ONE MINUTE!" Nova shouted. It was at such volume, every pony nearby winced. Nova got in his face. "Listen you, we don't have time for this, some buffalo attacked our train on the way here and they took that tree we were bringing you and Spike and MY LITTLE BROTHER, we don't' have time for a tour!"

Braeburn had a look of pure shock on his face when Nova mentioned the buffalo. "I….I uh…." He couldn't form words as Nova glared fiercely at him. Nova was snorting out his nose.

Twilight quickly got next to him and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Nova calm down."

Nova then turned his glare on Twilight. "Came down, how am I supposed to calm down, my little brother just got kidnapped, who knows what those buffalo will do to him! I've gotta go after him!"

He then started making for the desert before Applejack got in front of him. "Whoa there partner, you can't just go out there like that."

"Get out of my way Applejack, I have to find him!"

Rarity interjected. "Nova dear, you don't know where to look, you could get lost out there."

Fluttershy then tried. "You can't just go into the desert without supplies, it's dangerous."

Nova turned to Fluttershy. "Then what do you suggest I do, just stand here and hope he'll be fine, I'm not about to just sit by and wait, I have to save him!"

Twilight came in again. "Nova, you don't know where to look, the desert is dangerous without supplies, and you could easily get lost, you need to calm down and think about this."

Nova turned his glare on Twilight now. "Don't you tell me to calm down, I have a brother who was just kidnapped by a bunch of hairy muscle bound meatheads and is most likely scared out of his mind with nothing but a baby dragon for protection, you have NO IDEA what I am going through right now, so don't you try and tell me what to do!"

Twilight suddenly glared back at him. "You think I don't know how you feel? Spike is like a little brother to me, I love him just as much as you love Starburst, but charging into the desert in anger won't help any pony! You need to stop and think!" Nova's look softened. Twilight took a deep breath and started again in a calmer tone. "Spike has been in my family since I hatched him from an egg when I was just a little filly, he's like a little brother to me and I love him. I'm worried about him too."

Nova seemed to finally calm down. "I…..I'm sorry Twilight, I just….I…."

Twilight cut him off as she gently placed a hoof over his lips. "It's all right Nova, I understand, you're worried about him, I am too, just as I am Spike. But we need to prepare before we go out there and find them, along with Pinkie and Dash."

Nova hung his head. "No Twilight, you don't understand, Spike is your little brother, but Starburst is so much more to me than just my brother." Twilight was about to ask what he meant by that but Nova just turned and headed into town for the inn they would be staying at.

Back with Spike and Starburst, they were hugging each other in fear, Starburst was shaking the most as the car soon came to a stop. "Spike, I'm scared, what are they gonna do to us?" Starburst was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know Starburst." The train car started rocking, tossing them about. Starburst eventually fell out through the door and onto the ground.

Starburst picked himself up on his haunches. "Pony!" One of the buffalo called out.

"AH!" Starburst screamed, he dropped to the ground and coved himself with his hooves, shaking greatly.

The buffalo started moving in on him. Spike jumped from the car and got in front of Starburst. "Leave him alone!"

The buffalo stopped in their tracks. "A dragon." One of them called. They all bowed before him.

Spike looked bewildered. "Uh, yeah, you just leave him alone you hear."

"Of course mighty one." One of them said.

"Ok what is going on here?" Spike finally asked.

"We greatly respect dragons sir."

"Really? Well then, I am Spike, you are not to harm this little pony with me, understand." Starburst was still trembling as this went on.

"Of course great one."

"AND THE MORE OF US THERE ARE OUT HERE, THE MORE THE CHANCES ARE OF US GETTING….!" Rainbow Dash's voice was heard yelling.

The buffalo quickly rushed over to the source of the voice. Starburst perked up upon hearing it, he recognized it as Rainbow's. He saw it was Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. The buffalo started charging at them until Spike stopped them. "STOP!" the buffalo stopped in their tracks. Spike led Starburst through the buffalo to Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Dash, Pinkie, sup?" Spike said casually. "Hey no worries, I know those guys, they're cool."

"If you say so Spike, catch you later bro." The buffalo then just ran off.

Starburst quickly ran up to Dash and clutched her foreleg in fear. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Starburst, what are you doing here?" Dash asked as she looked down at him.

"When….when the buffalo started attacking the tr-train…I got worried for Spike, so I…I went to warn him and I *Sniff* I got taken with the car and Spike." Starburst was crying now as he sniffled.

Dash tried to comfort him as she stroked along his back. Pinkie came up to him. "Hey now, don't worry, we're here for you."

Starburst looked up at her, he promptly let go of Dash's leg and clutched on to Pinkie. "I want my big brother, I miss Nova." Pinkie gave him a sad smile.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Dash said with a reassuring smile. Starburst just looked up at her.

Back at the town, Night had fallen. Nova was sitting in a bed in his hotel room looking out the window as the moon hung in the sky. Twilight came in to talk with him. "Nova, are you ok?" Twilight asked.

Nova kept his eyes out the window. "No I'm not, my little brother is out there somewhere and I'm just sitting here."

Twilight came up to him. "Nova, it's ok, he'll be all right."

Nova looked back at Twilight. "How do you know Twilight, can you really promise me that, I doubt it."

Twilight got on the bed with him and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Nova, we will find him, I promise."

"We have to find him, I can't lose him." Nova turned back to the sky.

"Nova, what did you mean when you said Starburst was more to you than just a brother?"

Nova gave a sigh. "*Sigh* He's everything to me Twilight, he's the only family I have left, I can't lose him, I can't go through it again, that pain is just too much. Starburst is all I have left. If I lose him, I lose everything."

"What about friends?" Twilight offered. Nova looked at her as she gave him a small smile. "You didn't even think about that did you?"

Nova looked to the side as he answered. "No, I didn't. I just got so upset when he was taken I couldn't think straight."

Twilight used a hoof to make Nova look her in the eyes. "Nova, a good friend can be just as good as having a family. No matter what happens, we'll all be here for you if you should need anything."

"Twilight….I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about you not understanding. I was out of line."

"It's fine Nova, in a way, you are right, Spike isn't the only family I have, I still have my mother and father, and an older brother, buy you just have Starburst. So I don't know how painful it must be to lose family." She gave another smile.

Nova gave a small smile back as a single tear rolled down his face. "Thank you Twilight, I'm really grateful to you and the others for your friendship."

Twilight initiated a hug. Nova gladly accepted it as he let a few more tears escape.

Twilight broke the hug. Nova then had a thought. "Twilight, I gotta ask, why would those buffalo do this? Why did they attack the train and kidnap Spike and Starburst?"

"Braeburn said that the buffalo want the settler ponies to get rid of the apple orchard. They were probably after the tree and took Spike and Starburst by mistake."

Nova furrowed his brow as he turned back to the window. "Mistake or not, if they hurt him in any way, I'm gonna make them sorry." His look softened again. "I just hope he will be ok, he must be so scared right now."

The other girls soon came in. "Nova darling, are you feeling any better?" Rarity asked.

Nova turned to face them. He wiped away a tear. "Yeah, a little, I'm just scared for what might happen to Starburst."

"Don't worry Partner, if Rainbow Dash is out there, she most likely found him and is keeping him safe." Applejack offered.

"Pinkie too, she may not be as strong as Dash, but she won't let Starburst be afraid or sad." Fluttershy pointed out.

Nova gave a sad smile at the girls. "Thank girls, I really appreciate you all."

Back with Starburst. He stuck to Rainbow Dash like glue, he had calmed down a bit but was still scared of the buffalo despite the fact they were offering food and shelter for the night. Starburst was sitting between Dash and Pinkie as they sat across from Spike with a fire in between them. Dash just kept a hoof around his shoulder to comfort him as he sniffled a bit.

Spike started explaining what was going on. "Seems they took me and Starburst by mistake, and they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons." Spike snapped his claws. Three buffalo brought over a bowl of some kind of mush to eat in front of Pinkie, Dash, and Starburst. "So they treat me like an honored guest, still don't like ponies much though but your with me so your cool."

Starburst cringed when the buffalo came close. He leaned more into Dash in fear. Dash just wrapped a wing around him to try and comfort him. Pinkie was just happily munching away at the mush. Dash stood up as she spoke. "Well I still don't trust them, I say we turn tail and bail while we still…"

She was interupted by Pinkie's munching. Pinkie finally pulled her head out of the bowl and looked up. "Before we finish eating, are you loco in the coco."

"Please Pinkie, I want my big brother, I miss Nova, I want to go home." Starburst sad sadly.

Pinkie looked at him sadly, then smiled as she picked him up in a hug. "Awe, it's ok Starburst, we'll be fine, me and Dash won't let anything happen to you." Starburst just hugged back as he buried his muzzle in Pinkie's chest. The little buffalo girl from the train came by. "Can I please have some more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was."

The buffalo girl answered. "Certainly, and mister Spike, you like gemstones correct?" She presented a bowl of turquoise stones.

"Mmm, turquoise." Spike just poured the whole bowl in his mouth and gobbled them up. Spike then began introductions. "This is little strongheart, and these are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Starburst," Starburst saw the little buffalo girl and zipped over to Dash for protection. Spike looked worried at this but continued. "And Rainbow Dash."

Starburst grabbed Dashes foreleg and held tight as he shook. Dash looked down at him, then over to the buffalo Spike was introducing. "YOU!" She said angrily.

"YOU!" Little Strong Heart said fearfully.

Dash picked Starburst up and placed him on her back. "That's it, we….are…outta here! Come on Starburst, we're taking you back to Nova." Starburst just wrapped his hooves around Dash's neck as she began to walk away.

Pinkie just gave a sheepish smile. When Rainbow saw she wasn't coming, she grabbed Pinkie by the tail and started dragging her. Little Strong Heart jumped and got in her way to stop her. "Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train, we didn't mean for anyone to be hurt."

"Yeah right." Dash then turned around and tried heading in another direction.

Little Strong Heart just got in her way again. This startled Starburst as his grip tightened a little more and cringed. "We only wanted the tree, the settler ponies have taken over the land and have planted an orchard all over it. Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer stampede across our traditional stampeding grounds." She moved closer and Starburst cringed more.

Dash felt this and stomped a hoof. "That's close enough, can't you see you scared the poor little guy enough."

Little Strong Heart took notice of Starburst on Dash's back shaking. "Gosh, I am sorry, we never meant to scare him."

Starburst found the courage to speak. "Please just let us go, I just want my big brother."

"I think it's time they met chief thunder hooves." Spike suggested.

The three ponies soon found themselves standing before the chief of the buffalo tribe. Dash kept Starburst with her as she had a wing around him. The chief began his story. "We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and…."

Little Strong Heart cut in. "I think they get the idea chief."

Chief Thunder Hooves continued. "It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these setterl ponies, these….Appleloosians." The chief started snorting in anger. Starburst cringed a little and Dash kept a stern look.

Little Strong Heart put a hoof to the chief's nose to try and calm him down. "They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission."

Starburst looked up at the buffalo a little. "Really?" He asked.

Pinkie then came in. "Well that's not very nice. Right Rainbow Dash?"

Dash just sat on her haunches and crossed her forelegs. She no longer had a wing over Starburst, but after hearing what he had, Starburst wasn't as afraid of them as before, so he just sat there next to her.

Little Strong Heart continued. "The ponies refuse to move their trees so we are stuck here and it is not fair!"

Starburst found the courage to speak up as he took a small step forward. "Excuse me….um….Little Strong Heart?"

Strong Heart looked at Starburst. "Yes?"

"So, you really didn't mean to take me or Spike, you were just after the tree?"

She gave Starburst a smile. "Of course little one, we didn't know you and Spike were in the car when we took it. Like I said before, we never meant to hurt anyone, and we certainly didn't mean to scare you. What is your name?"

"I'm starburst, I came here with my big brother and some friends, we didn't know any of this was going on when we got here. I'm sorry you're all stuck here."

"It's all right, it's not your fault."

Starburst gave a small smile. Spike then tried to speak to Dash. "You see Rainbow Dash, they had a good reason to…"

Dash suddenly sprang up and landed on all four hooves looking mad. Starburst was startled by this and ran to Pinkie. Dash Stomped a hoof. "I'll say they had a good reason! Come on, we have some apple pickin Appleloosians to talk to."

Starburst let out a yawn. "*Yawn* Dash, can we do it in the morning, I'm tired."

Rainbow Dash then came up next to Starburst. "You sure you're ok with being here?"

"I do miss Nova, but these buffalo did say they were sorry, and Spike did say they felt bad about taking me and Spike by mistake, plus, I'm really tired."

"All right kid." Dash then turned to the chief. "Excuse me chief, is it all right if we stay the night here."

Thunder Hooves gave a nod. "Of course, you are more than welcome to stay the night."

Little Strong Heart offered to show them to a place to sleep. "Come, I have plenty of room in my tent, you can stay with me for the night." She led Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Starburst to her tent.

The four were soon inside a tent and had a nice place to lay down. Dash kept close to Starburst so he'd feel secure. "You doing all right there kid?" She asked as they lay next to each other, Dash keeping a wing over him.

"Mmhmm, thanks for protecting me Dash."

Rainbow Dash gave a smile. "Hey, no worries kid, I'm not about to let anything happen to you."

"I just wish Nova was here, I miss my big brother already."

"Don't worry, we'll see him tomorrow, now get some sleep all right." Dash laid her head down and closed her eyes.

Starburst could see the night sky where he was, he gazed up at the starry sky and moon for a while. "Good night Nova." Starburst laid his head down and closed his eyes.

Morning came as the ponies and dragon woke up with yawns and stretches. They exited the tenet and started getting ready for their trek back to Appleloosa. Before they left, Little Strong Heart had something for Starburst. "Starburst, before we go, I have something for you as an apology for yesterday."

"Really, what is it?" He asked with a small smile. Strong Heart took out a head band like hers with feathers in it and placed it on his head.

"Here you go, what do you think?"

Starburst's smile grew bigger. "Wow, cool, thanks Little Strong Heart, I like it." He then gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, now come on, let's get you all back to your friends."

Back at Appleloosa, the girls, Nova, and Braeburn were getting ready for their own trek into the dessert to find their friends. Nova took this opportunity to speak with Braeburn. "Excuse me Braeburn."

Braeburnt turned to face Nova. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like I did yesterday, I was just worried for my brother."

"It's fine, Applejack explained the situation, so I can understand why you were upset, no need to apologize." He said with a smile.

Nova returned the smile.

Applejack then called out. "Let's go!" They all started galloping off, but didn't get far before spotting Spike, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash.

"Hi guys." Pinkie greeted.

Fluttershy jumped at her and knocked her to the ground in a hug. "Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe."

The girls trotted up to Dash and Spike and nuzzled them. Nova looked around and didn't see Starburst anywhere. He was about to ask where he was but Twilight cut in. "How did you escape from the buffalo?"

Pinkie answered. "We didn't." Little Strong Heart jumped out from behind a rock.

Nova narrowed his eyes at her. "You!" Nova glared daggers at her as he approached her. "All right, where is he, what did you do with my little brother!? I swear if one hair is out of place…." As he closed in, Little Strong Heart was backing up in fear. "WHERE IS HE!?"

"Nova, I'm right here." Starburst answered as he came out from behind the rock.

Nova looked over to Starburst. "Starburst!" Nova rushed over and picked him up in a tight hug. "Thank the cosmos your all right." Nova sat him down and started examing him from every angle, asking questions that Starburst answered plainly with a bored expression. "Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere."

"Anything out of place?"

"No."

"They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Nova I'm fine, really, look, see me, here, fine?"

Nova picked him up again. "I was so worried about you, I thought I might have lost you."

Starburst returned the hug. "I missed you too Nova."

Nova turned his gaze back to Little Strong Heart. He set Starbust down and started walking towards her. Dash got in front of him to stop him. "Whoa, hold on there Nova, I know your upset about the buffalo taking your little brother, but he wasn't in any danger, they took him and Spike by mistake, it was an accident."

Starbust cut in as he came up next to Nova. "Yeah Nova, they were actually nice, and look what Little Strong heart gave me." He motioned to his new head band.

Nova looked down at Starburst and noticed it. "She gave you that?"

"Uh huh, isn't it cool. Please don't be mad at her, the buffalo are actually really nice. And besides, Dash and Pinkie were there and looked out for me."

"They did huh?" Nova looked at dash and Pinkie standing next to each other in front of Strong Heart. "Dash, Pinkie, thank you for looking after him when I couldn't, I really appreciate it."

Pinkie responded with a smile. "Don't worry about it, it no big deal."

Nova walked past the two to the buffalo girl. "So you took my little brother and Spike by accident?"

"Yes, we did, and I'm really sorry about it."

Starburst cut in again. "They kind of took care of us also, they gave us food and shelter from the dessert night."

"I see." Nova bowed his head. "Thank you for looking out for him, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Your welcome."

Rainbow then came in. "We promised the buffalo a chance to talk."

Applejack wasn't looking too happy as she responded. "Oh yeah, bout what?"

"We brought our new friend Little Strong Heart here to explain to the Appleloosians why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land." Rainbow pushed Strong Heart closer to Breaburn.

Braeburn started. "That information would be quite…"

Applejack cut in. "That's weird, cause my cousin Braeburn here, wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay."

Nova could already see where this was going.

"That would be a useful thing to…" Little Strong Heart started up but Dash cut her off.

"The land is theirs. You planted the trees not knowing that, honest mistake. Now you just gotta move them, that's all."

Braeburn tried again. "Well uh…."

Applejack cut in again. "They busted their rumps here, and now they're supposed to bust their rumps again just cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else?"

"Plant the trees somewhere else!"

"Where, it's the only flat land around these parts!"

Nova decided to interject to stop the arguing. "ENOUGH! Both of you stop arguing!" This got their attention. All eyes were now on Nova. "Now look, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, arguing isn't going to help anything, so please stop. You know I hate it when you argue."

"But." They both tried.

"No buts! Just stop." They hung their heads. "Thank you, now let's take a moment to think about this. Twilight, any thoughts?"

Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Both the buffalo and the settlers have a good reason to use this land. There must be something we can do."

Nova was about to say something. "It's obvious we need some kind of compromise, maybe if we…"

Pinkie cut in. "HEY, I have an idea. Bring the buffalo and all the settler ponies to the edge of town."

Later on, all the buffalo and settler ponies had gathered around a stage, Spike was on the side ready to play a piano. "Nova, what do you think Pinkie is doing?" Starburst asked, he was still wearing the head band Little Strong Heart gave him.

"I don't know, but I hope it helps this situation."

Spike started playing a few notes to get everyone's attention. Pinkie poked her head out from behind a curtain and gave Spike a wave, he returned a thumbs up. She disappeared back behind the curtain as Spike continued to play. The curtains opened to reveal a giant clam, it opened up to reveal Pinkie laying in it wearing a black and purple dress with stockings. She started singing.

_We may be divided,  
but all of you I beg,  
To remember we're hooved  
at the end of each leg._

_No matter what the issue,  
come from wherever you please,  
All this fighting gets you nothing,  
but hoof and mouth disease_

_Arguings not the way,  
Hey come out and play,  
It's a shiny new day,  
so what do ya say?_

_You gotta share,  
you gotta care,  
It's the right thing to do  
You gotta share,  
You gotta care,  
And there will always be a way through._

_Both our diets,  
I should mention  
Are completely vegetarian.  
We all eat hay and oats  
Why we at each other's throat?_

_You gotta share,  
You gotta care,  
it's the right thing to do  
And there will always be a way through~_

Once the song was done, Spike and Starburst were the only ones applauding. Nova just made a comment. "I thought the message of the song was nice at least.

"Oh come on Nova, that was great." Starburst cheered.

Nova looked over to chief Thunder Hooves and the sheriff of the town sheriff Silver Star nodded their heads. Chief Thunder Hooves announced. "It seems that sheriff Silver Star and I have come to an agreement."

"We have." The sheriff agreed.

All the ponies and buffalo waited anxiously for what the agreement was. "That was the worst performance we've ever seen."

"Positively."

Thunder Hooves then started angrily. "The time for action is upon us. Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow, and if the orchard is still there, then we'll flatten it AND the whole town."

"But Chief." Little Strong Heart tried to reason, but was cut off by Chief Silver star.

"And we Appleloosians say you better bring your best cause we'll be ready and waiting!"

Braeburn tried to reason with the sheriff. "But sheriff…" The two just walked off in their separate directions.

"Nova, what are we gonna?" Starburst asked.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something." Nova responded.

All the settlers started work on collecting apples and making a whole mess of pies. Nova tried to talk to them like the girls were to get them to stop. Starburst stuck by Nova. Nova came up to one pony pulling a cart of apples in the orchard. "Excuse me, can't we just talk about this?"

"Beat it, if you're not going to help, then get lost."

Starburst tried to defend. "Hey, we are trying to help, if you'd just…"

The pony kept walking.

Nova came up to a mare bucking a tree. "Miss, please, if we could just…."

She gave him a fierce glare that caused him to shut up.

"Maybe we should try in town." Starburst suggested.

"Come on." Nova and Starburst then made their way back in to town and saw many ponies boarding up their windows and locking their doors while others set up carts and hay bails as a kind of barricade. "This doesn't look good."

"Can't you think of something Nova, you're so smart, I know you can think of something." Starburst encouraged.

"Thanks Starburst, but this is a tough one, I don't know how this can be resolved." The two continued around town to try and fail at getting the ponies to talk.

Eventually, the town's flag was raised and all the settlers cheered, they were ready for the buffalo. Rainbow and Spike went with the buffalo to try and talk with them as well.

The next day arrived as the ponies got themselves ready with pies. Starburst still wore his new headband with feathers. Nova couldn't help but comment on it. "You really like that thing huh?"

"It was a gift from a new friend, Little Strong Heart gave it to me as an apology for accidentally taking me when the buffalo did."

"So you're friends with the buffalo now huh? Then I guess I'm going to have to really rack my brain to try and come up with a solution." Nova was with the girls behind a barricade and a crowd of ponies all looking at a cliff the buffalo were lined up on. It was almost high noon.

Dash started tapping her hoof to try and think of something herself. "Come on, think, think think think think think." Nothing came as the clock struck noon.

The clock struck the final chime to mark high noon. "Come on brain, you never let me down before, think…I GOT IT!" Nova declared. "Twilight, watch Starburst for me, I have an idea."

"Really, great. I'll keep an eye on him." Twilight responded.

Nova zapped up his wings and flew high above every pony, he got in the middle between the town and the buffalo. "LISTEN, I HAVE A SOLUTION, WILL BOTH LEADERS PLEASE MEET WITH ME IN THE CENTER HERE! WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT!" Nova waited for a response. He was glad to see chief Thunder Hooves and Silver Star start making their way to the center. Nova came to a landing to wait for them.

_You gotta share,  
you gotta care,  
It's the right thing to do,_

Pinkie started singing. "PINKIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nova asked angrily.

"CHAAAAAAAARRGE!" Chief Thunder hooves called out. The buffalo started stampeding, Pinkie was in the line of their charge.

Nova quickly zipped down and picked her up just in time before the buffalo got her. "Pinkie, I was about to offer a solution! Why did you do that?"

"I just thought I'd help." Pinkie responded sadly.

Nova flew her back to the other girls who were off to the side out of the town and out of harm's way. "What do we do now?" Applejack asked.

"I wish I knew." Twilight responded with worry.

"I'll think of something. I'm going to get a bird's eye view of the place and see if I can come up with something."

"I want to help, Little Strong Heart is my friend, I want to help too. Please Nova, let me come with you." Starburst pleaded.

"All right, but stay close to me. Girls, you wait here where it's safe."

"Nova dear, are you sure you can come up with something?" Rarity asked.

"I have too." Nova then flew back up. Starburst zapped in his own wings and followed Nova into the air. They took a position on a roof top to oversee the area.

They were just in time to see a volley of apple pies go flying through the air at the buffalo. Some of them hitting some of the buffalo in the face, causing them to stumble. Once caused a buffalo to flip over.

A mare jumped out of her window on a buffalo and started riding on him. Some of the ponies went hoof to hoof while others on roofs threw more pies. One buffalo charged at a hay stack and knocked a mare down. Another buffalo charged at a haystack and fell to the ground upon impact, the haystack hid an anvil. "Nova, this is awful, we have to do something." Starburst said worriedly.

"I know Starburst, but I don't know what."

Another buffalo got hit in the face and crashed into the clock tower. It caused the clock to fall and crash. Nova finally spotted the buffalo chief amongst the chaos. He looked to see what the chief was looking at and saw Silver Star throwing pies. The chief charged forth at the sheriff.

Pies flew all over the place but the chief dodged and weaved, he would not be denied what he was after. Sheriff Silver Star put his hat on his chest in resignation of his fate.

Nova saw a pie heading right for the chief and got an idea. "I'm probably going to regret this." Nova then took off as fast as he could right for the chief. Just in time, Nova managed to get himself in front of chief Thunder Hooves before the pie hit, taking the pie to the face himself. Nova fell to the ground and skidded a bit. The chief stopped in his tracks and looked at the pony who just sacrificed himself for him.

The fighting stopped and all the ponies and buffalo looked on in concern. "NOVA!" Starburst called out as he flew up to his brother. "Nova, Nova are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

Spike shed a few tears as he clutched to Twilight, the girls all looked on in worry.

"Nova, Nova please get up." Starburst continued.

Nova popped an eye open. He sat up and looked down at Starburst. "Starburst, I'm fine, it's just a pie."

"NOVA!" The girls called happily as they gathered around him. They all started off but Nova couldn't understand what they were saying. "Girls please, I'm fine, it was just a pie to the face."

Chief Thunder Hooves then came forward. "You….saved me, why did you do that?"

Nova stood up and wiped the pie off his face. "Because I think this fighting is useless, all it does is hurt, it doesn't solve anything. If you're willing to listen, I have an idea that can solve this problem."

"After what you did for me, I will hear you out." The chief responded with a smile.

Nova then turned to the sheriff. "And Sheriff, what about you? Are you willing to listen?" Nova smacked his lips. "Mmm, not bad." Some of the pie he was hit with got in his mouth.

"Well, I suppose, what's this idea of yours?" The sheriff asked.

Nova began. He found a pie that had not been thrown and levitated it over to him. "First of all, chief Thunder Hooves, might I offer you a piece of pie as a peace offering?" Nova used his magic to take out a slice of pie and levitated it over to the chief.

The chief took a bite and smiled. "Mmm, this pie is delicious. Thank you. What was your name?"

"It's Nova sir, now onto my idea. I was thinking that the Appleloosians just remove a few of the apple trees and make a clear path for your tribe to stampede through, in exchange, they will give you pies for letting them keep the orchard. Does that sound fair?"

The chief thought for a moment. "That does sound fair, sheriff, what do you say?"

"That sounds fair to me, we don't mind sharing our pies with you if we can keep the orchard."

Thunder Hooves smiled. "Then it is settled, we will allow the orchard to stay in exchange for these delicious apple pies."

"And we'll make a path through the orchard so your tribe can get through." The two shook hooves to seal the deal. The buffalo and settler ponies cheered loudly upon the agreement.

"Way to go Nova, I knew you'd come up with something!" Starburst cheered.

"All right Nova, way to go!" Rainbow cheered too.

"That was some mighty fine thinking there partner." Applejack complimented.

"Well done Nova, that was a brilliant idea." Rarity followed up.

"I'm so glad this was settled." Fluttershy added.

Twilight came up to Nova. "Nova, you were brilliant, I can't believe you took a pie for the chief like that."

Nova smiled. "Yeah well, it was the only thing I could think of to get their attention. I hope I didn't worry you all too much."

"No, not really." Twilight then gave Nova a kiss on the cheek. They both let out a blush.

"Wow, um…thanks Twilight."

"Your….welcome."

Once things got settled with the agreement it was time to say goodbye. Starburst went to Little Strong Heart to say goodbye. "Bye Little Strong Heart, thanks again for the head band. I hope to see you again."

"You're welcome Starburst, I hope to see you again too. Farewell."

The group boarded the train bound for Ponyville and made their way to the sleeper car. Nova and Starburst had the same bed as before. While the train was under way, Starburst had already fallen asleep before the others. Nova smiled at Starburst sleeping form. He then looked up and Saw dash's tail hanging down from her bed, from his angle, he couldn't see her at all. "Dash, you awake." He whispered, not wanting to wake up Starburst. The others were still awake as well.

Rainbow dash stuck her head out so Nova could see her. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Could I speak with you in private for a minute?"

"Sure, no problem." Dash hovered down to the floor as Nova climbed out of his bed. He led Dash to the back car. "So what's up Nova?"

Nova looked Dash in the eyes. "Rainbow, I just wanted to thank you again for looking out for Starburst for me, he told me of how protective you were being of him while you and the others were with the buffalo. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, don't worry about it, he's pretty cool for a little guy. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal Dash!" Nova insisted. "Starburst is the only family I have left, if anything were to happen to him, I….I don't…." Nova looked to the side as a tear was threatening to escape. "I'm sorry, but just thinking about what could have happened is too much." He looked back at Dash and saw a look of sympathy. "I know you're not the emotional type, but I do appreciate what you did for him. Starburst is the world to me." Nova felt more tears begging to escape as he closed his eyes.

To his surprise, Rainbow Dash took him in a hug and wrapped her hooves around him. After a moment, Nova hugged back. "It's fine Nova, like I said, it's no big deal, I don't know what it's like to lose family, but I wouldn't wish it on any pony." Dash broke the hug and looked Nova in the eyes. "If you ever need anything from me, just let me know and I'll be there no matter what." She gave a smile.

Nova returned it and held it for a moment. It soon faded. "Dash…..Um….I….I think I….."

Dash's smile faded too. "What is it Nova, is something wrong?"

Nova's hoof was slowly making its way up to his neck where his necklace was. _"Come on, just do it, like a quick heal stick pad, just rip it off and get it over with." _His hoof drew closer. "I…..that is…um…." Closer.

"Yes, go on, spit it out."

Closer, just inches away. "I….*SIGH*" his hoof fell back to his side. "Never mind, it's nothing, sorry. Any way, we should get some shut eye." Nova walked past Dash with a solemn look. _"IDIOT! You were so close, why can't you just tell them?" _

"Nova?" Rainbow asked herself as she looked worried.

Nova just made his way back to his bed and lay down next to his little brother, sound asleep. _"Fine, I can't tell them yet, but someday I will, I have to, I want to, I want to so bad, I'm so tired of hiding this. I just wish I could get over my fears." _Nova closed his eyes and let sleep take him as the sound of the clacking of the train sounded.

**AN: OK, so, I have received a review where one of you is worried I may end up adding more OC's to the story, I'm guessing that worry came from the chapter where I brought up Nova's and Starburst's parents. I am still contemplating on Whether I should bring them in at some point for the sake of something happy happen for them or not. If I do, they won't have that much of an impact on the story, just a family reunion thing for them, IF I decide to bring them in. That is all I will say on the matter for now, unless my readers make other comments about it.**


	21. The Royal Bird Napper

**The Royal Bird Napper**

Today was a nerve wracking day for Nova, Twilight had asked him to come to a party Celestia would be attending and he was scared of confronting her, but he wanted to try and get over his fear of princess Celestia as he has seen how his fear of her seemed to hurt her feelings and she seems so nice to him. He also wanted to do this for Twilight's and Starburst's sake. If he could get over his fear of Celestia, then Starburst might not be as afraid of her anymore either.

Nova and Starburst left their house and made their way into town. "Nova, are you sure this is a good idea, what about what you think will happen with the princess finding out what we are?" Starburst asked.

Nova looked down at Starburst as he answered. "It's all right Starburst, Twilight says that the princess wouldn't harm any pony just because they're not from this country, and I trust her, so we'll go to this party, meet her, and everything will be just fine, you'll see." Nova faced forward again.

Starburst did the same. "I hope your right big brother."

"Hey, have I ever let you down before?" Nova asked with a smile.

Starburst smiled back. "No, I guess not."

"Then you should believe me when I say everything will be just fine."

Sugarcube Corner soon came into view, there were two of Celestia's Pegasus guards standing on either side of the door. As they approached, they saw Rainbow Dash trying to speak with them. They stopped short and listened in.

"So, what do I have to do to get to be one of the princesses royal guards anyway?" The guards just stood there and said nothing. "Is the pay good?" Still no response. She put a hoof to her mouth and came up to one of the guards ear. "Hello!" She flew to the front of the guard. "Anybody home?"

She just hovered in front of one of the guards. She then tried to make funny faces as the guards just stood still and did nothing. Starburst saw the faces she made and laughed. "HA ha ha ha ha, that is so funny, ha ha ha!"

This got Dash's attention. "Hey you two, you're a little late, glad some pony thinks I'm funny, these guards are such stiffs."

"I loved that last one you made, ha ha ha, it was so funny." Starburst just giggled out.

Rainbow smiled at Starburst. "Thanks kid, come on in you two."

Before they entered, Fluttershy came galloping up panting. "Huh, huh, made it. Oh, hello Nova, Starburst, Dash."

Nova greeted. "Hello Fluttershy."

"Hey Fluttershy, you're just in time, come on in." Dash led the three in to Sugarcube Corner.

"_Ok Nova, this is it, just stay cool and relax, she won't do anything to you. You'll be just fine." _Nova thought to himself as he walked in.

Once inside, Dash went off on her own while Fluttershy, Nova, and Starburst were greeted by Twilight. "Hey you three, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hey Twilight, good to see you." Nova was looking a little nervous.

Twilight picked up on this. Her face went from a smile to a frown. "Nova, are you sure you'll be ok, you don't have to be here if you don't want to, I know how much you're afraid of the princess."

Fluttershyu was also worried for him.

"No Twilight, I'll be ok. I need to get over this fear and meet with her. You say she won't do anything to us if she should find out that we aren't originally from Equestria, and I believe you."

Twilight's smile returned. "I'm glad to hear it. Come on, let's go and meet her."

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy taking care of a patient first." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh, you and your tender loving care of animals, I just know princess Celestia is going to love that about you. I mean I hope she will," Twilight was starting to sweat nervously. "I mean of course she will."

Her nervousness was starting to rub off on Nova as he followed behind. Starburst seemed to be getting nervous about this as well.

"Wow Twilight, I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings." Fluttershy commented.

"Oh it's not that, I just want the princess to approve of my friends." Twilight held a hoof to her chest with a nervous smile.

"But she's met us all before." Fluttershy commented.

"And read about you in my letters, but this is the first time she's spent any real time with you. I just want every pony to make a good impression."

Fluttershy gave a reassuring smile. "Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's just a casual get together right?"

"Don't touch me!" Rarity's voice called out. The four looked over to see Rarity in a dress freaking out over ponies getting too close to her. "Watch the dress. Careful, you're going to spill that on me." Mrs. Cake came over with a tray of cupcakes. "Oh, ooh, that looks delicious, what is it? Oh, does it stain, keep it away from me!" Rarity cringed and shook in fear.

Nova just shook his head. "Or perhaps, not that casual." Fluttershy stated.

They then looked over to the other side and saw Applejack at a table having trouble deciding what to eat first. "Uh, which is the salad and which is the appetizer again? And which am I supposed to eat first?"

Nova, having forgotten his fear momentarily, went over to help Applejack. "Applejack, I don't think it matters, just pick something and eat it, it'll be fine."

Applejack looked to Nova. "You sure it'll be all right? I don't want ta offend the princess none."

Starburst then chimed in. "Just pick something, this is supposed to be casual right?"

Applejack smiled at Starburst. "Yeah, I guess you're right, thanks you two." She grabbed the first thing she laid eyes on and ate up.

Nova went back to join Twilight and Fluttershy with Starburst right behind him. Pinkie suddenly hopped passed them. "Woo HOO, cupcakes candies pies oh my!" She picked up a pie and slammed it in her face. She then went up to a chocolate fountain. "Oooh, chocolate fountany goodness." Pinkie stuck her head in it, letting it coat her entire head. She pulled out and the chocolate hardened. Pinkie managed to eat it right off her head.

"That was a neat trick." Starburst commented.

Pinkie then hopped on the table Celestia was sitting at. "You gonna eat that?" Pinkie asked and quickly ate a cupcake the princess had in her magic grasp without giving her a chance to answer. Pinkie just happily munched away on it before Mrs. Cake rushed over and pulled her off the table.

Mr. Cake then rushed over with a tray with another cupcake and a cup of tea. "A thousand apologies your majesty."

The four soon reached the table they would be sitting at which was right next to Celestia's. Upon seeing the princess, Nova and Starburst grew a little frightful, Nova more than Starburst.

Celestia merely smiled as she responded to Mr. Cake. "That's quite all right, thank you." She levitated the cupcake up and took a small bite, set it back down, levitated the cup up and drank its contents.

"Empy teacup at four o' clock!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed.

"I see it honey bun!" Mr. Cake answered back. He quckly rushed over with a tea kettle and refilled Celestia's cup.

The princess was a little surprised. "Oh, uh, thank you."

"Not at all your highness."

The princess took another sip and emptied the cup again. This time, Mrs. Cake refilled it. "Thank you again."

"Oh but of course your majesty." Mrs. Cake said with a bow.

Celestia took another sip and it was refilled, another sip and again refilled. She looked side to side and faked a sip. Mr. Cake poured more tea in it causing it to overflow. "Gotcha." She said with a smile.

Starburst couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Heh heh, did you see that Nova? She just played a little joke on them."

Nova just laughed nervously. "Heh heh, yeah, she did." _"Come on, that was a little funny, if she has a sense of humor, then surely she isn't as bad as your think."_

"Hello Nova, I'm glad you could come." Celestia greeted Nova. She had a sad smile as she could tell he was still afraid of her.

Nova was sweating a little, he gulped, closed his eyes, gathered his courage and spoke. "Greetings princess, it is a pleasure to see you too."

Celestia's smile brightened at Nova's greeting. "Well, does this mean you have gotten over your fear of me?"

"Not quite your highness, I'm still nervous about being around you, but I'm trying to get over it as I can tell it hurts your feelings to see me as such, and the last thing I want to do is hurt some pony's feelings. I had the option to not show up but I came anyway. I want to get over this fear I have of you and I am sorry for it."

Twilight was smiling at Nova's interaction with the princess. Celestia continued. "I can see you have made some progress, I just wish you could tell me why you seem so afraid so I could help you get over it and assure you I am nothing to be afraid of."

"You can't be all bad, you managed to make my little brother laugh with that little joke you pulled with the tea." Nova stated with a smile.

Celestia returned the smile as she gazed at starburst who wore a small smile of his own. "I'm glad I could make him laugh." She turned her attention to Fluttershy. "And what about you….Fluttershy was it?"

Fluttershy responded. "Me? oh yes your highness."

"I understand from Twilight Sparkle's letters that you enjoy tending to the needs of the little woodland creatures."

"Yes, I love to take care of animals."

"As do I, as princess, I care about all creatures, great and small." A cough was heard, Nova leaned over to one side and saw a cage next to the princess, a few feathers went flying out of the cage. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "Nothing means more to me then the well-being of all my subjects." More coughing was heard as more feathers sprang out. An odd bird suddenly flew up and landed on the perch in the cage. "Ah, Philomena my pet, you're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts." The bird just coughed again and more feathers fell out.

Starburst whispered to Nova. "Nova, what kind of bird is that?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look too good."

"Oh, my." Fluttershy let out.

"My sentiments exactly Fluttershy." Nova whispered to her.

"She is quite the site isn't she?" Celestia asked.

Fluttershy stuttred a moment. "I….I…..I…I've never seen anything like it."

The bird just coughed and hacked some more.

Starburst felt a little bold and decided to ask a question. "Um, excuse me your majesty."

Celestia looked over to Starburst with a smile. "Yes young one?"

"What kind of bird…..is that?"

"A good question Starburst. You see Philomena here is….." A guard came up to her and cut her off as he began to whisper in her ear. "Really, well if I must, I'm terribly sorry little one, and to the rest of you, but I'm afraid I have to cut the party short."

Twilight, who was drinking from a cup of tea, nearly spat it out in surprise before putting a hoof to her mouth to prevent it. Starburst chuckled at the scene when he saw it.

Celestia began to explain why she had to leave early. "The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls, thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better." Celestia then made her way for the exit with her guards behind her.

Twilight had left the table. Nova saw Fluttershy look over to the cage. She made her way over and was about to open it until Nova stopped her in a whisper. "Fluttershy, what are you doing?"

Fluttershy answered back in a whisper. "Can't you see how sick the bird is, I just have to help it."

"But she isn't your responsibility Fluttershy, I agree the bird looks sickly, but you can't just take it."

"Please Nova, just look at her, she looks aweful, I can't just do nothing, maybe if you help me we can help her get better faster and get her back to the princess before she notices she's gone."

"Fluttershy, this is a big mistake, you can't just…"

"Please Nova, I just have to help the poor dear." Fluttershy gave him such a pout.

Nova favcehooved. "Ugh, fine, I'll help, I just know this is going to bite me in the flank later on. Come on Starburst, you can help too."

"Ok."

Fluttershy then removed the bird from the cage and the three left through the back way so no pony would see them.

Fluttersh opened the door to her house and walked in with the bird on her back. "Oh you poor thing, how did you ever get in such bad condition?" Fluttershy set the bird on her couch. "Don't you worry Philomena, we'll nurse you back to health, as a favor to the princess who is far too busy to care for you properly." The bird coughed.

"I still say this was a bad idea." Nova commented.

Fluttershy turned to Nova. "Don't worry Nova, I'm sure the princess will appreciate the help."

"I hope your right." Starburst commented.

The bird coughed as her head wobbled, then fell over. "Oh my, we'd better get you to bed." Fluttershy picked Philomena up and took her over to a bed. Once she laid Philomena down and put a blanket over her, she placed a thermometer in the bird's beak. Philomena quickly grew hot as indicated by the thermometer. " Oh my, Nova, would you please go and get me a hot water bottle for Philomena and fill it with cold water please?"

"Where do you keep them?"

"In the kitchen, just under the sink."

Nova went and got the hot water bottle and filled it up with cold water, then quickly came back and placed it on Philomena's head as Fluttershy removed the blanket.

Philomena was no longer hot, but the liquid in the thermometer dropped down rapidly and Philomena started shaking from the cold. Nova removed the water bottle and Fluttershy placed the blanket back on. This went on a couple times with the liquid in the thermometer rising and falling as Philomena went between hot and cold until finally the thermometer broke.

"Well, that was pointless." Starburst pointed out. Nova gave a little glare at Starburst. "What?" he asked clueless.

"This is far worse than I thought." Fluttershy pointed out. "What you need is some medicine, stat!" The bird let out a cough in her face. "Starburst, I have some bird medicine in my closet near the kitchen entrance, could you go and get it for me, it's clearly marked bird medicine."

"You got it." Starburst gave a little salute and scampered off to get it.

"Nova, could you get me a plate too please."

Nova gave a smile. "Sure thing."

The two brothers soon returned with the requested items. Fluttershy had Philomena sitting on the edge of the couch when they came back and Fluttershy was sitting on a chair with a table between them. "Nova, just set the plate on the table, Starburst, put the pill on the plate please."

The two did as asked. "Fluttershy pushed the plate closer to Philomena. "Here you go Philomena, this will fix you right up." Philomena just sniffed it and gave a disgusted look. "Dr. Fluttershy expected that." Fluttershy grabbed a bag of birdseed and dumped a bunch over the pill. Philomena took one lick at the pile, then started eating it all up fast.

"Wow, look at her go." Starburst commented.

Fluttershy gave a proud smile as she looked over to Starburst and Nova. "Always works." Philomena quickly finished off the bird seed but the pill was still there. "Almost always."

"At least you tried." Starburst commented.

"So what next?" Nova asked.

"I know, Nova, do you think you could use that scan spell of yours to tell us what's wrong with her?"

Nova shook his head. "Sorry Fluttershy, but I don't know anything about this bird, I have no idea what species it is or anything. I'd need to know that and what it's like if it were healthy so I could compare it to Philomena here. I'm sorry but I can't help there."

Fluttershy was a little disappointed. "Oh, ok then, that's all right, we'll just have to keep at it the old fashion way and try what we can to make her better." The bird let out another hacking cough. "Maybe some nice hot soup will help." Fluttershy wen for her kitchen. "Could you two keep an eye on Philomena while I make the soup?"

Nova gave a smile as he answered. "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you."

Philomena sat on the floor while Nova and Starburst just watched her. "What are you staring at?" Starburst asked in a fake tough guy voice. "What, you want some of this, huh, huh?" Starburst just hopped from side to side while Philomena sat there with a blank stare.

Nova chuckled at his little brother's antics. "Starburst, what are you doing?"

"This bird gave me the stink eye, I think she wants to rumble. Is that it birdy, you wanna go, do ya, do ya, you can't handle none of this." He gave a smirk. Starburst stood up on his hind legs and threw a few fake punches at the bird. "Come on, put em up, come on. You can't beat me."

Nova just shook his head with a smile. "Starbust, what am I going to do with you?"

Starburst got back on all fours and got up in the birds face. "Grrrr." He let out a fake growl.

Philomena hacked in his face.

"Ewwe!" Starburst backed up.

Nova just laughed.

Fluttershy finally came back with a bowl of soup. She set it down in front of Philomena and blew on it to cool it down a bit. "Nothing like a bowl of homemade soup to cure what ails you. Philomena eyed the bowl, the crossed her wings and turned her head away. "Come on now, you're not going to get better if you don't cooperate." Fluttershy took a fake sip. "Mmm, see, it's delicious. Good and good for you." Philomena just kept her wings crossed and her head turned.

"That is one stubborn bird." Starburst commented.

Fluttershy picked up the bowl. "Don't worry, I think I know what will work." She held the bowl in front of Philomena. "Here comes the choo choo train, chugga chugga chugga chugga woo woo!" Philomena turned her head away from the bow, Fluttershy moved the bowl to Philomena's head again and she turned it away again, twisting her neck.

This went on for a bit before Nova finally stopped her. "Whoa there Fluttershy, Philomena's neck is getting twisted."

"Oh my." Fluttershy stopped and set the bowl down. Philomena's head spun around finally. She was very dizzy from it as she tried to stand up only to fall over with her head landing in the soup.

Nova picked Philomena up out of the soup and set her back down, she coughed out again with more feathers falling out. "Don't worry Philomena, I know what will make you feel better, wait right here, I have just the thing." Fluttershy trotted off, leaving Nova and Starburst alone with the bird.

Starburst cocked an eyebrow at the bird. "Nova, any idea what kind of bird this might be?"

"Not a clue, like I said, I've never seen a bird like this before, so I have no idea."

Fluttershy soon returned with a humming bird with her. "Boys, this is Hummingway, I'll bet he can become Philomena's friend and help her get better."

"Well good luck with that Fluttershy." Nova said.

Fluttershy walked over to Philomena. "Look Philomena, I brought a feathered friend by to cheer you up. Hummningway was sick once too, but he let me help him, and he got better in no time, didn't you boy?"

The bird hummed out in agreement. He flew off of Fluttershy's hoof and over to Philomena. "Say hello to your new friend Philomena." Hummingway flew onto Philomena's back and the two started nuzzling each other. "Awe look, I think he likes you." Hummingway then flew up in the air where Fluttershy joined him. Fluttershy sung out a few notes, Hummingway hummed out a few as well in response.

"Your turn now Philomena." Fluttershy landed in front of Philomena. "Go ahead now, you can do it." She sung out the same set of notes. Philomena just puked on Fluttershy's face.

"EWE!" Starburst let out a disgusted look.

"Um, good try?" Fluttershy managed to wipe off most of the stuff.

"Fluttershy, are you ok?" Nova asked as he came over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you get cleaned up." Nova went to the kitchen and found a wash rag, he got it wet and levitated it over to Fluttershy and cleaned off the rest of what was on her face. "There you go, better?"

Fluttershy gave a smile. "Yes, thank you for your help Nova."

"So what next Fluttershy?" Starburst asked.

Nova proceeded to clean up the rest of the bird puke off the floor and disposed of the rag properly.

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "I think I know what will help. Come on, let's get her into my bathroom."

Nova used his magic to pick up Philomena and placed her on his back as he followed Fluttershy to her bathroom. Starburst followed close behind.

Once inside, Fluttershy took Philomena off Nova's back and set her on a table, then wrapped a towel around her head and waist. "I know what will clear up that tickle in your throat, a humidifier." Fluttershy went over to a water heater and turned it on. Soon the whole room filled with steam. Fluttershy took in a deep breath. "How's that feeling for you Philomena? Refreshing right?"

Philomena started taking in a deep breath. Fluttershy started smiling bigger.

"I think it's working." Starburst suggested. Philomena just coughed again and more feathers fell out. "Or not." Starburst said disappointedly.

Fluttershy shared in his disappointment. "Oh. Don't worry, I know lots of other ways to take care of you. Don't worry, you're gonna get better."

Nova came up to Fluttershy and put a hoof on her back. "Fluttershy, maybe we should just take her back now and ask the princess what might be wrong, let her take care of Philomena."

"But we can't, the princess must be too busy to care for her, which is why she's in such a bad state, we just have to help her, please Nova."

Nova tried to reason with her. "Fluttershy, I understand your love of animals, but…."

"Please Nova, I can't just turn my back on poor little Philomena."

Nova could tell she wasn't going to budge. "*Sigh* Fine, We'll help you try to make Philomena better."

Fluttershy gave Nova a smile. "Thank you Nova, we just have to help her get better. I think I know what else we can try."

Fluttershy, Nova, and Starburst set up scented candles around the living room. "I'm sure aroma therapy will help."

Starburst didn't like the smell in the room so he just held his nose. The scent in the air was too strong for his taste.

Philomena sniffed in the scent from the candles and sneezed, again causing more feathers to fall out.

"Warm Bath." Fluttershy suggested as she put Philomena in a tub of warm water. Somehow, Philomena just absorbed all the water in the tub and grew in size. A few more feathers sprang out.

"WHOA, ok, that is weird. That shouldn't even be possible." Nova commented.

"Ointment." Fluttershy tried putting some ointment on Philomena, it just made her break out in pimples. Still more feathers fell out.

"Scalpel." Fluttershy asked for a scalpel, Nova passed one onto her. "Surgical tape." Starburst gave Fluttershy a roll of the tape she asked for. "Feathers." Angel Bunny passed on a basket of Philomena's discarded feathers. Fluttershy was sweating as she worked. Angel bunny used a towel to wipe the sweat off of her head. Fluttershy had taped the feathers back on to Philomena.

Philomena gave a cough as she looked herself over, then her head just flopped over. "That…..doesn't look good." Starburst commented.

"Oh Philomena, I thought it would be easy to nurse you back to health, but I've tried everything I know, and look at you, you're worse than ever." Fluttershy picked Philomena up and let her perch on her foreleg.

There was a knocking at the door. Fluttershy placed Philomena down on a stool and rushed over to the door. She was about to open it when it flew open to reveal Twilight. "Hi Fluttershy." She greeted as she walked in. "I just wanted to drop by and thank you so very much for making such a good impression on the princess today….*GASP*" Twilight let out a huge gasp once she saw Philomena sitting there.

"Hi Twilight." Starburst greeted happily as he waved a hoof, totally clueless to Twilight's distress.

Nova gave a nervous smile. "Hey Twilight, fancy meeting you here."

Twilight rushed over to the bird. "What is Celestia's pet doing here?!"

Fluttershy trotted up as she answered. "I couldn't leave the poor thing there, she needed our help."

Twilight started getting a little panicked. "oh no, nononononono. This…is bad."

"How could I walk away and just do nothing?"

"But but, she doesn't belong to you." At this point, Philomena wobbled around and fell off the stool.

"I had to do something."

"Without telling anypony?! Without asking permission?!"

Nova decided to interject. "Twilight, calm down, if you think about it, this was pretty much unavoidable."

Twilight looked over to Nova. "Nova, I can't believe you took part in this. I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Twilight, just hear me out, think about it for a second, think about how Fluttershy is with animals. If you were her and saw a sickly animal like Philomena here, what would you have done?"

Twilight thought for a moment. "*Sigh* I suppose your right, but we still need to return the princesses pet."

"And I agree with you, Fluttershy tried everything she could to try and help the poor bird but nothing worked."

Philomena finally popped her head up and started taking in a deep breath. After a moment of nothing happening, the conversation continued. Nova turned to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry Fluttershy, but Twilight is right, it's time we take her back to Celestia."

"Oh, you're right, ok, let's…"

Philomena let out another cough.

"Go."

Fluttershy got a basket strapped to her back. Twilight placed Philomena in the basket and put the lid on. "If we hurry, we can get her back before any pony realizes she's missing." Twilight used her magic to open Fluttershy's door. She was about to head out but let out a gasp as she saw two guards standing there.

Nova and Starburst grew worried at this. The two guards walked in as one of them began to speak. "We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here."

The other continued. "We regret to inform you miss, that the royal pet has gone missing."

Twilight had a fake smile on as she responded. "Really, you don't say, ha ha." She let out a nervous fake laugh.

Philomena let out a cough from inside the basket. Twilght quickly rushed over next to Fluttershy and let out a fake cough of her own. The bird coughed again, Twilight continued with a few fake coughs and nudged Fluttershy to do the same. She also gave Nova a look suggesting that he play along. Starburst saw this too and figured he'd play along to help out. All four of them just started fake coughing to cover Philomena's cough.

The two guards just looked at each other curiously.

Twilight started talking in a raspy voice. "It's that dry night air."

"But it's daytime." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Well…day air is even dryer." She then started pushing the guards out the door. "You guards better be on your way if you're going to find the princesses missing pet, Philomena was it? Thank you ever so much for keeping me in the loop, BYE!" Twilight used her magic to slam the door shut. She turned around and panted heavily. Once she caught her breath, she looked out the window to make sure the guards were gone.

Nova wiped his forehead with his foreleg. "Whew, that was a close one. Come on, we'd better get this bird back to Celestia."

Twilight rushed over and got in front of Nova. "WHAT? We can't now!"

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked.

"You have no idea what the princess will do if she finds out you're the one who took her pet do

Fluttershy responded with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Well…no. But it can't be anything good. She might banish you from Equestria."

Nova widened his eyes in fear. _"Banish?"_

"Or throw you in a dungeon."

"_D-d-dungeon?" _ Nova was starting to shake.

"Or banish you and throw you in a dungeon in the place she banishes you to."

"_WHAT? Would she really do that to someone just for taking her pet? Oh no, maybe I do have good reason to fear her. What am I going to do if she finds us out?" _Nova was stock still with fear except for the visibly shaking part. Starburst was faring no better, he was sweating in fear as he hid under his brother at Twilight's words.

"Do you really think she would do that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ok, granted that probably won't happen, but do you really want to take that chance?"

"T-T-Twilight?" Starburst called out to her in a stutter.

Twilight looked over to Starburst and saw the condition the two were in. "Oh no, Nova, are you ok?" she walked over to him. He didn't respond.

"Twilight, would the princess really do all that horrible stuff just for some pony taking her pet?" Starburst asked.

Upon hearing Starburst's question, she realized she may have just traumatized her friends. "Oh no, Nova, it's all right, Celestia wouldn't do that. Nova, say something."

Nova snapped out of it. "Twilight?" He asked in fear.

"I'm right here Nova, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

Fluttershy looked on in worry.

Nova asked the same question Starburst did. "Would Celestia…..really do all that?"

"Of course not Nova, I just got so worried I let my imagination get the better of me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you two like that. I know how much you're afraid of the princess, but she wouldn't banish some pony for taking her pet."

Nova and Starburst relaxed a bit. "Really?" Starburst asked.

Twilight gave a reassuring smile as she looked down at Starburst. "Really. I'm so sorry."

Nova took a moment to collect himself. "It's fine Twilight, I'm ok. So since we can't return Philomena now, what should we do?"

Fluttershy made a suggestion. "Couldn't we try to make Philomena better again? I just can't stand to see her like this." Philomena poked her head out of the basket with a cough. Her eyes were blood shot.

"Did you give her any kind of medicine?" Twilight asked.

"I tried to but she wouldn't take it."

Twilight let out a grunt. "UGH! Then you have to make her take it, you can't be such a pushover Fluttershy! You need to show this patient who's boss, make her straighten up and fly right."

"She can't fly."

"No excusses!" Twilight held the pill Fluttershy tried to give Philomena in her hoof. Philomena was on the floor now, Twilight walked up to the bird that lay on her back and pushed her hoof down on Philomena's feet, causing her beak to open. Twilight dropped the pill down the bird's throat. "Done, ok, what else?"

"Well, she keeps pulling out her feathers as well as losing a few whenever she coughs." Starburst pointed out.

Twilight just put a cone on Philomena's neck to keep her from pulling out her feathers. "There you go."

Philomena started trying to push it off. "I don't think she likes it." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Tough love baby, you want her to get well don't you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course but…"

Twilight cut Fluttershy off. "NEXT!"

"Well, she desperately needs bed rest, but we can't get her to stay put."

"That bird just won't sit still." Nova added.

"One step ahead of you." Twilight said with a smirk towards the bird. She picked up Philomena, placed her in a bird cage, locked the door and placed a sheet over it.

Philomena continued to squawk out in complaint at her confinement. Fluttershy walked up to the cage. "Oh, it's for your own good Philomena, I promise. Please just try to relax and get some sleep."

Twilight noticed the bowl of soup. "What's this soup over here? It smells delicious."

"Fluttershy made that soup for Philomena, but that bird refused to even touch it." Nova explained.

Twilight grew an evil smile. "Oh she'll eat it all right." She levitated the bowl of soup up and made her way to the cage.

"Twilight, I don't think that's such a good idea." Nova tried to discourage her but it was too late.

Twilight lifted the sheet from the cage and opened the door. Philomena took this chance to make her escape from her tormentors. She jumped out of the cage and ran out the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

"After that bird!" Starburst cried out as he took off first after Philomena.

"Here we go." Nova commented as he ran after Starburst. Fluttershy and Twilight followed close behind.

Philomena started running around a tree, the four ponies followed. They soon started running around it at a dizzying pace. Nova stopped and got back from the tree a bit and looked up to see the bird sitting on a branch. Nova put the tip of his hoof in his mouth and gave a whistle to get the others attention. They stopped and looked to where he was pointing. Philomena jumped down from the tree and ran off. The four continued the chase.

Somehow, they lost sight of their prey and ran about town. They came across a stranger sitting at a park bench reading a newspaper with a large mustache. Fluttershy and Twilight started asking if the stranger had seen Philomena. He just shook his head and went back to reading the paper. Nova lowed the paper and took off the mustache, revealing that it was Philomena. The bird gave out a squawk and took off.

They followed her as she went past a few guards on the lookout. The four did their best to sneak past them so as not to get their attention.

They found Philomena hiding in a house. A chase sequence too ridiculous for this author to get into went on through a series of four doors where the ponies and bird went in and out each one in a silly pattern. It eventually ended when all four came out of one door each and ran into each other. Philomena ran past them and they continued on after her.

The group was just running along trying desperately to find Philomena when Rainbow Dash flew up to them. "What are you four doing, are you having a race? Oh, can I play, one-two-three GO!" She spoke so excitedly and fast she didn't give them a chance to answer.

The four came to a fountain where Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack were gathered. Fluttershy lifted Pinkie up on her back trying to find Philomena. "Excuse me."

"Hi." Pinkie happily greeted.

"Beg your pardon." Twilight said as she lifted Rarity up.

"Put me down!" Rarity cried out in response.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack asked.

Nova and Starburst just scoured the area with their eyes for any sign of the bird.

"Sorry but we gotta find…" fluttershy started before she was cut off by one of the guards.

"The princesses pet bird!" They all looked up to see Philomena sitting on top of the fountain with her feathers nearly all gone.

"Philomena, come down from there, you'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy called up.

Philomena looked to her backside to see her last feather fall out. In an overly dramatic way, she started clutching her neck and gave out fake coughs and gags. She flopped down onto the head of the statue dead…..or so every pony thought before she got up and started doing her act all over again. Then finally falling off the statue and plummeted to the ground.

"I'll catch you!" Fluttershy was quick to act as she tried to place herself where Philomena would land. However, to every pony's surprise, she burst into flames as she fell, turning into ashes, they fell into Fluttershy's hoofs. Every pony let out a gasp. As Fluttershy gazed at the remains of the bird, her hooves started shaking and her eyes started tearing up.

Nova walked up to Fluttershy with a sad look. He placed a hoof on her back. "Fluttershy, I'm so sorry."

"Poor Philomena." Starburst added sadly as he started sniffling next to his big brother.

"What is going on here?" The princess's voice sounded out as she approached the scene.

Nova quickly got up and turned around to see her approach. He started feeling that same bit of fear rise up in him. Starburst just hid a little behind Nova. _"Oh no, Celestia, what will she do when she finds out her pet just died? This can't be good, but poor Fluttershy, since she was the one to take the bird, she might receive the full force of Celestia's wrath. No matter how scared I am of her, I can't let anything happen to Fluttershy."_

"Twilight." Celestia called for Twilight to come forward.

Twilight stepped forward with her head hung low. "Yes your majesty, there's been a terrible accident."

"It's all my fault." Fluttershy offered.

Twilight stepped in front of Fluttershy. "No princess, Fluttershy didn't know any better, it was my fault."

"_What, I can't let Twilight get punished too." _Nova thought to himself.

"I'm the one who did it."

"But you were only trying to help."

Nova finally stepped forward in front of them both. "Your majesty, if any punishment is to be given out, I should be the one to receive it. Fluttershy may have been the one to take your pet, but I could have stopped her, instead I helped. She was just trying to help your bird get better, me and Starburst helped. But we did it without your permission. If any punishment is to be given, then I will be the one to receive it."

Twilight came up next to Nova. "Nova, what are you doing?"

"Sparing you and Fluttershy from having to face punishment, I'm not about to let you two get in trouble for this, so I'll take the blame."

"But you can't, you…"

Nova cut her off. "It's fine Twilight, I couldn't bare the thought of anything bad happening to you. So I will accept full responsibility, no buts about it. I'm not budging on this."

"Nova." Twilight said sadly.

Fluttershy came up next to him as well. "Nova, are you sure about this?"

Nova gave a reassuring smile. "I am."

Starburst then came up. "No princess, this is all my fautlt."

They all looked down at Starburst as he stood in front of Nova bravely and looked up at Celestia. "Starburst, how are you at fault?" Nova asked.

"Well….I…..uh…..I just am, that's all."

"Nice try Starburst, but you are not about to get punished for this."

Starburst turned to face his brother with sad eyes. "But…"

"No buts, I'm taking responsibility for this and that's final."

Starburst ran up to Nova and hugged his foreleg in tears.

Nova looked over to Twilight. "Twilight, if I get banished, do me a favor and look after Starburst for me, he has a great life going for him here I don't want him to lose it."

"But Nova…" Twilight tried to say before Nova embraced her in a hug.

"Please look after him for me." He released his hug and stood before Celestia. Starburst cried as Nova walked up to the princess. "Your majesty, I await my punishment." He stood proud and closed his eyes.

After a moment, Nova craked one eye open and looked around, only to see Celestia wasn't in front of him. He opened both his eyes and looked behind him to see her lower her head to the pile of ashes that was Philomena. "Oh stop fooling around Philomena, your scaring every pony." Celestia said with a smile.

The ashes shook, then rose up into the air, in a brilliant flash, a large bird appeared with red and yellow feathers. Nova and Starbursts jaw dropped as every other pony oo'ed and awe'd at the bird as it flew overhead. "I don't understand, what is that thing, what happened to Philomena?" Fluttershy asked.

The bird perched on Celestia's foreleg. "This is Philomena, she's quite a sight, as I said. But nothing unusual for a phoenix, isn't that right Philomena." The new Philomena gave out a call in confirmation.

"A…a phoenix?" Fluttershy asked again.

"A phoenix is a majestic and magical bird. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often it must renew itself by shedding all its feathers and bursting into flames." Philomena started flying around overhead. Celestia leaned down and whispered something to Fluttershy that Nova couldn't hear as he and Starburst were still too awe struck at what just happened.

"It then rises from the ashes, fresh as a daisy. All just a normal life cycle for a phoenix. I'm afraid mishevious little Philomena here, took the occasion to have a little fun with you." Philomena was shyly covering her face with a wing. "Say you're sorry young lady." Philomena gave a few squawks in apology.

Nova finally found his voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight. You're saying that your bird looked all sickly because it was nearing the end of one life cycle and was about to start another? And all that me, Starburst, and Fluttershy did to try and heal it was all for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so." Celestia answered. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you."

"So does this mean you're not going to banish me and throw me in a dungeon in the place you banish me to for what we did?"

Celestia gave a smile. "Of course not my little pony, where would you get such an idea like that?"

"Overactive imagination I guess."

"Nova, I must say, it was very noble of you to be willing to take full responsibility like that for your friends. You really care about them don't you?"

Nova gave a smile as he looked back at Fluttershy and Twilight who were looking at him with smiles. "I sure do." He faced forward again and bowed. "Princess, we are very sorry for taking your bird without permission, but as you know, Fluttershy had only good intentions. I should have tried harder to talk her out of taking Philomena from you and I am sorry for that."

"It's all right. I see you have gotten over your fear of me quite a bit." Celestia pointed out.

Nova raised his head again. "Not quite your majesty. I am still afraid of you, Just not as much as I used to be, but what scared me most was the thought of what would happen to Twilight or Fluttershy should they be the ones to receive the blame for Philomena being stolen, I couldn't let anything happen to them, so I pushed my fear aside and did what I did."

"You are very brave Nova, and I can tell you have a strong heart as well."

"Thank you princess."

With that mess out of the way, every pony went back to their own business after Celestia left for Canterlot to return to the castle.

Later that evening, tonight was the night Nova was to take Twilight to Vinyl's club. He and Starburst walked over to Twilight's after the sun had set and the moon rose. A half-moon was out tonight. Nova knocked on the door and Spike answered. "Hey Spike, is Twilight ready?"

"Yep, come on in." Spike stepped aside to let the two in. "Twilight, Nova is here!" Spike called up to Twilight's room.

Nova looked to Starburst. "Ok Starburst, same rules apply, you be good for Spike and do what he says."

"Don't worry Nova, I'll behave." Starburst responded with a smile.

Nova returned the smile. "Glad to hear it. Try not to stay up too late." Nova and Starburst shared a hug.

Twilight soon came down. "Hello Nova, ready to go?"

"Sure am."

"We'll be back later Spike, you two behave yourselfs." Twilight said to the two.

Twilight and Nova then made their way through the town towards the club Vinyl owned. As they drew closer, they could hear music coming from a black building with neon letters that read 'Club DJ PON3' (I'm not good with coming up for names for places, sue me.)

As they approached the door, there was a large muscular earth pony stallion guarding the door. "Name?" He asked the two.

Nova started. "Um, Vinyl Scratch invited me, my name is Nova, and this is my date Twilight."

The bouncer took out a clipboard and scanned it. "Hmm, here we are, Nova plus one guest, VIP. All right, you may enter." The bouncer held the door open for the two.

"Thank you." Twilight said to the stallion. They walked in as their ears were filled with the sound of music and their eyes filled with flashing colorful lights. The place was packed with ponies dancing or sitting at the bar drinking. Nova started getting worried with so many ponies around. Twilight saw him growing nervous and placed a hoof on his shoulder with a smile. "Don't worry Nova, I'm right here with you. If you want, we can go somewhere else."

Nova shook his head. "No, it's fine, I had to come here sometime or Vinyl will probably come looking for me. As long as your with me, I'll be fine." He gave a smile.

Twilight returned the smile.

Nova easily spotted Vinyl as she was on a raised platform in front of a table with two large speakers responsible for the music filling the club.

"Wow, this is some place." Nova commented.

"I'll say, so what should we do first, dance some or get a drink?"

"Why don't we get a drink first." Nova led Twilight to the bar where they found two empty stools. The bartender was a Pegasus stallion with a green coat and a white mane and tail. He had a drink shaker as a cutie mark.

"Hey there, welcome to the club, don't think I've seen you two before, first time here?" He greeted cheerfully.

Nova answered. "Yes it is, I've never been to a club before, but Vinyl there was rather insistent I come when I met her."

"Really? Say, you wouldn't happen to be Nova would you?"

"I am, why?" Nova cocked an eyebrow.

"Boss said the drinks are on the house for you and your date."

"That's really nice of her." Twilight commented. "So what do you have to drink here?"

"We got all kinds of juices and drinks. Milkshakes, fruit juices, vegetable juices, milk, chocolate milk, whatever you want."

"Do you have any fruit punch?" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing, one fruit punch coming up, what about you?" The bartender asked as he looked at Nova.

"Um, I guess I'll try the vegetable juice."

"You got it, fruit punch and vegetable juice coming up." The barkeep then left to fetch their drinks.

Twilight turned to face Nova. "Nova, I wanted to thank you for what you did today."

Nova turned to meet Twilight's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When you were willing to take on full responsibility for what Fluttershy did, and for trying to protect her and me. I really appreciate it."

Nova smiled. "You're welcome, like I said, I couldn't bare the thought of something bad happening to you, and Fluttershy is a good friend. Too bad it was all for nothing, I got off scot free."

Twilight returned the smile. "Still, it was very brave of you to do so." She leaned forward and kissed Nova on the cheek.

Nova's smile grew as he started to blush a little. "Um, thanks Twilight."

The bartender soon came back with their drinks. "Here you go, hope you like them, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, we will." Nova responded.

"So Nova, have you really gotten less afraid of Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Kind of, I don't feel as afraid of her as I did before, especially after that little joke she pulled on the cakes with the tea during that little party. Starburst really liked that."

Twilight laughed a little herself. "Hm hm, yeah, I guess it was kinda funny. I didn't think Celestia would do something like that."

"What, a princess isn't allowed to have a sense of humor?" Nova asked with a smile.

"I didn't say that, I just never knew she had it in her."

"Well I think, and I believe Pinkie Pie would agree with this, every pony has the potential to be funny."

"I think she would." Twilight laughed a little again.

Nova took a sip of his drink. "Mm, not bad."

Twilight took a sip of her own. "Mmm, this is good."

Nova kept his eyes on his drink as he spoke. "Twilight, I know I keep saying this and I know you keep saying the same thing in response, but I am sorry to keep you all waiting for me to tell you all this secret I have. Believe me I want to tell, but my fears of what might happen should I tell you are just too great."

Twilight gave a reassuring smile as she spoke. "I know Nova, and your right, I will say the same thing in response, I can wait, we can all wait, just take your time. You can tell us when you're ready, and when you do, I promise nothing will change between us. We'll always be your friend." Nova looked up from his drink over to Twilight with a smile.

"_But what if I want to be more than a friend to her, she's so nice, and understanding, and beautiful. I am afraid of what would happen should I tell them, but maybe I could at least see what it would be like to have a…..mare friend I believe the term is here. If I ask her now though, would it be too soon, what if she says no? Come on Nova, you'll never know if you don't at least try, you two have been through so much so far."_

"Nova, is something wrong?" Twilight's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh, no, I'm fine, I was just…..thinking about something."

"Like what?"

"_Come on, just ask her, the worst she can do is say no." _"Eh, Twilight…..I don't suppose…..you would…"

"YO, Nova, what's up, glad you made it." A new voice called out from behind.

Twilight and Nova turned around in their seats and saw Vinyl walking up to them wearing her signature shades. "Oh, hey Vinyl." Twilight greeted.

"Twilight, HAH, never thought I'd see you in here. Good to see you though." Nova started drinking his juice as Vinyl then turned to him. "So this is your date huh, I thought you had a mare friend."

Nova did a spit take upon hearing this. "Mare friend, oh no, she's not…..I mean..we…we're just…."

Vinyl laughed while Twilight blushed. "HA HA, relax dude, I'm just messing with you. But seriously, are you two a couple or what?"

Nova tried to answer a gain. "Well…..I'd like us to be."

Twilight turned to Nova in surprise. "Really?"

Nova turned to face her. "Yeah, I mean, why not? I really like you Twilight, a lot, and we've been through so much together. You're kind, and smart, and caring, and so many other wonderful things about you I can't list them all."

"Uh oh, looks like I helped start something." Vinyl said teasingly with a smile.

Twilight was blushing more. "You…..really think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it. So what do you say Twilight, want to make it official and be my marefriend?" _"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes."_

"Nova…..I…I don't know what to say."

"_Say yes, please say yes!"_

"I….ok, sure, I'd love to be your marefriend." Twilight was blushing and smiling so big.

"_YES, Oh SWEET CELSTIAL BODIES SHE SAID YES!"_ "Really, that's great. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Twilight."

"Ah yeah, congrats you two." Vinyl cheered. "I'm gonna go put on some awesome music to celebrate, you two need toget on the dance floor to celebrate."

"That's ok, there's no need for that, I don't know how to dance." Nova said with nervousness.

"Oh come on Nova, it'll be fine, I don't really know how to dance either, but it's still fun. Come on." Twilight grabbed Nova by the hoof and left their drinks at the bar. Twilight guided Nova onto the dance floor as Vinyl started up some dance music.

"What up every pony?!" Vinyl's voice was heard over the speakers. "I got great news, a new friend of mine just got himself a marefriend, so let's crank it up to celebrate!" The crowd of ponies speakers started booming out music to dance to as every pony started dancing.

Nova and Twilight did their best to dance to the music. For a couple of ponies that didn't know how to dance, they were doing all right and had fun doing it, even Nova forgot his fear of the crowd as he danced with Twilight. Nova couldn't be happier that he had himself a mare friend.

**AN: I wish to put a few fears to rest here, I promise you all, this story will not be OC heavy like my fic The Angel of Equestria. This story may end up having an OC or two pop up, but it will only be temporary for certain parts of the story like the bouncer at the door or the bar scene near the end of this chapter, I did not giver them names and this will be the only time they appear, unless I end up writing another scene with Twilight and Nova at Vinyl's club. Other than that, that will be all any OC's seen in this story serve when they appear, and they will all be from my own mind. Thank you all for reading.**


	22. How I Got My Cutie Mark

**How I Got My Cutie Mark**

Nova was out enjoying the day while Starburst had gone off to go crusading with his friends. He had come to a wooded area near town and strolled through with a big smile on his face. _"Sweet celestial bodies, I actually have a marefriend, this is great. Only problem now is will she accept me for what I am once tell them…what am I thinking, of course she will, the others will too….but…there is still that doubt. What am I…."_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a screaming overhead. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He quickly looked up and saw his little brother and his friends falling out of the sky. He quickly zapped in his wings and flew up to catch them. Sweetie Belle and Starburst landed on his back while he caught Scootaloo and Apple Bloom with his hooves. Once he had the four safely on the ground, he saw they were wearing helmets and harnesses. "What in the name of the cosmos were you four doing up there?!" He scolded.

The four hung their heads as Starburst answered. "We were just trying to earn our cutie marks in zip lining."

Nova closed his eyes and hung his head with a sigh. "*Sigh* You four need to be more careful, you got have gotten seriously hurt up there."

"It was all my idea Nova, sorry." Scootallo admitted.

"Just try to be more careful ok, but to make sure you are, it seems I may need to keep an eye on you for the day."

"All right." Apple Bloom responded. And just like that, their enthusiasm returned. "So what should we try next to earn our cutie marks."

Sweetie Belle made a suggestion. "Plan B?"

Scootaloo thought for a moment. "Yeah, know where we can find a cannon at this hour?"

"Cannon, that wasn't plan B?" Starburst threw in.

"Cannon, and just what did you have planned with a cannon?" Nova asked with a disapproving glare.

Scootaloo gave a sheepish laugh and a nervous smile. "Uh, heh heh, nothing, never mind." She then hung her head in disappointment. "It's no use, no matter what we try we always end up with no cutie marks."

"Maybe we should do something less dangerous like pillow testing, or flower sniffing." Sweetie offered.

"I like the sound of that, that sounds nice and safe." Starburst added in.

Apple Bloom then started up. "This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks, maybe we could ask one of them how they got theirs."

"That could work too." Starburst responded.

"That's a great safe idea." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Yeah, and we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville." Scootaloo added.

The other three then put up their siblings for an option. "Applejack."

"Rarity."

"Nova."

Nova couldn't help but feel a little pride that his little brother thought so highly of him. "That's nice of you to say Starburst, but I don't think I'm who she was talking about."

Scootaloo confirmed. "Sorry Nova, no offense, you're all right, but I said cool."

"It's fine Scootaloo."

Scootaloo started buzzing her wings and hovered around as she started to try and describe who she was talking about. "She's fast, she's tough." She stopped after having circled around them. "She's not afraid of anything."

"Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom guessed.

"What about Twilight, I don't think she's afraid of anything." Starburst threw in.

Scootaloo continued in vain. "No, the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale."

"Fluttershy?" The three guessed in unison again.

Scootaloo finally gave up and just straight out told them. "No, Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh yeah, that makes much more sense." Apple Bloom said as realization finally dawned on her.

"Of course." Sweetie Belle added in.

"Guess I should have figured that out with the Cloudsdale part." Starburst said.

"Let's do it, let's go find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark!" Scootaloo cheered.

"YEAH!" All four cheered as they clapped their hooves together. They went for their mode of transportation. Scootaloo's scooter hooked up to a wagon. The four put on their helmets, Scootaloo got on her scooter while the other three climbed into the wagon.

"Hold up you four, I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get into any more trouble." Nova called after them.

Scootaloo started buzzing her wings and took off while Nova decided it would be easier to follow them with his flying, so he zapped up his wings and flew along the ground right behind the four little ponies.

Along the way, three little bunnies holding apples suddenly hopped onto the road in Scootaloo's path. She quickly hit reverse on her wings and managed to stop in time. Nova came up next to them as he came to a stop.

"Get back here you thieven varmints!" The recognizable southern voice of Applejack was heard calling after the bunnies. The bunnies hopped away from the voice.

"Theivin what now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Whats a varmint?" Starburst asked.

Applejack pounced out of the bushes on a collision course with the four little ponies. Nova was quick to act as he used his levitation to stop Applejack in mid-air. "Whoa!" She called out. "Nova, what in tarnation?"

"Whoa there Applejack, easy, it's just me." Nova said to her as he gently set her back on the ground.

"What was all that about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You were about to crash into the kids here." Nova pointed to the four little ponies between him and Applejack.

"Oops, sorry there kids. Good reflexes there Nova."

"Thank you."

"Hey sis, how did you earn your cutie mark?" Apple Bloom suddenly asked.

"I never told you that story?" Applejack asked back.

Scootaloo cut in. "Hey, I thought we were going to ask Rainbow Dash?"

"We need all the help we can get." Apple Bloom shot back. The four little ponies got out of the cart and gathered around Applejack.

"I'd like to hear this, I'm curious now." Starburst said as he looked to Applejack. Nova just took a seat behind the four.

"Uh, fine." Scootaloo responded in defeat.

Applejack began her tale. "Well shoot, I was just a little filly, even littler than ya'll. I didn't want to spend my life in a muddy old farm, I wanted to live the sophisticated life like my aunt and uncle orange. So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Mane Hatten, the most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria. I knew I would find out who I was meant to be in Mane Hatten. My Aunt and Uncle Orange said they'd take me in and let me stay with them. Once I got there, they took notice of how I talked and they didn't seem to like it, but I just wanted to fit in and make it big here, so I let them teach me how they spoke and prettied me up a bit."

"During a party my aunt and uncle were hosting, I felt I might have embarrassed myself when I mentioned that we had roosters wake you up in the morning. Thankfully, that moment was interrupted when dinner came around. But I was real disappointed when I saw the portion size, it was practically just a speck on the plate. I went to bed that night hungry. I woke up before the sun rose and looked out my window to watch the sunrise. When it came, I just started thinking about home back on the farm. I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then. But suddenly, out of nowhere, there was this loud boom that got my attention. I looked out and it was amazing, a rainbow pointing me straight to home."

"In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. So I high tailed it back home, and that's when this here appeared." Applejack indicated her cutie mark of three apples. "I've been happily working the farm ever since."

Hearing Applejack's tale of home brought up a few memories of his old home. _"Home, I do miss it sometimes, and mom and dad. I really wish they were here with us."_

His thoughts were interrupted by three bunnies giving Applejack a raspberry. Applejack glared over at them. "There they are, get back here ya theivin varmints!" And just like that, she took off after them.

"Awe, that was such a sweet story." Sweetie Belle commented.

"I liked it." Starburst pointed out.

"Sweet, try sappy, come on, we gotta find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to earn a cutie mark." The little ponies gathered up at the cart and sped off.

"Hey, wait up!" Nova called as he flew after them.

A little while later, as they sped on, Fluttershy suddenly appeared in front of them. Scootaloo tried to stop but hit a rock and sent the four flying into the air. "Aaaaahhh!" They all screeched.

Nova was able to catch them with his magic and set them down gently on the ground.

"All right little ones, this way, this way." Fluttershy directed a few little baby ducks across the road. Once the ducks were gone, Fluttershy turned her attention to the four little ponies with a smile. "You should really be more careful, some pony could get hurt. It's a good thing Nova was here to catch you."

Starburst turned to Nova. "Thanks for the save big brother."

"You're welcome." Nova then turned his attention to Fluttershy. "Hello Fluttershy, how are you this day?"

"I'm doing fine thank you, what are you up to?"

"Keeping an eye on these four to make sure they don't get into trouble today. They want to find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark."

"Oh, that would be interesting, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it wasn't for her."

"Really?" The four little ponies asked.

Fluttershy began her tale of how she got her cutie mark. "It all started at summer flight camp. You'd never guess, but when I was little, I was very shy, and a very weak flyer. After a little tumble I took, two little colts started laughing at me and making fun of me calling me clutchershy. They just laughed and laughed at me, it was the most humiliating moment of my life. But then, out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash came in and stood up to them for me. She ended up challenging them to a race."

"I was made the flag waver to start the race. Once I waved the flag, they flew off, but it was so fast, it caused me to spin around and fall off the cloud. I fell and fell towards the ground. Luckily, a flock of butterflies were flying by and they caught me. I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home, and I had never been near the ground before. I was so entranced, I just had to let out a song." And sing she did.

_What is this place filled with so many wonders,  
Casting it's spell, that I am now under,  
Squirells in the trees and the cute little bunnies.  
Birds flying free and bees with their honey,  
Hooooneeeeeeeeey!_

_Ooooh, what a magical place,  
And I owe it all to the Pegasus race,  
If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve,  
I'd have come here sooner and never leave.  
Yes, I. Love. Ev~ery~thing~_

"After I finished my song, there was a huge explosion and a ring of a flaming rainbow spread out across the sky frightening every animal. They all ran off and hid wherever they could. Afterwards, I went around to try and comfort the poor dears and talked them into coming back out. Somehow, I had the ability to communicate with them on a different level. And that's when my cutie mark appeared."

Nova had cocked an eyebrow. _"A flaming ring of a rainbow, why does that sound familiar?"_

Scootaloo interrupted his thoughts. "Wait, wait, wait, what happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race?"

"Oh, well I wasn't there, so I don't know what happened."

"Come on crusaders, we gotta find her! Besides, I can't take anymore singing." Scootaloo declared. The others hopped into the wagon.

"Maybe my sister knows where she is." Sweetie Belle offered.

"Thanks for sharing your story with us Fluttershy, I liked it." Starburst commented.

Fluttershy gave a smile. "You're welcome."

Nova wanted to ask Fluttershy more about this explosion of colors she saw. "Fluttershy, could you tell me more about this rainbow you saw?"

Fluttershy gave him a curious look. "There isn't really much to tell, I just heard this loud explosion and saw a ring of a rainbow that looked like fire spread out across the sky. I don't know what caused it or where it came from. I'm sorry, but why do you ask?"

"It just sounds familiar somehow, but I can't quite place my hoof on it."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could be more help." Fluttershy was looking melancholy.

Nova gave a reassuring smile. "It's fine Fluttershy, but I better catch up to the kids, I'll see you later ok?" Nova then took off after the four crusaders.

He eventually came to Rarity's boutique and found the four upstairs with pieces of cloth on them while Rarity took measurements. "How did we get roped into this?" Scootaloo asked.

"Why am I even taking part in this, I'm a boy, not a girl." Starburst complained.

"We'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story." Scootaloo whined.

Rarity came up to the four with a smile. "Are you four still obessing over your cutie marks?"

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle answered. "Most of the fillies at school have theirs."

"I know how you feel, for the longest time, I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine." Rarity then started on her cutie mark story. "My school was putting on a play about food and I was in charge of making costumes. I worked really hard on them but they just never seemed quite right to me. I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work, the costumes just weren't right, and the play opened that night."

"I was about to give up, when all of a sudden, my horn lit up and started dragging me away. I had no idea where it was taking me, but unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion, and maybe even my cutie mark. I knew that this was…..my DESTINY! My horn had led me to a giant rock. I was very upset, for my horn had dragged me away to nothing but a giant rock in the middle of nowhere. But then, out of nowhere, there was this loud boom and a ring of a flaming rainbow spread out over the sky. This caused the rock to split open, revealing it to be a geode full of gems."

"I gathered up what gems I could and went back to the school to begin work, incorporating the gems into the costumes. They looked fabulous and every pony who saw them thought so too. And that's how I earned my cutie mark."

"_She saw that rainbow too, incredible. Then again, something like that is hard to miss, but also, it seems it was because of this same rainbow and explosion that she, Fluttershy, and Applejack earned their cutie marks. But why does it sound so familiar?"_ Nova thought to himself.

"Aaahhh, these namby pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're about finding out who you are and boring stuff like that!" Scootaloo proclaimed.

"Why yes Scootaloo, that's exactly…."

Rarity tried to say before Scootaloo cut her off by pushing her friends out the door. "Come on guys, we need action, we need Rainbow Dash."

Nova apologized to Rarity. "Sorry about them Rarity, but you know kids, I'll see you later ok?"

"All right dear, if you like, we are all meeting up at Sugar cube corner later, you can join us later on if you like." Rarity offered with a smile.

"If I'm not still watching those four later on, sure. I hope to see you later." Nova then headed off to try and catch up to the girls.

He soon found them sitting at a table with Twilight who was about to tell her story of how she earned her cutie mark. She greeted him with a smile. "Hello Nova, your just in time to hear me tell the kids how I earned my cutie mark."

"Great, I'd love to hear it." Nova responded with a smile as he took a seat next to her.

Twilight began her tale. "As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the summer sun celebration where princess Celestia raises the sun. And I saw the most amazing and wonderful thing I've ever seen. I was in the crowd when Celestia came forth. She lit up her horn and slowly flew upwards, bringing the sun with her. It was an incredible sight. I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. I read through so many books about magic, I just couldn't stop. Because of my dedication, my parents decided to enroll me into Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. It was a dream come true, except for one thing. I had to pass an entrance exam!"

"I had to use my magic to hatch a dragon egg. I knew that it was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would depend on the outcome of this day, and I was about to blow it. I tried and tried, but nothing worked. Just when I had given up and it seemed I was about to fail, I heard this loud boom out of nowhere. The explosion startled me so much, my magic activated on its own. I shot a spell at the egg and managed to hatch it, but after that, it went completely out of control. My eyes turned pure white. I ended up making the dragon huge, lifted up the ponies giving the test, and turned my parents into plants."

"I was so scared I didn't know what to do. But then, I felt a hoof on my shoulder, I looked to my side and saw princess Celestia there. It was enough to calm me down and stop my magic. The dragon shrank back down to a baby, the ponies dropped to the floor, and my parents turned back to normal. Celestia started going on about how she had never met a unicorn with such raw ability. What followed next really surprised me, she offered to tutor me personally at her school. I was so thrilled I couldn't believe it. And then, she pointed out that I had earned my cutie mark as well."

Twilight had gotten so excited reliving her moment of getting a cutie mark, she started jumping around. "Yes yesyesyesyesyesyes."

Nova interjected. "Twilight calm down, your attracting attention!" Twilight stopped hopping and looked around to see that many ponies were indeed staring at her.

She grew a sheepish smile. "Oops."

Nova then got her attention. "Twilight, I need to ask you something, did you by chance see a flaming rainbow ring at the time?"

Twilight gave him a quizzical look as she thought about it. "Well, now that I think about it, I think I saw something like that out of the corner of my eye at the time. Why do you ask?"

"I'll have to explain later." Nova had noticed that during Twilight's celebrating, the kids slipped away. "I need to find the kids and make sure they stay out of trouble. I'll see you later." Nova gave her a peck on the cheek and took off flying.

He managed to catch up to them and was now flying next to them low to the ground. "I wish you four would stop taking off without me like this."

"Sorry Nova, but we just really want to find Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo pointed out.

"Your looking for Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked from the wagon.

All eyes looked at her in confusion. "Pinkie Pie, how did you get in the wagon?" Starburst asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Nova added.

Pinkie ignored the question. "If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course if I was anyone, I'd be at sugar cube corner. Hey, I have an idea, you wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie said as she flailed her forelegs in excitement. It caused her to almost fall out but the three little ponies in the wagon held on to her and kept her in.

"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

Pinkie grew a big smile. "Cutie mark, come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!"

Scootaloo just grunted in annoyance. "Ugh, why not."

"All right!" Pinkie then started on her story. "My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking, there was no smiling, there were only rocks. My dad called for us to come into the house, but I stayed outside. We were in the south field preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field, when all of a sudden, there was this huge BOOM and a flaming rainbow ring spread out across the sky. It kicked up so much wind, it made my mane and tail all poofy, it was followed by a bright beautiful vibrant rainbow. I had never felt joy like that before. It felt so good, I just wanted to keep smiling forever. And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but Rainbows don't come around that often."

"I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? It was then I had an idea. I got to work straight away decorating the silo with all kinds of streamers and ballons and confetti. I worked all night. By morning, it was all ready. I called for my parents and sisters to come in and see it. Once they entered, I yelled out SURPRISE and told them it was called a party. I asked if they liked it, but they didn't seem to at first. They looked around as their lips quivered. I figured they didn't like it until they burst into big bright smiles. After that, we all danced and had a wonderful time. And that's how Equestria was made."

"What?" Nova asked as he looked at Pinkie.

"Wait, huh?" Scootaloo also asked as she came to a stop in front of Sugarcube Corner.

"Look we're here!" Apple Bloom pointed out to the bakery.

"Maybe on the way home, I can tell you how I got my cutie mark, it's a gem." Pinkie said as she walked in.

"But didn't she just tell us that?" Starburst questioned.

"Oh come on, she's just being Pinkie Pie." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

Nova started thinking to himself. _"Ok, I am definitely seeing a pattern here. So far, each of the girls have heard this loud boom and seen this flaming rainbow ring spread out over the sky, and it was thanks to that that they each got their cutie marks. But why does it sound so familiar to me, have I seen it before…..no…..no I couldn't have, This had to have happened when I was on my home planet. There's no way I could have seen it…..could I?"_

Nova stopped his thinking and followed the four little ones into the bakery.

"Rainbow Dash, you're here!" Scootaloo cried out.

Nova looked and saw all the girls were together. Rainbow stepped forward up to the four little ponies. "I hear your looking for my cutie mark story."

"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." Scootaloo sat down and readied herself to hear the story.

Nova took a seat behind the four. _"Ok, if she had seen this rainbow thing too…..I don't know, it will be one cosmic coincidence if it helped her earn her cutie mark as well."_

Rainbow began her tale. "It all happened during the race at flight camp where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. It was me against two other young colts who were picking on Fluttershy before. Fluttershy raised the flag to signal the race was about to begin. My heart raced with anticipation. We readied our wings for takeoff. Fluttershy waved the flag and we were off. I was in the lead as I flew through the first cloud ring. I made a sharp turn and made it through the next. One of the boys I was racing didn't make the turn and ran into a cloud pillar. It was just me and the other colt now."

"I had never flown like that before, the freedom was unlike anything I had ever felt before. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane! I liked it….aLOT. But then, the colt pulled a dirty trick and rammed into me, forcing me to the side. I quickly recovered and dove down to get ahead as fast as I could. Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast was winning. As I dove for the cloud ring, A cone of air started forming around me. Just when I reached it, I pulled up and BOOM, a sonic rainboom occurred."

"Most people thought the sonic rainboom was just an old mares tale. But that day, the day I discovered racing, I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen. And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark."

As all the girls started connecting the dots that Rainbow Dash was the one responsible for making that sonic rainboom that helped them earn their cutie marks, Nova went into thought. _"So she didn't see the rainbow, she caused it. But why does it sound so familiar, where have I seen it before. Come on, think…wait…..cloudsale during that competiion? YES…..wait…..no….I did see it then….but….I can't help but think…did I see it before….I…..no….no it can't be…can it."_

"We've been BFF's forever and we didn't even know it." Rarity said.

"Come here ya'll." Applejack said as she initiated a group hug.

"Hold on, what about Nova?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hey yeah, we didn't hear how he got his cutie mark." Pinkie stated.

They all turned to him to see him pacing back and forth looking deep in thought. "Nova?" Twilight tried to get his attention.

He just kept pacing. "Nova dear, are you all right?" Rarity asked.

"THAT'S IT!" Nova finally shouted out, startling the girls. "But that's impossible, how could it be?!"

"Nova, is something wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Does it have something to do with how you got your cutie mark?" Pinkie asked.

Nova finally looked at them with wide eyes. "I….I…that is….."

"Nova, what is it, why do you seem so agitated?" Twilight asked as she approached.

"I…..I have to go." Nova then took off out the door without another word.

"Nova wait!" Twilight called out, but Nova just kept going.

"Big brother, wait up." Starburst followed.

"_This is impossible, this is just impossible. How could this even be?!" _ Nova continued to think all the way home.

He finally reached home and went inside, he was so deep in thought, he didn't bother to take off his necklace. "How…..HOW? The odds are just astronomical! HOW?"

Starburst came in soon. "Nova, what's wrong, why are you so upset?" Starburst asked as he eyed his brother with worry.

Nova looked at his little brother. "Starburst, how I earned my cutie mark…..how they earned theirs….the fact we are here….it doesn't make any sense, how can is it possible?"

"Nova, what are you talking about? Are you saying that…." Before Starburst could finish his question, there was a knock at the door.

Nova went to the door and answered. He was a little surprised to see the rest of the cmc and his six friends all standing there looking at him with worry. "Nova, what's wrong, talk to us." Twilight pleaded.

"Nova, please tell us what is bothering you. Does it have to do with how you earned your cutie mark?" Fluttershy asked.

"_By the cosmos, what do I say, I can't tell them the full story. But I don't want them to worry. I guess I can tell them a little bit." _Nova took a deep breath to calm himself down and relax. "I'm sorry to worry you all, its just….this cutie mark business got me riled up."

"Why? Why did you seem to freak out over it?" Rainbow asked.

"I can't give you all the details, but I will tell you what I can." He took a moment before continuing. "I did see the sonic rainboom, and it did help me earn my cutie mark."

The girls smiled at this. "You did, that's wonderful, then we all DO have a special connection!" Pinkie cheered.

"But then, why were you so upset about it before?" Rarity inquired.

"As I said, I can't give you all the details, but I'll tell you what I can. At the time, if I hadn't been doing what I was, then I never would have seen it. This happened shortly before my little brother was born. When I saw it, I was the only one in my family to have seen it. I was so amazed by what I saw, I wanted to share it with my parents. I wasn't sure how I could, until I got an idea, some way to capture the image I saw forever so every pony could see it and I could share it with my family. I poured myself into learning what I could about enchantments and gems."

"I learned that gemstones can hold enchantments well , so I worked hard on that area and worked with whatever gemstones I could. Eventually, I managed to recreate what I saw in a crystal. I had managed to make a vibrant flaming rainbow ring in a crystal. My parents were so impressed with it. That was how I earned my mark."

"Wow, that's a great story." Pinkie said.

"In fact." Nova put a hoof to his chin. "Oh, hold on, I have something I want to show you." Nova quickly retreated back into his house and went to his room. "Where is it, come on. Aha, here it is." Nova pulled out a steel box with a pad on it. "Rainbow fire." Nova said to the pad. The box beeped and opened up. Nova took out its contents, a single gem. He smiled as he looked at it.

He came back to the girls all waiting expectantly for his return. "Girls, this is the first gem I ever made." Nova held up a roughly cut crystal with a flaming rainbow ring at its center in a slant.

They all ooed at the sight. "Wow Nova, this is incredible, it looks amazing." Twilight stated.

"My word, I've never seen anything like it, this is absolutely gorgeous. Nova, why have you not made anything like this before?" Rarity asked.

"I had completely forgotten about it until now, this gem is the one that earned me my mark. And it was without a doubt the most difficult to make. I just wanted to share the sight with my family so much. Though the size doesn't do it justice."

"It looks wonderful Nova." Fluttershy offered.

"Thank you. This gem means so much to me."

"I don't suppose you could make others like it could you?" Rarity asked again.

"Well, I guess I could. Since I've gotten better at making gems, I could probably make a better looking one, but it won't be easy, the enchantments I used to make this was difficult enough."

"Splendid, I just know it will be the most popular selection."

Later that evening, after Nova and Starburst were finally alone as they sat in their living room to just hang out, Starburst took the opportunity to ask his big brother something. "Nova, I'm curious, how did you see that sonic rainboom if it happened on this planet so many years ago?"

"You see Starburst, as I said, it happened shortly before you were born. Mom and dad worked for a company that was in charge of space exploration. While we did have ships that could travel through space, we wanted to find life on other planets. Dad was much smarter than I am. He was working in the planetary observation branch. He managed to develop a telescope that combined science and magic."

"It was amazing, the telescope could let one see a planet no matter how far away it was. I was with him at the time when he put the finishing touches on the telescope. He let me take the first look through it. He lifted me up so my eyes could look through it. As I did, I saw a green planet, with water and clouds. I could see the surface of the world I was looking at. As I looked through, I saw this colorful fiery ring appear and spread out over the surface of the planet."

"I was so impressed with what I saw, I quickly pulled back and told dad to look into the telescope to see it. However, by the time he did, the circle was gone. I felt sorry dad didn't get to see such an amazing sight that I decided to do what I could to replicate that amazing sight. That was how I got into making gemstones like I do now."

"Gosh, but wait…are you saying that this is the planet you saw that day?" Starburst looked at Nova with a mix of confusion and surprise.

"It is. Don't you see, the odds of me seeing that sonic rainboom at the time and us ending up on this planet where I saw the sonic rainboom originate from…..the odds of such a thing are just infinitecimal. It's like we were meant to be here. But for what? Why? When I made this realization, I just couldn't believe it. Which is why I freaked out before at Sugarcube corner."

"Wow, that is amazing, I can't believe it myself. Maybe we we're meant to be here."

"This is going to be bugging me for a long time little brother. I just can't believe the odds. The six girls we call friends and me all saw that same sonic rainboom and it was responsible for all of us getting our cutie marks. Well five since Rainbow Dash was the one who made it."

"But don't you see, this is further proof that it will be all right for you to tell them that we're aliens. Since Applejack already knows, you should tell her and see what she thinks."

"I don't know Starburst, if I tell, I want all of them to know, not just one. When I finally reveal to our friends that we're aliens, I'll tell them everything. For now, I'm just not ready, but this is a big step towards me feeling more confident about letting our secret out." Nova gave a smile to Starburst. The two headed to their room and went to bed.


	23. Runaway Dragon

**Runaway Dragon**

It was evening as Nova and Starburst were getting ready to join their friends for a kind of picnic tonight. There was going to be a meteor shower tonight and Starburst was very excited to see it despite the fact he's never seen one before, but Nova explained it to him and that was enough. "Come on Nova let's go, I don't want to miss this!"

"All right Starburst, calm down, I'm coming." The two dawned their pony disguises and headed out. The sun had set and the moon and stars were out.

"Nova, are you sure we'll be safe from this meteor shower, it sounds kind of dangerous too."

"Don't worry Starburst, we'll be fine, it's just a bunch of space rocks falling through the planet's atmosphere and burning up. It's a real sight to see."

"Have you ever seen one big brother?"

"I did once, before we lost our home. But never mind that, lets meet up with the others."

After crossing the bridge and nearing Twilight's place, they saw her and Spike coming out with Spike pulling a wagon full of stuff for the picnic.

Nova broke into the conversation. "Hello Twilight. Hello Spike."

"Hello Nova, Starburst, you ready for the picnic?" Twilight asked happily.

"You bet, I can't wait to see this!" Starburst cheered with a hop.

Nova cut in. "So you said that this event occurs only once every 100 years?"

"Yep, it's really amazing."

"I'll bet."

The four soon reached the hill where their friends were waiting. Twilight started wondering about the disappearance of a book. "I was sure I put the astronomers guide back, the book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight."

Spike offered an answer. "Well, maybe someone borrowed it, you don't need that book. Besides, you can already name all the stars because you're super smart and astronomically awesome."

"Thanks Spike, you're such a flatterer." Twilight gave a smile.

"Nah, he's just telling the truth. But he did leave out the part about how pretty you are." Nova offered.

Twilight blushed a little. "Thank you Nova."

Starburst gaged a little. "Too….much….mushiness." He faked gagging and fell over on his back with his tongue hanging out and his eyes closed.

Nova smirked at his fake dead brother. "Very funny Starburst, get up and let's go."

Spike snickered. Starburst got back up on all fours.

They finally reached the top of the hill and were greeted by the other girls and the CMC. Spike started setting up the picnic as Starburst greeted his friends. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hey there Starburst, glad you could make it." Apple Bloom greeted.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for the universe."

After spike got the picnic set up and set out a bowl of fruit, Rainbow Dash immediately picked up an apple and started eating it. "Wow Twilight, you're so lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them."

Scootaloo zipped over to Rainbow Dash. "Ooh ooh, me, me, me, me, I'll do whatever you want Rainbow Dash."

Starburst rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Oh yeah pipsqueak, how about taking out the trash?" Rainbow tossed Scootaloo the remains of the apple she was eating.

"Yes mam." Scootaloo gave a hop, picked up the apple core and ran off.

Rarity walked up next to Dash. "Do we have Spike to thank again for this amazing spread, isn't he just amazing." Rarity commented as the others all gathered around. The girls attention was all focused on Spike.

"Awe come on." Spike said looking bashful. When no other praises were thrown at him, he asked for them. "I said come on."

Pinkie moved in and gave him a noogie. "Ho little Spikey wikey, who knew dragons started off so cutsey wootsie."

Starburst gagged a little at the affection. Sweetie Belle giggled at his reaction.

"Spike you are such a little star that I just had to make this little bow tie for you." Rarity levitated up a red bow tie encrusted with gems and placed it around his neck.

Spike gave a smile. "Awe gosh, you guys are embarrassing me, stop it." He waved a claw. "Nova, Twilight, your turn."

Nova started. "Nice try Spike, but I think that's enough praising."

Twilight agreed. "Yes Spike, we don't want you getting a swelled head."

"Oh, all right." Spike responded.

"Hey every pony, the show is starting!" Sweetie Belle Exclaimed.

The group all lined up to watch the show. Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom climbed onto their sisters backs to get a good view. At the end of the line was Nova and Twilight. The sky was soon filled with shooting stars, their faces aglow from the light show before their eyes. To Nova's surprise, Twilight leaned in on him as she watched. Nova first looked at her with surprise, but soon turned into a smile. He wrapped a foreleg around her and pulled her closer.

Starburst was at the other end of the group with Scootaloo. He saw her close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, Starburst asked her a question. "Scootaloo, what were you doing just now?"

"Making a wish, if you make a wish on a falling star, it's supposed to come true."

"Really? What did you wish for?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true. Don't you know how to make wishes?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I've never made a wish before, how do you do it?"

"Simple, just close your eyes and think 'I wish' then think what you want. It's easy, try it."

Starburst looked up at the sky filled with the shooting stars. _"I don't see how wishing on falling rocks will grant a wish, but I suppose it's worth a try." _Starburst closed his eyes and lowered his head. _"I wish me and Nova could see our mother and father again."_ Starburst opened his eyes again. "So how long does it take for the wish to come true?"

"I don't know, I think it depends on the wish."

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to be patient then." So Starburst watched the show in silence and wonder as the others did.

As the show went on, Nova couldn't help but remember something from his past.

"_Dad, come on hurry, you're going to miss it!" Nova called to his dad from their balcony._

"_I'm coming Nova, I'm coming. Starla, are you coming?" Nova's father asked his wife. His skill sign was of a large telescope._

"_I'm coming Cosmos, hold on, it's not easy for me to walk with a baby growing in me." She responded with a smile as she got up from her seat on the couch. Her skill sign was of a shining star. _

_Cosmos went to aid his wife to the balcony. "Hold on, let me help you." He took to her side and held her foreleg in his as they walked to join their son on the balcony. "I can't believe I get to see a meteor shower, I've never seen one before." Nova stated with a smile. I just wish my baby brother could have gotten here sooner so he could see it."_

"_Me too son." Cosmos stated. "Don't worry, there'll will be another at some point in his life, he'll get to see one someday."_

_The family of three were gathered on the balcony with two moons in view one white, one red. The town before them was of all metal domed houses, some with metal balconies much like the one the family now stood on. In a matter of moments, the night sky lit up with streaks of light as the shower started. They glittered and sped through at great speed. "WHOA, look at that, this is so cosmic!" Nova cheered._

"_Nova, why don't you make a wish?" Starla suggested._

_Nova looked to his mother in confusion. "Make a wish?"_

"_They say if you make a wish on a falling star, it will come true."_

_Nova gave a smile as he turned back to the night show. "I don't need to wish for anything, I have everything I need, I've got great friends, wonderful parents, and a baby brother on the way. I don't need to wish for anything. I'm happy with what I have."_

"_I'm glad to hear it son." Cosmos responded. The three continued to watch the stars in the sky._

"_Oh! Oh my." Starla called out._

"_What's wrong Starla, are you ok?" Cosmos asked with concern in his eyes._

_Starla gave a smile. "I'm fine, the baby just kicked."_

"_Really, can I feel?" Nova asked._

"_Of course, come here Nova." _

_Nova made his way next to his mother and placed a hoof on her side. He felt the little baby inside give a kick. "OH!" Starla called out again. "There he goes again, did you feel it Nova?"_

"_Yeah I did, I can't wait to meet him."_

Nova was brought out of his thoughts by Twilight. "Nova, are you all right?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm ok, why?"

"You look sad, is something wrong?"

Nova gave her a smile as he responded. "Just remembering something is all. I'm ok really."

Twilight returned the smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's good, you had me worried there."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." They resumed their gazing at the show in the sky. _"Make a wish huh, might as well give it a try." _Nova closed his eyes and thought to himself. _"I wish mom and dad could be here with us._" He opened his eyes again. _"I just hope their at least ok and safe. I really miss them." _

Once the show was over, the group just talked amongst themselves and enjoyed the food provided. "That was some show Twilight, I'm glad I got to see it with you." Nova stated.

"I'll say, that was an amazing sight. I've never seen anything like it before." Starburst cheered.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it." Twilight responded with a smile.

Pinkie ate the last of the cookies at the picnic by flipping them into the air and eating them up. "Mmm wow, these cookies are DE LISH!"

"Spike Made them." Twilight pointed out. "Speaking of. Spike, can you bring us some punch?" No reply came. "Spike?" Twilight tried again.

Spike was then spotted asleep with his head in the punch bowl. Rarity started cooing. "Oh, poor little thing."

Twilight continued. "Oh, he's worked himself to the bone."

Pinkie then made an observation. "And now the punch has been…..SPIKED!" This got every pony to laugh at her little joke.

Once the laughter died down, Nova made an offer. "Twilight, would you like some help cleaning up all this?"

"Thank you Nova, I would." So Nova, Twilight, and Starburst worked together to get everything packed up.

Nova walked Twilight back to her house and said their goodnight with a kiss. "Good night Nova, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Twilight. Sweet dreams." With that done, Nova and Starburst made their way back home and went to bed for the night.

Morning arrived and the two went about their morning routine before Starburst left for school and Nova got to work on a gem for a pony. "Well, time to get to work I guess." He said to himself as he made his way to the wall closet next to his work table. It opened up and Nova took out a large clear crystal. "Maybe I should try and recreate my first work, see how it turns out." Nova set the rough looking spherical gem onto his table and took out his tools to begin work.

After a while, he managed to recreate his first work and made it look better than before, the gem was smooth and perfectly round with the sonic rainboom looking like flames moving about in a slanted circle within the gem. "Wow, I really outdid myself with this, I can't wait to show the others, and I just know this is going to become popular as well. I'm just glad it was easier to make this time compared to last time, though back then, I was still little and not as good with my magic as I am now."

Nova went to retrieve his saddle bag and headed out with his new creation in one of his bags. As he drew closer to Twilight's place, he noticed the girls were all gathered around Twilight for some reason. Once he got close enough, he heard Pinkie Pie speak up. "Oh, what a fantastic flufflicious friend. I'm _hooked_." Pinkie joked.

Nova finally noticed the owl on Twilight's back. "Hey girls, what's going on?" He asked on his approached.

Rainbow Dash was the first to greet. "Hey there Nova, Twilight got herself a new owl friend."

"Isn't he so cute?" Fluttershy asked.

"When did you get an owl friend Twilight?" Nova asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last night, while I was doing some late night studying, a scroll I was working on got blown out the window. This owl here got it for me and returned it. I offered him a place to stay for the night and we just clicked."

"Well that's real nice."

"He's just wonderful." Fluttershy commented.

"He's just wonderful." Spike mocked from a window sill above holding a book. Spike noticed the ponies looking at him and he quickly changed his tune. "Uh, yes, wonderful. He is quite….the charmer." He said the last part through clenched teeth.

Rarity started in then. "And Owlowicious is such a star, I just had to make this little bow tie for you." Rarity levitated up a bow tie similar to the one she gave Spike before and placed it around the owl's neck.

The owl just looked at it seemingly uninterested. Spike then started to steam with anger a bit then stormed into the library, slamming the window shut behind him.

Nova seemed to pick up on his actions as he raised an eyebrow. _"Uh oh, looks like Spike might be jealous."_

"What's he so saddle sore about?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow seemed to share the same thoughts as she pointed out what Nova was thinking. "He's probably just jealous of Owlowicious."

Fluttershy then came in. "Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried Owlowicious will replace him."

Twilight didn't share in their thoughts. "Replace him, HAH, that's crazy. Spike knows he can't be replaced."

Nova interjected. "I don't know Twilight, he seemed pretty upset there, maybe you should go ahead and reassure him about that anyway."

"Nova, relax, he'll be fine."

Nova gave a sigh. "All right, if you're sure. Anyway, I wanted to show you all something."

"Really? What is it, what is it?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Take a look." Nova used his magic to open his saddle bag and levitate out the gem he made. "What do you think? I managed to recreate my first work and improve on it."

"Oh my heavens darling, it looks better than the first one you made." Rarity complimented.

"Wow Nova, it looks just like the real thing only smaller." Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh my, it's so pretty, you did a great job Nova." Fluttershy added.

"Thanks girls, I thought you might like it." Nova then turned to Rarity. "Rarity, I'm counting on you to advertise this one for me so others will know what they can expect if you don't mind."

Rarity gave a smile. "Of course not darling. I'd be more than happy to help." Rarity took the gem in her own magical grasp and started for home. "I'll see you all later then, I need to get to work on a few designs."

The girls all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to take care of their own things, Twilight just walked into her own house after saying good bye to Nova.

With nothing else to do, Nova decided to go ahead and grab lunch at Sugarcube Corner. Good thing he remembered to pack a few bits with him as well before heading out.

Once inside, he was greeted by Mr. Cake, the co-owner of the place. "Hello there Nova, welcome to our bakery."

"Hello Mr. Cake, how are you today?"

"Just fine thank you. How about you?"

"I'm fine, I just came by for lunch."

Mr. Cake gave a smile. "Well then, what would you like?"

"I'll take a milkshake and…..four doughnuts with sprinkles please."

"Sure thing, Cupcake, one milkshake and four sprinkled doughnuts please." Mr. Cake called to the back.

"Coming right up." Mrs. Cake called back.

Nova paid the required amount and took a seat at a table to wait. As he waited, Derpy came in and was on her way to the counter when she noticed Nova. "Nova, hey there."

Nova looked to Derpy with a smile. "Oh, hey Derpy, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks, what are you up to?"

"I'm just here to grab lunch, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?"

"Yep, just give me a sec and place an order and I'll join you." Derpy then went to the counter and placed an order for food. After, she joined Nova at the table he was sitting at. "So anything new going on with you?"

"Kind of, me and Twilight are a couple now." Nova said with a smile.

"Really, that's great, I hope you two are happy together. You make a nice couple."

"You really think so?" Nova asked with a bit of surprise.

"Sure do."

Nova's smile returned. "Thanks Derpy." He then seemed to frown a little again as he turned his head to the side.

Derpy saw this and frowned a little herself. "Nova, what's wrong?"

Nova looked back to Derpy. "It's nothing, I'm ok."

"Come on Nova, you can tell me, we are friends aren't we?" Derpy asked with a smile.

Nova found it hard to say no to those cute crossed eyes. "Well, I don't know if you would be able to help with this problem I have."

Derpy gave a smile. "You never know unless you try, go ahead."

"…..its…..its just that…well…..*sigh* I kind of have this secret I've been keeping from every pony and I want to let it out eventually, but I'm afraid that if I do, then no pony will want to be around me anymore. Especially Twilight."

"Why would a secret you keep do that?"

"It's a big secret Derpy, one I can't tell any pony. At least not until I feel more confident I can let it out, but even then, I just know I'll still be afraid to tell. The girls I hang out with most already know this so I guess I can tell you this as well. I'm not from Equestria originally. And I'm afraid if I tell them where I'm from, then me and my little brother will have to leave."

Derpy just kept smiling. "Nova, your being silly, no pony here will care about where you're from, we only care about who you are. And from what I've seen about you, you're a wonderful pony. You're a good friend who's smart and caring. If you told me where you were from, I wouldn't care either, promise."

Nova smiled at Derpy. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. We may not get to see each other very much, but I have seen enough of you to know that is how you are."

"Thanks Derpy, it helps to hear you say that, we really should hang out more often."

"I'd like that." Their food soon came out and the two continued to eat and chat some more.

Once their meal was done, they left together and said their goodbyes. As Nova walked passed a corner of the bakery, he saw Spike standing at a side door with Pinkie sticking her head out. Spike was trying to ask for a quill but Pinkie kept tossing other things that weren't what Spike was looking for. After confessing she didn't have a quill, Spike started to leave until he spotted Nova. "Nova, I need your help."

Nova raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Spike?"

"I need a quill, I don't suppose you have one do you?"

"What do you need a quill for?"

"For Twilight, she broke her last one and I'm trying to get a replacement. Please tell me you have one." Spike was sounding desperate.

"Spike calm down, why is this so important?"

"I have to show Twilight I'm her number one assistant, if I don't , she's going to replace me with that new owl."

Nova closed his eyes and gave a sigh. "*sigh* I was afraid of this." He opened them again and looked at Spike. "Spike, listen to me, Twilight isn't going to replace you, she cares about you too much. I don't know much about what's going on between you, her, and that new owl, but I know for certainty that the owl isn't going to replace you. Trust me, you'll be fine."

Spike still seemed unsure. "You really think so?"

Nova gave a smile. "I know so, maybe you should go tell Twilight about how you feel so she can tell you herself that you aren't going to be replaced."

Spike still seemed unsure. "Still, I just have to find her a quill, thanks any way Nova, see you around." Spike then raced off in his quest to find a quill.

Nova watched with worry as Spike ran off. "Oh Spike, maybe I should try to talk to Twilight about this before things get worse. But then again, it may have to wait until tomorrow, I do have a lot of work to catch up on. I just hope things don't get worse than they are until I can try to settle this." Nova then went on home to continue with his work.

Things were uneventful until the next day when Starburst went to school again and Nova made a few last touches on one of the gems he was working on. Once finished, they were finally ready to deliver to Rarity. He packed them up, put on his necklace, and headed out.

Upon his arrival, he was just in time to catch Rarity on her way out with her cat. "Hello Rarity."

"Oh, hello Nova, what brings you by?" She asked with a smile.

"I have some gems ready for you."

"Splendid, but I'm afraid your timing is bad, I'm on my way to Fluttershy's for a tea party, I don't want to be late. However, I do have a few more orders for you." Rarity produced a scroll with a list of orders for him. "I do realize it's a lot and I am sorry, but you know how it is."

"It's fine, I'll drop off these gems later and get to work on some of these. I'll see you later then." Nova took hold of the scroll with his magic and held it in front of him as Rarity went on her way.

As Nova was looking over the scroll he heard a bang behind him, he looked to Rarity's door but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He just shrugged and continued to look over it a bit more. After he got to the bottom of the list, he rolled it up in his magic and placed it in his bag. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

Nova quickly looked in the direction and saw Spike wearing a top hat, a black cape, and a fake mustache looking rather shifty. "Spike, what are you doing?" Nova called out to him.

Nova's voice seemed to startle Spike. "YAH, OH, uh, hey Nova, nothing really."

"Spike, what is with this get up, why are you wearing all that?" Nova asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see, I thought Rarity would like it, but she isn't home so I'll just be on my way." Spike was obviously nervous about something.

"Spike hold on." Spike stopped in his tracks. "Spike, I can tell something is bothering you, it's this whole owlowicious thing isn't it. You can come to me about anything you know."

"Thanks for the offer, but you don't have to worry, I got everything under control." Spike gave a wicked smile.

"So you told Twilight how you're feeling about Owlowicious?"

"No, but I don't need to. Trust me, everything is fine."

Nova wanted to press further but he needed to get to work on the orders he just got. "Spike, please promise me you'll at least talk to Twilight about this before you do anything rash."

"Nova, I can handle this, you have nothing to worry about, now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." Spike then ran off.

Nova just shook his head and went on home. There just wasn't anything he could do at the moment.

Nova just worked on through the day and night soon fell, Starburst had gone on to bed as he worked a bit more. After a while, Nova decided to finally stop working and head to bed for sleep. Before he could though, there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" Nova put on his necklace and answered the door. A very worried Twilight stood before him.

"Nova, I need your help!"

"Whoa, Twilight calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's Spike, he ran away and I don't know where to find him, please help me look for him." Twilight pleaded.

"_Ran away?! By the stars I was afraid of this, I should have said something sooner. I'm such an idiot." _"All right, just give me a minute to leave a note for Starburst in case he wakes up while I'm gone." Nova went inside and found a scroll to make use of. Once he wrote out the message, he went off with Twilight to her place to look for any idea where he might have gone.

Upon approach, Nova spotted red splotches on the ground that looked like foot prints. "Twilight, look, I think these are footprints, but why are they red."

"That must be ketchup from when Spike tried to set up Owlowicious."

"Come on, lest follow them, they're sure to lead us to Spike." Nova lead the way with Owlowicious flying overhead.

"I just don't understand why Spike would try to make Owlowicious look guilty and run away like this." Twilight thought out loud.

"I think I do." Nova stated.

"Really, why?"

"Because he felt threatened, he thought your new pet here was going to replace him. I saw how he was reacting and I could have said something sooner, but I didn't. I'm such an idiot."

Twilight became saddened. "No, I'm the idiot, I should have been more sensitive to Spike's feelings. Now because of me, he ran away."

"Don't say that Twilight, it's partly my fault to. When I realized what was going on, it should have been my responsibility to say something but I didn't. Don't worry, we'll find him." Nova gave Twilight a reassuring smile. Twilight returned the smile. The trail soon led them to the Everfree forest.

They continued to follow the trail and it led them to a cave. "Spike must be in there." Twilight stated. After which, a loud roar was heard coming from within. "Oh no, SPIKE!" Twilight was about to run in when Nova stopped her.

"No Twilight, it sounds like there's a dragon in there, it's too dangerous. You wait out here, I'll go get Spike."

"But Nova…" Twilight tried to object.

"No buts, I'm not about to let you risk yourself, just wait out here and I'll get Spike. I promise we'll be fine." Nova then rushed in to find Spike. He came in just in time to see Spike get cornered by a large green dragon. Thinking his wings would come in handy, he zapped them in and called out to get the dragon's attention. "HEY SCALE FACE, OVER HERE!" It worked as the dragon turned to him.

"Another trespasser!"

"You leave him alone you brute, he's just a baby dragon!"

"He was eating MYGEMS!" The dragon roared out before shooting fire at Nova. Nova managed to jump up in the air to dodge the flames. Nova then started zipping around the dragon as it helplessly swatted at him.

"Spike, get out of here now!" Nova called to Spike. Nova shot a beam of magic at the side of the dragon's neck. It didn't leave any marks but it did cause the dragon to call out in pain.

"YAAAAAHHHH!" Spike took the opportunity to head for the exit where he saw Twilight waving at him frantically.

"Spike, over here!"

Spike wasted no time. Nova took a chance to look and see if Spike was safe. Once he saw Spike reach Twilight, he headed for the exit as well with the dragon on his tail.

Spike had jumped onto Twilight's back and she started galloping off. Nova caught up with them as he continued to fly just in time to avoid a blast of fire, but the dragon was not about to give up.

Nova continued to fly just behind Twilight as the dragon chased. "It's too dark, I can't see!" Twilight cried out. Owlowicious took the lead and showed Twilight and Nova around fallen branches and trees as he weaved. Eventually, the dragon ran into some trees it could not get passed on the ground. It reared up in anger and breathed fire into the air. Eventually, the group got out of the forest and had a moment to catch their breath.

Nova dismissed his wings as he and Twilight were panting while Owlowicious perched on a nearby tree and Spike climbed off Twilight's back. "Spike, we were so worried about you, I was so worried about you." Twilight started. "I'm so sorry Spike, I know why you ran away and I'm really sorry. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings."

"You do?" Spike asked looking at Twilight sadly.

"I do, you felt jealous of Owlowicious and was afraid he was taking your job, but that isn't the case Spike, he's just here to help out a little at night. You're a baby dragon and you need your sleep. I can't expect you to stay up all night. He isn't your replacement Spike, no one could replace you, even when you are being a jealous numbskull." Twilight finished with a smile.

Spike returned the smile. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're my number one assistant after all."

Spike then hugged Twilight, which she gladly returned. "And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been jealous."

"It's fine Spike, I should have been more sensitive to your feelings."

Spike then turned to Owlowicious. "And Owlowicious, I know now that you weren't out to take my job, forgive me?"

"Hoo." Was the owl's only response.

"Me, forgive me, Spike."

"Hoo." Was all Spike got in response.

Spike turned to twilight with his shoulders raised as he shook his head in confusion.

Twilight laughed. "Hm hm, he forgives you Spike."

Nova finally cut in. "Well, I'm glad this had been resolved, can we head home now, I'm exhausted."

Twilight came up to Nova. "Nova, thank you so much for helping me find Spike and rescuing him, how can I ever repay you?" Before he could answer, Twilight started moving her head in for a kiss.

Nova was just more than happy to oblige.

Spike just turned his head around in disgust. "Ewe." Once they were done. Spike walked up to Nova. "Nova, thank you for saving me from that dragon, I really owe you one."

Nova waved a hoof. "Forget it buddy, just remember, if you're having any problems, feel free to come to me for help."

"Will do. So how did you guys know where I was?"

Twilight answered. "It was your ketchup covered feet. Nova spotted them when I went to him for help and we followed them all the way to the cave."

Spike smiled. "Oh yeah, the ketchup, it looked pretty real though didn't it?" Twilght just shot him a look. Spike just gave a nervous laugh in response. "Uh, heh heh heh."

"Come on guys, lets head on home." Nova stated. The group headed on back to Ponyville. Once there, they went their separate ways after saying their goodnights, Twilight giving Nova another kiss as a thank you which he was more than happy to receive. Finally, Nova went on home feeling tired and went on to bed for a good night's sleep.

**AN: Hey guys, to my followers, sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner.**


End file.
